Porque El hielo al igual que el fuego , quema
by ulquihime49
Summary: Según las lecciónes de físisca y química el hielo se derrite con el fuego ,y si no el hielo apaga el fuego , pero... ¿Y si el fuego no derrite el hielo? ¿Y si el hielo no consume al fuego ? Entonces... ¿Qué pasaría si Orihime es el fuego y Ulquiorra es el hielo? ¿Y Grimmjow? ¿Y si Grimmjow fuera el viento que reaviva el fuego , y la brisa tropical enemiga del hielo?
1. Chapter 1

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO CREADOR DEL ANIME DEL QUE HAGO LA HISTORIA : BLEACH**_

Es mi primer fanfic así que porfa sean buenos , se que les costará porque posiblemente quede horrible( T_T)

Bueno y sin enrrollarme más espero que os guste heced reviews , comentarios y acepto críticas constructivas , solo constructiva , no dañinas .Bye

^-^ disfruten.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Prólogo : Dos años

_**Los poderes de Kurosaki-kun porfin han vuelto gracias a la ayuda de Urahara-san , Kurosaki Ishin-san y del Gotei 13 , Kuchiki-san fue la encargada de hacer el ritual .**_

_**Parece mentira pero hace dos años de mi secuestro a manos del ex-capitan del quinto escuadrón Sõsuke Aizen , hace dos años desde que Kurosaki-kun perdió sus poderes como Shinigami los cuales ahora han vuelto , han sido dos años en los que he seguido estando enamorada del mismo chico ; Kurosaki Ichigo -kun ... Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo , en dos años mi vida ha dado un giro de 360º , he ayudado más al equipo , me había convertido en uno de los eslabones más importantes , me he vuelto más fuerte de lo que era antes ,claro que en dos años pasan muchas cosas , cosas como ... Cosas como ...**_

**_En estos dos años nada había cambiado ,aún sigo representando una carga para los demás , lo único que hago es curar las heridas que yo misma les causo por mi falta de fuerza . Como siempre me lo agradecen con halagos , halagos que no van a ninguna parte y que solo me hacen parecer más patética de lo que soy ,o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba … Hasta hoy._**

**_Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Hueco Mundo y en sus habitantes , sobre todo en uno ;Ulquiorra Cifer ,aquel que fue el dueño de mi mente durante mi cautiverio , aquel que hizo realidad mis peores pesadillas , aquel que aniquiló cualquier esperanza de que un caballero de armadura brillante viniera a rescatarme, aquel que cada día que pasaba aniquilaba cualquier rastro de voluntad que aún quedara , aquel que era llamado el cuarto espada y también el elegido por Aizen, aquel que intentó matar a Kurosaki-kun en varias ocasiones ,aquel que era frío como el hielo , aquel que era el dueño de las orbes más penetrantes que hubiera podido ver jamás , aquel que era el dueño de una mirada triste , aquel que me pedía saber sobre el corazón , aquel que negaba la existencia de éste pero también fue aquel que en el último momento comprendió lo que era y con la mirada perdida intentado olvidarlo todo lo reconoció , pero sobre todo aquel que con la mirada gélida me preguntaba cada vez que podía si le temía , pero …No podía temerle porque sus ojos reflejaban toda la tristeza del ser humano , porque de cada uno de sus ojos salía una línea verde que simulaba una lágrima y gritaba por atención , porque a pesar de todo el dolor que pasé , si él no hubiera estado allí , tal vez y solo tal vez yo no sería quien soy ahora ._**

**_Ahora todo aquello estaba olvidado , de nada servía recordar el pasado cuando este solo representaba caos ,ahora me estoy centrando en Kurosaki-kun , el hombre del que aún estoy enamorada , aquel al que hice daño por culpa de cierto usuario del Fullbring , ahora solo quiero apoyarlo en cualquier cosa que necesite aunque eso signifique olvidar quien soy._**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-O-ooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y como prometí ya lo edité espero que esta vez esté mejor y gracias por su apoyo. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE NOMBRE EN ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, CREADOR DEL ANIME DEL CUAN HAGO UNA HISTORIA ;BLEACH.**

Este es el primer capitulo oficial sobre este fic y…¡Espero que les guste!

Dejen sus comentarios/reviews y con mucho gusto las leeré , gracias por todo su apoyo

Y sin enrollarme más aquí está ¡El primer capítulo de mi fanfic! Disfruten ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooo

_**Capítulo 1 : Como el aleteo de una Mariposa**_

_**-¡Orihime – chan! – Sentí como alguien me llamaba y que al girarme me tapaba los ojos .**_

_**-Orihime – chan nee* , ¿Quién soy?**_

_**-Eres ... ¡Chizuri - chan! ¿Nee?**_

_**-¡Tsugoi!* Orihime – chan –Fue apartando poco a poco las manos de mis ojos hasta que la ví , parecía como si estuviera enferma … Mentalmente . Sus ojos estaban en blanco y sus manos se movían de forma vertiginosa como si estuviera tocando un piano , lo malo … Es que se dirigen hacia mí.**_

_**-¡Korra!* - Como de la nada apareció Tatsuki –chan pateándole la cara a la pobre Chizuru-chan …Me pregunto ¿Por qué cada vez que Chizuru-chan pone esa cara aparece Tatsuki-chan y le patea la cara? ¿Será que se saludan así? ¡Sí! Ha de ser eso .**_

_**-Inoue –san - Volteé para ver quién me llamaba. - ¿Podrías ayudarme? Estos libros son realmente pesados . – Era Ishida –Kun , con una pila de libros gigante que le impedía ver correctamente , era gracioso ver como casi tiene que hacer acrobacias para que no se le cayeran los libros.**_

_**-Hai* Ishida – kun - Me giré viendo como Tatsuki-chan aún seguía pateando a Chizuru –chan mientras se limitaba a llorar y a levantar una mano en mi dirección , si no hubiera sido Chizuru-chan seguramente hubiera pensado que me estaba pidiendo ayuda , pero era Chizuru-chan y Tatsuki-chan y ella se llevan muy bien …. ¡Ya sé! ¿Sería que me estaba saludando? ¡Claro , eso tenía que ser! Yo también la saludé y en ese momento Tatsuki-chan enterró la cabeza de Chizuru– chan en el piso y ésta bajó la mano de inmediato , pensé que era raro pero no le dí importancia .**_

_**-¡Que se diviertan chicas! – Tastsuki –chan me regaló una gran sonrisa mientras que Chizuru-chan parecía querer volver a saludarme, igualmente lo volvía a hacer y fui a ayudar a Ishida-kun mientras veía como Tatsuki-chan volvía a aplastarle la cara contra el piso .**_

_**-Inoue-san no cree que debería de ayudar a Chizuru-chan parece que está en problemas – Cogí varios libros y le aclaré porque no debía de ayudarla.**_

_**-Ishida –kun ¿Pero es que no ves lo bien que se lo están pasando? – Le regalé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me miró un poco confundido.**_

_**-Inoue –san la única que sonríe es Tatsuki–san – Con cuidado se ajustó las gafas y detalló – Bueno … La verdad es que la cara de Chizuru-san está tan enterrada en el piso que no veo si sonríe o no .**_

_**-Isida-kun , esta es su forma particular de expresarse su afecto - Confesé dándole a entender que por muchas vueltas que le diera nunca daría tantas como ya le había dado yo , y aún seguía sin comprenderlo. –Bueno ¿A dónde hay que llevar estos libros? – Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera olvidarse de lo que pensaba y nos dirigimos al aula del profesorado.**_

_**-Inoue-san gracias por su ayuda**_

_**-De nada Ishida-kun- Nos despedimos y yo me dirigí al aula a por mi maletín, al llegar la puerta estaba abierta por lo que pensé que había alguien dentro… Extrañamente no había nadie , por lo que cogí mi maletín y me dispuse a irme , pero mientras me encaminaba hacía la salida desde la ventana se coló una sombra ,que por supuesto no era mía y que se dibujó en la puerta del aula , instintivamente me giré pero no vi a nadie.**_

_**-Uff … Debí de haber hecho caso a Tatsuki-chan cuando me dijo que no me comiera el curry con chocolate , arándanos y frejoles de por la mañana –Me llevé una mano en forma de puño a la cabeza en forma de regañina mental y la golpeé suavemente.**_

_**-san -Inoue ¿Ha visto a Ichigo? **_

_**\- ¿A Kurosaki-kun? No , no le he visto pensé que estaría contigo – Es verdad , ya lo había estado pensando durante todo el día , Kurosaki-kun había faltado una vez más y esta vez igual que las anteriores yo no estaba presente – Sado-kun ¿Has preguntado ya a Kuchiki-san? Posiblemente le saltara la alarma del móvil por culpa de un Hollow y se llevó a Kurosaki – kun con ella ¿No te parece?**_

_**-Es verdad Inoue–san , gracias .-Como siempre no habla mucho y tan pronto como vino se fue.**_

_**-Ahh… Que se le va a hacer **_

_**Al salir del colegio sonreí viendo la puesta de sol – Tan bella como siempre verdad- Le sonreí al sol y cuál fue mi sorpresa que al abrir y cerrar los ojos en vez de ver un sol teñido por colores cálidos lo que vi fue una luna bañada en la oscuridad , y escuché su voz , escuché su pregunta "¿Tienes miedo mujer?" y escuché la respuesta "No" . Dí un brusco cabeceo hacia a ambos lados negando lo que acababa de ver.**_

_**Cuando pestañeé de nuevo todo estaba igual que antes – Definitivamente si Tatsuki-chan me dice que no me coma algo , a partir de ahora la haré caso sin dudarlo.**_

_**Y sin más comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa ya que hoy no tenía trabajo y estuve pensando en Kurosaki – kun ,en Kuchiki-san , en Ishida-kun y en Sado –kun ellos siempre me apoyaban pero cada vez que yo aparecía ellos terminaban heridos. A medio camino el viento azotó con brusquedad y mi pelo quedó hecho una maraña con las manos me ayudé a colocarlo de nuevo en sus sitio y al mirar hacía el cielo una figura de un hombre me sobrevoló , se paró a un par de metros de mi y giró la cabeza pero no le conseguí ver .**_

_**Me quedé sin palabras cuando desapareció ante mis ojos con un "Keh" y como si de un fantasma de hubiera tratado y en su lugar vi un pájaro , yo sé que tengo mucha imaginación pero a tanto no llego debía de haber una razón detrás de todo lo que me había pasado después de comer el curry de por la mañana .**_

_**Salí corriendo de ese lugar y llegué a mi casa, una vez allí cerré las ventanas , bajé las persianas , y le puse todos los seguros posibles a la puerta y … Me fui a duchar para tranquilizarme , al acabar me sentía como nueva pero tenía hambre así que tomé una comida normal como las que come Tatsuki-chan arroz con soja , estaba asqueroso pero hice un esfuerzo por el bienestar de mi mente más que nada , después de ver un poco la tele me sentí cansada por lo que me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama y desde esta ví que la luna estaba en lo más alto y así caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo . **_

_**Pero …¡Si yo había bajado todas las persianas! ¿Como era que podía ver la luna?**_

_**-Princesita… Cuanto tiempo sin verte.**_

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

*¿Ne? = ¿Verdad?

*Tsugoi= Impresionante

* Hai = Si

Espero que os haya gustado ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA_**

_Agradecimientos a :_

_Nataly : Jajajaja . Debo de admitir que al principio es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a los nombres pero después ya te terminan pareciendo hasta normales._

_gatito LOL : La verdad es que no solo Grimmjow la llamaba princesita sino que también la llamaba así Nnoitra ¿Quién de los dos será? jejeje ._

_Gracias por comentar y te aseguro que este fic va a estar lleno de sorpresas ._

_Chuuuchu : Muchas gracias! _

**_Capitulo 2 : La tortuosa incertidumbre_**

**_Me desperté tan pronto como sonó el despertador , lo apagué y como cada día empecé mi rutina : me duché , desayuné me lavé los dientes e hice la cama._**

**_Antes de salir de casa cogí mi maletín y me aseguré de que estuviera todo en él , miré el móvil con la esperanza de que alguien me necesitara, pero no al parecer no le iba a hacer falta a nadie …De nuevo._**

**_-Orihime vamos a llegar tarde - Era la voz de Tatsuki –chan llamándome desde el otro lado de la puerta de entrada._**

**_-Ahora mismo salgo Tatsuki-chan -Me miré por última vez en el espejo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera correcto , cogí mis horquillas y sonreí mientras me arreglaba el pelo , a continuación salía por la puerta para ir con Tatsuki-chan al instituto._**

**_Pasamos un rato en que no podíamos parar de hablar y reírnos por cualquier cosa hasta llegamos al instituto._**

**_-Ohayo* ¡O-ri-hi-me-chan! –Era Chizuru-chan que se acercaba a mi para darme los buenos días , yo la sonreí y la saludé con la mano._**

**_-Ohayo Chizuru-chan _**

**_-Ohayo … Chizuru – Aún no sé porque pero desde que Tatsuki-chan apareció con un aura negra Chizuru-chan cambió su semblante de uno rebosante de alegría a uno temeroso de cualquier reacción que Tatsuki-chan hiciera y mientas ésta se acercaba a Chizuru-chan esta reculaba negando todo el rato tanto con las manos como con la cabeza ladeándola hacia los lados , hasta quedó con la pared y se quedó estática en ésta mientas Tatsuki-chan se acercaba cada vez más a ella . Que tímida es Chizuru-chan con Tatsuki-chan con lo que la quiere ella y las sonreí a ambas ._**

**_-Orihime ¿Porqué no te adelantas a clase mientras yo saludo correctamente a Chizuru-chan? _**

**_-Claro , las espero en el aula –Me marché sonriente mientras que a Chizuru-chan le caían goterones de sudor por la frente , hay que ver lo nerviosa que se pone frente a Tatsuki-chan._**

**_Mientras caminaba hacia el aula observé como la mayoría de los chicos me sonreían mientras que otros me miraban de una forma extraña desde mi punto de vista , ya que por ahora no soy comestible que yo sepa ._**

**_-Ohayo minna – Saludé a todos en la clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras buscaba a Kurosaki-kun con la mirada hasta que le encontré y me acerqué para hablar con él ._**

**_-Ohayo Kurosaki-kun _**

**_-Ohayo Inoue - ¡Dios! Que forma tan sexy de saludarme ._**

**_-Inoue ¿Te pasa algo? _**

**_-Eh no que va Kurosaki –kun –Negué con ambas manos para que me creyera –Kurosaki-kun ¿Pasó algo ayer? Digo , como que no viniste a clase… - Se me quedó por un tiempo mirando hasta que contestó a mi pregunta._**

**_-Ah eso , no te preocupes era un simple Hollow a Rukia y a mi nos fue muy fácil acabar con él ._**

**_-Ah vale jejeje bueno ya voy a sentarme , adiós Kurosaki-kun._**

**_Ni tan siquiera me devolvió la mirada , cuando llegué a mi asiento me desplomé derrumbada sobre la silla mientras con mis brazos tapaba mi cabeza . Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para preguntarme por lo que pasó ayer y más sentir que me respondía a la pregunta sentí como si estuviera intentando evadirla._**

**_Me pasé el resto de las clases distraída hasta la hora del recreo en que en vez de esperar a mis amigas decidí salir a pasear yo sola , me senté a los pies de un árbol esperando a que el timbre tocara y así poder hacer tiempo para aclarar mis ideas. Cuando quedaba poco para que tocara el timbre me levanté para ir a clase pero Ishida-kun me llamó desde una esquina del patio donde seguramente nadie le vería._**

**_-Psss … Inoue –san - Me hizo una seña y me acerqué - Ven , hay algo importante que has de saber –Fui disimuladamente donde él estaba._**

**_-¿Que pasa Ishida –san?_**

**_-Verás Inoue-san Kurosaki no sabe como decirte esto … Bueno digamos que más bien prefiere ocultártelo – Suspiró y retomó fuerzas – Cuando hoy le preguntaste a Kurosaki sobre lo que pasó ayer él te mintió …_**

**_-Que kurosaki –kun … ¿Me ha mentido? – Estaba completamente confundida y anhelaba respuestas._**

**_-Inoue –san no es lo que tú estás pensando , él lo único que quiere es no hacerte daño – Le miré desconcertada y dudosa de la veracidad de sus palabras – Deja que te explique , últimamente en Karakura han aparecido unos reaitsu* muy sospechosos y Kurosaki junto con Kuchiki-san han estado investigando tanto la causa de éste fenómeno como su naturaleza…_**

**_-¿Y han encontrado algo? –Cada vez estaba más nerviosa , toda esta situación me daba mala espina._**

**_-No , desgraciadamente aún no podemos estar seguros de que se trata … De lo único de lo que estamos seguros es de que son realmente fuertes , Inoue-san si te digo esto es para que estés alerta sobre cualquier hecho sospechoso que veas y para que si notas algo fuera de lo normal me lo vengas a comunicar. Pero Inoue-san bajo ningún concepto puede decirle a Kurosaki nada , ya que él quiere protegerte de todo este lío y nos hizo prometer a todos que pasara lo que pasara no te haríamos partícipes . –Me tomé un tiempo ordenando mis ideas y acordándome de las sombras que había visto el día anterior , pero antes de decirles nada primero tengo que asegurarme de que fue exactamente lo que vi ._**

**_-De acuerdo Ishida-kun ._**

**_-Gracias Inoue-san_**

**_Después de esto nos encaminamos a clase nada más que sonó el timbre . Las clases transurrieron como siempre , lo único diferente es que en vez de estar concentrada en lo que decía el profesor yo estaba sumida en lo más profundo de mis pensamiento mientras observaba el tiempo pasar como si de una cuenta regresiva se tratara ._**

**_Y así llegó el fin de las clases y me despedí de todos rápido ya que hoy tenía trabajo .Mientras llegaba al trabajo tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba siguiendo y cuando me giré noté su reiatsu…_**

**_-¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Eres tú? – En ese momento la figura del anteriormente nombrado tomaba forma y salía a la luz ._**

**_-Valla Inoue nunca pensé que fueras a ser tan perceptiva – Se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí como si de mi polo opuesto se tratara ._**

**_-Kurosaki-kun dime la verdad ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Me miró sorprendido como si no se esperara esa pregunta._**

**_-Inoue , yo-Se tardó un tiempo en contestar y respiró audiblemente-Aún es muy pronto para que te diga nada concreto – Se veía abatido ,cogí fuerza de donde ni tan siquiera yo sabía que tenía y le sonreí._**

**_-Kurosaki-kun , no tienes porque forzarte a decir nada si no quieres , yo lo comprendo ._**

**_-Gracias Inoue – Al ver como me soreía pensé que todo el esfuerzo que hice por no presionarlo había valido la pena._**

**_Al fin llegué al trabajo y despejé mi mente en un intento por rendir en mi trabajo como siempre . Cuando llegue a mi casa lo único que pude hacer fue ducharme y meterme en la cama estaba completamente agotada , ni tan siquiera me sequé el pelo polo me tiré sobre la cama sin taparme con las mantas solo con la protección me mi pijama, desvié mi mirada de la almohada a la luna y me acordé de Hueco Mundo._**

**_-Parece que eres tan brillante en el mundo humano como en el de los Hollow-Me fui quedando dormida poco a poco mientras que unas últimas palabras__ salían de mi boca – Eso está bien así por lo menos tengo una prueba de que todo fue real._**

**_Volvía a estar una vez más en Hueco Mundo , volvía a estar una vez más confinada en esa cárcel blanca llamada Las Noches , volvía a estar una vez más sola en mi habitación vislumbrando la luna , la pálida y brillante luna , volvía al epicentro de mis delirios , volvía a tener una ventana con encargada de enjaular mi libertad._**

**_El tiempo en que yo viví en Hueco Mundo era un ave con las alas cortadas al cual mediante los barrotes de su jaula le dejaban ver lo que era la libertad , lo que era su libertad, una libertad siempre vigilada…_**

**_¡Un momento yo tenía un guardián! _**

**_-Mujer -No podía ser …Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza ¿Era él? ¿Realmente podía ser él?_**

**_-Mujer – Una segunda llamada… Quería verle , quería saber si realmente se trataba de él pero , mi cuerpo no me respondía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora? ¿Por qué no podía moverme? Yo , tenía…_**

**_-¿Me tienes miedo mujer? – Ante eso mi cuerpo reaccionó y al fin pude girarme para verle , pero …Ya no estaba_**

**_-¡No! _**

_**Ohayo* = Buenos días**_

_**Bueno y aquí está el segundo capítulo , seguramente subiré los capítulos cada dos días (Más o menos).**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando la historia ^-^ y si es así dejad comentarios/reviews y ponerla en favoritos porfa T_T **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a : Nataly , Chuchuu y yuli2401 .**_

_**Siento haber tardado un día más en subirlo pero no me quedaba el fic a mi gusto , hasta ahora y por eso lo subo **_

_**Espero que os guste :)**_

_**Capítulo 3 : La esperanza lleva a la desesperación**_

_**Me desperté empapada en sudor a mitad de la noche , gritándole a la nada y llorando por un fantasma que revivía desde las paredes más escondidas y remotamente iluminadas de mi corazón , me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos mientras le gritaba a la nada y mientras la nada me ignoraba , esa nada a la que me refería no tenía otro nombre que no fuera Ulquiorra , Ulquiorra Cifer.**_

_**-Esto no puede ser , el murió ¡Murió en frente de mí! - Mi cerebro me decía que me equivocaba , pero desde alguna parte de mi corazón se escuchaban palabras de esperanza , palabras en las que comenzaba a creer.**_

_**Pasaron varios días, en el sueño , la mayor parte del tiempo solo soy una espectadora , y es ahí donde puedo observar las reacciones que tuve en aquel entonces , es en el último momento en que recobro la conciencia y puedo decir algo , el sueño se convierte en la conciencia que no he querido escuchar hasta ahora, y de nuevo caigo rendida en un profundo sueño o tal vez debería de llamarlo pesadilla:**_

_**Otra vez estoy en Hueco Mundo , pero… Hay algo diferente en esta pesadilla , no es como en las otras ocasiones , ahora puedo hablar y no solo observar.**_

_**Kurosaki –kun y Ulquiorra están peleando en la torre, Ishida me está hablando , pero no le escucho , esos orbes verdes captan toda mi atención .Un momento después Kurosaki-kun y Ulquiorra están fuera , en el techo de Las Noches.**_

_**-Ishida-kun debo de ir , se que algo malo va a pasar , tienes que llevarme – Estaba desesperada , sentía como mi pecho se estremecía con cada segundo que pasaba .**_

_**-Inoue-san , no puedes cambiar las normas del juego , esto es tu peor pesadilla por lo tanto tu solo puedes ser la espectadora .**_

_**-¿Q- que estás diciendo Ishida-kun? – No podía entender nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?**_

_**-No soy Ishida , soy tu conciencia tomando forma, cuando Kurosaki y Ulquiorra pelearon tú estabas aterrada por subir , al principio decidiste estar aquí porque tenías miedo , dentro de Las Noches estabas protegida o eso pensabas hasta que sentiste que el reiatsu de Kurosaki cambiaba , entonces rogaste por subir .La persona encargada de que tu cumplas las reglas soy yo – No pensaba quedarme parada hasta que todo ocurriera y fuera según sus planes .**_

_**-**__**Santen Kesshun – Si no recuerdo mal , cuando Kurosaki-kun cayó muerto pude usarlo para cogerlo , así que a mi también me puede elevar.-Lo siento Inoue-san pero aún no puedo dejar que suba - El silencio reinó por un instante , hasta que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza .**_

_**-Ishida –kun por favor necesito subir ahora –Y sin medir palabra subimos donde la batalla estaba llegando a su fin.**_

_**-Mujer , llegas justo a tiempo para ver como todas tus esperanzas son destruidas de golpe.**_

_**-No , no …¡Para , esto no debería de volver a suceder! –Boom … Ese fue el único sonido presente en mi mente mientras veía como el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun era arrojado al suelo.**_

_**-¡KUROSAKI-KUN! – Corrí a socorrerlo- Santen Kesshun **_

_**-Muejer , está muerto ya no puedes hacer nada por él – Esto no debía de volver a pasar¡Esto no debería de estar pasando!**_

_**-Inoue-san tu cura a Kurosaki , yo me encargaré de él .-Veía desde un segundo plano como todo volvía pasar de acuerdo a los hechos , Ishida-kun contra Ulquiorra , Kurosaki-kun muerto en el suelo y yo intentando inútilmente resucitarlo.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se siente el ver todos tu errores por segunda vez?**_

_**-¿Quién eres? – Miré a una sobra borrosa , negra como el carbón sin forma aparentemente.**_

_**-Ya te lo he dicho antes , soy tu conciencia. Yo represento todo aquello que has querido negar , pero sobre todo soy todo lo que tus remordimientos han creado , soy la oscuridad que hay en tu corazón .**_

_**-Pero , eso no puede … - Algo interrumpió todos pensamiento lógico en mi mente , esta era la parte en la que yo llamaba a Kurosaki-kun desesperada porque Ulquiorra iba a matar a Ishida-kun. - ¡NO , PARA NO LE LLAMES!-Golpeaba incansablemente el muro invisible que me convertía en la espectadora.**_

_**-Es inútil el muro no se va a romper .**_

_**-¿P-PORQUE HACES ESTO? **_

_**-Quiero que veas tus errores y los reconozcas , quiero …Quiero darte la oportunidad de saber que hubiera pasado si la vida te hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad.**_

_**-No entiendo…**_

_**-Es muy sencillo en este momento Kurosaki se está combirtiendo en un Vasto Lorde , tu deber es o bien dejar que la historia siga su cuso , o por el contrario en esta segunda oportunidad que te estoy dando , cambiarlo todo .Quiero advertirte que esto solo es un suño pero es un sueo que tu deseabas tener , es el deseo que se esconde en lo más profundo de tu corazón , y ahora ve y cumple tu deseo …**_

_**-E – espera porfavor … - Ya era demasiado tarde …Había desaparecido y ahora volvía a estar en el campo de batalla viendo como Ulquiorra intentaba atacar en vano a Kurosaki-kun y como este daba en el blanco cada vez que daba un golpe .**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , para , ya está bien , no hace falta que sigas –No me escuchaba sus ojos estaban vacíos , no había vida en él , solo era un muñeco controlado por la ira.**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun déjale en paz , le vas a matar ¡KUROSAKI-KUN DESPIERTA! – Con un chillido de parte de Kurosaki-kun me mandó volando a dónde Ishida-kun estaba.**_

_**-Inou-san en que estábas pensado mandando a Kurosaki que no mate a Ulquiorra , si no le mata los que moriremos seremos nosotros.**_

_**-Pero Ishida-kun …**_

_**-Inou-san no intentes intervenir , ahora mismo a mi lado es dónde más segura estás .**_

_**No pude decir nada , todo pasó tan rápido que cuando me quise dar cuenta Ulquiorra estaba tendido en el suelo y Kurosaki-kun intentaba rematarlo hasta que apareció Ishida-kun, el cual se llevó una estocada certera en el estómago de la Zampakuto de Kurosaki-kun .**_

_**-ISHIDA-KUN , Kuosaki-kun , para , dejalo ya , nos vas a matar . – Kurosaki-kun empezó a decirme que me hiba a proteger y derrepente Ulquiorras e regeneró haciendo que Kurosaki-kun volviera a la normalidad , esta vez ya sabía lo que hiba a pasar por lo que intenté curar a Ishida-kun hasta que se despertó Kurosaki-kun . Entonces antes de lo esperado Ulquiorra habló:**_

_**-Mujer ¿Me tienes miedo? – Esa era la maldita pregunta que me había estado torturando los últimos dos años .**_

_**-¡NO , NO TE TENGO MIEDO!-Todos abrieron los ojos al ver que lloraba e intentaba alcanzarle.**_

_**-Inoue ¿Qué haces? Te va a matar **_

_**-¡No! El nunca me mataría **_

_**-Mujer , creo que ya entiendo lo que es el corazón , es una pena que cuando empiezo a interesarme por vosotros , los humanos todo acabe .-Me zafé del agarre de Kurosaki-kun en intenté alcanzar su mano pero cuando porfín la alcanzaba empezó a desvanecerse .**_

_**-¡No! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar de nuevo? ¿Por qué me tienes que dejar de nuevo como la mala de la película ¿ ¿Por qué siento que todo es mi culpa? **_

_**-Mujer … - Ulquiorra tenía un deje de tristeza a lo largo de su rostro **_

_**-**_**S****ō****ten Kisshun , con esto evitaré que te conviertas en cenizas – Por un momento me ilusioné pensando en que al menos en este sueño podría dejarle con vida**

**-Mujer … Gracias – Sonrió levemente acompañando el gesto de gratitud , nunca le había visto dar las gracias a nadie que no fuera Aizen , pero nunca le había visto sonreir a nadie por lo que emocionada le correspondí el gesto .**

**-Orihime Inoue … **

**-¿Eh? – Al momento ví como detrás de mí se creaba una garganta en la que era arrojada fundiéndome con la oscuridad **

**-Adiós **

**-¡ULQUIORRA!**

**En un principio hiba a haber escrito más pero no quedaba bien así que lo borré , pero no os preocupéis que ya tengo todo para el siguente capítulo.**

**Espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y que igualmente le déis a favoritos y sigas mi fic (Si no lo haces tampoco pasa nada pero lloraré T-T)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan mi historia y que la ven cada vez que subo un capítulo **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Capítulo 4 : La realidad detrás del delirio**_

_**Cuando me desperté me sentí un fracaso , ni tan siquiera cuando me dan una segunda oportunidad para por lo menos en mi sueño enmendar las cosas soy capaz de cambiar el hecho de que Ulquiorra muera , pero hay algo que me ha dejado aún más desconcertada , él me llamo por mi nombre , me dio las gracias y me sonrió ¿PORQUE ME SONREÍA SI SE ESTABA MURIENDO?**_

_**-Ahora de nada sirve que piense en esto …Tal vez , no , tal vez nada , lo que pasó pasó y punto . – Y volvía hacer lo mismo de todos los días ;ducharme , vestirme, desayunas , acomodarme el pelo , hacer la cama y mirar que todo estuviera bien recogido.**_

_**Cuando salí por la puerta me encontré a Tatsuki-chan a punto de golpearla , nos saludamos y fuimos rumbo al colegio entre risas y temas de conversación un tanto absurdos pero que nos hacían pasar el rato . Todo iba bien hasta que Tatsuki-chan se dejó de reir y me miró fijamente .**_

_**-Tatsuki-chan ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¿O fue algo que yo dije? – Me quedé preocupada esperando su respuesta.**_

_**-Orihime , no es por algo que has dicho sino que es justamente por todo lo contario.**_

_**-Tatsuki-chan no te entiendo. – Tatsuki-chan suspiró pesadamente como si cada palabra que me decía supusiera perder tiempo de vida , pero yo no entendía lo que me quería decir.**_

_**-Orihime tu sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y que siempre va a poder contar conmigo ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Claro Tatsuki-chan ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Me estaban empezando a preocupar todas las preguntas que me estaba haciendo y los rodeos de los que se valía para luego llegar a una conclusión de la que aún no tenía ni una pista.**_

_**-Orihime yo se que te has vuelto muy fuerte e independiente , y que no quieres hacer partícipes a los demás de tus problemas , pero soy tu mejor amiga y hoy no eres la Orihime de siempre .Se nota que estás triste , decaída ,parece como si no tuvieras fuerzas para hacer nada como si poco a poco te fueras apagando irremediablemente . Orihime , dime …¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?**_

_**-Tatsuki-chan … En seri o, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí , es simplemente que tuve una pesadilla . – Me miró incrédula y prosiguió.**_

_**-Orihime empieza a ser preocupante que todos los días tengas pesadillas.**_

_**-Tatsuki-chan estoy segura de que es por culpa de la comida – No me dejó seguir y me tapó la boca con la mano de forma autoritaria.**_

_**-Orihime , me vas a prometer una cosa …¡Dejarás de comer esas cosas traídas de dios sabe que mundo que tu comes! ¿¡Entendido!?**_

_**\- Tatsuki-chan , por favor … ¡Eso nunca! - Comencé a llorar como un bebé mientras la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor murmuraba cosas que yo no entendía , frente a esto Tatsuki-chan dijo que ya hablaríamos más tarde , pero ya me encargaré yo de que esa charla nunca tenga lugar.**_

_**Corrimos hasta llegar a clase y como siempre al llegar saludé a todos pero Chizuru-chan se marginó en una esquina de la clase sin saludarme .En o de los asientos estaban Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun y apartado de todo ello Ishida-kun.**_

_**-Ishida-kun – Se giró , me saludo e hizo una seña para que fuera donde estaba él .**_

_**-¿Pasó algo Ishida-kun? **_

_**-Me temo que si Inoue-san , ayer encontramos una presencia extraña cerca de tu casa y no es la primera vez , por lo visto mientras que duermes alguien o algo aparece rondando tu casa y ayer haciendo mi ronda avisé a Kurosaki y cuando llegó en vez de ir a ver lo que era lanzo un Getsuga Tensho* al aire dando al enemigo , pero aún no sabemos nada de este por lo que Kurosaki te acompañará a todas partes a partir de ahora . Inoue-san , no le comentes nada de esto a Kurosaki , haz como que no le ves y si le ves le saludas como de costumbre , como si no supieras nada .**_

_**-Entiendo Ishida-kun , pero ¿Sabéis al menos la forma que tenía?**_

_**-Si , y me temo que no te va a gustar nada lo que te tengo que decir… Tenía forma humana y un reiatsu descomunal.**_

_**-V-vale , gracias Ishida-kun .**_

_**-Orihime , cuanto tiempo – Me giré y vi a Kuchiki-san saludándome , me despedí de Ishida-kun y comencé a hablar con Kuchiki-san.**_

_**-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kuchiki-san**_

_**-Lo mismo digo Orihime , estás muy cambiada ¿Sabes? Creo que te queda mejor así el pelo y las orquillas , están mejor quedan más escondidas ahora …Más lejos del alcance de cualquiera que las quiera – Lo último lo dijo más para ella misma que para que yo lo escuchara . **_

_**Seguimos hablando por un corto espacio de tiempo hasta que llegó el profesor y comenzó a impartir clase . en el recreo merendé con Tatsuki-chan y las demás como siempre hacía y luego volvímos a clase , y así de forma monótona fueron pasando las clases hasta que tocó el timbre de salida .Hoy tenía que ir a trabajar por lo que le pedí a Tatsuki-chan que me cubriera en mi turno como encargada de recoger la clase , cuando estaba saliendo del instituto empezó a llover con fuerza y yo no traía paraguas , por lo que esperé a que la lluvia parara , pero no había forma .**_

_**-Pues nada , a mojarse se ha dicho. –Sentí como me sujetaban por el brazo cuando emprendía mi marcha.**_

_**-No pensarás ir a ninguna parte con este temporal**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué haces aquí ¿ Pensé que ya te habrías ido **_

_**-Supongo que hago lo mismo que tú , esperar a que deje de llover ¿Y tú a dónde vas con tanta prisa?**_

_**-Me tengo que ir a trabajar , y se me está haciendo tarde – Suspiré resignada – M e va a caer la bronca del siglo**_

_**-Si quieres yo ...-Se rascó con la mano el pelo mientras un leve sonrojo florecía en sus mejillas - Puedo dejarte mi chaqueta para que no te mojes**_

_**-P-pero Kurosaki-kun ¿Entonces que pasará con tigo? De ninguna manera puedo aceptarlo , tu llegarías empapado a casa . **_

_**-Y-yo te acompañaré para que no te caigas , si normalmente te caes sin que el suelo esté mojado pues ahora ya ni te cuento …**_

_**Al final terminamos corriendo por las calles hasta la pastelería en la que yo trabajo , terminamos calados , digamos …Que la chaqueta no fue de mucha ayuda .**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , muchas gracias por traerme .**_

_**-No pasa nada Inoue , no tienes porque darme las gracias – Cuando le miré bien me dí cuenta de que chorreaba agua por todas partes.**_

_**-¡Kurosaki-kun estas empapado! Deberías ir a casa a cambiarte**_

_**-Si ,creo que será lo mejor , pero cuando acabes tu turno estaré aquí esperándote .**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , en serio que no hace falta , pero …Gracias de todas formas – Nos despedimos y terminé mi turno pero Kurosaki-kun no aparecía , creo que fue por el simple hecho de que no le dije cuando acababa . Cuando ya me estaba a punto de ir escuché una voz que pensé había muerto en el pasado , una voz que encerraba el misterio de mis miedos ,una voz …**_

_**-Hola princesita , me has hechado de menos **_

_**-¿Grimmjow… -san?**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Seguramente queráis matarme por dejarlo así pero esque …Me gusta dejaros con intriga (Que mala soy *-*) **_

_**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y como siempre os digo dejadme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y si os a gustado dadle a favoritos y seguid mi historia …¡GRACIAS!**_

_***Getsuga tensho : ataque que efectúa Ichigo Kurosaki con su espada/Zampakuto cuando está en modo bankai.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan mi historia y que la ven cada vez que subo un capítulo **_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 5 :Porque la verdad en ocasiones duele más que la mentira**_

_**-¿G-grimmjow …San?**_

_**-Princesita …Cuánto tiempo ¿No crees?-Paralizada , esa es la única palabra en este momento que se me ocurre para describir lo que siente mi cuerpo , mi cerebro no responde y mi corazón se estremece a cada segundo que pasa ¿Qué demonios está pasando?**_

_**-Princesita ¿No respondes o es que te ha comido la lengua el ga… - No le dejé terminar , los rodeos no eran la mejor forma de averiguar porqué estaba aquí.**_

_**-¿A qué ha venido? Pero sobre todo ¿Como es que está vivo Grimmjow-san? - Su expresión cambió drásticamente de una altanera a una completamente seria.**_

_**-Creo que este no es un buen sitio para hablar de eso…**_

_**-Pues yo pienso que éste es el mejor lugar**_

_**-¿En serio? Yo diría que si el shinigami sustituto me encuentra las cosas no acabarán bien - Le miré expectante de una mejor razón para irme de ese lugar, aunque debo de admitir que tiene razón . Él por su volvió a restringuir su sonrisa altanera y suspiró derrotado , intentando controlarse , cosa que para Grimmjow-san debe de ser complicada dada su naturaleza animal.**_

_**-Veo que no cambias , tan cabezota como siempre … Te lo explicaré de una forma directa y sencilla , si Kurosaki me llegara a ver me intentaría matar así como hizo la vez anterior que me vió y por su puesto no esperaría a dejarme hablar y entregarte un mensaje desde Hueco Mundo , el cual solo y exclusivamente puedes conocer tú.**_

_**-Entonces …¿¡Eso significa que tú eres la persona a la cual Kurosaki hirió por andarme espiando!?**_

_**-¡Bingo para la señorita! ¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tu sola o han tenido que ayudarte?**_

_**-Ja , ja , ja Que gracioso eres ¿Verdad? – Evidentemente era una ironía que pilló rápido**_

_**-Bueno entonces que …¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos aquí esperando a que me rematen?**_

_**-Grimmjow-san ¡Estás herido! **_

_**-Si gracias a tu amigo pelos de pollo**_

_**-Oye , no llames así a Kurosaki-kun**_

_**-OK ,ok lo entiendo ,pero ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de una maldita vez? Me estoy herido desde ayer ¿Sabes?**_

_**-OH, es verdad, se me había olvidado …Gommen* ,gommenn jejeje- Soltó un bufido dándome a entender que no estaba para juegos .**_

_**Por el camino no hablamos nada por lo que yo me puse a cantar una canción(Llamado de emergencia)**_

_**-Ven y sana mi dolor…Tienes la cura de este amor… Hago este llamado para que tu vuelvas , tu no ves que estoy sufriendo que es muy dura esta prueba…**_

_**-Quieres que vuelva a llover ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Claro que no , Grimmjow-san eres un grosero**_

_**-Bien entonces …-Me cogió del mentón –¿Se la estábas dedicando a alguien?¿Es eso Princesita? – Me solté de su mano y le empujé **_

_**-Oye, ¿Es es la forma en la que tratas a un enfermo?**_

_**-Te lo mereces - E indignada me quedé mirando como se reía en mi cara , he de reconocer que no pude aguantar mucho sin reírme.**_

_**Cuando llegamos a la casa se la enseñé y le dije que se duchara primero para que se quitara toda la sangre , una vez que salió le dejé ropa nueva ;**_

_**-¿De quien es esta ropa ¿¡No me digas que es del Shinigami!?**_

_**-¡NO! Es… Bueno más bien era de mi hermano-Comencé a mirar el suelo intentando que no me viera triste, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero le corté-Bueno mientras te curo empieza a contarme todo con lujo de detalles.**_** Sōten Kisshun***

_**-Bueno , digamos … Que los espadas han sido revividos – Dejé de curarle inmediatamente – Aún no se como , ni por quién ni porqué lo han hecho …El caso es que solo están resucitando algunos y … Resucitan como humanos , con los recuerdos de su vida anterior y con algo llamado Fullbring , esto hace que puedan tener sus poderes como hollows ¿No se si sabes por dónde voy?**_

_**-Sinceramente …No , y ¿Qué espadas han resucitado?**_

_**-Vamos a ver como te lo explico ¡ESTÁS EN PELIGRO! ¿Así lo entiendes?**_

_**-¿Cómo? ¡¿Pero porqué?!**_

_**-Parece que sigues sin entender – Suspiró de nuevo ¿Porqué todo el mundo suspira cada vez que me explica algo? No soy tan tonta -¿Qué era Aizen?**_

_**-Un shinigami**_

_**-¿Y porqué crees que la mayoría seguía sus órdenes?**_

_**-Porque él os había dado más poder – Sorreí de oreja a oreja pensando que por fin daba con la solución de ese enrevesado problema**_

_**-¡MAL! La respuesta correcta es porque era mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos**_

_**-Ah entiendo …¿Entonces eso significa que se van a revelar? Y ¿¡Yo que pinto en todo eso!?**_

_**-¡TU NO HAS PILLADO NADA! Podrías explicarme ¿Contra quién se van a revelar si nadie les manda? Pero mira que eres burra …**_

_**-Pues para tu información soy la tercera más lista de mi clase – Concluí con una sonrisa triunfante**_

_**-Ah que bien …¿Y de que te sirve ser una empollona si luego en la vida real no pillas una?**_

_**-Oye tampoco te pasases …**_

_**-A ver , te lo voy a explicar de una forma más fácil …¿Cuál era el espada más leal de Aizen , aquel que hacía cualquier tipo de trabajo que le mandaran sin rechistar?**_

_**-U-ulquiorra…**_

_**-Hasta que porfín lo entiendes , y … ¿Podrías seguir curándome? Te lo agradecería bastante ¿Sabes? – A continuación seguí curándole como el me había pedido , pero varias preguntas vinieron a mi mente …**_

_**-Entonces ¿Cómo es que tu aún mantienes tu máscara de hollow? **_

_**-Princesita…¿¡EN QUE MOMENTO ME VISTE MORIR!? ¿No es evidente que yo sigo siendo un hollow en toda regla?**_

_**-Ah , claro , es verdad , entonces …¿Que espadas han resucitado?**_

_**-Según tengo entendido Nnoitra es el único por ahora , pero aunque algunos no hayan muerto al estar entre la vida y la muerte se han vuelto más fuertes un ejemplo somo Halibel la tercera espada y yo mismo . También ha habido arrancars* que han sobrevivido como por ejemplo esa niña que se llamaba …Nel***_

_**-Entonces Ulquiorra ¿Aún está muerto?**_

_**-Sí , al menos por ahora , pero será el siguiente en ser revivido y por eso has de ir a Hueco Mundo**_

_**-Entonces debemos de avisar a …**_

_**-¡NO! Ellos no pueden meterse , al menos por ahora , acabarían por armar otra como la batalla de invierno , y eso no va a ayudarnos a resolver el problema**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-No hay ningún pero que valga**_

_**-Vale , pero prométeme que al menos te pensarás el decírselo en un tiempo**_

_**-No te prometo nada de que les deje saberlo pero por lo menos lo metidaré **_

_**-Gracias Grimmjow-san – Sorreí mientras el solamente bufaba como buen arrancar felino que es**_

_**-¡ORIHIME ABRE LA PUERTA!**_

_**-¡¿K-kurosaki-kun!?**_

_**-Shinigami…**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**-Gommen* =Perdón**

**-Arrancars* =Es la siguiente evolución de Vasto Lorde gracias al ****H****ō****gyoku**** y ****S****ō****suke Aizen.**

**-Nel* =Ex –Espada 3 la cual se convierte en niña por culpa del 5 espada Noitra Gilga y el 8 espada ****Szayelaporro Granz**** los cuales romben una parte de su máscara hollow al igual que la de sus Fracciones(Subordinados)**

***Para más información wiki bleach**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y si os ha gustado muchísimo ponedla en favoritos y seguidla Bye ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capitulo 6 : Porque el amor es una rosa bonita y puntiaguda**_

_**-Inoue se que estás ahí ¡Abre la puerta!**_

_**-Y¿¡Ahora que hacemos Pricesita!? **_

_**-Déjame pensar ¿Quieres? –Al momento me miré la muñeca y me acordé de la pulsera de invisibilidad* que me regaló Ulquiorra , como un rayo me dirigí a mi habitación dejando a Grimmjow-san expectante por una explicación , nada más llegar a mi cuarto me dirigí al joyero –¡Por fin te encontré! – Y tan rápido como me fui volví y le puse a Grimmjow-san la pulsera en la muñeca**_

_**-¡Princesita esto está muy prieto! – La base de esa pulsera es que ni te ven , ni te oyen , ni sienten tu reiatsu era perfecta.**_

_**-Ahora Kurosaki-kun no podrá verte , ni sentirte , ni oírte , pero estate quito y no te la quites por tu propio bien **_

_**-¡Inoue!¿Con quién estás hablando? – Fui al cuarto de baño me puse un albornoz y me mojé un poco el pelo , a continuación abrí la puerta ante la mirada estupefacta de Grimmjow-san**_

_**-Hola …- Sin dejarme acabar se metió en mi casa casi empujándome- Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué haces a éstas horas por mi casa?**_

_**-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!?**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun …¿De que estás …**_

_**-¡NO LO ESCONDAS INOUE! ¿DONDE ESTÁ? – Me agarró por los hombros zarandeándome en todas las direcciones que hasta entonces conocía y las que en éste conocí , entendía porqué estaba tan cabreado y sé que mentir está mal , se está pasando.**_

_**-¡DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! – Me solté de su agarré fijando mi mirada en él –Yo estaba duchando cuando te escuché aporreando mi puerta y cuando por fin salgo parece que tienes ganas de matarme.**_

_**-¡Pero me estás ocultando algo!**_

_**-¿A sí? ¿Y como sabes tú eso?- Lo miré de forma desafiante **_

_**-Porque… ¡Simplemente lo sé y punto!**_

_**-¿Y ahora quién es el que está ocultando cosas? Y …Por si no lo sabías esta es mi casa y me debes una explicación de que demonios hacías merodeando por aquí a estas horas.**_

_**-Estoy aquí para salvarte , creo que es una explicación bastante buena ¿No crees Inoue? – Ahora el que me desafiaba era él .**_

_**-Princesita ciérrale la boca al Shinigami**_

_**-Es verdad , es una muy buena explicación … Pero ahora me debes otra –Le tenía entre la espada y la pared-¿De quién se supone que me tienes que salvar Kurosaki-kun?**_

_**-¡Así se hace Princesita!**_

_**-Pues… Eso , no te lo puedo decir – Sabía que no me lo diría pero el hecho de que nunca me confíen nada ya me empieza a hartar.**_

_**-¿Por qué? – Miré al suelo intentando evitar su mirada a toda costa**_

_**-Simplemente no puedo… - Él también debió la mirada hacia una pared como si eso fuera lo más interesante que ver en ese momento**_

_**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NUNCA ME PUEDES DECIR NADA !? ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir como que soy algo de lo que todos podéis prescindir? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la más débil? ¿Por qué , eh? Yo siempre intento hacerme más fuerte , y lo he conseguido , yo misma acabo con los hollows que vosotros no encontráis , yo soy la que siempre ha de sonreír pese a todo , yo soy la que me doy cuenta de lo que os pasa a los demás aunque luego lo neguéis o prefiráis no contármelo , es de mí de la que nadie se preocupa , es conmigo que nadie se da cuenta de lo que me pasa , soy yo la que siempre está para curarlos , es a mi a la que nadie le cuenta nada y es a mí a la que nunca pedís ayuda ¿Porqué Kurosaki-kun? –Mi mirada estaba fija en sus ojos , despidiendo toda la impotencia y la tristeza que tenía dentro desde tiempos insospechados .**_

_**-Inoue todos te cuidamos porque en el fondo tú sabes mejor que nadie que no estás hecha para pelear , que aunque no eres débil , no estás hecha para pelear , tu ayuda es importante y lo sabes –Mi mirada ya no tenía impotencia ni tristeza , tenía ira.**_

_**-No Kurosaki-kun , el problema es que no lo sé, soy yo la que me fui a Hueco Mundo y prescindí de mi libertad para salvaros a todos , y aún no he visto a nadie decirme : Gracias Orihime ,pasaste por una traidora para salvarnos de una muerte segura contra los espadas. Claro que tampoco esperaba que nadie me lo dijera ni mucho menos , pero por lo menos así sentiría que todo lo que hice no fue una soberana estupidez . –Kurosaki-kun empezó a hacer un puño con su mano , infringió tanta fuerza a este , que los nudillos empezaron a cambiar de color.**_

_**-¿Qué estás diciendo Inoue? NOSOTROS NO NECESITÁBAMOS QUE TÚ TE MARCHARAS A HUECO MUNDO POR NUESTRA CULPA , NOSOTROS NO QUERÍAMOS PERDERTE ,POR ESO TE FUÍMOS A BUSCAR , POR ESO ARRIESGAMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS , ORIHIME TU ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS .- Respiró hondo y hablo de forma dulce y pausada – Nunca te vuelvas a subestimar , ¿Entendido?**_

_**-Pero Kurosaki-kun , si yo no me hubiera ido a hueco mundo no hubiera muerto nadie , no habrías tenido que convertirte en hollow ni mucho menos matar a Ulquiorra.**_

_**-Inoue , estás diciendo ¿Qué sientes pena por la muerte de Ulquiorra y los otros Espada? – Kurosaki-kun tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza .**_

_**-Sí , no quería que nadie muriera por mi culpa , y menos la única persona con la que me relacionaba desde que llegué. –Kurosaki-kun le dio un puñetazo con los ojos cerrados a la parez detrás de mí , casi rozando mi cara haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza**_

_**-¿K-kurosaki-kun , que …- No me dejó terminar , cuando empezó a abrir los ojos la furia le había dominado , tenía la misma mirada que cuando peleaba con Ulquiorra.**_

_**-¿Me estás diciendo que arriesgué mi vida , la de Rukia y la de los demás para nada? ¿Es eso? – Empezó lentamente a quitar el puño de la parez mientras unas gotitas de sangre salían de estos, intenté cogerle los nudillos para curárselos , pero él me aparto la mano de golpe , sin darme tiempo a reaccionar siquiera.**_

_**-Contesta **_

_**-P-pero Kurosaki-kun , estás sangrando deja que te …**_

_**-¡QUE CONTESTES HE DICHO!**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun … Me estás dando miedo , porfavor para ya - Kurosaki-kun se comenzó a reir de forma desquiciada , lo cual me asustó más si se puede.**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun, estás ...-Dejó de reírse al instante .**_

_**-Hubiera estado bien saber esto antes de haber ido a rescatarte de todos esos hollos que lo único que querían era matarte **_

_**-¿C-como , que estás diciendo Kurosaki-kun? – Mi voz tembraba , parecía una luz titilante .**_

_**-Estoy diciendo que si hubiera sabido que me tienes a mi más miedo que al que fue tu captor Ulquiorra , tal vez no hubiera arriesgado la vida de todos y la mía propia para salvarte , y menos sabiendo lo bien que te llevabas con él ¿O me equivoco Inoue?**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , yo no quería decir eso… - Las lágrimas brotaron desde mis ojos y recorrieron un camino predeterminado , desde los ojos a mis mejillas y después al suelo.**_

_**-AH , ¿Entonces me estoy equivocando? –Se llevó una mano a la frente y se empezó a reir – Claro , se me había olvidado que tú prefieres que te llamen …Mujer**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , retira ahora lo que has dicho … - Las lágrimas dejaron de salir , mis ojos se abrieron como platos y volvía a mirar al suelo**_

_**-¿Porqué? Que yo recuerde asi es como te llamaba tu querido Ulquiorra ¿O también me estoy equivocando en esto? …Mujer**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , ya basta – Comencé a levantar la mirada poco a poco**_

_**-¿Te moleta que te digan la verdad? …Mujer**_

_**-Déjalo ya Kurosaki-kun , no me gusta que me llamen así… - Seguí subiendo la mirada , hasta que por fin llegué a ver sus ojos llenos de ira , con ganas de hacerme daño . He de disculparme con él , tiene razón seguramente yo también me cabrearía si entendiera lo que él , pero eso no es lo que quise decir…**_

_**-Ah , ya sé , debe de sonar muy mal viniendo de alguien que no es Ulquiorra ¿Es eso verdad? …Mujer. Ups , lo siento , se me escapó sin querer...-Todo pensamiento razonable por disculparme abandonó mi cabeza y por un instante perdí la razón…**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , vete de mi casa…**_

_**-¿Porqué? Si te estoy llamando tal y como ati te gusta ¿Porqué te enf…- Un golpe seco , mis ojos inyectados en sangre , Kurosaki-kun con la boca abierta , mi mano en su mejilla , mi mano dolía y su mejilla estaba roja , tan roja como mi cara por la ira **_

_**-Te dije que retiraras lo que habías dicho , te dije que lo dejaras , te dije que no me gustaba que me llamaran así, y te dije que te fueras de mi casa , y aunque no hayas cumplido todo lo anterior esto último sí que lo vas a cumplir … ¡FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!**_

_**-Princesita…**_

_**Y sin más Kurosaki-kun se marchó , pero no sin antes decir :**_

_**-Ya no eres la misma de antes – A continuación cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras yo corría a mi cuarto y de igual forma cerraba la puerta , la cual a pesar de la insistencia de Grimmjow-san no abrí. Lloré , lloré como si solo eso me hiciera desahogar mis penas , como si eso fuera el mejor calmante del mundo , y así con la luna como testigo me dormí.**_

_**-¿Dónde estoy?  
**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y si os ha gustado muchísimo ponedla en favoritos y seguidla Bye ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Capitulo 7 : Detrás del demonio.**_

_La lluvia incesante aporreando mi ventana hizo que mis ojos , los cuales aún dolían se tuvieran que despertar de su tan merecido descanso , eran las cinco de la mañana ¿Qué pintaba yo a esas horas despierta?_

_-Por lo venos iré a lavarme la cara – Poco a poco fui quitándome las mullidas sábanas que me mantenían a salvo de los ataques que cuando salía de éstas la vida me propinaba cruelmente arrebatándome toda esperanza de creer en la humanidad que hasta este día pensaba podía llegar a ser de color rosa. Me encaminé al lavabo , poco a poco , a paso lento , como si cada paso que diera fuera la peor tortura del mundo llegué agotada, la imagen que el espejo me brindaba dejaba mucho que desear al respecto ; ojos rojos y llorosos , nariz roja de tanto sonarme , cara pálida , pelo formando una maraña completada por nudos que parecían imposibles de deshacer . No había brillo en mi mirada , por lo visto se fue junto con mi alegría , se las llevó Kurosaki-kun en el momento en que cruzó el umbral de mi puerta ._

_Decidí darme una ducha relajante , me hice un ovillo en la bañera mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por mi espalda , mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas se hicieran uno con el agua , mientras mis pensamientos se centraban en una sola cosa , hablar con Kurosaki-kun y explicarle todo con el fin de que me entendiera y las cosas se arreglaran._

_Al salir del baño vi a Grimmjow-san recargado en el marco de la puerta , su mirada era seria pero…Había una mezcla rara en sus orbes azules , era como si la tristeza , la compresión y la ternura se hubieran agolpado en ese cielo despejado que tenía por ojos._

_-¿G-grimmjow-san? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? _

_-Tal vez la ducha , o tus sollozos , o tu llanto… No se , tal vez feran un conjunto de todas lo que hizo que me despertara , más bien en el momento en que ese Shinigami entró por la puerta dejé de tener sueño._

_-L-lo siento Grimmjow –san – Me llevé una mano a la cabeza he hice una reverencia como forma de pedir perdón – Ahora si quieres ya puedes ir a dormir , prometo no moles... – No acabé la oración al ver como Grimmjow-san me levantaba la barbilla con la mano , con un sútil roce , como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado llorando por culpa de ese Shinigami retardado? – No podía reaccionar , sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada en una espiral de adoración hacia estos .De improvisto aparté la mirada y volví a ver el suelo._

_-Grimmjow-san por favor no llames así a Kurosaki-kun , el no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió anoche , toda la culpa la tengo yo por no expresarme bien , por no aclararle todo de inmediato …– Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos , intente forzar una sonrisa mientras miraba a Grimmjow-san , el con un leve roce me quitó la lágrimas de la cara y se acercó a mi lentamente …_

_-Princesita… - Había un tono tan dulce en su voz que por un momento pensé en si sería miel- ¡¿De verdad estás pensando toda la sarta de tonderías que estás diciendo?! –¡¿Que tipo de consuelo era ese?!-Porque si es así eres una estúpida - Grimmjow –san me estaba sacando la legua , yo solo suspiré .Está bien he de reconocer que no era la persona con más tacto del mundo ni la que mejor se expresase pero sabía lo que me había querido decir "Tú no tienes la culpa de nada , la culpa la tiene ese Shinigami retardado mental" -¡¿Qué tanto miras?!_

_-Nada , absolutamente nada – Empecé a reirme al ver como se sonrojaba _

_-¡¿Y ahora de que te ríes?! – Cada vez me costaba más parar de reir, ver su cara enfadada y sonrojada a la vez era todo un espectáculo digno de admirar._

_-Ve voy a ver la tele ¿Vienes?_

_-Si …¡OYE NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA! – Yo ya estaba en el salón ignorando sus palabras_

_-Grimmjow-san voy a empezar a ver sin ti_

_-No te atrevas Princesita -Llego a mi lado y se sentó en el sofá haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil dando a entender que estaba cabreado .Una sonrisilla traviesa escapó de mis labios , Grimmjow-san se giró como hacía Termineitor en la primera película , sus ojos también estaban inyectados en sangre y sus sonrisa era macabra , como decía era exactamente igual …Daba miedito_

_-¿G-grimmjow-san? ¿T-te encuentras bien? _

_-Perfectamente Princesita ¿ Y tú como te encuentras?_

_-Y-yo también bien Grimmjow-san _

_-Siendo así me alegro – Y sin más volvió a ver la televisión relajando su expresión facial ¿¡Que demonios había sido eso!?_

_Y así llegó el día siguiente , me pregunto cómo lo haré para aclararle las cosas a Kurosaki-kun , y sin más me preparé como todas las mañanas , después tapé a Grimmjow –san con la manta hice los desayunos para ambos , cuando acabé el mío al ver que éste no terminaba le dejé una nota " Grimmjow-san me he ido a la escuela ya te preparé el desayuno , no te quites la pulsera ni salgas de casa Atte: Orihime Inoue" . A continuación cerré la puerta tras de mí y salí rumbo al instituto , Tatsuki-chan me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que hoy tenía que entrenar para su próxima competición y que por ello hoy no iría al colegio._

_Cuando llegué a éste busqué con la mirada a Kurosaki-kun pero no lo encontré , al entrar a clase le ví y le saludé pero él simplemente me miró como si me estuviera perdonándome la vida , escupió el suelo y salió por la misma puerta por la que yo acababa de entrar dándome y toque con sus hombros en los mios._

_-Tsk …– Esa fue la única palabra que dijo desde que me vió _

_Ishida-kun llegó donde yo estaba y me llevó a la azotea cerrando la puerta tras de sí :_

_-Inoue –san ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Y-yo , no lo sé Ishida-kun , él anoche llegó a mi casa diciendo sentir una presencia extraña y cuando le dije que no tenía nada en mi casa el me hizo a un lado y me acusó de ocultarle cosas llamándome mentirosa en el camino , después le dije que sentía que no era necesitada en el equipo y me dijo que no , que yo sí que era necesaria , y de repente hablamos de Hueco Mundo…_

_-Ay no…_

_-Le dije que me arrepentía de todas las muertes que había habido por mi culpa y que me había dado pena la muerte de Ulquiorra , él me malinterpretó y se puso muy violento , conseguí que se calmara y cuando lo hizo me dijo que ya no era la misma de antes… - La tristeza comenzó a hacerse presente…Una vez más_

_-La cosa es más complicada de lo que yo había pensado … Inoues-san Kurosaki en verdad no pretendía hacerte daño , voy a hablar con él a ver si cuando le explique todo eres cabeza hueca al fin entiende ._

_-Gracias Ishida-kun – Éste me abrazó dando a entender que estaba de mi parte_

_-Inoue-san nunca dejes de sonreír por ese imbécil de Kurosaki , espérame en el patio por la zona trasera del edificio y allí hablaremos con Kurosaki - Asentí y el se marchó a hablar con Kurosaki , yo me quedé mirado el paisaje que se apreciaba desde la azotea de mi instituto . El viento era agradable , mecía mis cabellos delicadamente en un vaivén improvisado , cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por esa sensación de libertad , me senté cerca de las barandillas , y cuando mejor me sentía unos ojos verdes me miraron desde la oscuridad mientras su boca murmuraba algo , algo llamaba desmesuradamente mi atención "M-U-J-E-R" .Abrí los ojos por el impacto , cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora . _

_Miré el reloj y al darme cuenta de la hora bajé al patio al punto exacto donde había quedado con Kurosaki-kun ._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo pero estoy bastante ocupada ¡GOMENNE!_

_Sigan mi otra historia que es un One-shot sobre Orihime y Ulquiorra_

_Si les gustan mis historias suscríbanse , dejen comentarios o añádanlas a Favoritos _

_GRACIAS _


	9. Chapter 9

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 8 : El frorecer de una semilla en el desierto**_

_-¡Uryuu , ya no insistas!_

_-Kurosaki , porqué no razonas ¿No te das cuenta de que lo malinterpretaste todo?_

_-Me da igual lo que digas se muy bien lo que escuché y lo que sentí y sé …_

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué es lo que sabes Kurosaki?_

_-Que Inoue Orihime nos está mintiendo , que ella nos oculta algo y eso no lo voy a permitir_

_-¿En serio crees que ella nos mentiría? Inoue-san no es capaz de hacer eso Kurosaki_

_-Si , si que es capaz , es capaz de eso y de mucho más_

_-Y es como tu dices ¿Qué harías para que nos dijera la verdad?_

_-Nada _

_-¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada Kurosaki? No te entiendo_

_-Solo la dejaré fuera del grupo_

_-¿¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO KUROSAKI? ¿Estás loco?_

_-No , estoy más cuerdo que nunca_

_-Kurosaki , ella no te dirá la verdad solo porque la quites del grupo _

_-Lo sé pero así por lo menos me quitaré un estorbo de encima_

_-¿Es- estorbo? – Había escuchado toda la conversación y no daba crédito a los que mis oídos habían escuchado_

_-I- inoue-san ¿Lo has escuchado todo? – La cara de Ishida-kun estaba desencajada , no sabía que hacer._

_-S-si ,_

_-Inoue-san , yo lo siento , no debería de haberme metido , solo he puesto las cosas peores…_

_\- Ishida-kun , pero no te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa de nada , la culpa la tuve yo por querer arreglar las cosas…_

_-Hasta que das la cara …Traidora_

_-Tú ..¿Lo sabías Kurosaki? ¿ SabíaS que ella había estado aquí todo este tiempo y seguiste hablando? –Uryuu no se podía creer que aquél hombre que tenía enfrente pudiera ser Kurosaki-kun._

_-En efecto , es más lo dije todo para ahorrarme las palabras bonitas como las de ayer ¿No me digas que te creíste todas las mentiras que te dije? – Mis ojos estaban como platos dando a entender que sí , que todas aquellas palabras de consuelo que ayer me había dado en verdad no habían sido nada._

_-Cállate Kurosaki , no ves como está Inoue-san , solo la estás haciendo daño_

_-¿Solo? Eso es justo lo que pretendo hacer… - Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi_

_-Vamos ¿No te dan ni un poco de ganas de llorar? Eres patética hasta para eso – Apreté los puños con fuerza - ¿Estás apretando los puños ¿Es que a caso piensas pegarme …Mujer? – Lo miré de frente encarándolo con una mirada asesina_

_-Retira ahora mismo lo que has dicho Kurosaki-kun_

_-Valla valla , pero que tenemos aquí , una fiera sin domesticar ¿Qué pretendes con esa mirada … Mujer? ¿Cómo se siente que te llame igual que lo hacía el Cuarto Espada? –Le encaré con ira en mi rostro -Jajajaja , lo siento es que es tan gracioso ver tu cara llena de ira y que ni tan siquiera puedas mover u dedo contra mí_

_-Kurosaki-kun dejalo o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida – mis facciones dulces habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro , dando vía libre a la ira acumulada en mi interior._

_-¿Es una amenaza Mujer? ¿Por qué si es así no te tengo ningún miedo?_

_-Kurosaki-kun…_

_-Dime Mujer…-Su sonrisa arrogante no tenía ni punto de comparación con la que yo ahora mostraba_

_Me acerqué poco a poco a él dejando que mi reiatsu fuera visible, Kurosaki-kun poco a poco fue cambiando su sonrisa arrogante por una neutral , cuando ya estaba cerca suyo con ambas manos agarré de su camiseta y tiré de él hacia mí quedando frente a frente :_

_-¿Sabes Kurosaki-kun? Creo que tenías razón y ya no soy la misma de antes , aquella que te lo perdonaba todo , aquella que hacía cualquier cosa hasta hacerse daño a sí misma porque tu fueras feliz , aquella que se privó de su libertad para que no murieras en la pelea contra el Sexto Espada , también puede que ya no sea como la que cuando debía de ir a Hueco Mundo y le dieron 12 h para despedirse de alguien apartó a todos sin despedirse de ellos y fue a despedirse de ti y a curarte._

_-¿Cómo que te dieron 12 h y solo te despediste de mí? – Su rostro estaba confuso , esperaba respuestas a sus preguntas._

_-¿Ah ¿ ¿No lo sabías ¿ Bueno , voy a ser buena y te voy a decir lo que pasó , me dieron 12h para despedirme de mi ser más querido y ese eras tú , cuando llegué a tu cuarto te curé , pero no solo hice eso , también te confesé mis sentimientos y me despedí de ti esperando haberte sido de ayuda alguna vez , pero veo que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano_

_-¿Qué tu estábas enamorada de mí? – La respiración de Kurosaki-kun dejó de funcionar como normalmente lo hacía , su aliento se congeló._

_-Sí Kurosaki-kun yo estaba enamorada de ti , pero eso ya no importa ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Cómo que estábas? ¿Cuando cambiaste de opinión?_

_-¿No lo adivinas? Pues , yo tampoco tengo intención de desvelártelo , además que más te dá si según tú soy una …Mujer traidora – Mi mirada cortaba más que un cuchillo recién afilado , quemaba tanto como el fuego y adormecía el cuerpo tal y como lo hace el hielo_

_-Pero Inoue , yo dije todo sin pensar – Su expresión estaba desencajada , parecía arrepentido , pero le hiba a dar una gran lección de humildad y compañerismo._

_-Lo siento Kurosaki –kun pero te advertí que no me siguieras llamando mujer y no me hiciste caso , tú mismo te lo buscaste . – Comencé a hablar dejando a Kurosaki plantado , ignorándolo en toda la extensión de la palabra_

_-Inoue dáme otra oprtunidad , yo no quería llamarte así , perdóname - Me cogió del brazo , me zafé de su agarre al instante y al momento tenía mis labios pegados a su oído haciéndolo estremecerse por la proximidad _

_-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun , pero me voy a convertir en tu peor pesadilla. – Le solté poco a poco y le miré por última vez con una sonrisa siniestra dedicada solamente a él, fui donde Ishida-kun estaba consiguiendo así pasar al lado de Kurosaki –kun haciendo acopio de lo que por la mañana me hizo a mi , toque su hombro con el mío empujándolo levemente -Espero que no te moleste que te quite el "-kun" , y te empiece a llamar con tu nombre y apellido Kurosaki Ichigo – san – Se fue a girar para recriminarme algo pero cuando lo fue hacer se calló al verme sonreírle a Ishida –kun mientras nos marchábamos sin despedirnos de él._

_Una vez llegamos a clase nos pusimos a hablar mientras recogíamos las cosas , al final habíamos hecho pellas._

_-Inoue-san ¿Estás bien después de todo lo que le dijiste a Kurosaki o de lo que él te dijo a ti?_

_-Ishida-kun … Yo creo que era hora de hacerme valer y demostrarle a Kurosaki Ichigo que yo no soy tan débil como antes y que tampoco necesito un héroe , que yo me puedo valer por mí misma _

_-Inoue-san ¿Qué haraás si Kurosaki te hecha del grupo?_

_-Nada , yo creo que esa es su decisión y si para él es lo correcto , yo me saldré del grupo sin rogarle que porfavor me deje dentro_

_-Inoue-san si Kuroaki te saca del grupo yo me voy contigo , no te pienso dejar sola aunque los demás pretendan seguir a Kurosaki_

_-Ishida-kun , aunque él no lo hiciera , yo pensaba salirme del grupo , por un tiempo voy a estar realmente atareada y no os iba a poder ayudar , por lo que por una parte me ha quitado un gran peso de encima _

_-¿De que se trata eso que te va a tener tan ocupada? – Ishida –kun parecía realmente preocupado , yo lo siento por él pero debo de cumplir la promesa que le hice a Grimmjow-san_

_-Ishida-kun , yo …En verdad quiero decirte de que se trata pero hasta que no esté todo resuelto me temo que no puedo , solo empeoraría las cosas_

_-Entiendo Inoue-san , si no me lo cuentas es porque debe de ser algo realmente importante , no tienes por que forzarte a contármelo – Levantó su mano derecha y me acarició el pelo con suavidad , como si disfrutara con el tacto de éste-Pero recuerda que si alguna vez estás en un problema y necesitas ayuda yo estaré aquí para tí ¿Entendido?_

_-¡Hai!_

_Y sin más después de un rato nos despedimos , en lo que yo llegaba a mi casa se puso a llover por lo que llegué a casa empapada , en las escaleras de estas me esperaba un sujeto con el que no esperaba encontrarme _

_-Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Ah .. Ya sé has venido a mentirme de nuevo , pues lo siento pero hoy no admito visitas - Pasé a su lado llegando así a mi puerta la abrí , entré y cuando la estaba cerrando tras de mí un pié se puso entre el marco de la puerta y la propia puerta._

_-Inoue … Déjame entrar - Ví como Grimmjow-san se retorcía detrás mio intentando agredir a Kurosaki –kun por lo que reiteré mi desacuerdo alegando que me tenía que ir a la ducha .. Aún así entró ._

_-Te dije que no entraras , me tengo que ir a cambiar_

_-Orihime , quiero que me perdones_

_-¿¡EH!? ¿Que quieres que yo haga qué?_

_-Lo has escuchado perfectamente Inoue , quiero que me perdones_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo-san , lo siento mucho pero después de los últimos acontecimientos me temo que no puedo hacerlo… - Me cogió de la barbilla con su mano y me obligó a mirarle directamente_

_-Inoue , Inoue , Inoue… Una cosa es que quiera que me perdones y otra muy distinta es que me haga el tonto y me crea tu gran discurso de que no me ocultas nada – Mi corazón se aceleró pensando que había podido ser descubierta , al igual que el tono de mi cara enrojeció mi mirada hizo pareja con esta – Aquí huele a hombre y no voy a parar hasta saber de dónde proviene ese olor – Acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró "O-ri-hi-me"_

_Me dio un besó en la mejilla y se despidió de mí tan rápido como se presentó._

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado mi fic , y si es así quiero comentarios , suscripciones y favoritos plizzzz!**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 9 : El recuerdo de un adiós**_

Al cerrar la puerta tuve el presentimiento de que solamente había venido a burlarse de mí y eso , eso no se lo pensaba permitir . Una sonrisa siniestra apareció por mi cara , Grimmjow-san optó por no hablarme lo cual fue una muy buena elección.  
Después de esto me fuí a la bañera para reflexionar y ordenar mi cabeza .Mi corazón me pedía demasiadas preguntas que no hallaba , me preguntaba porque siempre que salía el tema de Ulquiorra y era yo la que lo sacaba Kurosaki – kun se ponía tan violento , me preguntaba porqué me entristecía la muerte del Cuarto Espada y sobre todo ¿Porque le hechaba de menos?  
Mi cabeza dolía , mi pecho se oprimía cada vez que pensaba en él , mi razón gritaba porque usara la lógica , y la lógica me dictaba una conducta fija bastante clara "Los humanos y los monstruos no pueden estar juntos" Entonces...¿Porque me lo planteaba? ¿Porqué contemplaba como posibilidad que Ulquiorra y yo pudiéramos haber estado juntos? Supongo que eso significa que estoy loca …  
Aparté a Ulquiorra de mi mente , ahora él no era el punto importante , me puse a pensar en Kurosaki-kun , en la forma en la que me trataba , y en mi amor no correspondido. Todo ello condujo a un único e inamovible punto;

-Kurosaki Ichigo , seré tu peor pesadilla - Sin perder más tiempo salí de la bañera y me preparé  
Sin mediar palabra preparé la cena , una cena de las mías , de las que el resto de los humanos no se atreven a comer. Una vez terminé avisé a Grimmjow-san para que viniera a cenar :

-Princesita , no sabía que supieras cocinar – Grimmjow-san miró la comida como si fuera el mejor manjar del planeta Tierra

-Jejeje , eso es porque no puedo presumir mucho de ello

-Mmh ¿Porqué lo di... - Cuando se llevó el primer bocado a la boca el color de su piel cambió de un tono ligeramente bronceado a un cangrejo chillón

-G-grimmjow-san ¿Te pasa algo? - Grimmjow-san no habló , simplemente se levantó de la mesa y empezó a husmear por toda la cocina buscando yo que se qué cosa , cuando la encontró se puso a buscar otras que fue encontrando también poco a poco, cuando las tenía todas se puso a cocinar, antes de ello se dió cuenta de que yo le miraba por lo que me dedicó una mirada que tenía claramente escrito en ella "Princesita métete en tus asuntos" No se porqué pero le hice caso  
Pasado un cuarto de hora más o menos y Grimmjow-san apareció en la mesa con dos platos de comida , olían bien por lo que sin que yo me diera cuenta una ababilla empezó a caer desde mi boca al mantel , en ese instante observé como Grimmjow-san se reía , pero... ¿De qué ?

-Come – Le miré insegura , la comida normal , para humanos normales a mi no me sentaba muy bien que digamos , pero ...Él era un Hollow , tal vez su comida era diferente... Sin más lo probé

-Sabe...-La sonrisa de Grimmjow-san no podía ser más grande - ¡HORRIBLE!

-Lo sé , a mí también me encant … - Se giró de forma siniestra y agarró mis mofletes haciendo que mi boca quedara como la de un pez – Pricesita , perdona pero creo que no he oído bien ¿Por algún casual has dicho que mi comida sabe...Horrible?

-Chip

-¿Como has dicho?- ¿Grimmjow-san se estaba riendo? Pero si es por su culpa que no puedo hablar bien , será …

-He dixo que chi - Ví subía sus manos para tapar con ellas su boca y como su cara enrojecía y se inflaba , por un momento pensé que explotaría , desgraciadamente no explotó , pero lo que si hizo fue estallas con una carcajada de lo más sonora , llegué a pensar que con pulsera y sin ella todos los Shinigamis del Seireitei le escucharían.

-Grimmjow-san riete más bajo o todos los Shinigamis del mundo vendrán a mi casa y la destrozarán con las Zampakutó – Le conseguí hacer callar por un instante , pero luego volvió a reirse .En fin … Grimmjow-san no tiene remedio

-Princesita , aquí la que tiene la culpa de que yo me haya puesto a reir la tienes tú ¿A quien se le ocurre? ...Hablar tan mal y más con la edad que tienes , debería de darte vergüenza - ¡ENCIMA ME DICE ESO EL TIO GETA! Además de dónde sacó esa cara de mártir que no se cree ni él

-Aquí la culpa la tuviste tú por agarrarme tan raro la cara

-No , la culpa es tuya por insultar MI comida

-No , Grimmjow-san la culpa la tienes tú por ponerte a cocinar cuando ya te había hecho yo la comida

-Precisamente por eso Pricesita , por eso tuve que preparar comida nueva ¿¡NO SABES PARA QUE SE CREÓ LA FECHA DE CADUCIDAD!? Pensé que moriría si probaba algo más de tu maravillosa …Comida – Hiba a recriminarle algo , pero yo no tengo la culpa de que solo Rangiku-san sepa apreciar mi arte culinario

-¡ME VOY! - Dejé a Grimmjow -san con la palabra en la boca y salí de la cocina

-Ey , que aún no hemos acabado de discutir – Cuando ya estaba en el umbral de mi habitación volví a la cocina me giré y le sonreí como una niña pequeña

-¿Que pasa Princesita ? ¿Porqué sonries tanto?

-Es que tengo algo que decirte

-¿Ah si ? ¿ El qué? - Mi sonrisa se borró por competo hasta dar paso a :

-¡BAKA-SAN! - Un chillido de niña pequeña . Después vi de refilón mientras de dirijía de nuevo a mi cuarto como Grimmjow-san se quedaba petrificado .Al entrar escuché pasos hacia mi habitación y salí encontrandome con Grimmjow-san de frente - ¡Y FRIEGA LOS CACHARROS!- A continuación le cerré la puerta en su nariz mientras oía como gritaba de dolor -¡Se siente!

Grimmjow-san seguía aporreando la puerta de mi habitación incesablemente y con el sonido de sus golpes acompasados me fuí durmiendo llegándolos a confundir con el latir de un corazón , el latir de un frío e inexplorado corazón.

-¿Donde estoy? - Escuché una voz a lo lejos y después de ello de desperté , no le dí importancia y me volvía dormir ,. Esos días no era difícil que me despertara con cualquier tontería.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los pelos ya que la alrma no había sonado para mi mala suerte , me preparé lo más rápido que pude y salí de casa dejando el desayuno de Grimmjow-san ya hecho , tal y como a él le en cambio tube que sali con la tostada en la boca y con el tiempo pisandome los talones.

Cuando porfín llegué al colegio resultó que había mirado mal la hora y aún me quedaba media hora para entrar

-Con lo bien que estaría yo ahora mismo en mi casita desayunando como Dios manda ¡Tampoco creo pedir tanto! - Suspiré y decidí dar una vuelta alrededor de los jardines que rodeaban el instituro , me acerqué a un árbol de Skura , el viento danzaba a un ritmo bien acompasado , cerré los ojos dejándome caer en el árbol ,sentía como los pétalos de Sakura se acoplaban a mi pelo haciendo que el mismo resaltara más , sentía como mi pelo me tapaba la cara , resguardandome de todo , haciendo un mundo paralelo única solamente para mí.

-Inoue- san ¿Que haces tan pronto en el instituto? - Abrí los ojos de improbisto y me levanté de dónde estaba , pero en ese momento el viento azotó con más fuerza mi pelo quitando de pronto todos los pétalos , con una mano sortube y me giré:

-¡¿Ah?!...-Y porfín ví el rostro de quién me hablaba

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Espero que os haya gustado , y si es así espero sus comentarios , favoritos y seguimiento .

¡GRACIAS!


	11. Chapter 11

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA_**

**_Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!_**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Cappítulo 11:: Una pesadilla reticente**_

_Ví como una sobra pasaba por delante mío y cortaba eliminaba al Hollow_

_-Es agobiante tener que salvarte siempre ... - En ese momento levaté la vista hacia el frente y vi a ..._

_-¿G-grimmjow-san? - Me quedé en shock al ver como dirigía sus sonrisa arrogante hacia mí , tendiendome su mano para ayudarme a levantar ._

_-¿Sorprendida? - Cogí su mano y me levanté , le sonreí con ternura y en un gesto que denotaba el más puro agradecimiento desde el fondo de mi alma . Lloré de alegría y me día ánimos a mi misma pensando que en este mundo cruel aún había gente en la que se podía confiar y en que a pesar de todas la críticas que estaba recibiendo y posiblemente recibiría de los demás cunado se dieran cuenta de lo que les ocultaba , ahora mismo eso no tenía importancia porque Grimmjow-san estaba a mi lado y eso era más que suficiente para mí._

_-¿Nos vamos? - Me sonrió mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas_

_-Hai ,Grimmjow-san - Comencé a caminar , pero al hacerlo sentí nuevamente el dolor en mi tobillo , me agarré de Grimmjow-san para sostenerme y enseguida observé que mi tobillo no aguantaría mucho -Lo siento Grimmjow-san , pero parece que tendré que ir a paso lento a casa , si queires pudes irte adelantando - Sonreí con dolor y como respuesta él frunció el ceño en un gesto un tanto osco dando a entender que mi comentario le había molestado_

_-Tsk, no tenemos tiempo para eso , esto está plagado de Hollows y tu te dejaste tus orquillas"Mágicas" en casa - No me gustó la forma en que nombró a mis orquillas pero decidí no decir nada .Comenzó a mirar al cielo fijandose en un punto y luego comenzó a mirar a los lados , poco a poco se acercó a mi y se miró de forma seria y ... Seductora . Así no me extrañaría nada que trajera locas a todo tipo de chicas... - Prcesita ¿Te gusta volar?_

_-¿EH? - Sin darme tiempo a responder me cogió al estilo Princesa y dandose impulso salió volando - ¡AHHHHHH! ¡GRIMMJOW-SAN !¿¡PERO QUE HACES!? ¡ NOS VAMOS A MATAR! - Me agarré de su cuello con toda mi fuerza intentando no caer al vacío_

_-Sí ... Probablemente si me sigues ahogando si que nos matemos - Instantáneamente le solté , miré hacia el cielo , las nubes se parecían al algodón de azúcar que vendían en las ferias , en aquellas ferias en las que iba con mi hermano , en las que todo era perfecto .Intenté tocarlas con la punta de mis dedos pero se desvanecían al igual que todo a mi alrededor , al igual que mi hermano , al igual que mi corazó..._

_-Oi - Giré mi rosto haci él esperando la continuación de su llamado - Princesita , no te quedes embobada mirando las nubes que ya estamos llegando a tu casa - Sonrió de lado mientras sus ojos hacían una pareja perfecta con el cielo azul , al momento reaccioné al darme cuenta de la barbaridad que estube a punto de decir con anterioridad , mientras hubiera una sola persona que se precupara por mí , n mi corazón ni yo pidíamos morir._

_-Es verdad mi corazón aún no puede desaparecer_

_-¿Eh? ¿Has dicgo algo? -Le abracé por el cuello y me recoste en sus hombros , mientras su calor me tranquilizaba y sus brazos me protegían de lo que hace poco comprendí que era el mundo ; algo cruel que en cuanto te ve sin protección se cierne sobre tí sin escapatoria , sin retorno , sin todo..._

_-No , no he dicho nada , absolutamente nada..._

_-Mmh ¿Dónde estoy? - Me desperté de repente en mi casa , en mi cama tapada por las mullidas sábanas las cuales para mí en ese instante debían de estar hechas de terciopelo , me tallé los ojos al oir el sonido de la puerta de mi cuarto abriéndose _

_-Grimmjow-san , ¿Que fué lo que pasó? - Ví como cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y dejaba en la mesilla de noche una bandeja mientras se sentaba en mi cama _

_-Pues que te quedaste dormida Princesita , ¿Que no te daba miedo volar? ...¡Pues no se nota! - Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de la situación tan embarazosa en la que estaba y decidí cambiar de tema_

_-¿Que es lo que hay en la bandeja? - Miré con curiosidad la bandeja y me intenté sentar pero un dolor agudo en el pie me lo impidió - ¡Auu!_

_-Deja ya de moverte ¿No te acuerdas de porque tuve que cargar contigo en brazos? - Asentí avergonzada - Pues entonces estáte quieta y deja que te dé de comer a no ser que quieras morir de inanición claro ..._

_-¿COMIDA? ¿¡TU COMIDA!? No gracias , tal y como has dicho prefiero morir de inanición - Me crucé de brazos y ladeé el rostro_

_-Bueno , no puedo hacer nada si ese es el caso ...Me voy - Sentí como se levantava y al decirle que no hacía falta que se fuera..._

_-¡Ha ! Toma esa - ME METIÓ UNA CUCHRADA EN LA BOCA A TRAICIÓN -¿Como está? - Tragé y me dí cuenta de algo ..._

_-¡ESTÁ RIQUISIMO GRIMMJOW-SAN! - Sus ojos brillaron como si de toda una constelación se tratara y empecé a comer_

_-Eso es porque soy el mejor chef del mundo ... - Su sornisa arrogante volvió a hacer presencia en él_

_-¡HAI GRIMMJOW-SAMA ! -Nunca había probado una comida como esa , estaba riquísimo. Si Tatsuki-chan lo probara estoy segura de que la encantaría :)_

_-Princesita , no te voy a decir que no me guste eso de - sama , pero prefiero que me llames por mi nombre a secas sin nada más_

_-Pero ... Yo acostumbro a poner un denominativo de respeto al nombre _

_-Bueno pues ... Como pago por cocinarte tan biena partir de ahora me llamaras Grimmjow a secas_

_-Entendido : Grimmjow a secas - Asentí ilusionada por el progreso de nuestra comunicación_

_-No , no ,no solo Grimmjow_

_-Entendido :solo Grimmjow_

_-No , te estoy diciendo que ... Mejor olvidalo , llamame como quieras - suspiró y salió de la habitación_

_-¿Que le habrá dado ? Solo lo llamé como me pidió ... - Que raro es Grimmjow-san_

_Cundo acabé de comer me quedé profundamente dormida , hasta que después de un rato me levanté de le cama y me quedé mirando a la Luna , hacía frío por lo que me tapé con una manta y abrí la ventana:_

_-Simpre igual ¿Verdad? , eres intocable a simple vista e inservible la mayoría del tiempo , solo sales denoche cuando el trabajo es casi inexistente ... Eso es lo que pensarán algunos , pero eres especial , eres la esperanza que me hizo seguir con vida , la esperanza que me ayudó a ser fuerte y guiarme por aquellas que para mí son mis mas importantes convicciónes. Eres blanca simbolo de pureza y eres la luz que en la noche por nosotros vela , en cambio yo quiero ser como tú . Quiero ser la lluvia que conecta su mundo con el mío , quiero ser su mando más preciado de rocía, quiero ser la lluvia que conecta su mundo y el mío , quisiera ser como la lluvia, que une el cielo y la tierra, para unir los corazones de las personas .¡ Y si tuviera 5 vidas para vivir! Entonces podría haber nacido en 5 ciudades distintas, y comer hasta que mi estómago se llenara 5 veces, y trabajar en 5 empleos distintos... y también, 5 veces... enamorarme de la misma persona..._

_Me quedé un rato observándo la luna y salí de mi cuarto .Después de salir me dí cuenta de que mi pie había sido vendado y , en cierta medida tratado ,busqué a Grimmjow - san para darle las gracias y le encontré durmiendo en el sofá , espatarrado con una postura a mi parecer imposible de describir , sonreí al verlo ,sinceramente creo que solo Grimmjow –san consigue que sonrísa sin proponérmelo .Fuí en busca de una manta y le tapé , a continuación me fui a hacer la cena para los dos mientras miraba las noticias en la televisión , subí el volumen para escuchar mejor :_

_"Nos encontramos en Karakura , en el epicentro de la desgracia ,según los testigos de la tragedia de la nada un rayo salió de la tierra y partió el cielo nublado en dos , no ha habido nadie que salga herido pero los expertos no saben de que tipo de fenómeno meteorológico se pueda tratar . Devolvemos la conexión"_

_-Princesita , hay que irse ya a Hueco Mundo , me temo que las cosas van más rápido de lo que lo habíamos previsto._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Levaba mucho tiempo con lo de como hacer que Orihime se fuera a Hueco mundo y entonces me acordé de que en un capítulo aparece en las noticias el ataque de un Hollow creo que era de los primeros , cuando aparece Ruckia por primera vez(Cosa que aún no ha hecho aquí) y se me ocurrió hacerlo así...Espero que os haya gustado y si es así comentarior , favoritos y suscripciones plis **_

_**Otra cosa más , hay un capitulo que por orden sería el 3 y el cual se me olvidó subir miradlo porfavor , se llama 02**_

_**En este cap he utilizado unas frases hechas por lamisma Orihime ¿Cuales son? Si lo saben dejenmelo en los comentarios :)**_

_**¡AVISO! No se cuando subiré el proximo capitulo pero será en esta semana.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Este capítulo será narrado por Ulquiorra**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 12 :El despertar como Fénix**_

Vacío , ese era el único sentimiento que albergaba en mi interior , pero esa mujer , esa mujer rompió todos mis esquemas , rompió la barrera invisible que había formado como defensa , creó un nuevo sentimiento en mí, sacó a flote una curiosidad que ni yo mismo sabía albergaba en mi interior, me explicó conceptos que en mi mundo eran inexistente , me explicó que era aquel aparato absurdo que en mi mente solo tenía una simple función ; mantenernos vivos bombeando sangre por todo nuestro cuerpo de forma rítimca , peo para ella , se trataba de un cúmulo de tareas imposibles de entender en mi opinión , pero para ella era algo de lo más normal del mundo...

Al principio disfrutaba enormemente hacerla sentir insegura , hacerla creer que nadie vendría a buscarla y que si nos desobedecía o dejaba de sernos útil yo mismo me haría cargo de que ella dejara de darle tanto trabajo a su corazón haciendo que este parara de bombear sangre dentro de ella , ya que no habría nada que bombear , toda su sangre quedaría plasmada en el suelo , las paredes y el techo como si de una obra de arte moderno se tratara . Su semblante nunca cambió ,siempre neutral , siempre fijo en la Luna , siempre con la mirada perdida , siempre con las respuestas correctas , siempre segura de sus respuestas, siempre ...Ella.

No entiendo de que la valió tanto esfuerzo innecesario por explicarme lo que según ella era el corazón , si cuando al fin lo comprendo lo único que hago es morir sin dejar nada de mi ,solo cenizas esparcidas por el viendo , con destinos desconocidos para todos hasta para mi que ahora estoy muerto . Pero ¿Porqué he muerto? ¿Por secuestrarla? ¿Por torturarla psicologicamente día y noche hasta quedar satisfecho? ¿Por hacer que me odiara ? ¿ Por matar a su héroe en dos ocasiones ? ¿Por hacerla creer que ella tenía la culpa de que sus amigos estuvieran entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Por hacerla creer que todos habían muerto ? ¿Por no preocuparme por ella cuando dos hollows la atacaron ? O … Por todas ellas en conjunto.  
Todas la razones que he dado con anterioridad son factibles pero , en verdad la razón por la que estoy muerto es por mi incompetencia al matar al Shinigami Sustituto ,por ejarlo vivir cuando desde un principio recibí órdenes claras de matarlo en cuanto me lo cruzara ¿ Pero como iba a saber yo que luego yo sería la víctima en mi acto de "bondad" ? Nada de lo que ahora estoy diciendo lo podía llegar asaber cuando todo aconteció , sino nada de esto sería posible , sino yo seguría siendo el guardián de la mujer , sino yo...Podría etender más sobre los humanos y su corazón.

Pero ahora de nada sirve lamentarse por lo que pudo haber sido , por lo que nunca pasó y nunca pasará , porque ahora estoy muerto y mi destino es vagasr sin un rumpo predeterminado allá a sonde me lleven los movimientos caprichosos del viento , o las tormentas de arena . Estoy destinado a no ser nadie , a que mi exitencia deje de ser notada desde el instante ne que me convertí en ese grisaceo polvo del desde un principio estaba hecho.

Ahora solamente me queda resignarme y aceptar mi desdichado y maldito destino , el cual por una parte me tengo merecido . Mi vida a estado bañada en sangre , como humano no sé lo que hice , pero como hollow fui evolucionando , pero ...¿A que precio? A un precio demasiado elevado , era un asesino en serie de hollows, los remordimientos no eran parte característica de mí precisamente sino todo lo contrario , "El espada sin sentimientos" "El espada sin corazón " "El espada ... vacío" . Sí , porqué no decirlo , yo solo soy un cuerpo , no tengo alma , no tengo sentimientos , estoy ...Vacío . Soy un continente inexplorado por el corazón , pero , esa ...Esa mujer me descubrió lo que era tener un alma , lo que era el corazón , lo que era estar completo , lo que eran sus sentimientos

Ahora de nada sirve lamentarse e ir llorando por las esquinas de Hueco Mundo ,intentando enmendar un pasado inenmendable , después de todo según los relatos dirigidos a infantes en el mundo humano , el monstruo y la princesa nunca están juntos , la princesa termina con el príncipe y el monstruo es derrotado por el audaz caballero .La historia se parece bastante a la que viví con la mujer ; primero la secuestro después la vienen a salvar y al final me matan y ella se fuga con su héroe .Me costaría bastánte creer que a la mujer no la hibieran leído esos libros a mi parecer patéticos y sin educación alguna , y me cuesta más creerlo viendo como se comportaba ella en el mundo humano , claro , hasta que llegué yo.

Seguramente la mujer estaría haciendo sus quehaceres , disfrutando con sus amigoas o amigos , riéndo y haciéndo su vida como hacía antes de verse envuelta en los planes de Aizen-sama, puede hasta que estubiera cogida de la mano con su príce azul, tal vez ya no se acuerde de Hueco mundo , tal vez es feliz ahora , tal vez ...Ya no tengo sitio en su memoría.

Siento como si mi pecho se oprimiera con el simple pensar en ella , sinto como si existencia ya no fuera nada , siento como si mi vida fue la misma , nada siento que no he servido para nada y que la nada es lo único que me espa después mi actual nada .

La razón que normalmente uso me dicta utilizar la lógica y dejar de sufrir por culpa de la enfermedad de la que fuí contagiado por esa mujer , lo que ella llama sentimientos , que en mi persona solo causan más dolor y sufrimiento .Quiero dejar de sentír este dolor que ha sido mi Padre Nuestro desde que estoy muerto , pero quiero ir con ella quieo ver el destello de su cabello anaranjado adornado con sus orquillas , pero más que todo la necesito a ella , a ella que es la razón de mi muerte , pero sobre todo a ella que me mantienen vivo en este lugar inherte.

-Ulquiorra...  
-Ulquiorra...  
-...Mujer...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Lo sé , lo sé , losé me vais a matar por dejaros con la intriga pero... Que se le va a hacer así es la vida jejeje**_  
_**Sé que a lo mejor debería de seguir hablando desde el plano de Orihime , pero habrá tramos en que sea una narrador , pero uno que conoce los sentimientos e los personajes (sorry no me acuerdo del nombre TT)**_

_**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO , Y SI ES ASÍ DEJADME COMENTARIOS , FAVORITOS O SEGUIDME **_

_**¡GRACIAS! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 13:No todos los destinos son paralelos**_

_-¿Mujer?... – Silencio , silencio absoluto , un silencio que te deja sin aliento esperando una respuesta - ¿Cómo va a ser ella? Eso , es imposible , llevo 2 años esperando un señal de vida , una prueba de que alguna vez fui algo para ella , aunque simplemente fuera algo que ella quisiera olvidar , el simple hecho de que no me pudiera olvidar por el daño que la hice , eso , ese simple hecho ya me hubiera hecho feliz, porque eso querría decir que alguna vez fui algo importante , simplemente , que fui algo … Pero los milagros no existen , los sueños de un pecador no se cumplen , mis sueños nunca se cumplen –Estoy volviéndome loco , esa mujer es una enfermedad – Miré al cielo , ese cielo neutro, inherte , muerto , sin alma , negro , y a la vez iluminado con la pureza de esa luna que tanto fascinaba a la mujer… Negro como mi corazón , muerto como yo , inherte como mi vida , neutro como mi semblante ,y aún así tengo una luna , o más bien un recuerdo de lo que fue tener una_

_-Ulquiorra… -No podía - Otra vez soñando , si que soy patético … - Seguí caminando sin darle mucha importancia hasta que_

_\- Ulquiorra…- Esta vez estaba claro, era ella era su voz , estaba aquí me estaba llamando _

_-Mujer … ¡Mujer! ¿Eres tú? …- Le hablaba a la Luna , y ésta indiferente no me respondía_

_-Ulquiorra… _

_\- … -¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no puedo hablar?... _

_-Ulquiorra… Tengo miedo - ¿De qué? ¿ Qué está pasando? – Ulquiorra … Tengo miedo , te tengo miedo … - …N-no , ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Porqué cuando quiero verte me dices esto? ¿Es este mi castigo? Claro , debe de ser eso , soy muy patético , desde el principio me mentiste , desde el principio de odiaste , desde el principio me temiste , desde el principio me engañaste con tu red de inocencia cuando ésta solo era una tapadera , desde el principio le amaste a él …Me lo merezco , me merezco este castigo , pero hubiera preferido que me lo hubieras dicho antes , después de todo si aún tengo consciencia es por ti , porque tú me devolviste muerto la vida que siempre deseé estando vivo … De todas formas gracias …_

_Empecé a retornas mi camino , aquél que tantas veces había recorrido , no me refiero solo a recorrer Hueco Mundo como desde hace dos años hago constantemente viendo como este desierto está muerto , como las plantas están secas , como la arena es lo único que me rodea y como Las Noches es solo un reflejo pobre de lo que algún día fue . Me refiero a recorrer un camino que desde que tengo consciencia he recorrido una y otra vez rechazando otras rutas , me refiero a la soledad , aquella que la mujer me arrebató cuando fui su carcelero , y aquella de la que por dos años he huido , y aquella que al fin me ha dado caza , aquella de la que esta vez no seré capaz de escapar , aquella en la que me estoy hundiendo . _

_Un momento ¿ Donde estoy? He caído en un agujero negro , ya no soy cenizas , ahora soy un cuerpo - ¿Pero qué?...- Todo está oscuro , un color negro tizón me rodeaba , absorviendome , llevándome a la oscuridad , aquella en la que nací , aquella de la que nunca debí salir . _

_Un montón de imágenes pasaban en frente mío como si de una película se tratara , cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la oscuridad , pero algo me hizo abrir los ojos , era ella , imágenes sobre ella sobre la mujer , sobre la mujer que hizo que mi cabeza dejara de ser una mente fría y calculadora como desde un principio estuvo programada a ser, sonreí con nostalgia hecharía en falta poder fantasear con una vida perfecta a su lado –Mujer , espero que seas muy feliz en tu mundo , en ese mundo en el que yo no tengo cabida – Alcé un brazo y repetí de nuevo aquellas palabras que alguna vez de forma insistente le había dedicado a la mujer …_

"_Mujer ¿Me tienes miedo?" Y su respuesta "No , no te tengo miedo" "Ya veo" Extendí el brazo hasta que sentí que me desvanecía y entonces " Ya veo … con que esto que estuvo desde un principio en la palma de mi mano es el corazón" En ese momento mi vida se extingió y mi cuerpo fue devuelto a las cenizas , todo había acabado…Pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía llorando la mujer?... No lo sé , pero de nada sirve preguntarse algo tan irrelevante ahora , cuando el infierno te está conduciendo a sus entrañas , cuando la razón ya no importa y cuando tu corazón se marchita en una esquina , olvidado , pidiendo un rescate en vano , cuando nadie se acuerda de ti…Cuando solo eres un recuerdo muy lejano para alguno y un recuerdo olvidado para otros , desgraciadamente para ella que es la única que me importa soy la segunda opción.._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_En otro lugar :_

_-Señor , el dispositivo está listo , el plan está marchando según lo estipulado –En la penumbra se distinguía una sombra con una carpeta llena de papeles , un televisor y una mesa presidida por una entidad aún desconocida _

_-Muy bien, mantenme informado de cualquier movimiento sospechoso… - Se quitó las gafas y las acercó a la boca mordiendo las patas de esta y son riendo mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y entrelazaba los dedos con una innata pasimonia_

_-Alguna orden ¿Mi señor? _

_-No , ninguna , retírate – El hombre se retiró portando con el la carpeta de la cual cayeron algunas hojas , el hombre se agachó y las recogió , cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta llegó a escuchar "Después de todo , nos vamos a volver a ver …Ulquiorra"_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_En la Ciudad de Karakura:_

-Princesita , hay que irse ya a Hueco Mundo , me temo que las cosas van más rápido de lo que lo habíamos previsto.

-G-grimmjow-san ,¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? - Tenía miedo , todo era demasiado repentino

-Créeme , no he estado más segura sobre algo en toda mi vida – Estaba serio su rostro no daba ningún tipo de duda , en verdad deberíamos de volver a Hueco Mundo , en verdad debería de volver a vivir esa pesadilla…

-No te preocupes , yo te protegeré – Alcé mi cara la cual con anterioridad había escondido y le sonreí , al cambiarme salimos de casa , eran las 05: 00 de la madrugada , miré la luna y en ella me acordé de su piel pálida

\- Ulquiorra… - Grimmjow-san abrió una Garganta como en el pasado hacía , me mandó que fuera yo delante lo cual hice , y así después de un largo viaje llegamos a Hueco Mundo…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Espero que os haya gustado y si es así comentarios , favoritos y suscripciones plis **


	14. Chapter 14

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 14: La prueba definitiva**_

_-Y de nuevo nos vemos querida Luna … - Me quedé por un rato mirando mi astro favorito con diferencia mientras Grimmjow-san intentaba captar mi atención en vano_

_-Oye , que no tenemos todo el día /noche , date prisa si no quieres que te deje atrás – Entonces reaccioné y dejé de mirar la Luna_

_-Espera , Grimmjow-san vas muy rápido –Corría todo lo rápido que me permitían mis piernas y aún así no le alcanzaba_

_-Ese no es mi problema - ¡Maldito Grimmjow-san!_

_-_ Santen Kesshun – Grimmjow-san miró hacia atrás mientras yo me subía en la plataforma y llegaba hasta él haciéndole una mueca de burla

-¡OYE TÚ ¡ Baja de ahí ahora mismo – Me reí de él mientras me alejaba

-Grimmjow-san no es mi problema que seas tan lento –Me miró enfurecido y aumentó su velocidad hasta alcanzarme y llegar a dejarme atrás – Esto te pasa por tonta , además no sabes ni a donde hay que ir así que no te pases de lista- Me miro una sonrisa de superioridad que me dio ganas de borrar a golpes

-Ah, entiendo , entonces tu si sabes a donde nos dirijimos – Dejó de correr y entonces pude alcanzarle , al hacerlo me bajé de la plataforma y quedé cara a cara con él

-¿Pasa algo Grimmjow-san?

-Bueno digamos que en realidad no se a dónde nos dirijimos - Puso cara de niño bueno al ver como una vena en mi frente se hinchaba de tal forma que pacería que iba a explotar

-¡PEDAZO DE BURRO! Me estás diciendo que he salido a las 5 de la mañana de mi casa hasta Hueco Mundo para nada,¿ Me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que hacemos aquí?

-No , saber sé que cuanto más andemos antes encontraremos al "paliducho"

-¿Qué paliducho? - Grimmjow-san me miró interrogante como no entendiendo a que venía esa pregunta, bajó la mirada y la volvió a subir al verme expectante

-Me refiero a Ulquiorra , al que fue tu prisionero… - Entonces caí de bruces al suelo desde mi palacio compuesto por nubes de algodón , y ahí fue cuando me encontré con la realidad , la realidad que dictaba que buscara a aquél que destruyó parte de mi vida y derrocó los fundamentos de una gran parte de la otra , aquel que me mantuvo cuerda y a la vez me hizo perder todo rastro de sensatez en mi cabeza , aquel al que añorar cada vez que observo en lo que se ha convertido mi mundo .Tal vez le he perdonado , tal vez solo lo he olvidado ,no , no lo he olvidado , lo único que he hecho ha sido añorarlo , soñarlo y pensarlo , lo único he hecho ha sido sufrir al no verle , pero el mero hecho de saber que vuelvo a verlo me revuelve el estómago , pienso en sus despalantes , en las relaciones que se desgastaron por su culpa y no soy capaz de imaginarme el haberle perdonado , pero … La única forma de saber lo que siento es verlo , y eso me duel , me duele por lo hipnotizante de sus ojos , por la oscuridad de su cabello , por la blancura casi angelical de su piel , pero me duele aún más por el vacío alojado en su interior y por el destierro al que él mismo sometió a su corazón. Me duele por doler , le sueño por soñar , le pienso por pensar y le añoro por amar . Seguramente el mundo entero piense que estoy loca , pero yo sé que no es así , se que aún me queda un poco de cordura y racionalidad en mi mente y se que ese trozo le pertenece , no sé si lo que siento es amor , no se si lo que siento es compasión, o culpabilidad , tal vez tristeza o un deje de desesperación , tal vez sea una mezcla de todos , pero si de algo estoy segura es de que he sacrificado mucho para que llegara este día , se que lo he estropeado todo demasiadas veces a lo largo de mi vida y sé por encima de todo que este es mi destino , mi destino fue escrito para que llegara este día , para por fin encontrarle y decidir si encararle o tal vez perdonarle . Pero eso no lo decidiré ahora , no me quedaré sentada esperando a que por arte de magia el llegue a mi , no , no de nuevo , esta vez yo iré a por él , yo lo obligaré a seguirme , y esta vez voy a ser yo el juez que su destino decida.

Sin mediar palabra comencé a caminar ante la mirada atónita de Grimmjow-san el cual me siguió sin rechistar .Caminamos por el desierto más o menos una media hora , hasta que me paré en seco haciendo que Grimmjow-san refunfuñara al darse de bruces con mi espalda .

-Este es el lugar..

-¡Oye! ¿De que estás hablando Princesita? – Sin mediar palabra utilicé la energía del reiatsu que provenía del fondo de la arena y utilicé mi Shiten Koushun , haciendo así que el reiatsu que emergía fuera tomado como un ataque hacia mí . Realmente no sabía si iba a funcionar pero afortunada mente después de realizar mi movimiento un gran boquete en la tierra .

-¿Pero que? ¡Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo atacando a la arena! - Se calló al ver como me metía dentro de el gran agujero y empezaba a cavar alrededor de una mano complétamente pálida:

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra! - Con lágrimas en los ojos veía como Grimmjow-san cavaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo tiraba del brazo que sobresalía de la arena sin vida , al igual que él …Estaba muerto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**En otro lugar :**

-S-señor , el plan…Tenemos un pequeño imprevisto en el plan , alguien está interfiriendo en el proceso … ¿Q-que hacemos señor? – El hombre hasta entonces sentado de espaldas a su informante se giró dejando ver su semblante tranquilo , y sin inmutarse al respecto se quedó viendo una televisión de plasma colocada a su izquierda –Señor , ¿Que quiere que hagamos? Procedemo… - El informante calló al sentir la mirada que su Señor le dedicaba y que al momento volvía a ser la misma de siempre

-No , no hagáis nada , solo dejad que todo siga su curso natural - El informante hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia

-Vaya , vaya, que divertidas se están poniendo las cosas ¿No crees, Ulquiorra?

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AVISO :Seguramente empiece una serie de One-shots que irán relacionados con esta serie**

**Espero que os haya gustado y si es así comentarios , favoritos y suscripciones plis **


	15. Chapter 15

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso que este capítulo está narrado por mí , no está narrado por ningún personaje**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 15: El reflejo de la conciencia**_

_**En karakura :**_

_Cierta Shinigami está en la orilla del río recordando viejos tiempos, tiempos en los que su día a día estaba conformado por batallas en las que podía huir de todos aquellos pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza, pensamientos que ocupaba por completo cierto Shinigami Sustituto , el cual es demasiado corto para darse cuenta de los sentimientos agolpados en su cofre secreto , en su corazón ._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Gracias_

_-Nos vemos , Rukia_

_-Me pregunto cuántas veces te he escuchado decir eso_

_-Esta no será la última vez , así que ¿Qué importa cuantas veces tenga que repetirlo?_

_-Es verdad_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_-Je je je , por lo que veo da igual el tiempo que pase ¿No? Tu nunca cambiarás …Ichigo – Y mirando el cielo le sonrió a aquel sol que alguna vez la vio nacer , crecer y como no morir , pero también aquél sol que la vio renacer y la concedió la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse de un tonto de remate , pero su tonto de remate ._

_Poco a poco se levantó y emprendió aquél camino que muchas otras veces en el pasado había recorrido, era el camino a casa de Ichigo _

_-¿Cómo reaccionarás después de tanto tiempo? Tengo ganas de verlo –Casi sin darse cuenta fue aumentando el ritmo mientras se hacía una caricatura mental con chappy de cómo sería su reencuentro con Ichigo . Y en esas andaba cuando se chocó con alguien y fue a parar al suelo._

_-¡Auch! Podrías mirar por donde camin… ¿Ishida?_

_-¿Kuchiki-san?_

_En la casa de cierto pelinaranja (Ichigo)_

_-Parece mentira que me haya tomado por tonto , a mi ,al chico que tantas veces la ha salvado la vida – Se tiró en la cama mirando al techo mientras Kon le daba la tabarra._

_-Ichigo eres un retrasado , ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer llorar a Himechan!? _

_-Kon cállate y deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo ¿Por qué sabes una cosa? ¡NO SABES NADA! Eres un estúpido experimento fallido , y por si eso no fuera suficiente , estás viviendo en el cuerpo de un patético muñeco . Aunque claro, pensándolo bien nada es más patético que tú , JAJAJAJAJA … - Se quedó un rato riendo mientras Kon lo miraba sin inmutarse – Y ahora si has aprendido la lección deja de molestar y haz algo de provecho_

_-Oh sí , eso es lo que tu querrías , que yo no supiera nada y que te dejara de decir la verdades .Tu has dicho que haga algo de probecho , y precisamente eso es lo que voy a hacer , sé todo lo que ha sufrido Hime-chan por tu culpa , sin ir más lejos cuando su hermano murió y tu te diste cuenta en ningún momento hiciste nada por consolarla o mostrarle tu apayo , por si no te acuerdas fue tu padre quién no consiguió salvar a su hermano ._

_-¿Y que pretendías que hiciera? Que la dijera : Orihime , siento mucho que te hayas quedado sola en este mundo y que casi no tengas apoyo de nadi , por si no me recuerdas soy el hijo de la persona que te dejó sin hermano . ¿Querías que la dijera eso? Luego el retrasado soy yo ¿No?_

_-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero , pero no te estoy hablando solo de ese caso , no has parado de cagarla durante estos años en cuando Hime-chan se refiere , te pondré más ejemplos por si tienes algún tipo de alcheimer además de el retraso que todos sabemos que tienes ,por ejemplo ;cuando delante de ella mataste a su hermano en forma Hollow, o cuando la secuestraron , o cuando te salvó del ataque de Ulquiorra ,o cuando tu te transformaste en Hollow y ella vivió en directo como casi te cargas a Uryuu ¿Te parece poco todo lo que ha sufrido por tu causa? Y a eso no le estoy añadiendo todas las veces en que has dejado de lado a Hime–chan en una misión argumentando que es que se iba a hacer daño , y por muchas ganas que ella tuviera de ir contigo , si tú la decías que no fuera ella al final no iba . Tú en ningún momento la agradeciste todas las veces que te ha salvado ella a ti ¿O es que no lo recuerdas ¿ Mejor digamos que prefieres no recordarlo ¿Verdad Ichigo? La hacías sentir que estaba fuera del equipo , que era completamente prescindible , que era un componente insignificante , nulo , pero sobre todo parecía que la querías apartar de tu lado a toda costa …¿Entiendes lo que digo? No digo que o hicieras queriendo , pero el hecho es que la has hecho mucho daño y ella siempre te ha perdonado y se ha guardado sus sentimientos para ella con tal de no herirte , y por una vez ella hace algo sin consultarte, tu te pones como un loco , tu no eres nadie para decidir en su vida que es lo que puede o no hacer en su vida , y cuánto antes lo entienda mejor .-Kon se fue de la habitación dejando un pensativo Ichigo_

_-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Te crees que no sabía todo lo que me has dicho? – Salió de la habitación simplemente para chillarle eso a Kon , después con un portazo cerró la puerta y se abrazó a su almohada visualizando en su mente la sonrisa radiante que Orihime le solía brindar antes de que Todo este jaleo comenzara a entorpecer lo que antes para Ichigo al menos era una amistad perfecta , al momento esa sonrisa se borró e Ichigo contemplaba horrorizado como el rostro de Orihime se deformaba pasando del llanto a una sonrisa sádica como la que le dedicó hacía dos días en el colegio ,hundió su cara en la almohada y ahogó un grito de rabia , pero no contento con eso se levantó de la cama , y le gritó al armario que no tenía culpa de los tormentos del susodicho_

_-¡¿PORQUÉ?! ¡¿PORQUÉ TENGO QUE DUDAR DE ALGO QUE HASTA HACE POCO PENSABA QUE ESTABA BIEN?! - Volvió a gritar esta vez con más fuerza esta vez cogiendo la almohada y haciendo un lanzamiento a la velocidad de la luz hacia su puerta sin darse cuenta de que esta se abría dando paso a…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_GOMMENE!_

_Siento mucho no haber podido subir continuación antes pero los trabajos es lo que tienen…_

_AVISO: no se cada cuanto podré subir conti , espero que lo entiendan , gracias por su comprensión_

_Bueno , espero que os haya gustado y si es así suscribiros , comentad o agregad a favoritos ¡GRACIAS!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso que este capítulo está narrado por mí , no está narrado por ningún personaje**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 16: Sospechas alentadas**_

_-¿¡Papa!? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? Existe algo llamado tocar antes de entrar_

_-Ichigo … - El padre de este comenzó a llorar , esto sorprendió a Ichigo , el cual no sabía si lloraba por tristeza , o porque demonios lloraba , aunque sinceramente con Isshin Kurosaki uno nunca sabe a que atenerse , nada es imposible_

_-Papa ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ichigo se empezó a acercar a su padre al ver que este se ponía a mirar el suelo – Oi , Te estoy pregunt… - Se le cortó el habla al ver como su padre sonreía y lloraba lanzándose a sus brazos , mientras el pobre Ichigo ponía una cara de "Me lo tenía que haber supuesto"_

_-¡HIJO! Estás hecho todo un hombre , ya hasta contestas a tu padre_

_-Si , si papá lo que tú digas – Ichigo empezó a dar palmaditas en la cabeza de su padre mientras se regañaba mentalmente por no haberlo echado de su cara nada más que vió su cara_

_-Hijo – Isshin empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti , quiero que lo sepas – Ichigo empezó a sonreír confiando en las palabras de su padre – Pero… - La sonrisa de Ichigo se deformó en una mueca cuyo significado era " Me lo temía" - Pero yo sigo siendo el rey de esta casa jajajajaja – El padre empezó a reírse de forma desquiciada mientras Ichigo se dedicaba a empujarlo fuera de su cuarto , cuando porfín estuvo fuera Ichigo abrió la ventana de su cuarto y salió por esta temiendo lo que a continuación iba a pasar _

_-¡ICHIGO! Es de mala educación que un hijo interrumpa a su padre mientras está…¿Ichigo? – A continuación se acercó a la ventana y visualizó a su hijo corriendo calle abajo – Oi , vuelve , Ichigo…. – Este siguió soltando maldiciones contra su primogénito mientras el susodicho se alejaba cada vez más_

_En otra parte de la ciudad :_

_**-¿Kuchiki-san?**_

_**-Ishida , cuanto tiempo , ya tenía ganas de verte - A Rukia se le iluminó la cara mientras hablaba con su compañero de equipo **_

_**-Kuchiki –san, ya se te hechaba en falta por aquí – Ishida hizo un vano intento por sonrreir mientras en el acto la sonrisa de la pelinegra se borraba dando lugar a una mueca de duda**_

_**-Ishida , ¿Hay algo que me tengas que contar? – Ishida lo afirmó y Rukia se llevó una mano a la frente temiéndose de quién era la culpa – A que adivino de quién es la culpa …Ichigo ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Kuchiki-san , me temo que las cosas no son tan fáciles**_

_**-Explícate Ishida**_

_**-¿Qué te parece si mientras te cuento todo vamos dando un paseo?-Kuchiki simplemente aceptó la oferta con indiferencia**_

_**-Veras Kuchiki-san , todo esto empezó cuando Kurosaki comenzó a sentir un reiatsu muy extraño alrededor de Karakura **_

_**-¿Cómo que extraño?**_

_**-Si, extraño , era un reiatsu muy poderoso, al principio no lo asociábamos con nada ,antes visto , pero a lo largo de los días nos dimos cuenta de que la esencia de ese reiatsu , si que la conocíamos , pero desgraciadamente aunque encontramos al sujeto poseedor de dicho reiatsu , aún no sabemos a quién le pertenece .**_

_**-Pero… Si lo encontrasteis ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que aún no sepáis quien es?- Ishida suspiró de forma pesada denotando lo grave del asunto**_

_**-Me temo que todo fue culpa de Kurosaki **_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Estábamos caminando por Karakura , haciendo nuestra ronda nocturna como siempre , cuando sin razón aparente localizamos nuestro quebradero de cabeza . Empezamos a orrer en diferentes direcciónes hasta que Sado , Kurosaki y yo no encontramos y dimos con la localización exacta del reiatsu .**_

_**Con asombro descubrimos que estaba en los alrededores de la casa de Inoue-san , Ichigo se puso histérico y comenzó a correr a pesar de que Chad y yo le gritamos que nos esperara.**_

_**-Kurosaki , ¡ESPERANOS! ¡Kurosaki , que nos esperes te digo!**_

_**-Ichigo espéranos – El se giró mientras se alejaba de nosotros**_

_**-¡Lo siento chicos pero si le espero no sabremos nunca de quién es ese reiatsu!**_

_**-¡KUSOSAKI! **_

_**Kurosaki se alejo tan rápido como pudo de nosotros , y al llegar nos encontramos con Kurosaki mirando de forma retadora a un sujeto alto , de constitución media y musculoso , del cual la única parte que pudimos llegar a ver de él fue que llevaba las manos recogidas en sus bolsillos en una pose desenfadada .**_

_**-Kurosaki ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**_

_**-Eso mismo querría saber yo , Ishida… **_

_**-¿!Quién eres y que haces rondando la casa de Inoue¡? – El sujeto no contesto y Kurosaki sacó su Zampakto , mientras yo preparaba mi arco y Chad mostraba sus brazos ya transformados**_

_**-¿¡ESTÁS SORDO!?- El sujeto seguía sin contestar y Kurosaki se empezó a impacientar - ¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO Y QUIERO QUE ME RESPONDAS AHORA MISMO! **_

_**-Kurosaki , no creo que sea bueno que estés tan irritado , cálmate - Kurosaki se giró hacia mí con una mirada gélida , era la encarnación más pura del odio descontrolado**_

_**-Ishida esto no es asunto tuyo asi que ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-Kurosaki se acercó al sujeto mientras Chad y yo intentábamos detenrl , evidentemente en vano .**_

_**-Kurosaki , si se va , perderemos cualquier tipo de pista ¡CALMATE DE UNA VEZ!**_

_**-¡RESPONDE! ¡RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O TE MATO AQUÍ Y AHORA! –Kurosaki en vez de calmarse se alteró más haciendo caso omiso de mi advertencia**_

_**-Tsk – Eso fue lo único que escuchamos , y el detónate que hizo a Kurosaki explotar con un "GETSUGA TENSHO" **_

_**El enemigo se esfumó como si de una visión se hubiera tratado y Kurosaki comenzó a chillar como un loco mientras Chad y yo intentábamos por todos los medios volver a encontrar ese reiatsu**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_**-¡Ese cabeza hueca siempre fastidiándola! – Rukia estaba echando humo hasta por la orejas -¡ME VA A OIR CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE!**_

_**-Kuchiki –san , aunque es verdad que él tuvo la culpa al dejar escapar al sujeto , me temo que hay cosas de las que no tiene toda la culpa…**_

_**-¿Cómo que no tiene toda la culpa? Por ser un maldito descerebrado perdieron el rastro del enemigo y la vida de Orihime podría haber vuelto a estar en peligro – Rukia no se tranquilizaba es más cada vez estaba más irritada , diga lo que diga es un Kurosaki en chica**_

_**-Te explicaré lo que sucedió después , resulta que Kurosaki nos prohibió hablar con Inoue-san sobre el tema , lo cual suponía dejarla de lado una vez más y aunque Chad y yo le dijimos que recapacitara , pero nada de lo que dijimos sirvió y Orihime estuvo mucho tiempo sin enterarse de nada …**_

_**-No entiendo…¿Porqué estuvo mucho tiempo sin saber nada?¿No habías dicho que Ichigo os prohibió hablar del tema con Orihime?**_

_**-Sí , pero yo la expliqué todo lo que estaba pasando para que tuviera cuidado por si notaba algo raro a su alrededor y nosotros no estábamos cerca , ella reiteró que sabía cuidarse sola y que no nos preocupáramos , pero que si sentía algo nos lo comunicaría de inmediato**_

_**-¿Y que pasó después?**_

_**-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar … Kurosaki se pasó días siguiendo a Inoue-san para asegurarse de que estaría a salvo , pero un día en la salida del trabajo de Inoue-san ésta salió del trabajo sin esperar a Kurosaki a pesar de haberle prometido que le esperaría y ahí comenzó el desastre . Kurosaki buscó por horas el rastro de Inoue-san ya que por alguna razón estaba siendo tapado por algo o alguien, Kurosaki según él dice se dio cuenta de que el reiatsu del desconocido estaba en casa de Inoue-san según él y al llegar Inoue-san estaba en casa y tardó en abrir la puerta , cuando la abrió Kurosaki ya no sintió nada y tuvo una pelea con Inoue-san por puras irracionalidades , empezó a acusarla de mentirosa , de traidora y de estorbo , pero lo peor no fue eso , lo peor fue que comenzó a llamarla Mujer tal y como su secuestrador antiguaente hacía , Inoue-san le pidió que parara y cuando ya no pudo más lo abofeteó consiguiendo así que Kurosaki se marchara de su casa hecho una furia.**_

_**-Aún así Inoue-san decidió aclarar las cosa y vino a hablar conmigo para que la ayudara , pero eso solo empeoró las cosas .Cuando hablé con Kurosaki , el se dedicó a poner verde a Inoue-san mientras yo la defendía , y cuando se dio cuenta de que Inoue-san estaba cerca empezó a decir que la echaba del grupo por ser un estorbo . Yo no me di cuenta de la presencia de Inoue-san hasta que no apareció delante de mí , y al hacerlo Kurosaki afirmó que todo lo que había dicho hasta ese momento lo había dicho sabiendo que ella le escuchaba , no contento con ello empezó a llamarla Mujer tal y como lo hizo el día anterior, Inoue-san comenzó a llorar y le pidió que dejara de hacerlo , al ver que no cesaba Inoue-san cambió drásticamente de actitud .Se puso más seria de lo que jamás la había visto y comenzó a retarle mientras Kurosaki al menos a simple vista quedó en shock , una vez que terminó , se fue conmigo , y eso es todo lo que sé , aunque según los rumores que hay Kurosaki más de una vez ha vuelto a hacer daño a Inoue-san.**_

_**-Entonces Ichigo es el culpable de todo . No entiendo en que parte pasa a ser una "víctima" , aquí la única víctima es Orihime**_

_**-Me temo que Inoue-san nos está encubriendo algo , y por esa razón a decidido dejar el grupo y no contarle a nadie lo que la está pasando . Sé que suena muy descabellado, pero tal vez Kurosaki tenga razón y ella es quien oculta al sujeto del reiatsu misterioso…**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_AVISO: no se cada cuanto podré subir conti , espero que lo entiendan , gracias por su comprensión_

_Bueno , espero que os haya gustado y si es así suscribiros , comentad o agregad a favoritos ¡GRACIAS!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso que este capítulo está narrado por mí , no está narrado por ningún personaje**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 17:Solo tú me haces sentir bien**_

_**Rukia estuvo un buen rato parada en medio de la acera, sin reaccionar ,en todo ese rato Ishida lo único que izo fue observar las múltiples reacciones en su cara , no habló , no parpadeó solo esperó el veredicto de Rukia .**_

_**-Ishida , estás completamente seguro de que Orihime puede tener algo que ver con ese sujeto –Ishida suspiró de forma pesada , sopesando los pros y los cons de su respuesta **_

_**-Sí , estoy seguro de que Inoue-san nos oculta algo pero no puedo decir que esté 100% seguro de que tenga que ver con ese sujeto …- Rukia se mantuvo callada analizando cada una de sus palabras y sonrió**_

_**-Ishida , si no te importa creo que voy a ir a hablar con Ichigo sobre este tema**_

_**-Claro Kuchiki-san , por favor manténgame informado , y porfavor no le digas que infringí las normas y le conté a Inoue-san la situación **_

_**-Claro , no te preocupes. Nos vemos**_

_**-Adiós Kuchiki-san **_

_**Rukia caminó durante media hora dando vueltas , sin un rumbo aparentemente fijo hasta que llegó a un parque ,se sentó en uno de los columpios y desde ahí se fijó en la luz titilante de una farola .Subió las manos a su cabeza y se acarició el pelo mientras cerraba los ojos y miraba el cielo nocturno , comenzó a reír.**_

_**-Siento que ahora mismo mi vida es como este cielo , mi vida está cada vez más oscura , y de vez en cuando es iluminada por alguna que otra estrella dando algo de esperanza a la resolución de mis problemas.**_

_**Estuvo un buen rato mirando al cielo hasta que cerró los ojos amarrándose a las cuerdas de acero que colgaban del columpio, ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda apoyándose en una de las cadenas y se quedó escuchando el susurro del viento esperando una respuesta , un susurro algo que le indicara como ayudar a sus amigos, pero el viento solo la movía los cabellos en un ritmo acompasado , lento , pausado…**_

_**-enana , Enana ,¡Enana! ¡ENANA! **_

_**-¡Ahhhhhhh! – Rukia cayó del columpio de forma estrepitosa haciendo así una presentación brusca de su pompis con la arena del parque.**_

_**-¡ICHIGO NO BAKA! ¿Porque me asustaste de esa forma?- Rukia comenzó a levantarse sobándose el culo**_

_**-Oi enanana , no me digas que enserio estabas dormida- Parecía que Ichigo fuera a explotar de la risa**_

_**-P-pues … Sí , no entiendo de que te sorprendes- Empezó a quitarse la arena con movimientos rápidos hasta que no quedó ni rastro de esta**_

_**-¿A sí? Pues es bastante extraño porque no parabas de decir " Ichigo , Ichigo , ¡BAKA!" -Ichigo se fue acercando poco a poco a Rukia hasta quedar enfrente de ella , entonces comenzó a bajar hasta que sus caras quedaron frente con frente y la respiración de Ichigo chocaba en los labios de Rukia , ésta cerró los ojos esperando un beso ,pero lo único que sintió fue como Ichigo colocaba la mano en su pelo y sacaba algo del mismo , Rukia abrió los ojos , abochornada enrojeció y empujó a Ichigo.**_

_**-¿¡Q-QUE CREES QUE HACES¡? ¡BAKA NO ICHIGO! – Rukia escondió su rostro en la bufanda que llevaba **_

_**Ichigo simplemente se sobó la espalda por el golpe , y al mirar el gesto tan tímido , infantil y ¿Mono?... ¿Ichigo pensó que Rukia era mona? En ese momento Ichigo no se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, pero ¿Qué tan malo podría llegar a ser eso?**_

_**Se acercó a Rukia y la invitó a que se volvieran a sentar en el parque :**_

_**-Ichigo **_

_**-¿Mmh?... – Por un momento se miraron a los ojos**_

_**-Ichigo …¿No hay nada que me quieras contar?... Digo , ¿No ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal en mi ausencia? – Ichigo solo pensó por un momento su respuesta**_

_**-Bueno … La verdad es que sí , Ishida cada día es más pesado y Kon cada día delira más contigo y con … - Ichigo dejó de hablar miró al suelo durante un buen rato hasta que sintió una mano de Rukia apoyada sobre su hombro, se levantó del columpio y comenzó a caminar , rechazando así el apoyo desinteresado de su acompañante**_

_**Rukia lo siguió , estuvieron caminando al menos media hora , hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino , el viento soplaba con fuerza , de tal forma que a Rukia su propio cabello le impedía tener una visión completa de sus sitio preferido en Karakura , era como un ritual casi el que cada Shinigami que llegaba a Karakura encontrara su lugar preferido , el cual debería estar dotado de una magia propia e imposible de comparar con cualquier otra parte de esa maravillosa ciudad ¿Pero cual era el sitio preferido de Rukia? Fácil, era el mismo que el de Ichigo , el río ,que dividía a Karakura en dos , aquel río de agua cristalina , en el cual se reflejaba el cielo como si de un espejo gigante se tratara.**_

_**Rukia no sabía porqué a Ichigo le gustaba visitar ese lugar , tal vez por su madre , tal vez porque allí fue donde tiró su pase de combate , tal vez porque allí apareció cuando volvió de la Sociedad de Almas o simplemente , porque le gustaba .Para Rukia ese sitio era especial , pero no solo porque a Ichigo le gustara , ese sitio hacía posibles sus sueños de tener una relación entre un Shinigami y un Humano , entre ella y su humano. Ya que el río era el único lugar en toda Karakura en el que estaba reflejado el cielo que ella veía en la Sociedad de Almas , ese cielo que ella contemplaba por horas en casa de su nii-san , ese cielo que es el mismo en la Tierra , ese cielo que Ichigo ve todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.**_

_**Ichigo se quedó , quieto mientras miraba los circulitos que se formaban en el río cada vez que una hoja se posaba en él, Rukia se acercó mirando el mismo punto que él evitando así una situación comprometedora incómoda , más que nada incómoda.**_

_**-Ichi.. – Ichigo no la dejó terminar**_

_**-Tu lo sabías ¿Verdad? – El emisor de la pregunta no cambió su semblante, mientras que el receptor del mensaje parecía estar a punto del colapso**_

_**-N-no sé de que me estás… - De nuevo Ichigo la interrumpió**_

_**-NO ME MIENTAS RUKIA- Ésta se estremeció ante la mirada acusadora del Shinigami Sustituto , y simplemente atinó a bajar la mirada **_

_**-Lo siento …**_

_**-Pues déja de sentirlo , y más bien empieza a dejar de hacer trucos infantiles para que los demás te cuenten lo que quieres escuchar – Ichigo no quitaba aún su mirada del rio , pero Rukia hacía un buen rato que había levantado la vista y miraba a Ichigo desafiante**_

_**-Tal vez tengas razón y mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor de todos pero… Digo , tal vez si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio no tendría que haberme enterado por terceros**_

_**-JAJAJA , ahora lo entiendo todo ¿Fue Ishida? Si , no hace falta que me lo confirmes y menos con esos aires de caballero andante que se gasta **_

_**¡PLAM! Eso fue todo lo que se escuchó en diez metros a la redonda , la bofetada que Rukia le propinó a Ichigo fue lo único que rompió aquel silencio sepulcral que la noche proporcionaba a los amantes mientras el velo tupido de la noche se cernía en la ciudad.**_

_**-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS – Esta vez fue Rukia quién le robó el turno de hablar**_

_**-¡CALLATE! NO SABES LO QUE DICES .Si Ishida no me hubiera dicho nada yo aún seguiría sin saber nada del tema de Orihime ¿PARA TÍ ESO HUBIERA SIDO JUSTO? – Ichigo se quedó con la boca abierta sin articular palabra , suspiró , y como siempre pareciera que la vida se le marchaba con cada suspiro que daba**_

_**-Tal vez … Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que no hubieras vuelto- Ichigo no levantó la vista del suelo aún cuando vió como las piersas de Rukia temblaban **_

_**-Buneo … Entonces creo que te haré un favor y desapareceré de tu vida … Para siempre – Ichigo levanto la cabeza y la miró cara a cara , no estaba bromeando , Rukia apartó la mirada e hizo una mueca de dolor – Adiós Ichigo , fue un placer conocerte … - Rukia giró sobre sí misma emprendiendo un camino de no retorno, mientras que Ichigo solo podía verla marchar , sus músculos no reaccionaban , pero cuando volvió a recordar las palabras de Rukia algo en su mente reaccionó…**_

_**-¡NO! – En ese momento Rukia se giró y vió como Ichigo se le hechaba encima , en el acto con la fuerza con la que Ichigo la abrazó y la velocidad que traía Rukia tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás para no caer – Rukia , tu no , no me puedes dejar como hizo Orihime . Contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa sin que te enfades , puedo cabrearme , puedo llamarte enana , puedo bromear contigo , puedo hasta provocarte ganas de matarme y podemos perdonarnos sin rencores , puedo … - Rukia con cada cosa que decía le entraban más ganas de llorar –Puedo hasta pelearme con el mundo entero y nada cambiaría , sé que nunca me dejas solo , que siempre estás cuidando de mí .Fuiste , eres y serás el mayor apoyo que tengo en cualquier tipo de situación , pero sobre todo , sé que no te quiero perder por todas y cada una de las memeces que digo muy a menudo sin pensar- Rukia lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró , lloró de felicidad al ver que a pesar de lo anteriormente dicho , Kurosaki la quería …**_

_**-Ichigo , si quieres que esto se arregle deberás de hacer algo a cambio de mi perdón - Rukia puso ojos de corderito degollado convenciendo casi de forma inmediata a un Ichigo rendido a sus pies**_

_**\- Bueno ya que estas tan decidido te lo diré...Debes de llamar a Chad y a Ishida , diles que quedaremos en casa de Orihime para hablar con ella y si es necesario te disculparás por todo el sufrimiento que la hayas podido provocar**_

_**-Pero… - Ichigo intentó repricar pero Rukia con no le dejó**_

_**-¡NADA DE PEROS! Es eso o nada ¿¡Entendido!? – Estas palabras junto con el aura asesina que rodeaba a Rukia podían llegar a ser una arma mortal para la humanidad . Ichigo decidió no contradecirla … Y para ser sinceros , hizo bien .**_

_**-Si , si , como digas … - Ichigo hizo todo tal y como le dijo Rukia y se encaminaron a casa de Orihime , una vez estuvieron todo Ichigo le envió una mirada asesina a IShida con el mensaje de " Te vas a cagar chivato" , claro hasta que Rukia se giró para saber lo que pasaba .**_

_**Se extrañaron de que no se notara ningún reiatsu en la casa y procedieron a timbrar , a lo mejor era por eso que decía Kurosaki de que no la había podido encontrar la vez que salió del trabajo por que su reiatsu estaba encubierto .**_

_**Timbraron hasta que se hartaron , miraron por las ventanas y nada , todo apagado , todo perfectamente colocado , excepto una cosa , había una pulsera en medio del salón… Todos miraron a Ichigo pero nadie fue capaz de hablar , nadie excepto Rukia …**_

_**-Ichigo , ya es hora de que nos vayas diciendo que demonios fue lo que pasó en realidad con Orihime .**_

_**Ichigo palideció y empezó a contar su historia .Una vez acabó todos estaban sin palabras , la cosa era más seria de lo que se creían si todo es tal y como Ichigo decía.**_

_**-Chicos , esto no me gusta nada …**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Espero que no os pase como al grupo de Kurosaki y no os haya gustado mi historia , si os ha gustado dadle a favoritos , suscribirse o ponedme un comentario.**_

_**AVISO : NO SE CUANDO PODRE SUBIR CAPITULOS , ESPERO QUE LO COMPRENDAS Y GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN**_

_**¡comenten!**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 18 : La libertad ya no es una ilusión**_

**_En Hueco Mundo:_**

**_(narrado por Orihime Inoue)_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Grimmjow-san y yo estamos corriendo en un espacio negro , si , completamente negro , y por desgracia la única forma de llegar a Hueco Mundo es mediante una Garganta , y como que Grimmjow-san no es muy bueno controlando el reiatsu … Pues me toca hacerlo a mi , y si me equivoco caemos al vacío y morimos … Vamos que estoy haciendo una actividad de alto riesgo sin pagar nada ¡YUJUUU!_

_Una vez más rumbo a Hueco Mundo , la base a partir de la cual emergen todas mis pesadillas . Cuando llegue todo podría haber cambiado , tal vez nada es igual ¿Y si habíamos ido para nada? ¿Y si la decisión de ir a Hueco Mundo era un error? Mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas , gira como una peonza con todos mis pensamientos a su alrededor, siento que voy a desmallarme … Pero no , no puedo volver a ser un estorbo , y no puedo ni quiero volver a abandonar a Ulquiorra a su suerte …_

_-Grimmjow-san …_

_-Hm…_

_-¿Porqué cuando viste las noticias, dijiste que debíamos de volver a Hueco Mundo?_

_-Bueno … Es algo así como que cuando en la Tierra ocurren fenómenos inexplicables porqué algo ha cambiado en Hueco Mundo , por si no lo sabes la Sociedad de Almas está bastante más lejos de la Tierra y por eso no la afecta tanto como Hueco Mundo…_

_-Entonces , eso significa que ¿Ulquiorra ha sido resucitado?_

_-Sinceramente … No lo sé , pero si algo te puedo asegurar es que para que haya un boquete tan grande en Karakura , es porque algo muy gordo está pasando en Hueco Mundo …_

_Me estremecí de solo pensar que tal vez Ulquiorra esté muerto y no lo hayan resucitado , que simplemente tal y como dictan las leyes de la naturaleza murió y no se puede hacer nada para devolverle a la vida , para darle una segunda oportunidad ._

_No, no quiero pensar , no quiero sentir este dolor en mi pecho , no puedo ser débil , no quiero preocupar a Grimmjow-san , no quiero terminar siendo una carga para él también .Por eso , voy a ser fuerte y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me impida decidir lo que quiero y lo que soy, voy a encontrar a Ulquiorra , y en el caso de que no esté vivo , yo misma me encargaré de traerlo de vuelta y concederle una segunda oportunidad en un mundo que lo único que hizo fue aprisionar en un cofre cerrando a cal y canto su "corazón " , le daré unas alas nuevas con las que pueda surcar el cielo azul y tocar con sus dedos las nubes de algodón ._

_ Yo romperé sus cadenas , yo le daré una vida , yo crearé un mundo en el que él exista ._

_Concentré más reiatsu haciendo así más sólido el camino que estaba formando y corrí , corrí tan rápido como mis músculos me lo permitían , corrí hasta llegar a la luz , corrí hasta que aterricé en aquel desierto de plantas secas y casas hechas de rocas , aterricé en aquel lugar donde el cielo era negro , donde las estrellas no habitaban , donde las esperanzas eran eliminadas y donde la Luna , era lo único que le brindaba un poco de luz a un paisaje desolador…_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**_Con Ulquiorra antes de la llegada de Orihime y Grimmjow:_**

**_(narrado por Ulquiorra )_**

_Sentía como poco a poco mi energía era drenada , como cada vez era más y más absorbido por una especie de agujero negro , que me hacía sentir como mi cuerpo era estrujado por una presión que nunca antes había sentido , mi cuerpo se entumecía a la velocidad en que perdía de vista el horizonte , a la velocidad a la que mis recuerdos pasaban a un segundo plano y la muerte me enseñaba algo parecido a lo que posiblemente iba a ser mi camastro . Sonreí , "Al menos tengo una cama" pensé , si lo veías desde una punto de vista positivo a pesar de ser un diablo , no sería un diablo que duerme en el suelo ._

_Mi vista comenzó a nublarse , pareciera que ya había llegado al fondo del abismo y que solamente me quedaba esperar a que el diablo abriera las puertas del Infierno .Todo a mi alrededor se volvió rojo y una fuerza invisible me giró para que viera una inmensa puerta con dos esqueletos gigantes ._

_Comenzó a abrirse , y un humo gris y fétido hizo presencia , era como si todas las calefacciones del mundo humano hubieran sido encendidas al máximo en mi llegada al infierno , ví como una mano gigantesca salía de la puerta , portando una katana de doble filo consigo , según sabía eso debía de atravesarme y llevarme al infierno , un lugar donde el descanso no existe y dónde únicamente el dolor y sufrimiento eran bienvenidos …Respiré profundamente y acepté mi destino , después de todo ¿Porqué no hacerlo? De todas formas no es como si hubiera un plan B ._

_La herramienta se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí pero ,cuando pensé que un dolor inexplicable me invadiría hasta hacerme creer que pedir misericordia e intentar huir sería una opción , algo ocurrió …Dos ojos dorados gigantescos aparecieron desde el fondo de la puerta , y una voz me habló…_

_-¿Porqué no huyes? – Vaya , eso me sorprendió al parecer el señor del Infierno tiene curiosidades … Interesante , pero su pregunta es estúpida_

_-Pensé que serías alguien con más inteligencia , no huyo porque no serviría intentarlo , y porque en el caso de que lo consiguiera mi única razón hasta éste momento para vivir …Ya no existe ._

_-En ese caso… ¿Cual era tu razón para vivir? – Al parecer hay más personas tan preguntonas como la "Mujer"_

_-Eso no te incube – Dí por zanjado el tema , mientras una gota de agua caía en mi rostro , una sensación cálida invadió mi cuerpo , se sentía como si alguien estuviera tirando de mí con fuerza , pero gentilmente , como si intentara no hacerme dañ al dueño del Infierno mientras la katana se alejaba y la puerta se cerraba con un último mensaje _

_-Lo siento pero me temo que tu única razón para vivir ha vuelto a por ti… - La puerta se cerró mientras mi cuerpo era elevado a una velocidad inhumana , por la presión del aire en mi cabeza al elevarnos tuve que bajarla para evitar desnucarme_

_-¡Ulquiorra!_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Creo que no he tardado mucho , y además les he subido el capítulo que tanto me pidieron , espero que me comenteis mucho !  
**_

_AVISO: no se cada cuanto podré subir conti , espero que lo entiendan , gracias por su comprensión_

_Bueno , espero que os haya gustado y si es así suscribiros , comentad o agregad a favoritos ¡GRACIAS!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 19: Aunque los problemas sigan llegando , nunca te dejaré solo de nuevo...  
**_

_**En Hueco Mundo:**_

_**(Orihime de narradora)**_

_Seguía aferrándome a ese brazo inherte cuando Grimmjow-san consiguió sacar fuera de la arena el cuerpo de Ulquiorra ,para posteriormente posarlo sobre ésta . Grimmjow-san era el que hacía todo el trabajo mientras yo solo estaba en shock , no me podía creer que ese fuera Ulquiorra , el Cuarto Espada , el poseedor de Murciélago , aquél que fue el único Espada capaz de hacer una segunda Resurrección …_

_Me aferré más fuerte a su mano y levanté la otra mano hacia su rostro y lo acaricié ante la mirada atónita de Grimmjow-san…_

_-¿¡Se puede saber que demonios estás hacien… - Corté en seco a Grimmjow-san_

_-Está…Caliente…- Grimmjow-san no reaccionaba pero, sinceramente me importa bien poco lo que pueda estar pasando por su mente , ahora lo único que ocupa mi mente es la posibilidad de que Ulquiorra pudiera estar vivo_

_Me acerqué a su pecho apoyando mi oreja en él y apartando el pelo que caía , cerré los ojos y recé por escuchar una señal , algo que me hiciera creer que podía seguir con vida …_

_Esperé un buen rato hasta que…_

_Pum… Pum-pum …Pum …Pum-pum… Pum …Pum-pum…_

_-¡Está vivo! – Grimmjow reaccionó e imitó lo que yo hacía , pegó su oreja al pecho de Ulquiorra y sintió los latidos acompasados de su corazón , abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que ...Ulquiorra estaba vivo_

_-Ulquiorra ...¡Estas vivo! - Me abracé a su cuerpo tendido sobre la arena mientras mis lágrimas recorrían libre mente mi rostro , naciendo en el corazón , saliendo por mis ojos , recorriendo mis mejillas y acabando en su pecho...Sí , lloré , lloré como una niña pequeña , pero no lloraba de tristeza , lloraba de alegría. Porque él estaba vivo , porque al fin podría salvarlo , porque la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad , porque al fin podría redimir mi pecado._

_Grimmjow-san , apoyó su mano en mi hombro , y poco a poco me aparté de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow-san me sonrió de una forma muy tierna , me hizo pensar que ya nada malo podía pensar , y para que mentir , le creí..._

_-G-grimmjow-san … Ulquiorra...Él , el está vivo , lo hemos conseguido -Me lancé hacia él, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y pasé mus brazos por su cuello-¡Lo hemos conseguido Grimmjow-san!- La lágrimas fluían cada vez más rápido empapando su camiseta , solamente repetía una y otra vez que Ulquiorra estaba vivo . Grimmjow-san pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me acercó más a él -Gracias por todo Grimmjow-san – Al oir esto , me apartó poco a poco de él , me sorprendí un poco pensando que tal vez le hubiera molestado mi comportamiento ,pero no ._

_-Ey , no me tienes porque dar las gracias , después de todo si no me hubiérais dejado vivo , nada de esto hubiera ocurrido -Acarició mi cara , al tacto yo cerré los ojos y él secó mis lágimas -¿Que te parece si curas al paliducho?_

_-Me parece una muy buena idea -sonreí y me dispuse a curar a Ulquiorra , me toqué las orquillas , inspiré y expiré de forma lenta y pausada -¡Sōten Kisshun! - Un halo naranja envolvió a Ulquiorra , cerré los ojos y me concentré en el manejo correcto del reiatsu para curarlo completa y rápidamente , Grimmjow-san se sentó en la arena cruzando las piernas estilo yoga , sin perderse un solo detalle de lo que estaba pasando._

_Al rato Grimmjow-san me llamó :_

_-Oi , Princesita , será mejor que nos pongamos a andar hacia Las Noches – Toda la concentración que había logrado tener se fue al garete en el mismo instante en que de la boca de Grimmjow-san salió "Las Noches"_

_-¿Que ? ¿Porque tenemos que ir a Las Noches? Aquí estamos bien , además , debo curar a Ulquiorra..._

_-Piensalo , si despierta en medio del desierto y con nosotros dos al lado se sentirá aturdido ,es mejor que le cures en Las Noches y que cuando despierte esté en su ambiente natural , además será más cómodo para tí curarlo en la enfermería que no en medio del desierto ¿No crees? - Vacilé unos instantes y luego asentí dubitativa _

_-Pues más vale que nos demos prisa , se acerca una tormenta de arena por el este – Cuando me quise dar cuenta teníamos la tormenta casi encima por lo que Grimmjow-san nos cogió a Ulquiorra y a mi y nos llevó en volandas hasta Las Noches- Bueno pues aquí estamos , hogar dulce hogar – Cuando porfin pude tocar tierra después de un viaje movidito , Las Noches estaba casi como antes solo que ahora la estaban por así decirlo reconstruyendo por los desperfectos que causamos cuando me fueron a rescatar._

_Grimmjow-san comenzó a caminar hacia Las Noches pero algo hizo que parara en seco..._

_-¡GRIMMI-CHAN! -¿GRIMMI-CHAN? Pero que demonios..._

_-No , otra vez no porfavor – Grimmjow se puso una mano en la frente como un gesto de desesperación -Princesita será mejor que cojas a Ulquiorra – Grimmjow-san dejó a Ulquiorra tendido en el suelo y yo puse un escudo protector para que nada le pasara_

_-¡GRIMMI-CHAN! ¡Has vuelto! - Esa voz..._

_-Nel , quitate de encima mío - Grimmjow-san se retorcía intentando en vano quitarse de encima a Nel-chan , esta vez era una adulta y no una niña por lo que Grimmjow-san estaba siendo aplastado tal y como en el pasado lo fue Kurosaki-kun..._

_-¡Orihime-chan! - Se apartó a la velocidad del Sonido de Grimmjow-san y se lanzó a abrazarme -Cuanto tiempo sin verte , ya me podías venir a visitarme más a menudo – Nel -chan no paraba de sonreir .Siguió hablando por un rato hasta que se apartó de mi y comenzó a mirara a todos lados , después se volvió a hacia mi y con una sonrisa en la cara abrió la caja de Pandora...-¿Dónde esta Itsygo? No lo veo Orihime -chan - En ese momento Grimmjow-san se levantó del suelo y se dirijo a Nel -chan_

_-Tsk , deja de meter tus narices en lo que no te importa - Grimmjow-san se quitó el polvo de su ropa y encaró a Nel -chan_

_-Pero Grimmi-chan ¡Yo quiero saber! - Nel -chan estaba en pose retadora mirando a Grimmjow-san , poniendo los brazos en jarra y acercando su cara a la de él_

_-Pues te vas a tener que aguantar las ganas jejejeje – Grimmjow-san en un movimiento rápido atrapó a Nel -chan y la cogió en brazos mientras que ésta pataleaba sin cesar – Ey , Princesita coge tu a Ulquiorra que yo estoy muy ocupado manteniendo a raya a esta fiera -Grimmjow-san fue a andar pero Nel -chan se bajó lo suficientemente rápido como para que a mi no me diera tiempo a reaccionar y rompiera el escudo protector de Ulquiorra _

_Cuando Nel -chan vió a Ulquiorra se acercó a él para ver si tenía pulso , cuando lo verificó se fue contra Grimmjow-san y lo cogió de la camisa con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó contra un muro y lo aprisionó en él .Puse otra vez el escudo protector y escuché a Nel-chan hecha una furia_

_-¡Sexta Espada ! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HACIÉNDO REVIVIENDO A ULQUIORRA CIFER!? Conoces perfectamente el peligro en el que nos pones a todos al revivirlo y aún así lo hacer ¡¿Estás loco!?_

_-Puede ser , tal vez ,¿Quien sabe? Jejeje – Nel-chan perdió la paciéncia y atravesó el muro con su cuerpo . Grimmjow-san en ningún momento trató de zafarse de su agarre , es más perecía como si estuviera conforme con eso , pero yo no_

_-¡NEL-CHAN PARA LO VAS A MATAR COMO SIGAS ASÍ! TE LO DIRÉ TODO PERO PARA AHORA – Nel-chan al escucharme tiró a Grimmjow -san contra el suelo y yo me puse justo en frente de Grimmjow-san de tal forma en que ella no pudiera tocarle_

_-Oi , estoy perféctamente así que no sueltes prenda Princesita -Nel -chan se iba a volver a lanzar contra él pero yo la paré_

_-Grimmjow-san , lo siento mucho pero esta vez no voy a escucharte , Nel -chan yo te lo contaré todo pero no aquí , entremos en Las Noches – Nel -chan asintió no muy segura de que yo en verdad le fuera a decir la verdad , pero aún así confió en nosotros._

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**¡Gommenne!**_

_**Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto pero he estado muy ocupada , además a partir de ahora subiré un capítulo por semana **_

_**¡HONTONI GOMMENASAI MINA-SAN !**_

_**Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y si es así , porfavor denle a megusta , suscríbanse o denle a favoritos **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo : )**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA_**

**_Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!_**

**_Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes_**

**_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Capítulo 20: Hollow Knight (El caballero Hollow)_**

**_En Hueco Mundo_**

**_(Orihime de narradora)_**

_ Grimmjow-san cogió a Ulquiorra de forma delicada , le hice una señal con la mano y entramos al palacio del ex -capitán del quito Escuadrón del Gotei 13 , entramos a la cárcel más pura ,entramos al lugar dónde las pesadillas son creadas y los sueños desaparecen tal y como los cometas hacen al acercarse al sol ,desaparecen dejando una estela tras de sí para que por lo menos podamos llegar a tener evidencia sobre su existencia …Entramos en "Las Noches"._

_Nel-chan le lanzaba miradas indiscretas a Grimmjow-san el cual las respondía, y aunque posiblemente , no , fijo era solo mi imaginación , juraría que en algún momento mientras mantenían contacto visual hubo una corriente eléctrica en la que saltaron chispas…_

_Mientras recorríamos los pasillos sin gente de "Las Noches" cientos de diapositivas de la forma en la que llegué al paraíso de las pesadillas acompañaron mi mente hasta mi llegada a la enfermería. Una vez allí , Nel-chan abrió la puerta y Grimmjow-san entró con Ulquiorra al hombro y le gritaba al arrancar de la enfermería que se marchara._

_"No quiero, no quiero entrar" Sí, resulta que a pesar de todos mis intentos por no mostrarme endeble frente a los demás , otra vez recaigo en la que alguna vez fue mi rutina ,el miedo … Encogí los hombros al sentír la mirada con odio del arrancar ,cerré los ojos al sentir la leve brisa que formó al marcharse y me mordí el labio cuando me puse a temblar. _

_Nel-chan me miraba dubitativa , no sabía si ayudarme o no , lo sabía por mero hecho de que su mano parecía querer mi hombro pero quedaba parada en una especie de barrera invisible , Nel-chan finalmente anuló la proximidad que hasta entonces había entre mi hombro y su mano , suspiró lentamente y entró en la enfermería sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta para ver como estaba , simplemente entró y le echó la bronca a Grimmjow-san por la forma en la que había echado al arrancar y así comenzó otra bonita discursión entre Nel-chan y Grimmjow-san ._

_"Inspira , expira , inspira , expira , inspira , expira" En realidad no creo que pueda decir con certeza la cantidad de veces que me repetí eso se forma inconsciente en mi cabeza , tampoco puedo asegurar en que momento me dejé llevar y entré a enfermería evitando a ese par , y tal y como digo esto , tampoco creo poder describir las caras de Grimmjow-san y Nel-chan al ver mi cara , según Grimmjow-san mis ojos tenían un brillo nunca antes visto en ellos , según Nel -chan daba miedo , pero según yo , mis ojos tal y como algún sabio alguna vez dijo , son el reflejo de mi alma y mi alma al igual que las de los demás está impregnada por el pecado , el dolor , el amor , la amistad , la alegría y la desilusión ...No puedo decir que no haya cosas que tal vez si hubiera tenido una oportunidad no hubiera cambiado , tampoco puedo decir que mi vida no haya sido buena , pero lo que si puedo decir es que tal y como el yin y el yan expresan , en lo malo siempre hay algo bueno y en lo bueno siempre hay algo malo , en mi caso para los demás todo era bueno , pero en realidad lo que yo creo es que mi vida alegre simplemente ha sido un tupido velo que yo corrí alrededor de la tristeza , el dolor , la angustia , la ira , el odio , la nostalgia , la melancolía , la desilusión y la desesperación … En realidad creo que mis ojos reflejan la auténtica verdad detrás de toda la burda mentira que tal y como las arañas hacen , yo tejí alrededor de mi miseria ._

_Nel-chan se acercó a mí con los ojos muy abiertos , pero Grimmjow-san se le adelantó y me pasó un brazo por el hombro haciendo que toda la tensión de la que hasta ese momento estaba presente, se marchara , al igual que la mirada asesina ,que hasta ese momento decoraba mis ojos._

_-Princesita , ¿Que hacemos? ¿Se lo contamos todo? - Yo simplemente asentí , el apoyo de Grimmjow-san era de gran ayuda ."Inspira , expira" obedecí sin rechistar a lo que mi mente me dictaba hacer en ese momento , cuando por fin me sentí calmada y comencé mi relato entre pucheros y demás caras raras que Nel-chan ponía de vez en cuando , Grimmjow-san hacía ya tiempo que había quitado su brazo de mis hombros lo cual me hizo poder expresarme mejor con gestos y representaciones abstractas .Cuando terminé Nel-chan no hizo preguntas y se marchó , miré a Grimmjow-san en busca de una respuesta a su comportamiento de Nel-chan , pero el simplemente me sonrió y señaló a Ulquiorra ,asentí y puse el Soten Kishun y ví como Grimmjow-san abandonaba la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Puse el Sōten Kisshun y miré a Ulquiorra, cogí su mano y la estreché entre las mías , me fijé en su rostro blanquecino , en sus lágrimas de un color verde bosque , en su pelo azabache , negro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas . _

_Había unos cuantos pelos rebeldes cayendo por su rostro y con mi mano los quité de forma suave y lenta ,tenía la piel más fina que la mejor porcelana y fría como un día de invierno .Después de esto comencé a curarle , sin soltar en ningún momento su mano la cual poco a poco era más caliente , Ulquiorra era como un niño pequeño el cual con el más mínimo roce podía morir, me sentía como su madre cuidándolo . _

**_(Grimmjow narrador)_**

_Cuando la Princesita empezó a contar la historia parecía estar complétamente segura de sus palabras y eso me hizo sentir orgulloso de haberla traído a pesar de los peros de los demás. Cuando acabó de hablar miré a Neliel que me estaba haciendo una seña para que la siguiera ,la princesita me miró y yo simplemente sonreí y la señalé que era hora de curar a Ulquiorra , ella como respuesta asintió y sonrió . Salí de la enfermería a buscar a la petarda de Neliel y al dar media vuelta me la encontré de frente y cabizbaja , la fui a preguntar pero ella simplemente comenzó a andar y yo la seguí ._

_Después de un rato llegamos al sitio de reuniones , Neliel abrió las puertas y me encontré con Nnoitra , Apacci* , Sung-Sun* , Mila Rose y Harribel* , la cual ahora era la Reina de Las Noches ._

_-Grimmjow , entra - Neliel me había formado una especie de consejo de guerra , maldita tramposa …_

_-Tsk – Entré y me senté en mi asiento habitual - ¿Y bien? ¿Para que soy bueno? – Sentí la mirada asesina de todos los espadas sobre mi , claro la de todos excepto la de Nnoitra que es el único anormal capaz de reirse de todo ._

_-Deja de hacerte el gracioso y cuéntanos como piensas resolver todo el embrollo que has montado-La que habló fue Apacci , conocida por su temperamento explosivo_

_-No se de que me estás hablando , y procura tenerle más respeto a tus superiores …Fracción - En ese momento Apacci se levantó del asiento y subió un pie a la mesa quedando apoyada con la otra en el sillón y a punto de caerse por que sus compañeras la estaban tirando hacia atrás ._

_En el momento en el que Nnoitra quiso volver a reír , Neliel se subió a la mesa y se agachó delante de mí cogiéndome por el cuello de la camisa:_

_-Mira Grimmjow , estamos siendo muy pacientes contigo pero no nos hinches mucho las narices porque a lo peor ni tu ni tus acompañantes salen vivos de aquí ¿Has pillado el concepto?- Tragué fuerte , no podía dejar que la pasara algo a la Princesita, ah , se me olvidaba que si algo malo le llega a pasar al "paliducho" a ella la dará un ataque de pánico ¡AHHH! ¿POR QUÉ SOY YO EL TONTO DE TURNO AL QUE LE PASAN ESTAS COSAS? _

_A todo el mundo se le quitaron de repente las ganas de hablar o de reírse en el caso de Nnoitra , solamente nos miraban perplejos por la escena que Neliel y yo estábamos protagonizando :_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber?_

_-Depende - Neliel agarró más fuerte y entrecerró sus ojos mirándome de forma amenazante , como era de esperarse en mí , ni tan siquiera me inmuté y la seguí mirando igual que ella a mí , retándola y con una sonrisa de superioridad que sabía no soportaba_

_-Y¿Se puede saber de qué demonios depende? –Khe , su cara no tenía precio , me encantaba esa cara de enfado que conseguía que saliera de ella ... En pocas ocasiones , pero aún así me encantaba . _

_-Depende de que me dejéis contar todo lo que sé y lo que la Princesita no ha contado – Neliel poco a poco me soltó , se levantó y saltó de nuevo a su asiento mientras que Tier harribel seguía con sus ojos cerrados dándome la palabra_

_Cuando empecé a contarles el resultado de mis investigaciones y como fue mi vida al lado de Orihime Inoue nadie pestañeaba , después Neliel contó lo que la Princesita le dijo y así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que porfin acabamos . Ese fue el instante en el que Tier harribel abrió los ojos y me miró de forma amenazante y como si sus ojos llevaran veneno sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza _

_-Entonces Grimmjow¿Qué piensas hacer si Ulquiorra se descontrola y decide seguir con lo que Aizen le encargó? ¿ Acaso piensas hacerte cargo de todo aunque eso cueste tu vida? Piensa que él es el Cuarto Espada y tu eres el Sexto , además de que es el único Espada con una segunda Resurrección y no sabemos con que poderes despierte ni las ordenes de quien lleve y en el caso de que así sea de quién son … ¿Qué pasa si te mata y vuelve a secuestrar a Orihime? O peor aún ¿ Que pasa si la mata ella? – En ese momento abrí los ojos-No se Grimmjow , yo no creo que esto salga bien , es mejor matarlo ahora… - Me levanté del asiento con tanta fuerza que la silla terminó tirada en el suelo , puse una mano con furza en la mesa y miré a todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí de forma desafiante , pero a quien más a Harribel _

_-¡NO! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas ante la mirada atónita de todos , pero la que más sorpresa reflejaba era la de Neliel , que en el fondo sé que todo esto solo lo ha hecho para que los demás no intentaran nada peor y así "Protegerme" , si es que a esto se le puede llamar proteger – Yo me haré cargo de todo y bajo ningún concepto dejaré que nada malo le pase a la chica , asique no matéis a Ulquiorra a no ser que queráis que yo mismo os mate a todos ¿¡ENTENDIDO!? – Escuché como los demás Espadas hablaban atropelladamente unos con otros , por lo que comencé mi camino de vuelta a donde estaba Orihime_

_-Grimmjow – Escuché la voz de Neliel llamándome y me paré en seco , después me giré y ví la sonrisa de Neliel mientras se acercaba a mí – Yo confío en ti –Me abrazó y yo sentí como si todos mis esfuerzos por contenerme hubieran tenido sentido , y antes de apartarla sin que nadie más se diera cuenta la abracé yo también y la dije en tono sincero " Gracias , por todo"_

_-¡NELIEL QUITATE YA DE ENCIMA MIO! Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que hagas esto – Ella simplemente se apartó y me sussurró " De nada " _

_-Grimmjow – Esa voz era de Harribel que en algún momento se puso a mi lado sin que yo me diera cuenta , por alguna razón ya estaba acostumbrado a eso – No nos decepciones_

_-Descuida – Sonreí de nuevo como siempre hacía y me marché levantando la mano en forma de despedida_

**_(Orihime de narradora) _**

_Sonreí con amargura al darme cuenta de que nadie más le podía cuidar de él ,y que seguramente yo me sentiría sola estando en su lugar. Estuve por 15 minutos sin soltarle la mano , pero ya tenía sueño , estaba muy cansada , no solo por la hora a la que me tuve que levantar , sino más bien por la caminata que hicimos , el reiatsu que he consumido y todo el tiempo que tuvimos que estar buscando a Ulquiorra entre esas montañas de arena blanca y esos castillos de roca … En verdad estaba agotada por lo que al ver una silla intenté ir a por ella , pero hubo algo que me retuvo_

_-¿U-ulquiorra? - Ulquiorra me estaba agarrando con fuerza la mano , una fuerza que un muerto no podía ejerce -¡ULQUIORRA! –Desice el Sōten Kisshun y me acerqué de nuevo a su pecho , el ritmo de su corazó era cada vez más rápido , empezó a sudar frío y , y-yo no sabía que hacer , por lo que simplemente comencé a zarandearlo con la mano que tenía libre y al ver que esto no funcionaba empecé a darle bofetones para que despertara , derrepente ví como su respiración se volvía ronca , al acercarme a su pecho para mirar su pulso noté como este disminuía de forma alarmante , me levante y una vez más volví a zarandearle , a gritarle , a pegarle , hasta a abrazarle y rogarle llorando ... Pero en el instante en el que mi mano se escurrió en entre la suya , que hasta ese momento era mi única esperanza de una recuperción aunque tortuosa , posible...En ese instante , en ese instante perdí toda esperanza ._

_Caí al suelo de rodillas , llorando al comprobar que su pulso había desaparecido junto con sus latidos_

_-Ulquiorra… - Solamente era capaz de susurrar su nombre mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro recordándome que una vez más lo había vuelto a estropear todo y que esta vez no habría una segunda oportunidad – ulquiorra …Ulquiorra … ULQUIORRA…¡ULQUIORRA! – En ese momento presa de mi desesperación me abracé a su cuerpo inherte en busca de una última oportunidad , y lloré , lloré hasta que mis dos lagunas quedaron secas , lloré hasta sentir como mi garganta se rompía , lloré hasta que sentí como dolía , lloré hasta sentir como mi alma se partía…_

_Al cabo de un rato me senté en una silla que había cerca , mientras pensaba que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no había servido de nada , que solamente había perdido el tiempo , que me había peleado con mis amigos por una causa sin sentido , que en realidad nada en mi vida había tenido , o tenía sentido ya que yo era simplemente un barquito de papel movido por las mareas , las cuales me llevaban cada vez más lejos de lo que se supone es una vida feliz ._

_Me levanté de la silla y me recosté en la pared sollozando mientras me agarraba las piernas con ambas manos – Ulquiorra…_

_-M-mujer … - Un susurro , un lánguido llamado , sin vida , sin conocimiento ,sin nada …Solo era eso , pero para mí fue un oasis de tranquilidad. Me acerqué a él poco a poco , con miedo de que solamente hubiera sido una alucinación . Me acerqué a su pecho aún con recelo , y sonreí con alivio al ver que su pulso había vuelto , me acerqué a su rostro y sentí su respiración , le ví aún con sus ojos cerrados y al tocar su frente vi que estaba sudada por lo que fui a por una toalla y la mojé en agua fría para así contrarrestar los posibles restos de la fiebre_

**_(Narrador normal / neutro)_**

_Orihime se acercó al lavamanos y dejó correr el agua fría en una palangana de metal mientras con la otra mano cogía una toalla del montón. Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue del reciente despertar del Hollow que hasta entonces se había mantenido inconsciente , y que ahora se despertaba abriendo sus ojos jade y entrecerrándolos con el contacto con la luz artificial que decoraba la estancia , mientras ojeaba su entorno , entonces se sentó y puso sus pies en el suelo. Cuando Orihime se dio la vuelta observó a un Ulquiorra vistiendo unas ropas rotas y harapientas , se mantenía erguido sobre el suelo y se giraba para ver el rostro de quién en ese momento cruzaba el umbral de la puerta , a Orihime se le cayeron todos lo bartulos que en ese momento llevaba al suelo y comenzó a mover la boca intentando decir algo ante la mirada atónita de Grimmjow que cuando entró no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban:_

_-¡Oy! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TIRADA EN EL SUELO!? ¿Qué te pasa , has perdido la cabeza? - En ese momento vió como Orihime lejos de contestarle simplemente señalaba hacia una dirección la cual Grimmjow siguió hasta que … -¿¡U-ULQUIORRA!? _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Gommenne , sé que he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no andaba con mucho tiempo de sobra._

_Como verán este cap lo he hecho bastante más largo para recompensarle por la espera y es de hasta lo que aquí tengo escrito de 3082palabras : ) ¡Todo un record!_

**_Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y si es así , porfavor denle a megusta , suscríbanse o denle a favoritos _**

**_Gracias por su apoyo : )_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 21: Y la luz en las tinieblas permanecerá  
**_

_**En Hueco Mundo**_

_**(Narrador normal)**_

_**Entre los gestos sin sentido de Orihime y la cara sin expresión de Grimmjow , nos encontramos a un Ulquiorra el cual se mira a si mismo con sorpresa , a continuación mira fijamente su mano derecha y la gira observando todos sus perfiles mientras su mirada se vuelve negra , sombría...Ulquiorra en cosa de segundos se había convertido en un hombre cuya mirada no revela ni pensamientos ni emociones , su único pasatimepo es observar los objetos que hay a su alrededor mientras los nombra en alto , posiblemente para convencerse de su existencia:**_

_**-Camilla...Almohada...Mesa...Silla...Estanterías...Botiquín ...Toalla... - Fijó su vista en Orihime y a continuación en Grimmjow, ambos lo miraban esperando una reacción por parte del resucitado , pero Ulquiorra simplemente desvió su mirada hacia algo que para el era de mayor interés...- Y finalmente , puerta...**_

_**-¡NO!-Grimmjow gritó con la esperanza de que el Cuarto Espada no traspasara el umbral de la puerta , pero por desgracia para cuando Grimmjow reaccionó el Cuarto ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de una salida. Grimmjow salió en su busca pero Las Noches era un maldito laberinto y Grimmjow no era muy bueno reconociendo el reiatsu con lo cual ...Grimmjow fue el que acabó perdiendo en su propia casa...**_

_**(Orihime de narradora)**_

_**Estaba paralizada , no-no sabía que hacer , hace tan solo cinco minutos estaba tendido en la cama como un vegetal y hace media hora casi muere delante de mis ojos pero por algún motivo que desconozco , ahora esta delante mio ergido sobre sus dos pies observándose a si mismo como si ésta fuera la primera vez que lo hacía , era como si estuviera viendo en directo las reacciones de un bebe al querer conocer más sobre su mundo , pero no es un niño , es Ulquiorra .**_

_**Uno de los Espadas más sanguinarios, el Espada sin corazón , pero entonces... Si no tiene corazón ¿Cómo es que yo sí oí sus latidos? ¿Era una alucinación? No , por supuesto que no lo era , simplemente fue una absurda mentira que el propio Ulquiorra creó para protegerse a si mismo del dolor , la tristeza , el sufrimiento , la melancolía la nostalgia y ...El amor .**_

_**Pero ¿Cuánto ha de sufrir una persona para llegar a engañarse a sí mismo con tal de no sentir?**_

_**Su mirada ha cambiado , se acaba de transformar en la mirada de una marioneta , es como si la vida se le acabara de ir delante de mis ojos , pero sigue vivo .**_

_**Miro a Grimmjow-san , está horrorizado contemplando como Ulquiorra dice nombres al azar de objetos que ve a su alrededor. Me giro y veo como Ulquiorra mantiene su mirada fija en mi , por un instante , por una milésima de segundo pareció como si sus ojos volvieran a tener chispa , la chispa de la vida , esa que Ichigo le arrebató . **_

_**Bajo la mirada y cierro los ojos esperando que aparte su mirada de mí , es tan intensa que siento como si estuviera a punto de ahogarme, cierro los puños con fuerza al ver como me ignora y pasa a mirara a Grimmjow .**_

_**-¡NO! – Al escuchar eso veo como una luz verde pasa por delante de mí y esquiva a Grimmjow-san pasando así el umbral de la puerta , veo como Grimmjow-san hecha a correr en ese momento quiero salir corriendo detrás de Ulquiorra , quiero decirle que pare , que lo que hace no está bien…Quiero decirle tantas cosas , pero no puedo , no soy capaz de moverme , siento como mi cuerpo me grita "NO TE MUEVAS , AQUÍ ESTÁS SEGURA"… ¿En serio me voy a quedar aquí? ¿A caso quiero volver a ser una carga?¿Es que quiero que lo maten? ¿Es eso?¿He venido hasta aquí para nada? ¿Para recordarles lo frágil que soy? ¿Voy a estar toda mi vida dependiendo de los demás?...**_

_**-¡No , no quiero volver a ser una carga , esta vez seré yo la que los salve , esta vez seré yo la que demuestre de lo que soy capaz! – Salí corriendo de la enfermería y ví como Nel-chan me miraba asombrada**_

_**-¡Orihime-chan! – No la escuché , no me importaba lo que me fuera a decir , estaba segura de que habría tiempo para eso después.**_

_**Corrí por los pasillos de Las Noches mientras rememoraba como fueron los días de mi cautiverio , como Ulquiorra insistía en que debía de comer por "órden de Aizen –sama " ¿Irónico verdad ? En vez de odiarle por todo el daño que me hizo , lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en como ayudarlo , en como sacarlo del agujero negro en el que su vida se ha convertido . **_

_**Solo puedo pensar en como hallar una manera mediante la cual enseñarle lo maravilloso que es el mundo , quiero enseñarle que incluso en las tinieblas , la luz permanece iluminándonos por un camino hacia un mejor mañana .**_

_**Y así corrí hasta la salida de Las Noches en la cual encontré a Ulquiorra de pie , cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y chillando :**_

_**-¡NO! DÉJAME EN PAZ , SOLO QUIERO SALIR ¡QUIERO VIVIR! **_

_**Él ¿Quiere vivir? – U-Ulquiorra ¿Te encuentras bien? –Me acerqué a él de forma precavida y cuando le fui a tocar la mano , el me la apartó de un manotazo mientras caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor **_

_**Dolía , dolía verle , sentía como mi alma se rompía de verle así , nunca imaginé ver a alguien padecer tanto dolo ¿Es por eso que prefería no tener corazón? ¿Para no sufrir como ahora?**_

_**Me arrodillé en el suelo le aparté las manos de la cabeza y el abracé , al momento sentí como se relajaba y en un casi imperceptible susurro pronunciaba**_

_**-Mujer…**_

_**(Narrador externo)**_

_**Al momento llegó Grimmjow muy agitado , gritando algo que Orihime no conseguía entender:**_

_**-¡Detrás de ti! – En ese momento Orihime se giró y …**_

_**-Cuanto tiempo …Orihime**_

_**-T-tú**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Gommenne , sé que he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no andaba con mucho tiempo de sobra._

_Gracias a todos lo que seguís mi fic y os habéis subscrito ^-^_

_**Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y si es así , porfavor denle a megusta , suscríbanse o denle a favoritos **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo : )**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 22:Until it hurts...**_

_**En Hueco Mundo**_

_**(Narrador Orihime)**_

_Al momento llegó Grimmjow-san muy agitado , gritando algo que Orihime no conseguía entender:_

_-¡Detrás de ti! – En ese momento Orihime se giró y …_

_-Cuanto tiempo …Orihime_

_-T-tú...- Antes de que pudiera llegar a decir nada Grimmjow-san se puso enfrente mío en actitud protectora, yo me abracé al cuerpo de Ulquiorra ,en parte para protegerle ,y en parte para sentirme protegida..._

_-¿Que haces aquí? Khe , menudo fastidio – Grimmjow-san actuó tan altivo como siempre, pero hay algo diferente ,Grimmjow-san ya está peleando _

_-Grimmjow , no he venido aquí por tí ...Sino por ella- Levanto el brazo y me señaló con el anular, mis ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada, no le podía quitar la mirada ._

_**(Narrador externo)**_

_Mientras Orihime seguía en el suelo abrazada a Ulquiorra , temblando y perpleja ante la persona que la señalaba , Grimmjow tras mirar la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Orihime entrecerró los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón como normalmente hacía y comenzó a avanzar en la dirección de su rival , no muy rápido , tampoco muy lento , solo avanzaba mientras la arena movida por el viento mecía sus cabellos azules al son de sus pasos ._

_Repentinamente se paró , abrió sus ojos color cielo , en los cuales en vez de un cielo despejado, se podía ver una tormenta que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso._

_-¿Que es lo que quieres Shinigami? - Grimmjow miraba desafiante a su oponente ...Ichigo_

_-¿ Yo ? ¿Que que quiero yo? La pregunta correcta no es que quiero yo , sino pretendéis vosotros_

_Y Orihime ...¿Que demonios haces en el suelo? -Ichigo comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Orihime pasando de largo por donde Grimmjow estaba , Grimmjow no le impidió que llegara donde Orihime estaba y al llegar …_

_-P-pero ¿Que? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO ORIHIME!?-Orihime no respondía , simplemente soportaba los reclamos del que una vez fue su amado- ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA! - Ichigo fue a zarandearla por lo que Orihime simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Ulquiorra. Estaba a punto de tocar a Orihime cuando algo afilado tocó su cuello, Ichigo poco a poco se giró hacia quien empuñaba la espada- Vaya , vaya Grimmjow quien te ha visto y quien te ve ¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Orihime?_

_-Desde que me aceptó en su casa – Ichigo abrió los ojos , al momento los cerró y con expresión de ironía posó su mano en su rostro y comenzó a reir_

_-¿¡LO HABEIS OÍDO!? ELLA LE DEJÓ ENTRAR EN SU CASA , NOS HA MANTENIDO ENGAÑADOS A TODOS – Se giró en dirección a Orihime y a pesar de no decir nada tal como alguna vez un sabio dijo " Una mirada vale más que mil palabras"_

_-Kurosaki - kun … Lo siento , de verdad que lo siento .Yo no te quería hacer daño, solo ...No puedo dejarle morir... - Orihime sacó fuerzas y con pesar le pidió perdón a Ichigo aún sabiendo que de nada valdría_

_-No me vengas ahora con eso Orihime , de nada me sirve que me digas que lo sientes cuando el daño ya está hecho – Ichigo sacó su espada y apunto en dirección a Orihime y Ulquiorra – Lo voy a matar y esta vez me da igual que sea algo justo o injusto , no puedo dejar vivir a un monstruo_

_En ese momento Orihime abrió los ojos , posó la cabeza de Ulquiorra en la arena y posteriormente se levanto de forma lenta pero segura mientras Grimmjow la observaba de cerca e Ichigo la miraba desafiante ante su repentino cambio de actitud , y así Orihime comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ichigo – Puede que en el pasado llegara a pensar que era un monstruo pero no es así , en realidad solo era una persona consumida por el dolor , solo necesita una segunda oportunidad para cambiar¿Porqué no puedes dale una segunda oportunidad Kurosaki -kun?_

_-NO PUEDO DARLE UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD A ALGUIEN QUE TE SECUESTRÓ Y POR CULPA DEL CUAL CASI MORIMOS TODOS ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO ORIHIME ! Entiéndelo ¿Sí?_

_-Kurosaki – kun te lo pido porfavor , confía en mí , él será capaz de cambiar_

_-Ya , pero ¿Que pasa si no es capaz de cambiar?- Ichigo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente a los ruegos de su amiga_

_-En caso de que eso pase ...Yo mismo lo mataré - Ichigo parecía confundido por una parte veía lo importante que esto era para Orihime , pero su sentido de la responsabilidad le dictaba que eso no era posible_

_-Perdóname Orihime …_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Lo siento pero no me puedo fiar de una simple promesa cuando las vidas de todos están en juego – Y sin mediar palabra cargó contra Ulquiorra, pero lo que no se esperaba era que Orihime se cruzara en medio , por lo cual frenó consiguiendo así no herir a Orihime_

_-¿¡Que haces Orihime !? Te podía haber matado- Orihime miró a Ichigo con dulzura_

_-Kurosaki-kun tu nunca serías capaz de matarme , pero me temo que – La mirada de Orihime cambio a una tajante y seria – si intentas matar a Ulquiorra... - Con un mano cogió la espada con fuerza hasta tirar a Ichigo contra ella y se colocó la espada en el pecho cortándose en el proceso– antes tendrás que matarme a mí_

_-¡Se puede saber que demonios dices Princesita! ¿¡Te volviste loca!? - Orihime mantuvo la misma mirada e impasible contempló como la cara de Ichigo cambiaba de una seria a una retadora, reacción con la cual Orihime sonrió_

_-Entiendo ...Bueno , si así lo quieres acepto tu reto Orihime , espero que cumplas tu palabra de mantener a raya a Ulquiorra , o me temo que sino tú tendrás que matarlo _

_-Entendido... - Tras esto Ichigo se marchó mediante una Garganta dejando a una Orihime soñadora pensando " Ahora es cuando reconozco al hombre del que me enamoré"_

_Y sin decir nada Grimmjow rompió parte de su chaqueta , y con el trozo de tela obtenido envolvió la mano ensangrentada de Orihime entonando un " Baka *" , a lo cual Orihime símplemente agradeció con un " Gracias por todo Grimmjow-kun" y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que hasta el mismísimo Grimmjow Jaguerjakes se sonrojara y por vergüenza saliera a por el cuerpo de Ulquiorra , el cual aún seguía tendido inconsciente en la arena _

_-¡Andando Princesita!_

_-¡Hai Grimmjow-kun!_

_-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!_

_-Hai Grimmjow-kun_

_-¿Estás sorda?_

_-¡Hai!-Grimmjow se giro para ver la cara de su acompañante la cual reía como así mucho no la veía hacer_

_-Mejor olvídalo – Pronunció Grimmjow en un susurro que su acompañante no pudo escuchar_

_Y así llegaron a Karakura, donde se tendrían que preparar para lo que vendría el día siguiente..._

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Baka * : baka en japonés significa tonta en español**_

_Bueno por fin voy a poder subir más a menudo así que no se pierdan mis capítulos ¿Si?_

_Gracias a todos lo que seguís mi fic y os habéis subscrito ^-^_

_**Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y si es así , por favor denle a me gusta , suscríbanse o denle a favoritos **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo : )**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 23:What ever it takes**_

_**(Narrador Orihime)**_

_Me desperté en mi cuarto , en mi cama , debajo de las sábanas , arropada por todo un fuerte de almohadas , sumida en un mar de colchas térmicas y enfundada en un pijama que me regaló mi tía cuando tenía 14 años , si , literalmente estoy enfundada ¿Hasta aquí todo normal verdad? Y esto me hace llegar a la conclusión de que tal ver y solo tal vez todo ha sido un sueño es decir ..._

_-En ningún instante me persiguió una sombra , ni Kurosaki-kun se hizo mi "guardaespalda" , , ni me encontré con Grimmjow-san herido, ni tampoco se enfadó con migo , ni deje vivir en mi casa a Grimmjow-san , ni me enfadé con Kurosaki-kun , ni me fugé a por Ulquiorra , ni tampoco estube en Hueco Mundo y ví a Nel-chan y mucho menos encontré a Ulquiorra , lo resucité me enfrente a Kurosaki-kun siendo protegida por Grimmjow-san , y claro ya lo que voy a decir ahora es complétamente imposible ...No vine con Grimmjow-san y Ulquiorra a mi casa -Alcé mi mano y me toqué las sienescon gesto cansado y a continuación volví a coger postura para dormir , cuando..._

_-¡Por Kami voy a llegar tarde al colegio!-Me vestí lo más rápida que pude después de darme una duchita mañanera , alisté mi cartera con todo lo necesario para "la vuelta al cole" y tras recorrer el pasillo que comunicaba el salón con la entrada abrí la puerta de salida_

_-¿A donde vas Princesita? - ¿Eh? Espera , espera un momento ...Volví otra vez al salón y no encontré a nadie , suspiré aliviada y volví a retomar mi camino - ¡Oi! !¿Me estás ignorando?!-Volví a mirar , juro que miré hasta detrás del sofá pero no encontré nada y así volví otra vez a abrir la puerta de la entrada - ¿Sabes? No me gusta que me ¡CABREEN! - Kami-sama... No ,no , dime que no es lo que estoy pensando... _

_-¡DIME QUE NO TENGO UN FANTASMA CHUPASANGRE! -Tras pronunciar esto me arrodillé mirando a la puerta de salida como reverencia, demostrando mi respeto(miedo T-T)hacia el ente hectoplasmático que pudiera llegar a tener cohabitando conmigo_

_-Y...¿Ella siempre es así? - Esa voz... Me giré y ví como Ulquiorra salía del cuarto de mi hermano con un pijama verde con rayas blancas y una zapatillas blancas , mientras con gesto perezoso se sobaba con la mano derecha la parte de la nuca revolviéndose el pelo en un intento por desperezarse..._

_-Sí , para mi desgracia siempre es así... - Ví como un hombre de cabellos azulados con gesto agotado se tocaba las sientes con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía un plato y además ... Iba vestido con MI mandil rosa con bordado blanco y con MIS guantes pastel que son de uso único para fregar los platos...¡UN MOMENTO! Entonces eso quiere decir que ..._

_-¿¡TODO FUE CIERTO!? - Me tiré en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza mientras ellos se miraban entre si no entendiendo lo que pasaba -Entonces esto quiere decir que tú - Apunté con el dedo índice a Grimmjow-san - Tú eras la sombra que me perseguía y estabas herido porque Kurosaki-kun te golpeó, y entonces me viniste a buscar a mi trabajo para contarme sobre Hueco Mundo , y cuando te estaba curando vino Kurosaki-kun y con la pulsera que Ulquiorra me dió te guardé de Kurosaki-kun , después debido a lo que me dijiste de Hueco Mundo me enfrenté a él; después fuimos a por él - Ahora apuntaba a Ulquiorra - Le resucitamos y te enfrentaste a Nel-chan , y ya cuando por fin Ulquiorra despierta él sale corriendo de Las Noches y al perseguirlo nos encontramos con Kurosaki-kun que quería matarlo y tras convencerle de que no era malo se marchó ,por fin llegamos a casa y...Ya no me acuerdo nada más - Cerré los ojos intentando hacer memoria , pero nada , solo recordaba mi casa y después todo estaba negro , el recordarlo me traía una sensación de profundo cansancio y calidez , una calidez sobrecogedora_

_-¿No te acuerdas ? - Cabeceé dando a entender que no_

**_(Flashback narrado por Grimmjow)_**

_-¡Princesita date prisa o la Grganta se cerrará!_

_-¡HAI! Grimmjow-san _

_Después de un rato ví una luz blanca y cogí a la Princesita de la muñeca para que saltara conmigo o sino quedaría atrapada entre Hueco Mundo y la Tierra_

_-¡Auch ! Grimmjow-san por tu culpa me caí de culo contra el suelo ¿Sabes ? A las señoritas hay que tratarlas con más cuidado _

_-¿Señorita?-Miré en varias direcciones - ¿Cuál señorita?-Ahora fijé mi vista en ella viendo el desconcierto plasmado en su rostro - Yo no veo ninguna -En su cara se dibujó un puchero de lo más infantil _

_-Era broma jajaja -Mientras me reía la revolví el pelo cosa que la hizo indignarse aún más , y sin mirar atrás subí las escaleras con Ulquiorra a rastras pensando "Como engañas con el peso paliducho" Al llegar a la casa de Orihime me di cuenta de que la maldita puerta estaba cerrada y yo no tenía llaves así que , tuve que esperar hasta que la Princesita subió las escaleras , a paso de tortuga por cierto , para que me abriera la puerta y pudiera quitarme a Ulquiorra de encima. Cuando por fin entramos la casa estaba fría , así que Orihime subió la temperatura en el termostato y encendió la calefacción , después dejé a paliducho en el sofá y Orihime dijo que se haría cargo de él ._

_-Princesita yo me voy a dar una ducha ¿Te vienes conmigo? -Empezó a ponerse roja y a temblar intentando decir una sola sílaba , no me pude aguantar la risa – Sabías que era broma ¿Verdad?_

_-Pff… ¡C-claro que lo sabía!_

_-Si , claro… - A pesar de sus gritos me metí en el cuarto de baño y me duché , al salir me dí cuenta de que no tenía la ropa así que me enrrollé una toalla en la cintura y salí del cuarto de baño , anduve por el pasillo hasta mi habitación que quedaba enfrente del salón y la vi a ella …Estaba completamente dormida sonrriendo mientras cogía con ambas manos la mano de Ulquiorra ,no sé como describir el sentimiento que me produjo el verla tan feliz por estar al lado de Ulquiorra, solo sé que algo en mi pecho dolía , parecía que un hierro ardiendo me estuviera perforando la piel a una velocidad agónica._

_Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y cuidadosamente, intentando no despertarla me acerqué a ella , me acerqué lo más que pude a su rostro y escuché su respiración acompasada , observé sus pestañas negras y tupidas, su flequillo cayendo en forma de cascada sobre sus ojos , sus mejillas sonrosadas , y sus labios carnosos y de apariencia suave " Quiero tocarlos"Ese era mi único pensamiendo cuando mi mano de acercaba a sus labios , pero en ese momento ella se removió incomoda y soltó la mano Ulquiorra apoyándose en mi pecho "Grimmjow ¿En que demonios estabas pensando?"La aparté un poco y con mi mano dejé al descubierto su frente de porcelana y la besé_

_Después de esto la metí en la cama y la tapé con todas las mantas que encontré, al acabar me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme , cuando terminé fui a ver a Ulquiorra , le toqué la frente y ví que tenía fiebre así que le desperté para poderle llevar a mi cuarto para que durmiera en una cama , después de darme un pijama le puse paños frios como me dijo la Princesita y me quedé hablando con él toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormido_

**_(Fin del flashback)_**

**_(Narrado por Ulquiorra)_**

_La mujer parecía estar interesada en lo que el del pelo eléctrico le quisiera decir pero se quedó con las ganas por que el otro dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la cocina entre gritos y reproches de la histérica esa tipo "Grimjow-san porfi ¿Si? Dime que pasó" y " ¡Ya te he dicho que no ¡ No seas tan pesada"… Y así podría seguir y seguir pero el caso es que estos dos me aburren_

_-Yo me voy a dormir vosotros haced lo que querais _

_-¡Ya te he dicho que no!_

_-¡QUE SI!_

_-¡QUE NO!_

_Me estaban ignorando pero tampoco es que me importara mucho así que sin más me marché a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta_

_Sentí como todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas y después un ruido sordo acompañado de la nada…._

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_Sé que me he tardado pero ya saben , es por culpa de las fiestas ( Sí claro… ¬.¬)_**

**_Jejeje , bueno , gommennasai, me tardé demasiado pero quería hacer un capítulo especial por navidad con humor y me costó bastante ya que el anterior capitulo era difícil de enlazar y no se me ocurría nada _**

**_¡PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ POR FIN!_**

**_Gracias a todos por su apoyo_**

**_Si les ha gustado mi historia denle a favoritos, comenten y suscríbanse_**

**_¡ARIGATO!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 24:The truth under the sign…**_

_**(Narrado por Ulquiorra)**_

_-¿Que?-¿Que demonios era lo que estaba viendo ?_

_Mi cuerpo flotaba , la gravedad era cero , pero aun así sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo absorbido por una fuerza superior en ese espacio en tonos granates y anaranjados , una combinación que me hacía sentir calor , era como si todo mi cuerpo se encontrara en un horno , intente moverme pero no podía , me sentía como un prisionero atado con cadenas invisibles ._

_Súbitamente esa gama de colores desapareció dando lugar a un tono negro carbón que me inundó con su oscuridad ,el calor fue sustituido por el frío, la gravedad cero desapareció , y las cadenas invisibles que hasta ese instante me tenían preso , me soltaron …Comencé a caer en una espiral de oscuridad _

_El oxígeno me faltaba , comencé a mover los brazos en dirección a donde supuestamente se encuentra el cielo ,aunque en esas condiciones no estaba seguro de nada , aun así pataleé , boxeé contra la nada , una nada impasible ante mi sufrimiento , una nada infinita . Mi mundo se estaba convirtiendo en una espiral de agonía sofocante ._

_Caía en un vacio en el que nadie me esperaba , sin nadie con quien despedirme , sin nadie a quien haber amado, caía en el vacio en el que se había convertido mi alma …_

_Me dí la vuelta y miré de frente lo que se suponía iba a ser mi nuevo hogar , entonces ví como un color púrpura me rodeaba y con él volvía algo del calor que me fue robado , sentía como mi caída se ralentizaba…Cerré los ojos esperando estar aproximándome a mi destino cuando …(*cap 18)_

"_Porque no huyes" –Sentí como alguien cuya voz desconocía me hablaba , abrí los ojos y sentí como una corriente de aire me trasladaba varios metros hasta que vi como una puerta se abría dando paso a una inmensa katana empuñada por una mano sin dueño , y como dos ojos dorados como el ambar miraban a un sujeto que permanecía impasible ante el peligro…_

"_Pensé que serías alguien con más inteligencia"_

_-Un momento , esa es mi voz , y ese sujeto , soy yo …¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Poco a poco comencé a internarme en ese lugar en el que se suponía estaba y comencé a oler comosalía un olor a podrido de esas puertas , y escuche como seguía hablando , y sentí como si esto que estaba viendo formara parte de mi pasado … -" no huyo porque no serviría intentarlo, y porque en caso de que lo consiguiera , mi única razón hasta este momento para vivir…Ya no existe"_

_-¿Ya no existe? ¿Quién era mi razón para vivir?_

"_En ese caso ¿Quién era tu razón para vivir?" – Mi antiguo "yo" hizo una pausa y tras suspirar contestó con un cortante- "Eso no te incumbe"-Después comenzaron a caer gotas de agua y miré hacia arriba cuando mi "yo" lo hizo y al volverme hacia la puerta ví como ésta se cerraba y dando paso a una carcajada decía –"Lo siento pero me temo que tu única razón para vivir ha vuelto por ti" – Tras esto mi "yo se alzó hacia una luz cegadora mientras la puerta se cerraba herméticamente desapareciendo y por consiguiente disipando el olor y con él el humo que hasta entonces se había formado_

"_Ulquiorra" – Esa voz …-Sin más sentí como era arrastrado a una velocidad deshorbitante y me desmayaba volviendo a sumergirme en un mar de oscuridad_

_-Mujer…_

_**(Narrado por Orihime)**_

_-Pum- Ese fue el sonido que hizo que dejáramos de pelearnos "Ulquiorra" ese fue mi único pensamiento _

_-Oi ¡QUE NO HE TERMINADO! – Y dejando a Grimmjow-san con la palabra en la boca fui directa a la habitación de mi hermano y al abrir la puerta …_

_-U-ulquiorra – Encontré a Ulquiorra tendido boca abajo en el suelo , respirando muy fuerte, me acerqué a él y le puse boca arriba mientras veía como el sudor le corría por la frente mojando su pelo azabache - ¡ULQUIORRA! Ei , contéstame ¿Qué te ha pasado? ULQUIORRA – Comencé a preocuparme al ver que no repondía a mis gritos_

_Al momento vi como Grimmjow-san llegaba a la habitación y como al momento salía corriendo de ésta para después volver con paños frios para Ulquiorra , cogió a Ulquiorra en brazos y lo llevó hasta su cama , posteriormente comencé a ponerle los paños frios…_

_**(En otro lugar)**_

_Se ve a un hombre trajeado entrar a una habitación vigilada por dos hombres fornidos y también trajeados a la entrada de la puerta , tras esta se ven varios monitores con diferentes imágenes y en una de ellas…_

_-Señor , perdone que lo interrumpa pero, después de los acontecimientos vividos ¿Quiere que actuemos? –El hombre hasta entonces observaba sentado cada uno de los monitores , pero sobre todo uno , en ese momento se giró con pasimonia en dirección a la voz que llamaba su atención . Posó los codos formando un triángulo con ellos sosteniendo en la cúspide su barbilla _

_-No , deja que se peleén entre sí un poco más …Ja , estoy ansioso por ver como se desarrollarán los acontecimientos…_

_**(Narrado por Orihime)**_

_Pasó un buen rato y Ulquiorra seguía sin despertar;_

_-Grimmjow-san ¿Qué crees que le haya podido pasar?-Me miró sopesando su respuesta y con una mínima sonrisilla de cortesía me comenzó a revolver el pelo y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo…_

_-Mmh_

_En ese momento la mano de Grimmjow-san dejó de acariciarme el pelo y sentí como el mundo se paraba y con él nuestras respiraciones_

_-U-ulquiorra…-Al momento ví como comenzaba a abrir los parpados dejando así a la vista sus orbes jade ,volvió a cerrarlos y después volver a abrirlos , comenzamos tanto Grimmjow-san como yo a acercarnos a Ulquiorra , cogí su mano y le susurré "Ulquiorra , soy yo , Orihime , porfavor , abre los ojos"_

_-Mujer_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**O**__** Sé que me he tardado pero ya saben , es por culpa de las fiestas ( Sí claro… ¬.¬)**_

_**Jejeje , bueno , gommennasai, me tardé demasiado pero queríahecerles un regalito y porfin lo acabé si quieren saber lo que es porfavor miren esto;**_

_** watch?v=1KSaxisp7HI&amp;spfreload=10&amp;hd=1 ,**_

_**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ¡**_

_**AVISO:**__** Si quieren cualquier cosa porfavor pónganmelo en comentarios o envíenme un correo o cualquier cosa e intentaré hacerlo , tanto si son sugerencias , como si críticas constructivas , o si quieren que haga otra cosa o que cambie algo**_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo**_

_**Si les ha gustado mi historia denle a favoritos, comenten y suscríbanse**_

_**¡ARIGATO!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 25 :Eaven if the memories turn to dust**_

_**(Narrado por Orihime)**_

_De la nada comenzó a revolverse en la cama , parecía incómodo, le toqué la frente y vi que su fiebre solo iba en aumento, respiraba de forma pesada por la agitación , solo le oia balbucear cosas que no entendía . No paraba de sudar , los paños que le ponía empapados en agua no tenían efecto , al cabo de un rato tenía el pelo completamente mojado y su cara poco a poco comenzaban a dejar de estar tán pálidas cogiendo así un tono más natural, al menos para los humanos._

_Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y sus párpados no paraban de moverse en todas las direcciones , Grimmjow-san y yo ya no sabíamos que hacer …¡¿Qué tal si lo que le estaba pasando era lo mismo que lo que le pasó en la enfermería?!_

_¡¿Y SI SE MORÍA?! …No , este no era el momento para pensar en eso , más bien era el momento de buscar una solución para Ulquiorra…._

_-Oi… Orihime no sería mejor que descansaras un poco, ya llevas dos horas aquí a su lado y debes de estar muy cansada_

_-Grimmjow-san tu también debes de estar cansado , has estado todo el rato aquí con migo ayudándome ,además como tu bien has dicho yo no me he movido de aquí en cambio tu eres el que no ha parado yendo de un lado a otro a por las cosas . Yo estoy bien Grimmjow-san , si quieres puedes ir a relajarte mientras que yo sigo cuidándolo-Grimmjow-san suspiró, se acercó un poco a mi quedando enfrente mío_

_-Princesita , aquí tu eres la humana y yo el Hollow ¿Enserio crees que soy yo quien debe descansar?_

_-Ya pero… - Me giré para no verle cuando me dí cuenta de que no sabía que contestarle y que a causa de eso , en su cara se estaba formando una media sonrisa_

_-Princesita…-Se levantó y se acercó a mi quedando justo detrás de mí , pasó sus brazos hasta que quedaron abrazados a mis hombros , apoyando su cabeza justo encima de mi hombro derecho , podía sentir como su respiración rozaba mi cuello haciendo que me estremeciera – Sabes que nada va a pasarle , tu veste a descansar mientras yo me ocupo de él¿Vale? _

_-¿Seguro Grimmjow-san? Yo no te quiero causar ningún pro…_

_-Seguro y ahora vete de aquí y descansa – Lo mire de soslayo y ví como me sonreía , le sonreí , me levanté a la vez que le quitaba sus brazos de mis hombros y al levantarme le dí un corto beso en las mejillas acompañado de un escueto " Gracias" . Mientras me marchaba ví como se sonrojaba , me reí por lo bajo y me fui a la cocina a escuchar el noticiario mientras me hacía un de mis meriendas _

_En eso sonó el teléfono , fui al comedor a por él y vi en la pantalla "Tatsuki-chan ;)"_

_Me había olvidado completamente de mi amiga desde que me marché que todo pasó , me dí una bofetada mental y al momento cogí el teléfono antes de que se colgara la llamada y Tatsuki-chan me matara _

_-T-tatsuki-chan¿Qué tal? _

_-…- Silencio_

_-¿T-tatsuki-chan?-Escuché un soplido del otro lado del teléfono - ¿Tatsuki-cha.._

_-¡TÚ!_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si , tú , ¿Porqué no me has llamado ni cogías mis llamadas? ¿Donde has estado?_

_-¿D-de que hablas Tatsuki-chan? M-me fui a casa de mi tia u-unos días …Eso es todo…_

_-¡No me mientas Orihie Inoue!_

_-¡Ni ¿EH? NI LECHES EN VINAGRE! Orihime , se que no estuviste en casa de tu tia porque yo misma la llamé a su casa y me dijo que tu no estabas allí_

_-¿¡COMO!? Y-y estaba muy preocupada_

_-Si , pero por suerte se me ocurrió una excusa , asi que no te preocupes por eso …Orihime , en serio ¿Que está pasando?Ichigo , Rukia , Chad y Ishida no han vuelto a clases ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad Orihime?_

_-Si , pero… - No podía decirle nada aún a Tatsuki-chan , pero tampoco la podía mentir- Tatsuki-chan , este no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso , no se cuando te lo pueda contar pero tranquila , estoy a salvo no me han secuestrado , ni hipnotizado como las últimas veces ¿Vale? _

_-…_

_-Tatsuki-chan te pido por favor que confies en mi tal y como yo confío en ti ¿si?_

_-Ya , pues no parece que confies mucho en mi que deigamos_

_-Tatsuki-chan …_

_-Pero … Bueno si tu dices que estás bien será porque estás bien ¿no?_

_-Gracias Tatsuki-chan – Se escuchó una voz de fondo llamando a Tatsuki-chan _

_-Orihime te tengo que dejar , me están llamando … Cuidate mucho Orihime_

_-Descuida Tatsuki-chan , lo haré_

_Colgué la llamada , y fui hacia la cocina , no me gustaba mentir a mi mejor amiga pero , tampoco podía decirle que estaba viviendo con los tios que me habían secuestrado . Miré el noticiario y como no todo eran catástrofes , guerras , guerras y más guerras … Sinceramente , no tenía ganas de ver eso por lo que comencé a pasar los programas _

_-Telenovelas , noticias , película , deportes ,dibujos animados – Me tentaron la verdad pero seguí pasando los canales –series , cocina – Me quedé viendo el programa , pero en seguida me di cuenta de que el cocinero carecía de "arte " así que seguí pasando canales , encontré de todo , pero hoy no estaba de humor para la televisión así que la apagué , miré mi merienda …Tampoco tenía hambre ._

_Miré el reloj de la cocina , ya había pasado una hora desde que dejé solo a Grimmjow-san con Ulquiorra , ya iba siendo hora de volver . Me encaminé al cuarto y vi que tal y como dijo Grimmjow nada había cambiado , le saludé con la mano y le dije que me iba a quedar . Grimmjow-san solo resopló y salió de la habitación con el cuenco del agua_

_Me quedé mirando a Ulquiorra parecía que se había calmado , toqué su frente apartando el cabello empapado que se pegaba a esta , su fiebre había bajado. Suspiré aliviada , miré en dirección a la puerta Grimmjow-san aún no venía, de nuevo me giré en dirección a Ulquiorra y pasé mi mano por su cabello negro azabache , bajando por su frente y llegando hasta sus cejas pobladas , me sorprendía al ver lo túpidas que eran sus pestañas , nunca me había fijado en ellas _

_-Son suaves , muy suaves – Volvía a dirigir mi mano hacia sus pómulos , y vi esas lágrimas verdes que caían desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, sentí unas gansa terribles de tocarlas y lo hice. Al momento sentí como Ulquiorra se removía inquieto_

_-Ulquiorra…_

_-Mujer… _

_-¿U-ulquiorra?-Poco a poco abrió los ojos , parpadeando aleatoriamente ,su expresión era una mezcla entre desorientación e incredulidad ._

_Miró la habitación y la analizó meticulosamente , era como si estuviera intentado recordar dónde se encontraba .Se miró a si mismo y pareciera que se extrañaba de las ropas que llevaba , comenzó a tirar de ellas hasta que casi rompe el pijama de mi hermano ; no lo hizo porque yo le cogí de ambas manos._

_-¡PARA ¡ ¿Es que no ves que lo vas a romper?- Ipsofacto dejó de hacer fuerza y abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos al verme .Ante su reacción intenté retroceder , y al hacerlo caí de culo contra el suelo, él lejos de quedarse quieto poco a poco fue incorporándose hasta quedar sentado , después se levantó y caminó hacia mi , yo seguí retrocediendo hasta encontrarme con un obstáculo …La pared .Entonces se quedó mirándome ,sentí como si sonriera pero no lo hizo, ni tan siquiera hizo una mueca ._

_Ulquiorra se agachó quedando a mi altura , paró, se quedó mirándome un rato , después se acercó aún más a mí , de tal forma en que podía llegar a sentir su aliento en mi cara .No puedo decir que me disgustara tenerlo tan cerca de mí , pero he de admitir que era un tanto vergonzoso , sobre todo con lo colorada que debía de estar …Cerré los ojos al ver que se acercaba aún más a mi…De la nada se separó de mí y se marchó de la habitación , y allí que dé yo tirada en el suelo como una tonta esperando que…_

_¡KYAAAAAA! ¿¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO ORIHIME !?_

_-Princesita … ¿¡Y Ulquiorra!? _

_-El se fue_

_-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? – En ese momento oímos la cadena del váter _

_-Creo que las explicaciones sobran Grimmjow-san_

_Después Ulquiorra se fue al salón ante nuestra atenta mirada y para que mentir , pasó de nosotros olímpicamente …_

_Decidimos dejar pasar el tema , ya era muy tarde y Grimmjow-san y yo estábamos tan cansados que ni siquiera cenamos. Yo me metí a la bañera y Grimmjow-san sacó un futon que tenía en un armario y sin más se metió a dormir._

_**En la bañera :**_

_Solo me venían a la cabeza las imágenes de lo ocurrido con Ulquiorra… Lo peor de todo es que en verdad me hubiera gustado que me dijera algo , que sus ojos verdes me hubieran mirado con ternura , que me hubiera vuelto a llamar Mujer , Orihime o lo que él hubiera querido pero que me hablara , ya que desde que llegamos no he podido hablar con él más de una vez._

_-Ahgggg …No se que hacer… - Me dejé resbalar por la bañera hasta que mi cabeza estuvo sumergida en ella , me tranquilicé y después de un rato salí de la bañera , me vestí y salí del cuarto de baño_

_Al llegar al salón vi a Ulquiorra_

_-Ulquiorra – El aludido me miro – Yo ya me voy a la cama , buenas noches – Comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación , llegué a esta y al ir a cerrar la puerta una zapatilla se interpuso entre la puerta y el marco –U-ulquiorra ¿Q-que estás haciendo? –Le vi como avanzaba hacia mi y yo como respuesta solo supe retroceder hasta que me tropecé , cerré los ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo , pero …Solo sentí como me sostenían , abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Ulquiorra a escasos diez centímetros de mi cara , miré el suelo y después la posición en la que estaba y era igual a la que tienen las bailarinas de tango cuando al acabar el baile su pareja la deja a centímetros del suelo y parece que la va a besar después , pero en mi caso no creo que Ulquiorra tuviera esa intención…_

_-Mujer… - Me giré para mirar le a los ojos , esos ojos verdes , los cuales eran los causantes de mis delirios más reales._

_-D-dime U-ulquiorra_

_-Mujer… - Vi como se acercaba a mi y luego desviaba su cabeza apoyándola en mi hombro izquierdo – Tienes el pelo mojado_

_Mi mente se bloqueó por un segundo , yo pensé que me diría otra cosa o que haría otra cosa pero eso …Eso…¡ESO NO ME LO ESPERABA! Al segundo siguiente me solté de su agarré y lo empujé_

_-¿Solo por eso has entrado a mi habitación?_

_-Claro ¿Porque otra cosa iba a entrar?_

_-Claro me olvidaba de que se trata de ti …Bueno pues en ese caso estate tranquilo que no me va a pasar nada por no secarme el pelo , y ahora …-Lo arrastré hacia la puerta- Ya te puedes ir tranquilo a seguir haciendo lo que estuvieras haciendo… - El sorpresivamente se agarró de las muñecas y al instante apareció detrás mío_

_-Mujer , sería una pena que tu pelo se arruinara por culpa de tus imprudencias , así que me da igual lo que digas y si hace falta yo mismo lo haré_

_-Pero¿Se puede saber que demonios te ha dado ahora con mi pelo? Antes nunca te importó…_

_-¿Antes? –Ulquiorra me miró como si yo estuviera teniendo alucinaciones por lo que decidí dejar el tema y seguirle el juego_

_-Nada , olvídalo_

_-Estaré aquí en un minuto , no te muevas –Esto me recuerda a cuando en Las Noches me negaba a comer y el insistía en que si no lo hacía el mismo me daría de comer ._

_-Mujer , siéntate en la cama – Sin rechistar hice lo que él me pedía mientras que cerraba la puerta de la habitación .Al momento Sentí como la cama se hundía y como Ulquiorra me masajeaba el cuero cabelludo y como después de eso paró , por lo que me giré _

_-Ulquiorra ¿Pasa algo? _

_-Tú hace un momento me dijiste que antes tu cabello no me importaba ¿Nos conocíamos de antes? – Me quedé mirándole y con una tierna sonrisa le contesté " Si ,Ulquiorra , pero por ahora no hace falta que te sobre esfuerces intentando recordar , todo llegará a su debido tiempo" Ulquiorra simplemente asintió y continuó secándome el pelo _

_**(Narrado por Ulquiorra)**_

_Seguí secándole el pelo a la Mujer , y cuando acabé y se lo dije , al ver que ella no me contestaba la zarandeé y al soltarla cayó en la cama …Se había quedado dormida_

_-¿Cómo has podido dormirte estando sentada? …En verdad eres rara Mujer – Al momento de llamarla mujer ella comenzó a sonreir y a mover las manos hasta que sin poder esquivarla vi como ella me cogía de la parte de detrás del cuello con su brazo y me hechaba a mi también en la cama_

_-Oye Mujer que te crees que estás hacien…._

_-Ulquiorra…_

_-Mujer suéltame –Ella como respuesta me agarró más fuerte y al mirarla vi como dos lágrimas solitarias caían por sus pómulos hasta llegar a la almohada mientras balbuceaba algo que no pude llegar a descifrar .No se porqué pero el caso es que me quedé a su lado mirándola a la cara , y mientras tanto observé como un mechó de pelo caía sobre su rostro ,"Huele a cerezas" ese fue el único pensamiento que ocupó mi mente hasta que la quité el cabello que la tapaba los ojos y lo puse detrás de su oreja .Me quedé un rato más mirándola , parecía un muñeca de porcelana que al más mínimo roce se rompería , quise acariciarla la cara pero en el instante en el que lo iba a hacer vi su sonrisa confiada , reí mentalmente y muy despacio la susurré al oído"¿Qué me has hecho Mujer?"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_**O**__** Sé que me he tardado pero ya saben las fiestas se terminaron y con ellas se fue el tiempo libre T.T **_

_**Jejeje , bueno , gommennasai, me tardé demasiado pero quería hecerles más regalitos y porfin los estoy terminando si quieren saber lo que es porfavor miren esto;**_

_** watch?v=1KSaxisp7HI&amp;spfreload=10&amp;hd=1 ,**_

_**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ¡**_

_**AVISO:**__** Si quieren cualquier cosa porfavor pónganmelo en comentarios o envíenme un correo o cualquier cosa e intentaré hacerlo , tanto si son sugerencias , como si críticas constructivas , o si quieren que haga otra cosa o que cambie algo**_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo**_

_**Si les ha gustado mi historia denle a favoritos, comenten y suscríbanse**_

_**¡ARIGATO!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 26 :The best is about to come**_

_**(Narrado por Orihime)**_

"_¿Qué me has hecho Mujer?"_

_-¿Pero que? -Me desperté como siempre arropada en un sin fin de mantas , abrí los ojos , los volví a cerrar para de nuevo volverlos a abrir una vez más , me estiré y miré hacia donde se encontraba mi mesita de noche , vi la alarma las nueve de la mañana . Era sábado así que no me preocupaba mucho la hora , aun así me levante con mucha pereza , volví a estirarme una vez sentada en la cama y después me puse las zapatillas , cogí las sábanas y las tiré hacia atrás para después ir hacia la venta , correr las cortinas , subir las persianas y finalmente abrirlas . Me asomé por la ventana dejando que el viento de la mañana acariciara mi cara y moviera mi pelo gentilmente ._

_-"¿Que me has hecho mujer?"- ¿Que se suponía que era eso ? ¿Lo he soñado? Pero es que era tan real , tan sincero , tan... - Ahhhh...¿Que demonios te pasa Orihime Inoue? - Si había sido un sueño sin duda volvería a repetirlo ;Ulquiorra estaba a mi lado , acariciándome el pelo , con sutileza , algún mechón rebelde caía por mi frente y el con sus manos lo quitó para después susurrarme al oído "¿Qué me has hecho Mujer?" - No , imposible , Ulquiorra no es esa clase de persona que se preocupan por los demás , más bien es de esa clase de personas que hacer que se preocupen los demás...- Suspiré y al darme la vuelta - ¡KYAAAAAA! -Tropecé con un zapato que estaba tirado en el suelo y me caí - ¡Auch! ¡Duele , duele , duele!_

_Al momento la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando ver a un Grimmjow -san muy alterado , con el pelo todo alborotado y sin cami...¡SIN CAMISETA!_

_-¡Oi! ¿Porque gritabas , que te pasó? - Corrió hacia donde yo estaba , me tendió la mano y mano ayudó a levantarme , mientras lo hacía mi vista viajaba desde sus abdominales , hasta sus torneados biceps , pasando por sus pectorales , los cuales quedaban justo enfrente mío – Princesita , oye , ¿Te pasa algo ? - Siento como algo toca mi frente - ¡Estás ardiendo ! Creo que tienes eso que los humanos llaman fiebre , será mejor que vuelvas a la cama …_

_-¿Eh ? - Y antes de que siquiera pudiera darme cuenta él ya me estaba cogiendo en brazos ...Se sentía bien , me sentía protegida entre esos brazos tan fuertes , además su calor corporal y su aroma eran terriblemente agradables ...¡Pero no ! Yo era una señorita y no podía dejar que me cogiera en brazos cada vez que él quisiera -¿¡Q-QUE HACES!? -Grimmjow-san me miró con cara de no entender nada , pero , tampoco le dejé tiempo para que lo entendiera ya que comencé a lanzar patadas y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra_

_-¿¡PERO QUE HACES!? ¡ME VAS A MATAR COMO SIGAS ASÍ! - Porfín conseguí soltarme -¡EY , ESPERA! ¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS? -Salí de la habitación y me caí_

_-¡Auch! ¿Pero que ...-Debajo mío se encontraba Ulquiorra , con los ojos abiertos , mirándome impasible.-E-esto y-yo , lo siento – Comencé a ponerme realmente colorada , sentía arder mis mejillas -M-mejor me levanto...-Cuando comencé a levantarme sentí como una mano me apartaba el flequillo de la cara , después acariciaba mis mejillas y por último tocaba mi frente , sus manos estaban algo frías , pero , su tacto era gentil , y cálido , muy cálido... "Igual que en mi sueño,¿Será un flashback mental?¿Me dirá lo mismo que en mi sueño?"Esperanzada , le miré a los ojos . Él se incorporó quedando yo sobre sus piernas y el enfrente mío …Se acercó poco a poco y..._

_-¿Se puede saber que hacéis? -Al momento me giré y vi a Grimmjow-san apoyado en el marco de la puerta , quité la mano de Ulquiorra de mi frente , y a pesar de la cara que puso comencé a levantarme dejándole tirado en el suelo_

_-G-grimmjow-san , e-esto no es lo que parece yo …_

_-Estate quieta de una vez … - Grimmjow-san nos miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras mi cara volvía a enrojecerse aún más que antes , y Ulquiorra me cogía del brazo para tirarme de nuevo encima de él y volver así a poner la mano en mi frente _

_-..._

_\- Tienes fiebre - ¿EH? ¿He pasado por todo esto para que luego simplemente me diga "Tienes fiebre"? - Pero... - Retiró su mano de mi frente , y se tocó la barbilla con gesto pensativo - ... No entiendo porqué , si ayer yo mismo fui quien te secó el pelo..._

_-¿¡QUE TU HICISTE QUE!? - Oh ,no , Grimmjow-san estaba a punto de estallar , por lo que me levanté de encima de Ulquiorra y fui a sujetarle ...Vano intento por mi parte sabiendo la fuerza que tienen los Espadas pero aún así lo hice..._

_-E-espera Grimmjow-san , esto no es lo que pa..._

_-¿Que me vas a decir ?¿¡Que esto no es lo que parece!? ¡Primero te tiras encima suyo , y después me entero de que le dejaste secarte el pelo!_

_-G-grimmjow-san , ayer ya me iba a ir a la cama con el pelo mojado pero Ulquiorra insistió en secarme el pelo y aunque al principio no quise , al ver que no paraba de decir que si no lo hacía yo , lo haría él ,pues decidí dejarle hacerlo._

_-Ya , pero a él fijo que no le diste ni patadas ni puñetazos ¿Me equivoco?_

_-No , no lo hice … Pero es que él no me cogió en brazos así porque sí_

_-¿¡Como que así porque sí!? Te cogí en brazos para llevarte a tu cama porque estás con fiebre- Vi como Grimmjow-san y Ulquiorra se acercaban a mí – C-chicos ¿Que haceis ?_

_-Vamos a llevarte a un médico – No sabía que hacer , la voz de Ulquiorra igual que sus ojos , me paralizaba..._

_-Pero ¿Dónde encontraremos un médico?_

_-... - No se porqué , pero ya me lo imaginaba_

_-Chicos en realidad no hace falta que me lleveis a ninguna parte , es solo que me habeis puesto nerviosa y por eso me he puesto roja – Ambos se miraron ,;Ulquiorra ni se inmutó , pero Grimmjow-san comenzó a sonreirme de una forma tan dulce, que sentí como dejaba de respirar por un instante... - Además he de hablaros de algo importante ,¿Te acuerdas que nos peleamos con Kurosaki-kun en Hueco Mundo? -Asintió – Pues analizando el momento , me he dado cuenta de que no estábamos solos , en realidad estábamos siendo rodeados por mis amigos; Ruki-san , Isida-kun y Sado-kun_

_-No puede ser , yo estaba allí y no sentí la presencia de nadie más , solo la de ese maldito Shinigami y la nuestra_

_-Eso mimo creía yo , pero por lo visto no estábamos solos..._

_-Vale , pero si lo que tu dices es verdad entonces , ¿Porqué no les mandó que salieran para que nos atacaran?Además de eso , recuerdo que se marchó el solo ¿Les dejó en Hueco Mundo?_

_-No lo sé Grimmjow-san , pero el caso es que posiblemente dentro de poco nos enfrentemos a la Sociedad de Almas estando complétamente solos , por eso he estado pensando mucho sobre que es lo que podemos hacer así que , aunque parezca una locura creo que debemos de contactar con ...Urahara-san_

_-... - Ulquiorra no contesta , creo que anda demasiado perdido en la conversación..._

_-¿¡QUE!? Pero tu ¿Te has vuelto loca Princesita?Que se trata del sombrerero loco , ambos sabemos que solo nos ayudará si le conviene y cada vez que ayuda a alguien termina habiendo una guerra de por medio... Pero , vale , pongamos que decide aceptar ayudarnos¿Que pasa si le alía con la Sociedad de Almas?... Sinceramente , creo que este plan tiene demasiadas lagunas – Sabía que tenía razón pero aun así no creo que Urahara-san nos fuera a traicionar_

_-¿Se te ocurre acaso alguna otra alternativa? - Ulquiorra... - Sinceramente no se porque debemos de desconfiar de esta mujer cuando hasta ahora no nos ha dado motivos para hacerlo , y si no he entendido mal , por algún hecho que aún desconozco tenemos a todo el mundo en nuestra contra así que a no ser Grimmjow que se te ocurra una idea aún mejor , yo voto por la idea de la mujer._

_Grimmjow-san y yo nos miramos en silencio , sin hablar y tras un momento de vacilación Grimmjow-san aceptó mi propuesta..._

_-Chicos , he pensado que hoy podría hacer yo el desayuno ¿Os parece? - Ambos asintieron – Muy bien pues iros a cambiar y mientras yo haré la comida_

_**(Narrado por Grimmjow)**_

_Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar en dirección a nuestro cuatro mientras la Princesita se metía en la cocina , yo le seguí y cerré la puerta al entrar , él se giró y me miró con cara de pocos amigos_

_-Ulquiorra ,eso que desconoces , es mejor que lo sepas ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde..._

_-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-_

_**Jejeje , bueno , gommennasai, me tardé demasiado pero quería hacer más historias a parte de esta ahora mismo tengo un drabble subido a mi canal ¡EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO!**_

_**Y , un día que no se me ocurría que hacer , comencé a escribir lo que se suponía sería un one-shot , pero como no , comenzó a gustarme como me estaba quedando y ya llevo escritos cerca de 4 capítulos , pronto lo subiré , y espero que le guste **_

_**Sin más que decir les dejo aquí el link a mi canal de Youtube : **_

_** watch?v=1KSaxisp7HI&amp;spfreload=10&amp;hd=1 ,**_

_**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE !**_

_**AVISO:**__** Si quieren cualquier cosa porfavor pónganmelo en comentarios o envíenme un correo o cualquier cosa e intentaré hacerlo , tanto si son sugerencias , como si críticas constructivas , o si quieren que haga otra cosa o que cambie algo**_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo**_

_**Si les ha gustado mi historia denle a favoritos, comenten y suscríbanse**_

_**¡ARIGATO!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE **_

_**LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 26 :The best is about to come**_

_Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar en dirección a nuestro cuatro mientras la Princesita se metía en la cocina , yo le seguí y cerré la puerta al entrar , él se giró y me miró con cara de pocos amigos_

_-Ulquiorra ,eso que desconoces , es mejor que lo sepas ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde..._

_**(Narrado por Ulquiorra)**_

_-¿De que estás hablando?_

_-Ulquiorra... La razón de que nos estén persiguiendo somos tú y yo ,pero sobretodo tú_

_-Explícate_

_-Ulquiorra, tu estabas muerto - ¿Muerto ?_

_-¿Como que yo estaba muerto? ¿De que demonios estás hablando? - Comenzó a revolverse el pelo de forma nerviosa _

_-Haber ...¿Cómo explico esto?... -Comenzó a decir que nosotros eramos unos Hollow , que antes estábamos a las órdenes de un tal Aizen , y que por su culpa nos vimos envueltos en una guerra en la que yo morí. Según él de eso ya hace más de dos años , y ahora , hay alguien cuyo propósito es revivir Arrancars o Espada , y por lo visto uno de los revividos por así decirlo soy yo ,y digo "por así decirlo" por que quien terminó de revivirme fue la mujer : Orihime Inoue. Y , por culpa de eso se ha tenido que enfrentar a sus amigos y posiblemente sea odiada por la Sociedad de Almas , que es dónde viven los Shinigamis con los que nos enfrentamos y según los cuales somos considerados "personas non gratas" lo cual por si no se entiende viene a decir según Grimmjow que "Como nos cazen no la contamos ¿Entendido?" ...O algo así – Ahora ya lo sabes todo _

_-Bueno , pues ahora apártate de mi camino_

_-¿Que? - Sin más explicaciones lo aparté de la puerta y salí de la habitación_

_-Espera , ahora no es momento de escapar – Me giré y le miré de forma fría_

_-No voy a escapar … - Seguí mi camino , y mientras Grimmjow volvía a entrar a la habitación , yo me metí en el baño , entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí_

_-Conque soy un monstruo...Ha , no se porque , pero no me sorprende - Dejé la ropa a un lado , di el agua y la puse hacia el lado caliente , y mientras el cristal se empañaba me miré en el espejo , vi esas dos lágrimas verdes que caían desde mis ojos hasta mi barbilla – Estaba claro que solo un monstruo podía tener este aspecto – Apoyé mi mano dejando que ésta tapase mi rosto , me quité la ropa y el espejo volvió a empañarse ._

_Me dirigí a la ducha dejando que las gotas de lluvia chocaran contra mi piel , y su calor derritiera el frío hielo que me rodeaba impidiendo a los demás acercarse a mi-¡MIERDA! -Dí un puñetazo a la pared todo lo fuerte que pude , pero no pasó nada y nada fue lo único que pasó , porque la nada fué el sentimiento que me invadió._

_Me dejé caer pesadamente en el suelo de la ducha , dejando que la temperatura del agua se elevara hasta ser capaz de hacerme sentir como es arder entre el fuego del infierno y ahogarse con el azufre que reina en el aire..._

_-¡¿Ulquiorra?! - La mujer – Ulquiorra¿Me escuchas? - Muy a mi pesar me tuve que levantar de mi "cárcel personal" _

_-Sí , te escucho - La merienda ya está hecha, no te tardes... - Oigo como sus pasos se alejan de la puerta del baño , cierro el agua y cojo una toalla que ponerme alrededor de la cintura y otra para secarme el pelo._

_Al salir de la ducha me sequé y cambié de ropa para después salir hacia la cocina aún con la toalla del pelo en la cabeza:_

_-Ulquiorra , siento haberte interrumpido mientras estabas en el baño_

_-¿Donde está Grimmjow? - La mujer se me quedó mirando , evidentemente no quería hablar con ella y esta era la única forma de demostrarlo , siendo cortante con ella..._

_-Emm , n-no lo sé _

_-Ya veo..._

_-M-mejor salgo a buscarlo , tu si quieres puedes empezar a comer -Se quedó un momento esperando a ver mi reacción o si la contestaba y después se marchó . Yo simplemente cogí una tostada y un vaso , después me eché zumo .Al terminar me levanté , lave lo que había ensuciado , lo coloqué y cuando me disponía a salir me choqué con la mujer..._

_-Auch... - Grimmjow fue quien la sostuvo por los hombros para que no se cayera y eso , eso me cabreó - Mira , ya encontré a Grimmjow -san , ahora ya podemos comer todos junt... - Pasé por su lado y me fui al salón -¿Ulquiorra?_

_-Yo ya comí , claro , como que tardas tanto...Además ¿No íbamos hoy dónde Urahara?¿A que esperáis para cambiaros?- Sin más me senté en el salón y encendí la tele ante la mirada atónita de una y la furiosa de otro ; pero en mi mente solo cabía un pensamiento " protégela , no dejes que la pase nada y luego déjala ser feliz lejos de tí"._

_-¡Ya estamos!- Grimmjow iba despeinado ,con un collar con una placa militar ,una camisa negra de manga corta ,unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte – ¡Oi Princesita date prisa que no tenemos todo el día!_

_-Si , si , voy... -Oí los pasos que venían hacia el salón , y ahí apareció ella...-¡Ya estoy! -La mujer llevaba el pelo suelto , dejando caer su flequillo a ambos lados de su cara y una trenza con mechones de ambos lados de su pelo , una blusa blanca de manga larga casi transparente , unos shorts negros y unas botas marrones que la llegaban hasta las rodillas "Maldita sea , está preciosa" sí , eso fue lo único que pude pensar... - ¿Y ? ¿Que tal me veo? - Grimmjow comenzó a silbarla y alabarla , en cambio yo me puse las zapatillas y abrí la puerta de entrada con un"¿A qué esperan?"_

_-Ulquiorra... - Me giré a su llamado y vi como Grimmjow la abrazaba contra sí , por lo que cerré la puerta tras de mí con un portazo .Al momento ellos salieron y nos fuimos caminando , en el camino no hablamos , no nos mirábamos pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella , en no hacerla daño , en no perjudicarla , en apartarla de mi , solo así no saldría herida..._

_-Oi ¡Están en las nubes! - En ese momento dejé mis pensamientos de lado y vi como Grimmjow nos llamaba la atención de ambos y como por una fracción de segundo nuestros ojos se cruzaron-Ya hemos llegado – Miré la tienda un tanto deteriorada que se imponía frente a mis ojos_

_-Entremos – Ambos seguimos a la mujer al interior -¡Urahara-san!... - Nada , no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta . Grimmjow y yo seguimos buscándolo por la casa ; hasta que vimos a la mujer levantar una moqueta que tapaba el suelo y posteriormente levantar una trampilla oculta en el suelo , después bajamos por la escalera y fuimos a dar a una especie de desierto rocoso inmenso_

_-¿Urahara -san? - La mujer corrió hacia nosotros y nos dijo " Quedaos quietos hasta que yo vuelva" y así lo hicimos , y después de un rato vimos a la mujer volver a por nosotros , la seguimos y vimos a un hombre de túnica verde que con abanico en mano nos saludaba burlonamente ocultando su mirada tras un sombrero bicolor_

_-Vaya , vaya … Ulquiorra..._

_**-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**_

**Jejeje , bueno , gommennasai, me tardé demasiado pero quería hacer más historias a parte de esta ahora mismo tengo un drabble subido a mi canal ¡EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO!**

**Y , un día que no se me ocurría que hacer , comencé a escribir lo que se suponía sería un one-shot , pero como no , comenzó a gustarme como me estaba quedando y ya llevo escritos cerca de 4 capítulos , ya subí el primero y se llama "mi dulce flor de melocotón"**

**Sin más que decir les dejo aquí el link a mi canal de Youtube :**

**watch?v=1KSaxisp7HI&amp;spfreload=10&amp;hd=1 ,**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE !**

****AVISO:****** Si quieren cualquier cosa porfavor pónganmelo en comentarios o envíenme un correo o cualquier cosa e intentaré hacerlo , tanto si son sugerencias , como si críticas constructivas , o si quieren que haga otra cosa o que cambie algo**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo**


	28. Chapter 28

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 27 :The end of lies **_

_**(Narrador externo)**_

_-Vaya , vaya … Ulquiorra...- Urahara examinaba de pies a cabeza a Ulquiorra , mientras sonreía de forma burlona y Orihime aguantaba la respiración esperando que nada fuera mal...Al menos no tan mal como podría ir si Urahara se negaba a ayudarlos_

_-Sombrerero loco … - Grimmjow intervino haciendo que su receptor dejara de mirar a Ulquiorra para mantener su mirada puesta en sus ojos azules bajando lasta su ropa después de lo cual rió por lo bajo -¿¡De que demonios te ries maldito chiflado !? -Orihime tuvo que agarrar por el brazo a Grimmjhow cuando éste se dirigía a agredir al dueño de esa risa_

_-Vaya , parece que has venido bien acompañada Inoue -san. Y ahora me gustaría a que debo tan grata visita ...Inoue -san ¿Tiene algo que decir? - Asintió cohibida sintiendo la intensa mirada de Urahara sobre cada uno de sus movimientos- Bine, en ese caso ansioso por escuchar los porqués de todo esto -Dijo señalando abanico en mano a un Ulquiorra perdido en su mundo y un Grimmjow furioso debido a su actitud prepotente_

_-Bueno la verdad es que..._

_-Espera...Déjame adivinar-Inoue lo miró un tanto confundida mientras que Ulquiorra se sentaba en una roca alejada de todo el jaleo que estaba a punto de armarse , y Grimmjow por su parte se rascaba la nuca de forma nerviosa.- Vamos a ver , sentiste una presencia que te perseguía ¿Verdad? - Inoue asintió – Y después te encontraste con Grimmjow herido y por culpa de intentar ayudarlo te empezaste a llevar mal con tus amigos , y más aún después de que se enteraran de que ibas a ir a Huceo Mundo de nuevo , esta vez por voluntad propia – Inoue agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza , mientras que Grimmjow invadido por ese sentimiento , al igual que Ulquiorra ,se fue a sentar a otra roca alejada del lugar de la conversación -Y a lo que fuiste fue a salvar la Cuarta Espada , después en el proceso te encontraste con Kurosaki y os volvisteis a pelear , aunque ésta vez él lo dejó pasar – Orihime comenzó a morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo e impotencia - Por tu reacción veo que no me he equivocado en nada de lo que he dicho...Bueno , después de todo parece que quien me lo contó realmente te aprecia y no te hizo pasar por el trago de decírmelo tú – Orihime levantó la mirada y miró confusa a Urahara_

_-¿Te lo dijo Ishida – kun?-Urahara se escondió detrás del abanico y comenzó a reir_

_-Lo mejor será que te lo diga él mismo cuando lo crea oportuno – Orihime asintió pero cuando fue a hablar Urahara la interrumpió - ¿Y bien ? Entonces ¿Para que soy bueno?_

_-Bueno , el caso es que – Orihime volvió a tomar aire levantó la cabeza y miró decidida al hombre poseedor del sobrero bicolor – Necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar al hombre que comenzó a resucitar arrancars y nos defiendas de la Sociedad de Almas _

_Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente mientras los dos arrancars volvían donde Orihime se encontraba -Entonces ¿Aceptas? -Esta vez fue Grimmjow el que habló alzando la voz mientras Urahara los miraba desafiante a cada uno de ellos , desde la dulce Orihime , pasando por el atrevido Grimmjow , para finalmente llegar a …_

_-Muy bien , acepto , pero habrá una condición... - Los tres intrusos se miraron unos a otros – Acataréis todas y cada una de las cosas que yo os pida ¿Entendido? - Se volvieron a mirar y a pesar de la negativa de Grimmjow Orihime alzó la voz con un sonoro "Sí" - Muy bien veo que nos estamos comenzando a entender_

_**En otro lugar : **_

_-¿Está seguro ?_

_-Si complétamente , ahora solo queda que comience la acción_

_-Pero , están con Urahara .Tal vez sería mejor espera..._

_-No , y no aceptaré ningún error por vuestra parte ¿Entendido?_

_-¡SI!_

_-Muy bien , entonces disponedlo todo – Juntó las manos delante de su fino rostro con sus atrevidos ojos dorados centelleantes de la emoción y un mechón rebelde de pelo cayendo por su rostro mientras decía claro y alto " Que comience el espectáculo"_

_**De nuevo con Orihime siendo narradora:**_

_-¿Entoces eso es todo ?_

_-Sí - Miraba a Urahara -san con cara de " No me lo creo" Esa demasiado altruista viniendo de su parte . Grimmjow-san me miraba incrédulo diciendo claramente con su mirada "Aquí hay gato encerrado"_

_-¿Que os pasa? Me mirais extraño...Vamos , que tampoco os pido tanto..._

_-Precisamente por eso , no nos fiamos de tí – Grimmjow-san alzó la voz a lo que Urahara-san simplemente respondió guardando silencio_

_-Buneo , entonces debo de suponer que se os ocurre alguna otra solución ¿No?-Todos nos miramos y al unísono negamos con la cabeza – Bien pues entonces comencemos -Urahara -san miró de reojo a Ulquiorra este entendió el mensaje y se fueron juntos , después de un rato Ulquiorra volvió .Después cogió a Grimmjow-san y de nuevo lo mismo , pero al volver ...- Inoue-san solo quedas tú , los demás ya se pueden ir _

_-¿C-como? ¿Como que solo quedo yo? Pero si yo no soy …_

_-Lo sé , lo tuyo será especial-Me tendió la mano y con algo de recelo la acepté , mientras los otros dos nos miraban con cara de " nosotros no nos iremos de aquí" . Comenzamos a caminar y llegamos a un cuarto iluminado con una tenue luz blanca , de las sombras salió Ururu la cual tras escuchar las palabras de Urahara-san me dedicó un dulce "Sígueme porfavor" , y eso hice la seguí y entonces..._

_**Con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra:**_

_**(narrador Grimmjow)**_

_-¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Paliducho!?_

_-No se de que demonios hablas "gatito"_

_-¿¡COMO ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR CARA DE ACELGA!?- Le cogí por la camisa , pero el ni se inmutó ¡ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS! -¿Poqué la haces esto?¿EH? ¿PORQUÉ LA HACES SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA? - Le solté y no me contestó , simplemente se volvió a sentar en una de las rocas -¿Vas a contestarme?_

_-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia – Me miró desafiante_

_-¿¡QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA CARA !?_

_-Haz lo que te de la gana … - Me acerqué para hacer realidad su deseo cuando la vi venir_

_(Flashback narrado por Orihime)_

_Cunado entré a esa habitación acompañada por Ururu me sorprendí de la inmensidad de cosas que había_

_-Ven Orihime -La seguí y me guió a otra habitación pintada de colores marrones y anaranjados , al final de la estancia había un ropero al cual me condujo Ururu – Coge lo que quieras , pero antes dame tus orquillas – Al momento se las entregué y ella se marchó . Miré muchos conjuntos pero hubo uno en especial que me llamó mucho la atención "Decidido" Siempre me había querido vestir así pero por miedo al que dirán nunca lo hice.-¿Ya estás Orihime? _

_-No , me queda muy poco – Al momento salí del ropero para encontrarme con la atenta mirada de Ururu y Urahara_

_-¡WOW! Te ves genial Orihime-san . ¿Me permite señorita? - Cogió mi mano para hacerme dar la vuelta y al momento dijo pícaramente – Los vas a dejar noqueados- Después me entregó mis orquillas pero se veían distintas ..._

_**(Fin Flashback )**_

_**(Narrado por Urahara)**_

_-¿Y bien que tal me veo? - Huhuhu , menuda cara han puesto al verla ._

_-E-E-estás preci … normal – Que mal disimulas Grimmjow_

_-Gracias – Pobre Inoue -san , siempre tan buena y teniendo que estar rodeada de todos estos salvajes- Una cosa Urahara -san ¿ Ya está todo lo demás listo? _

_-Sí , mañana a primera hora todo estará tramitado y lo demás se lo pueden llevar ahora _

_-Vale , pero Urahara -san , sin ánimos de ser maleducada ni nada por el estilo¿Porque tengo que ir así vestida y que le pasó a mis orquillas?_

_-Inoue-san tu estilo no está mal , pero está ropa está reforzada – Inoue-san llevaba unos shorts cortos , una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y una rebecca , unas botas hasta las rodillas y unas medias hasta los muslos , todo complétamente negro . Además de llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con las orquillas colocadas a ambos lados de su pelo , y unos guantes de motorista en cuero también negro - Aunque a ti no te lo parezca es bastante más fácil moverse así de ligera .Además de que en las batallas pasarás desapercibida . Y sobre lo de las Orquillas ahora son más grandes debido a una razón ¿No habías notado como a veces tu reitsu se hace presente y como cada vez aumente más ? - Elaa tímidamente asintió – Bien , pues era porque tus orquillas no eran capaces de aguantar todo tu poder espiritual y eso te impedía evolucionar . Lo único que he hecho ha sido modificarlas – Sonrió dulcemente y saltó a abrazarme con un "Gracias " en su boca- Huhuhu , no es nada Inoue-san. Y pueden ir a recoger lo demás – Al momento Grimmjow-san la despegó de mí y se fueron al almacen a por … Es vedad , aún no lo saben .Cuando me llevé a Grimmjow-san y a Ulquiorra – kun lo que hice fue crear sus gigais para lo que les espera mañana ..._

_**(Ya en casa y con Inoue como narradora)**_

_-¡AHHH! Estoy agotada – Me tiré en el sillón mientrás que Grimmjow -san hacía lo mismo en el sofá y Ulquiorra cerraba la puerta -No tengo ni ganas de comer_

_-Princesita _

_-¿Mhh?_

_-Antes , donde Urahara , lo que dije no era cierto …_

_-¿Que no era cierto?_

_-Que estubieras normal... Digo , estabas pre..._

_-Preciosa , estabas preciosa Orihime -Me giré y ví a Ulquiorra con una botella de agua en la mano y a escasos veinte centímetros de mí , dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora pudiendo solo responder con un tímido " Muchas gracias Ulquiorra" Al momento se marchó riendose mientras miraba de soslayo a Grimmjow-san _

_-A , por cierto ¿Que me estabas diciendo sobre la ropa?_

_-Nada , solo olvídalo_

_**(Narrado por Grimmjow)**_

_Ese cara de acelga ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ TRAMANDO!? ¿PRIMERO LA IGNORA Y AHORA LA SEDUCE? Solo digo una cosa y es que no se lo voy a poner tan fácil , no voy a dejar que se la lleve , esta vez estoy decidido a ganarmela_

_**(Narrado por Ulquiorra)**_

_¿¡Que demonios me pasa!?¿Porqué la he dicho eso? ¿A caso me molesta como se lleva con Grimmjow ? No , claro que no porque eso significaría que estoy … Celoso_

_**Jejeje , bueno , gommennasai, me tardé demasiado pero esta vez el capi es largo así que espero que les guste ;)**_

_** watch?v=1KSaxisp7HI&amp;spfreload=10&amp;hd=1 ,**_

_**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ¡**_

_**AVISO:**__** Si quieren cualquier cosa porfavor pónganmelo en comentarios o envíenme un correo o cualquier cosa e intentaré hacerlo , tanto si son sugerencias , como si críticas constructivas , o si quieren que haga otra cosa o que cambie algo**_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo**_

_**Si les ha gustado mi historia denle a favoritos, comenten y suscríbanse**_

_**¡ARIGATO!**_


	29. Chapter 29

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

****LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

****Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

****C********apítulo 29********: A new begining a new destiny...****

**_**(Narrado por Orihime)**_**

De nuevo en mi casa , en mi cama ...¡DE NUEVO EL MALDITO DESPERTADOR DEL DEMONIO SONABA!

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana , miré el despertador deseando no haberlo comprado , apagué la alarma , me desperecé , abrí las cortinas , cogí la ropa y me fui dirección al baño a ducharme .

Nunca me cansaré de decirlo , no hay nada mejor que una buena duchita caliente por la mañana para empezar el día llena de energía. Cuando acabé , salí de la ducha y enrollé mi cuerpo en una toalla malva . Me encanta el contraste del color malva de la toalla con el tono rosado de mi piel , y el color naranja de mi pelo . Comencé a vestirme y cuando acabé enrollé mi pelo en otra toalla , esta vez una blanca .Abrí la puerta y ví que aún no había nadie más levantado .

-Pues nada , a levantarles ...- Suspiré pesadamente y me encaminé hacia la puerta de los chicos ,y cuando iba a tocar ví como ambos salían ya con sus gigai - Oh , que sorpresa - Sonreí – Buenos días chicos ¿Que tal amanecieron?- Ambos se miraron para después responder Grimmjow-san:

-Mal

-¿Ehh? ¿Porqué?

-Princesita ...ME PARECE BIEN TE LEVANTES A ESTA MALDITA HORA PARA IR A ESE SITIO A "ESTUDIAR" -Matizó haciendo comillas con sus dedos – PERO QUE YO LO TENGA QUE HACER YA ES DIFERENTE-Respiró profundamente mientras yo ahogaba una risita traviesa al ver su rabieta de niño pequeño -Además , estar en un gigai es realmente incómodo... - Se rascó la nuca - ...Buena , ya da igual , me voy a duchar mientras vosotras desayunais...

-¡Espera! -Grimmjow-san me miró extrañado mientras yo corría hacia mi habitación trayendo dos cosas conmigo – Estos son su uniformes

-No ,no , no ...¡NO! ¡ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA!- Grimmjow-san cogió su uniforme y se encerró en el baño

-Jajajaja es como un niño-Entré en la cocina riéndome a carcajadas del pobre Grimmjow -san mientras Ulquiorra hacía tostadas

-¡NO SOY NINGÚN NIÑO!

-Lo és – dijo simplemente Ulquiorra recibiendo un "¡QUE TE HE DECHO QUE NO MALDITO PALIDUCHO CARA DE ACELGA!"

-Vaya … Veo que os lleváis realmente bien – reí por lo bajo

-Tu crees... -Me miró cuestionando lo que había dicho , pero también había un deje de sarcasmo en su rostro y yo sonreí a cambio .

Sabía que él no sonreía pero a mí me lo parecía...En su mirada había una llama que parecía poder quemarlo todo y después reducirlo a cenizas en menos de un minuto .Era como si estuviera viendo el ímpetu de Grimmjow-san y su sonrisa altanera en una mirada de Ulquiorra.

Antes no era así , antes su miraba no tenía brillo , estaba vacía . Como el mismo decía ; parecía como si no tuviera corazón .Sentía que solo cuando entraba en batalla era capaz de ver ese brillo en sus ojos , esa vida en su mirada ...Era como si solo en aquellos momentos su corazón volviera a latir , para después entrar en una larga fase de letargo , marchitarse en un rincón de su cuerpo o símplemente desaparecer para luego resurgir tal y como lo hace el ave Fénix.

Es verdad , hacía mucho que no pensaba en el antiguo Ulquiorra , y el hecho de que haya un antiguo Ulquiorra solo significa que él aún no recobra su memoria , lo cual no sé si es malo o bueno ...¿Quiero que recuerde su pasado como arrancar? ¿Quiero que recuerde su pasado cmo subordinado de Aizen?Y lo más importante ¿Quiero que recuerde el tiempo que pasamos juntos? ¿Nuestra relación carcelero-prisionera?... No lo sabía , no , no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podría llegar a pasar si Ulquiorra recobrara la memoria

-Oi Princesita ¿Nos estás ignorando?Te estamos diciendo que ya nos vamos

-¿Ehh? Pero si no hemos desayunado – Ambos se miraron

-Hemos acabado de desayunar hace un buen rato, a diferencia de tí que no has parado de comer hasta que se te ha acabado la comida … Y lo mejor será que te quites esa toalla de la cabeza , no creo que sea una moda humana...

Corrí hacia el baño , quité la toalla me arreglé el pelo y después salí donde estaban los chicos con la cartera en la mano. Comenzamos a caminar y a planificar todo lo del colegio:

-Val , a ver si lo hemos entendido . Cuando lleguemos nada de peleas ni de comentarios vulgares , nada de hablar sobre otros mundo , arrancars , hollows o shinigamis, nada de utilizar nuestros poderes ni salir del gigai a no ser que tú nos des permiso ...Ah y sobre todo comportarnos como personas civilizadas ¿Verdad? – Sonreí aliviada de que hasta Grimmjow-san lo entendiera

-Extacto Grimmjow-san

-¡ Y UNA MIERDA? -...¿EH?- NO PIENSO COMPORTARME COMO UN HUMANO PORQUE NO LO SOY Y SI TE GUSTA BIEN , Y SI NO TAMBIÉ...-De la nada Ulquiorra le tapó la boca metiéndole un pañuelo en ella para después decirme a pesar de las constantes negaciones de Grimmjow-san "Tranquila , yo me ocupo de él" . Le contesté con un simple " Te lo agradezco Ulquiorra"

-Ah , una cosa más intentaros llevar bien con los demás ¿Sí? - Ulquiorra y Grimmjow-san asintieron , aunque el último lo hizo de mala gana

Seguimos caminando un rato más y después de unos 10 minutos , enfrente nuestro vimos como se alzaba el Instututo Karakura

-Al fin en el Instituto , entremos – Los miré a ambos y ví como Grimmjow-san sonreía diciendo " Ganaremos esta batalla Ulquiorra" , mientras éste último lo ignoraba

-¡ HIME! -Me giré y ví como Tatsuki-chan corría hacia mí

-¡ TATSUKI-CHAN ! - Nos abrazamos ,y nos dijimos cuanto no habíamos hechado de menos .Todo iba bien hasta que...

-¿Que hacéis siguiéndonos?- Me giré y vi que Grimmjow-san y Ulquiorra estaban justo detrás

-¿AH? ¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ? Bah , sólo eres una niñata , no mereces ni que te hable- Oh , no , Grimmjow-san , esto no es bueno...

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!? ¡REPÍTELO SI TE DEJO CON DIENTES! -Tatsuki-chan se abalanzó contra Grimmjow -san pero cuando iban a empezar una pela Ulquiorra y yo les paramos- Hime ...¡SUÉLTAME! VOY A DEJARLO SIN DENTADURA , SI , ESA ES MI NUEVA META EN LA VIDA

-¡Basta ya! - Los miré a ambos- Ttasuki-chan ahora tengo que ir con ellos pero te contaré todo en clase- Ella confusa aceptó y dándome un beso en la mejilla se fue a hablar con Chizuru , aunque no sé porqué pero salió corriendo...Me giré en dirección a Grimmjow-san – Y tú ¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE COMPORTARAS? Nos estamos jugando mucho en esto y nada más que ponemos un pie en el instituto ya te metes en una pelea...

-¡Te dije que no lo haría!- Le miré enfadada – Perdón , no volverá a pasar

-Eso espero , vámonos – Comencé a caminar y junto al árbol de cerezo lo ví , con su mirada fija en mí

-Inoue...

-Kurosaki Ichigo...Cuanto tiempo

-Sí , la verdad es que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuvimos una conversación normal...

-Sí...- Un silencio incómodo se formó entre nosotros , entonces una mano se posó sobre mis hombros, me giré y me encontré sumida en unos ojos color esmeralda cuya profundidad soy incapaz de describir, estaba perdida en sus ojos cuando escuché un susurro "Vámonos , llegaremos tarde" asentí y cuando me giré para despedirme de Kurosaki-kun , él ya no estaba

Llegamos al aula y todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros , al momento una sombra se abalanzó sobre mí , después sentí como toda mi energía se drenaba y mi respiración era cada vez más costosa...

-¡Hime-chan!

-C-chizuru-chan... M-me es-está c-costando res-pi-rar...

-¡Hime -chan! Te he hechado taaaanto de menos ¿Dónde estábas? ¿Que te pasó? ¿Fué por un chico? ¿¡ES ESO!? - Al momento se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos por toda la clase y después sentí como Chizuru-chan me soltaba cuando Tatsuki-chan entraba

-¡CHIZURU! DEJA EN PAZ A HIME

-¡AAHHHH!

-ESTA VEZ NO TE ME ESCAPARÁS -Ulquiorra , Grimmjow-san y yo contemplábamos la escena sorprendidos , yo por el énfasis de su abrazo , pero a los otros dos no les parecía lo mismo

-Oi , esa amiguita tuya es un poco violenta ¿No? -Asentí- Pues creo que a la que está cogiendo entre los brazos ,como no se escape pronto ,se la va a cargar , yo que tú las separaría – Ahhh... Nadie entiende su relación

-Grimmjow-san , yo te lo explico – Le expliqué todo y el no me contestó , pero Ulquiorra sí

-Los humanos sois realmente extraños...- Avanzó hacia yn asiendo libre y yo me sente a su izquierda , mientras que Grimmjow-san hacía lo mismo en mi respectiva izquierda

Minutos después entraron Ichigo , Rukia , Chad y ...Ishida en clase , cada uno se sentó en su asiento , no sin antes lanzarme una mirada que … En realidad no conseguí descifrar...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien? 'ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el vigésimo noveno capítulo ( se que a lo mejor hay un lío en el número de capítulos pero el órden en el que los he subido es el correcto y estoy en ello para arreglarlo se los juro ) espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	30. Chapter 30

**_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_**

**_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_**

**_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_**

**_**las comillas son diálogos**_**

**_los son pensamientos que se querrían decir_**

**_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_**

**_**Capítulo 30: This is for my happy ending**_**

__**(Narrado por Orihime)**__

-Muy bien chicos siéntense , la clase va a comenzar – El profesor les hizo una seña a Grimmjow-san y a Ulquiorra y ambos salieron de clase con él

-Inoue-san , hola

-Hola Ishida-kun -Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un rato esperando que el otro hablara

-Es cierto ¿Verdad? - Asentí-No lo entiendo ¿Porqué te vas con el enemigo? ¿Es algo que te hemos hecho o dicho o... lo que sea?

-Ellos no son el enemigo Ishida-kun , ellos han cambiado, yo sé que han cambiado – Asintió escéptico – No tienes porqué creerme pero , si quieres ver con tus propios ojos lo que está pasando ven a mi casa hoy a las 18:30 .También pueden venir los demás si quieren

-Inoue-san...Yo no sé las razones que has tenido para hacer lo que hiciste , pero tienes que saber que si pasa cualquier cosa las Sociedad de Almas no tardará en intervenir en vuestra contra

-Sí , lo sé , por eso necesito que todos sepáis la verdad , no quiero que empiece una guerra y menos si me tengo que enfrentar a toda la gente que considero mi amigos . Eso también incluye a Ichigo , a pesar de todo...

-Lo sé , y , bueno , ya sabes , yo intentaré ayudarte en todo lo que pueda

-Ishida-kun … Gracias – Mientras decía esto se escucharon unas palmas en la puerta de la clase

-Vamos chicos siéntense , tenemos nuevos compañeros de clase .Chicos pasad – Les hizo una seña y entraron a la clase . -Empezad presentandoos

-Hola , mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer y espero cumplir las expectativas que tienen puestas en mi – A continuación hizo una breve reverencia y todas las chicas de la clase comenzaron a decir " Ahh , es tan mono" ,"Me encanta , es todo un caballero"...Mientras que los chicos le fulminaban con la mirada , sobre todo uno … Ichigo

-Muy bien Ulquiorra ya puedes sentarte –Ulquiorra volvió a ponerse a mi derecha y me preguntó "¿Lo hice bien?" asentí " Todas esas humanas me miraban como un Hollow acechando a su presa¿Se debe a algo que dije?"Simplemente me reí y le conteste con un " Tranquilo Ulquiorra , solo están en una edad muy mala" - Ahora tú , presentate

Miré al estrado y ví como Grimmjow-san se rascaba la nuca nervioso teniéndome siempre en su campo de visión mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa forzada y susurraba "Esta me la pagas Princesita"... me reí aunque estuviera mal . Grimmjow-san tiene ese efecto en mí , siempre me consigue sacar una sonrisa.

-Bueno , me llamo Grimmjow Jaguerjaques, y ...espero lo mismo que mi compañero - Toda la clase se quedó en silencio mirándole

-Especifica más- Pobre Grimmjow-san , me estaba dando penita

-Vale , pues espero sacar buenas notas y llevarme bien con todos...Supongo -Hizo una pequeña reverencia y el profesor le dió el permiso para irse a su sitio

-Pues con las pintas que tienes dudo mucho que cumplas lo que has dicho-Toda la clase se giró y miró al dueño de esas palabras ...A Ichigo .Miré a Grimmjow-san y vi como formaba un puño en su mano , y como después comenzaba a andar hacía su sitio sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me escuchas?-Grimmjow-san abrió la mochila y sacó los libros para cuando comenzara la clase - ¿Ya no eres una fiera pantera? Claro que no , ahora solo eres un gatito asustado - Miré a Grimmjow-san y vi la ira en sus ojos. Me levanté del asiento dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa , y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Ulquiorra me cogió del brazo

-¿No se supone que el profesor es el moderador de la clase ?...Permítame que le diga algo , ahora no está cumpliendo con su papel - Toda la clase comenzó a murmurar- Por cierto Kurosaki , antes de criticar a otros , mírate en un espejo y juzga la imagen que tienes - Después de esto Ulquiorra y yo nos sentamos .

-¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES!? - Ichigo vino hacia donde nosotros estábamos ,y justo cuando iba a coger a Ulquiorra del jersey , Grimmjow-san le cogió de la mano e Ichigo se dió la vuelta murmurando " no valéis la pena".

El profesor en ningún momento intervino , hizo como que no veía nada y comenzó con la clase . Miré a Grimmjow-san:

-Grimmjow-san...- Me sonrió y me revolvió el pelo como normalmente hacía-Gracias

-No me des las gracias porque esto luego me lo tendrás que pagar en casa - Sonrió de medio lado igual que siempre y le susurré "Tonto" a lo que el me respondió acariciándome la cabeza y diciendo " Sí , pero te encanta", al momento me sonrojé.

La hora del recreo se acercaba y no sabía que decirle Tatsuki-chan . Podía decirla algo como Tatsuki-chan , verás aunque resulte difícil de creer me he peleado con todos los que consideraba mis mejores amigos y he perdido al amor de mi vida por ir a rescatar a el hombre que me secuestró y casi mata a Kurosaki-kun ... Se me olvidaba algo , fuí con Grimmjow-san , no se si te acuerdas pero era un Arrancar , unos de los más fuertes a decir verdad . A , un último detalle ...Estoy viviendo con ellos en mi casa

...

-No , no creo que se lo vaya a tomar bien si se lo explico de esa forma -Cuando lo susurré Ulquiorra me inspeccionó esperando que me explicara mejor , pero mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada buscando una explicación para Tatsuki-chan , no había sitio para Ulquiorra

Cuando sonó el timbre me levanté de mi asiento y junto con Ulquiorra y Grimmjow-san , fui a buscar a Tatsuki-chan .Cuando la encontré , miró de soslayo a Grimmjow-san y juraría que en ese momento saltaron chispas . Seguimos caminando y comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia , hasta que llegamos a la puerta que conducía a la azotea , subimos las escaleras y Tatsuki-chan abrió la puerta.

¿Cómo le iba a decir todo ? Aún no había conseguido pensar en una forma "sensible" para decirla el porqué de todo este jaleo ...

-Orihime... Cuando quieras ,soy toda oidos - Miré a los chicos , suspiré y después de mirar a Tatsuki-chan , comencé a hablar...

-Vale , etto... A ver , lo primero que he de decir es que todo lo que te voy a decir a partir de ahora va a hacer que pienses que esté loca , pero no lo estoy .. Creo ...Jajajaja - Me reí intentando suavizar la situación , pero nadie más a parte de mí se rió , lo cual fue bastante ridículo sinceramente

-Orihime , lo mejor será que empieces...- Miré a Ulquiorra y en mis ojos se podía leer claramente gracias Ulquiorra , pero ya lo había pillado - Vale , solo era por asegurarme -Suspiré cansada mientras Tatsuki-chan y Grimmjow-san hablaban sobre lo extraño que era Ulquiorra

-Vale ... Comencemos , lo primero que tienes que saber es que... - Comencé a contarla todo desde el principio , hubo varias paradas en el camino ya que unas veces intentaba matar a Grimmjow-san por haberme "llevado al lado oscuro" , otras veces prefería matarme a mí por seguir a Grimmjow-san y no mostrarle quien mandaba en " la relación " , sinceramente no sabía que esperar de las reacciones de Tatsuki-chan . Cuando llegamos a la parte en la me peleaba con Kurosaki-kun hasta que llegamos a Hueco Mundo Tatsuki-chan estaba todo el rato cabreada con Kurosaki-chan , tanto que la tuvimos que coger para que no fuera a "patearle la cabeza" . Y cuando llegamos a la parte en la que "resucito a Ulquiorra" Tatsuki-chan no dijo una sola palabra , se dedicó todo el rato a mirar en dirección de Ulquiorra sin quitarle la vista de encima , haciendo de vez en cuando que en su cara se formara una mueca de disgusto . Cuando de nuevo entró Ichigo en acción ella volvió a cabrearse , y a partir de ahí volvió a ponerse sería cuando le contaba toda nuestra vida desde ahí , cuando se trataba de cosas que nos habían pasado a Grimmjow-san y a mi , ella se reía , pero la cosa cambiaba cuando se trataba de mí y de Ulquiorra .

Por fin terminé de contarla todo , y entonces , ella cerró los ojos , susupiró pesadamente y nos miró a todos los presentes con ojo crítico , yo no respiraba ¿Habría hecho bien al contárselo todo? ¿Se lo habría contado de la forma más adecuada? ...No sabía que hacer , decir o pensar . Tatsuki-chan se levantó del suelo ,estiró su falda y caminó hasta una de las barandillas , levantó la mano en mi dirección y la seguí , solo yo .Cuando llegué a donde ella estaba , me sujeté de la barandilla , sostuve el aire en mis pulmones para después soltarlo todo de golpe y ver si ahora conseguía hablar .

-Tat...

-¿Que quieres que te diga?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que me digas que esperas que te diga exactamente

-Yo ... No lo sé -Se dió la vuelta y miró hacia donde antes estábamos sentadas

-Pues entonces tenemos un problema porque yo tampoco sé que decirte ... - Nos quedamos en silencio un rato , hasta que se hizo demasiado incómodo y me giré exactamente igual que ella para darla pie a hablar - ¿Tu confías en ellos? Después de que uno te secuestró y el otro te golpeó , claro , eso sin mencionar que casi matan a Ichigo , que tanta gente estuvo a punto de morir por tí mientras que otros murieron por salvarnos a todos ¿Cómo se llamaba ese de pelo blanco?- Me quedé un momento recordando al Ex-Capitán del 3 escuadrón

-Gin , Ichimaru Grin , así es como se llamaba

-Sí , ese , aún me acuerdo de cómo murió , aún escucho los gritos de esa pelirroja gritando su nombre mientras lloraba .- Ranguiku-san... - Aún puedo ver la cara de ese hombre de pelo castaño frente a mí , haciendo que doblase mis rodillas y casi muriera ... ¿Sabes Orihime? Yo , lo recuerdo todo ...¿Acaso tú ya te has olvidado? Porque yo soy incapaz...

-Tatsuki-chan ...

\- En realidad no espero que cambies de opinión después de todo eres Orihime Inoue , una cabeza loca de primera y sobre todo eres mi mejor amiga ...Solo que algún día , si puedes o quieres , quiero que me cuentes que te han hecho esos dos porque , sinceramente , te han cambiado amiga - Les miré con una sonrisa en mi rostro , otra vez se estaban peleando ...- Te han vuelto más fuerte , más valiente y sobre todo te han dado la confianza que antes nadie veía en tu mirada , ahora eres una nueva Orihime . Una Orihime a la que voy a apoyar por encima de todo y todos - Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y junto con una ráfaga de viento me llegó un cálido susurro " Solo espero que no te equivoques" Volví a sonreír ...

-Tranquila , esta vez no me equivocaré- Me quedé mirando cómo se marchaba , después cerré los ojos mientras mi pelo era mecido por el viento , y pensé ...

Pensé en todos ; en Ranguiku-san , en Kurosaki-kun , en Kuchiki-san , en Sado-kun , en Ishida-kun , en Hinamori-chan ,en Ichimaru-san , en Nel-chan ,en todos los Arrancars en general , y sobre todo en Aizen . Abrí los ojos cuando por mi mente pasaron imágenes de él , teñidas con el vivo color de la sangre de los que mató , de todos a los que hizo sufrir...

¿En verdad estoy siendo tan injusta como todos creen? Toda la charla con Tatsuki-chan me hizo pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez , ella y todos los demás tenían razón en que era una egoísta ...¿Cómo podría explicarle esto a Ranguiku-san Me quedé pensando eso por un momento y no hallé respuesta No , no puedo decírselo , no se puede enterar...La perdería para siempre , nunca sería capaz de perdonarme Mi mirada se ensombreció , perdió su brillo característico , comencé a caminar , llegué a la puerta de salida y cuando me giré vi a Grimmjow-san y a Ulquiorra mirándome algo preocupados ( a uno se le notaba más que a otro) .Les miré y vi que al menos ellos nunca me fallarían y pensé que por muy egoísta que fuera no me arrepentía de nada , y si luego todos me dejaban de lado o nada salía como queríamos ...Bueno , nos lo teníamos merecido después de todo ¿No? . Les sonreí y Grimmjow-san hizo lo mismo (a Ulquiorra claro está no era tan fácil sacarle una sonrisa)

-¿Volvemos a clase? - Ambos asintieron , abrí la puerta y entonces todo se oscureció . Escuchaba los gritos de Grimmjow-san , y sentí las frías manos de Ulquiorra cogerme en brazos. Escuché como Grimmjow-san empujaba a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino , escuché la voz de Tatsuki-chan, y de nuevo sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla...Escuché como la enfermera les daba indicaciones para que me dejaran en la camilla , también escuché como mandaba a los chicos salir de la habitación y como Tatsuki-chan rogaba quedarse...

Lo escuchaba todo , lo sentía todo , quería decirles que estaba bien pero mi cuerpo no me respondía , sentía que estaba atrapada en un cuerpo que decidió desobedecer a su dueña .

"Cuanto tiempo Orihime"...¿Quien habla?

"Ya veo ... No me reconoces , tal vez ya no te acuerdas de mí"...¿¡Que está pasando!? ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Da la cara y sácame de aquí!

"JAJAJAJA , lo siento ,creo que es de mala educación por mi parte reirme de tí en estos momentos , lo entiendo , estás confundida ,pero tranquila , dentro de poco lo entenderás todo ...Hasta entonces recuérdame y cuando te vuelva a hablar reconóceme . Hasta luego Orihime Inoue" ... ¿Que? ¡ESPERA! ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!?

...

Después de eso solo sentía frío , caminaba por algún lado , oscuro , frío y húmedo , donde estaba sola , sin nadie a mi alrededor , era un paisaje desolador donde solo podía escuchar el sonido de mis pisadas...

-Orihime Inoue... - De...¿De quién es esa voz? Es tan cálida , me siento igual que cuando voy al mar y las olas me mueven gentilmente de un lado a otro balanceándome - Orihime Inoue... -Volvió a pronunciar mi nombre , esta vez acompañado de una caricia , apartó el pelo de mi frente e hizo un recorrido con yemas de sus dedos desde mis pestañas hasta el mentón ...Sigo intentando reconocer su voz , pero aún no puedo , la escucho distorsionada

-¡Maldición! ...- Sentí como alguien daba un puñetazo en la camilla - Orihime ... - Sentí como alguien cogía mi mano , su mano era fuerte , me sentía segura , no quería que me soltara . Mi mano fue movida hasta quedar en un ángulo de unos 90º , quien se apoderó de mi mano casi no hacía fuerza , era un roce sutil pero posesivo , cálido y a la vez frío , no era nada y a la vez lo era todo ... "Quiero saber quien es " ,los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y yo comencé a correr buscando un cambio en el paisaje , pero nada ocurría , hasta que del cielo cayeron cuatro paredes que me aprisionaron como si de una jaula hecha a medida se tratara . Comencé a llorar , caí sentada sobre mis rodillas , golpeé el suelo , lo golpeé hasta que deje de sentir dolor en la mano , y grité , grité hasta que la garganta lo aguantó , hasta que sentí que mis cuerdas vocales se desgarraban ¿Que grité ? ... No lo sé , solo me acuerdo de la necesidad de pronunciar ese nombre ...

Sentí como el suelo bajo mis pies se desvanecía y caía en un pozo profundo y oscuro , muy oscuro , demasiado ... Sentía cómo poco a poco mis párpados se cerraban invadidos por una sensación solo comparable a cuando te montas de una atracción y sientes que caes en picado contra el suelo , sí , así es como me sentía .Por eso dejé de pensar , dejé de sentir , y dejando dormidos mis sentidos me sumí en la oscuridad reinante en ese mundo donde mis sentimientos cobraban vida y le ganaban la partida a mi razón...

**(Narrado por Ulquiorra)**

Estaba esperando en la puerta de la enfermería cuando la enfermera salió :

-Tú eres Cifer-san

-Si , pero llámame sólo Ulquiorra , no me gustan esas cosas humanas que ponen al final de los nombres , es desagradable

-Ah... jajaja - Rió de forma nerviosa- Bueno , Ulquiorra mi nombre es Shinohara ,me puedes llamar Shinohara-sa...Mejor llámame como quieras... En fin , solo venía a decirte no ha sido nada grave , puede haber sido una bajada de azúcar o simplemente que haya estado sometida a mucho estrés y necesite descansar.-Casi no la escuché , miraba la puerta esperando poder traspasarla ... - Esto...¿Quiere pasar Ulquiorra? - Asentí

-Si , gracias y adiós - Cerré la puerta detrás mio y miré la habitación ...Era blanca , con bastante material médico y unas cuantas cortinas a la derecha que dividiían la habitación en cuatro , fui un a por una mirando a ver lo que había y en todas había camas pero en ninguna estaba la Mujer , hasta que llegue a la última y la vi...

-Orihime Inoue... Orihime Inoue ...- Acaricié su rostro, apartando el pelo de su frente y dibujé con las yemas de mis dedos mis lágrimas de Hollow ; pasando desde sus ojos hasta su mentón Cuando pienso en tí algo en mi pecho comienza a latir rápidamente , siento que te conozco de antes pero no sé de dónde ...Por la noche sueño con una figura blanquecina de cabellos anaranjados dándome la espalda y cuando la intento tocar su figura se desvanece . Dime ¿Eres ella? ¿Eres la mujer que persigo en mis sueños? .-¡Maldición! - Dí un golpe en la camilla descargando toda mi ira e impotencia .En realidad quería preguntárselo , quería decirle si era ella pero .. No fui capaz , tenía miedo de su rechazo Mujer ...¿Quién eres en realidad? Esas simples palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez , sentía que me merecía su desprecio , su odio , su rencor ...Sentía que yo suponía un peligro para su existencia , pero no entendía el porqué - Orihime...- Cogí su mano , era suave y cálida , tenía las uñas pintadas en un color pastel , eran realmente bonitas .Con mis dos manos cogí la suya y la apoyé en mi frente esperando una respuesta , una señal , algo que me indicara por dónde seguir, y me quedé así un buen rato hasta que ...

**(Narrado por Grimmjow)**

\- Ulquiorra , ya puedes irte , yo me quedo con ella - Me miró, se levantó , y dando un último vistazo al cuerpo que yacía en la camilla me dijo " Más te vale no hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir" y le contesté con un desganado " Seguro..."

Pasó por mi lado y posando su mano en mi hombro izquierdo me susurró al oído "Lo digo enserio Grimmjow " después de decirme ésto tragué dándome cuenta de lo difícil que era hacerlo cuando te observaban . Antes de marcharse dió una palmada en mi hombro y sentenció diciendo " Me alegra que lo hayas entendido", lo siguiente que escuché fue el ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse.

Suspiré y desordené mi pelo ; cabreado , enfadado , sintiéndome impotente , inferior en comparación con el rango de ese bastardo de Ulquiorra

-Maldición , estoy harto ese paliducho cara de acelga - Estaba a punto de meterle una patada a la camilla de la Princesita cuando la ví.Estaba tan indefensa ...Bajé la pierna y me senté en esa especie de silla-taburete en la que se sentó Ulquiorra.

Suspiré derrotado y miré el suelo mientras pensaba Maldita humana que nunca puede cuidar de si misma ... , sonreí ¿A quién quiero engañar? En realidad me encanta cuidarla .Me senté más cerca de ella y la pude ver como nunca antes lo había hecho Es tan bonita Observé cada poro de su delicada piel , me fijé en su rostro Es tan fino que parece de porcelana .Todo en ella era perfecto ; desde su pelo color atardecer , hasta sus ojos grises protegidos por esas tupidas pestañas negras ... y cómo no , sus carnosos , jugosos y finos labios de color carmesí .

Casi sin darme cuenta , de forma inconsciente , me levanté y me acerqué poco a poco a su rostro hasta que mi sombra cubrió por completo su cara "Tan perfecta , que si no te pudiera tocar sentiría que eres una ilusión". Observé como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y cómo con sus labios entreabiertos dejaba que el aire pasara . Ahora lo podía ver , sentir y oler todo , sobre todo oler , oler su perfume, algo parecido a una esencia de melocotón.

Su perfume inundó mis sentidos , me sentía mareado por su olor , hipnotizado por su belleza y hechizado por ella , acerqué mis labios a los de ella conforme cerraba los ojos , y en el último momento me desvié del camino dando un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda .Me separé de ella hasta quedar frente a frente

-No voy a besarte hasta que tú no me lo pidas Princesita - Me acerqué a su oído y susurre - Pero no tardes mucho no siendo que cambie de opinión

Después sentí la puerta abrirse , era la enfermera , diciéndome que ahora le tocaba a su amiga marimacho Tatsuki , salí de la enfermería dándole un último vistazo a Orihime . Ya en la salida la marimacho me hizo una seña para hablar conmigo :

-¿Que quieres?

-Quiero saber porqué

-¿Porqué? ¿De que hablas?

-Quiero saber que es lo que queréis de Orihime - Vale , ahora entiendo por dónde va ésta conversación y no me gusta nada

-Solo querem...

-¡NO! No me lo digas ahora , dímelo hoy a media noche en la orilla del rio - La miré desconcertado ¿Para qué me pregunta si luego no me deja hablar? - Ah y una cosita más , trae a tu amiguito el emo

-No es mi "amiguito"

-Cómo si me importara , tú sólo tráelo contigo...

**(Narrado por Orihime)**

Pestañeé varias veces , me sentía cansada ¿¡Que demonios estaba pasando!? , ¿¡Como es que mientras estaba desmayada alguien me hablaba... DENTRO DE MI CABEZA!? ... No entendía nada

-¿Hime? ¿Estás despierta ?

-Mmmh ¿Tatsuki...chan? - Miré a mi alrededor -¿Q-que fue lo que pasó?- Intenté levantarme pero Tatsuki-chan me lo impidió

-Te desmayaste Hime , descansa y no te sobreesfuerces ¿Entendido? - Me sentía mal por estar haciendo preocupar a Tatsuki-chan pero tenía ganas de levantarme y me sentía bien-Ni se te ocurra levantarte ¿Entendido? Si quieres algo sólo dímelo y yo lo haré- Asentí

-Entonces Tatsuki-chan , podrías decirme ¿Cómo están Grimmjow-san y Ulquiorra? - Me miró como una madre a su hija cuando ésta hace algo mal - Porfi ¿Sí? - Suspiró y se dió una palmada con la mano en la frente

-Están bien Hime ... ¡Aquí la única que está mal ere tú y no te cuidas! - Me tapó con la sábana y puso una manta por encima para que no cogiera frío - Ahora a dormir

-Pero Tatsiki-chan ... No tengo sueño

-Pues te lo inventas

-¿Cómo?

-¡YO QUE SÉ! Cuenta Arrancars o algo

-Está bien . Starck -san y lilinette -chan 1, Barragan-san 2, Halibel -san 3 , Ulquiorra 4, Nnoitra-san 5 , Grimmjow-san 6...

-¡ Para ! Mejor cuenta algo más normal cómo... - Se puso en una pose pensativa - ¡ Ya sé ! cuenta Ovejas

-¿Puedo contar carneros? - Me miró extrañada

-¿Porque carneros?

-Es que Nel-chan era un carnero... - Se cayó en la silla , creo que la dejé traumatizada , pero es fuerte podrá superarlo

-Cómo quieras

\- ¡Bien! - Comencé a contar en alto carneros hasta que me quedé dormida

**(3 horas más tarde)**

-Orihime despierta ... - Sentí cómo me zarandeaban y me desperté viendo a Grimmjow-san y a Ulquiorra . Me levanté como un resorte y miré el reloj de la enfermería ...¡Son las cuatro y media!

-¿¡PORQUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON ANTES!?

-Lo hemos intentado pero nos has pegado ¿Sabes? ¡Te voy a denunciar cómo me quede marca!

-No , solo le pegaste a él , yo no te denunciaré puedes estar Tranquila -Una gotita cayó por mi frente al estilo anime

-Gracias por la aclaración Ulquiorra

-De nada ... - Busqué mi maletín con la mirada - Lo tengo yo

-¿Eh?

-Digo que , yo tengo tu maletín-Se lo cogí y salimos de la enfermería

**(Después de una hora y cuarto)**

Llegamos a mi casa ¿Que porqué tardamos tanto? Porqué por alguna extraña razón ellos iban atrás cuchicheando y eso (a parte de cabrearme)hacía que tuviera que ir más lenta . Pero por si eso no fuera poco , encima querían que les enseñara el río y cuando les pregunté el porqué , ellos me dijeron " Solo queremos aprender más sobre tu ciudad"...Era evidente que me estaban mintiendo pero hice como que no me enteraba . Y así después de UNA HORA Y CUARTO llegamos a casa .

Subimos las escaleras que conducían a mi departamento , saqué las llaves abrí la puerta y entramos . Llegué al salón y cuando los otros llegaron le giré les mire a los ojos y les dije "chicos tenemos que hablar" Ambos me miraron mal , pero no mal en el sentido de enfadados sino mal en el sentido de me espero lo peor y no les culpo la verdad ...

\- Bueno , ¿ Recordais que hoy por la mañana Ishida y yo hablamos?

-Si -respondió Grimmjow-san bastante ...¿Molesto?

-Bueno pues el caso es que ...-les conté toda la historia de que hoy les contaría todo a mis amigos , si venían, igual que a Tatsuki-chan

-¿!¿!QUE DEMONIOS PRINCESITA!? ESTÁS LOCA DE REMATE - Agache la cabeza avergonzada por que en realidad no lea dije nada y debía de haber contado con ellos que son los más afectados

-Grimmjow cálmate , no arreglas nada cabreándote ...-Ulquiorra siempre tan sereno ...

-¿¡Que me calme!? ¿¡Eso quieres!? No vienen a hablar , vienen a matar y por si no fuera suficiente con cuidarnos a nosotros mismos también la tenemos que cuidar a ella por si no te habías dado cuenta

-Me puedo cuidar yo solitario Grimmjow-san , no seré ningún estorbo porque además de todo ellos solo vienen a hablar

-¡NO ME LO CREO! No me creo que sólo vengan a hablar teniendo la oportunidad de matarnos, y menos si vienen acompañados del pelo zanahoria ¿No te das cuenta Orihime? -Agache la cabeza sintiendo todo el peso de la cumpa sobre mí , era cierto , eran misa amigos pero no desaprovecharían una oportunidad de saldar cuentas

-Basta los dos -Ulquiorra habló y se hizo el silencio- Nosotros no podemos pelear porque si lo hacemos todo Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas , hasta el propio Kisuke Urahara se no hechará encima por lo que habrá que hacer una estrategia -Grimmjow-san y yo asentimos , el se fue a dar una ducha y yo me quedé sentada en el sofá con Ulquiorra

-¿Crees de verdad que esto saldrá bien Ulquiorra?- Le miré a los ojos esperanzada como hacia mucho tiempo no hacía

-No lo se , pero por ahora solo los queda esperar y mantenernos unidos pase lo que pase - Acarició mi cabello suavemente , no como Grimmjow-san , lo hacía con cariño , como si fueran caricias .Entonces me eché a sus brazos , sentí su característico olor a menta y sus manos abazandome y acercándome más contra su cuerpo , entonces volvió a acariciar mi cabello y en un susurro me dijo " tranquila , ésta vez pase lo que pase te protegeré , te lo prometo Orihime Inoue , te lo prometo"

en ese momento analicé la frase ésta vez ¿Que quiso decir con eso ? ¿Ya me recuerda? o ¿Solo lo había dicho por instinto?..No lo sabia pero de cualquier manera ya no me importaba el porqué, sólo me importaba que lo había dicho y con eso me conformaba

\- Vamos , ya es hora de ponerse a pensar un plan¿No crees?- Asentó y entre las comisuras de sus labios vi lo que podría ser una sonrisa

Comenzamos a pensar en un plan y el plan tenía su base en NO PELEARSE .Necesitábamos un artefacto capaz de inhivir las armas y para eso había que llamar a Urahara-san

\- ¿Urahara-san?

-Ho , ho, ho ...Que extraño que me llames ¿Para que soy bueno? - Le expliqué todo lo que teníamos en mente - Ya veo , en ese caso creo que tengo algo en el almacén , estaré en tu casa en cinco minutos

\- ¡Arigato Urahara-san! - Colgué al instante y justo después apareció Grimmjow-san en el marco de la puerta con el pelo todo mojado y alborotado ,su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente por una toalla . Me puse roja complétamente y comencé a pensar ¿Ulquiorra y Kurosaki-kun también se verán así?...Madre mía , eso de pensar no me viene bien

De pronto ví como Grimmjow-san se acercaba más y más y más y más a mí y yo me alejaba más y más y más de él , y él se volvía a cercar a mi, y así continuamente hasta que me encontré con un obstáculo ...La pared por lo que Grimmjow-san quedó justo frente a mí con su pelo goteando muy , muy ...REPITO : ¡MUY CERCA DE MI CARA! Dios ¿Que hago? Veía cada detalle de su felino rostro,nos estábamos mirando a los ojos , sentía como el aire me faltaba , mis párpados pesaban y el olor a vainilla que probenía de Grimmjow-san me embriagaba

-¿Que? ¿Disfrutando de la vista? -Desperté del trance cuando su rostro se deformó en una mueca de suficiencia y superioridad Típico... Aparté a Grimmjow-san con un manotazo en el hombro - Vaya humos tienes princesita - Le saqué la lengua y al momento sonó el timbre de la puerta . La abrí y me encontré una cajita en el suelo que ponía "Para Orihime-san"

_**A las 18:30 **_

_**(Narrador externo)**_

-¿Estáis seguros? Yo pienso que es una trampa y que lo único que podemos hacer es atacarles y acabar con el problema de raíz -Todos se giraron a ver a Ichigo con mala cara

-¡ ICHIGO! ¿¡PODRÍAS UTILIZAR TU CEREBRO AUNQUE FUERA SOLAMENTE UNA VEZ!? - Rukia cogió por el cuello de la camisa a Ichigo para después zarandearlo en todas las direcciones- ¿No te das cuenta de que la chica de la que hablamos es Inoue? ¡ I-NO-U-E ! Ella nunca sería capaz de ponernos una trampa , no creo ni que sepa cómo hacerlas... - Ichigo apartó de un manotazo las manos de Rukia y avanzó hacia donde estaban los demás , después Rukia le siguió

-Tampoco me creísteis cuando os dije que Inoue estaba tramando algo raro , ni cuando os dije que ese algo venía de Hueco Mundo . No me creéis a mí , pero en cambio siempre la creéis a ella ¿No os dais cuenta de lo engañados que estáis? ¿De verdad estáis tan ciegos que no podéis ver lo que está frente a vuestras narices? ... - Nadie habló sabiendo que las palabras de Ichigo llevaban consigo una verdad innegable ..Todos prefirieron creer a Orihime antes que creerlo a él , y cuando él fue quien tuvo razón ni siquiera le dijeron "Perdón" . ¿Sería verdad que Orihime , su amiga , les tendía una trampa ?

-Esta bien , andaremos con cuidado , pero aun así Orihime es nuestra amiga - Ichigo fue a decir algo - Al menos por ahora - Le interrumpió Rukia - Y aunque solo sea por eso , debemos de ir a su casa y dejar que nos explique todo

Poco después estaban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban al apartamento de Orihime . Cuando llegaron a la puerta , Ichigo arrancó un posit que ponía " Cuando entren en la casa para evitar peleas todas las armas serán depositadas en una caja.P.D:gracias :)" Y de nuevo comenzó a dar el sermón diciendo que era una trampa , pero los demás (como siempre) le ignoraron e Ishida tocó al timbre

**_ (Narrado por Orihime)_**

-Hola Ishida-kun - Le sonreí lo más tranquila que pude aunque en realidad no lo estaba - Veo que también vienen los demás , lo primero que quiero decir es que no toleraré ningún tipo de mal comportamiento en mi casa ¿Entendido? - Todos asintieron , aunque alguno lo hizo después de que cierta Shinigami le diera con su Zampakto en la cabeza - Bien, lo segundo que les quería decir es que hoy responderé a cualquier duda que tengáis y sobre todo muchas gracias por haber venido - Sonreí-. Ahora pasad.

Todos pasaron y tal y como Urahara-san dijo la cajita absorbió todas las armas que llevaban consigo ...

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO INOUE!? ¿Qué pasa que nos quieres desarmados? ¿¡ES ESO!?

-No hace falta que grites Kurosaki Ichigo-san , símplemente hago ésto para que no puedan haber peleas .Si miráis dentro de la caja ; veréis que nuestras armas también están dentro - Todos se giraron y miraron a ver si era cierto . Cuando lo vieron todos reprimieron con la mirada a Kurosaki-kun y el hizo una reverencia acompañada de un tímido "Lo siento"- Tranquilo , no pasa nada . Es normal que desconfiéis después de todo lo que ha pasado - Todos agacharon la cabeza y yo sonreí con ternura - Vamos chicos ;Ulquiorra y Grimmjow-san nos esperan en el salón.

Cuando llegamos al salón Ulquiorra y Grimmjow-san estaban sentados en unas sillas y del otro lado, separado por una mesita de cristal , estaba un sofá dónde nuestros invitados se sentarían .

-Podéis sentaros en el sofá mientras yo voy a por algo de comer - Asintieron - Ahora vuelvo- Me fui a la cocina a por un poco de té

-¿Necesitas ayuda Inoue-san?

-Sado-kun... Sí , muchas gracias - Le dí unos platos con pastas y salió de la cocina conmigo llevando el té

-Ya estamos de vuelta - Una vez que todo fue colocado en la mesa le volví a agradecer a Sado-kun . Después me senté en la silla que había entre Grimmjow-san y Ulquiorra - Bueno...¿Sabéis la historia o preferís que la cuente yo ?

-Cuentala tu Inoue-san , necesitamos escuchar ambas partes para que todo nos quede claro - Asentí y acepté la petición de Ichida-kun

-Bueno , pues todo comenzó ... - Empecé a contarles toda la historia según mi testimonio , eso sí , me salte lo que nos ocurría en casa a Ulquiorra , Grimmjow-san y a mí . No tenía ganas de que se mataran a puñetazos. Cuando terminé el silencio se hizo presente , no se oían ni las respiraciones . No sabía que hacer , sentía que cualquier cosa podía desencadenar una pelea ...

-Entonces...¿Ya te podemos preguntar? - Kuchiki-san fue quien entabló conversación

-Sí

-Bien ...¿Podrías explicarnos porque no nos comentaste nada? - Agaché la cabeza y miré a Grimmjow-san

-Bueno , veran...- En ese momento sentí la mano de Grimmjow-san en mi hombro , mientras me susurraba un " No te preocupes, de ésta pregunta me encargo yo " Asentí

-Creo que es mejor que yo me ocupe de ésta pregunta ...- Todos se miraron y cuando Kurosaki-kun fue a decir algo , Kuchiki-san le interrumpió con un "Prosigue" .Grommjow-san asintió y continuó Está siendo muy educado... - Cuando llegué aquí , con lo primero que me encontré fue con un ataque del pelo zanahoria - Mucho estaba tardando Le dí un codazo antes de que soltaran a Kurosaki-kun y mi casa se convirtiera en un campo de batalla . -Joder , eso duele Princesita

-Te lo mereces - Me reí del puchero de Grimmjow-san y casi todos los demás secundaron mi acción.- Ahora sigue y procura que no me tenga que volver a enfadar

-Si , si ,si , como tu digas ... Ahhh , el caso es que después de casi desangrarme por su culpa , no pensaba regalarle información , no me fiaba de él y por lo tanto tampoco de vosotros , así que le dije a la Princesita que le contaría el porqué estaba aquí y no me pelaría con vosotros con la condición de que me curara y no os contara nada hasta que yo no la dijera .Y creo que éste es el momento perfecto para desvelarlo todo , escuchad con atención porque no pienso repetirlo ¿Entendido? - Todos asintieron a pensar de no estar a gusto aguantando las órdenes de Grimmjow-san - Vale , por ahora toda la información que tenemos es ésta : alguien , no sabemos quien , está reviviendo Arrancars

-¿¡CÓMO!? ¿Es eso cierto Orihime? - Kuchiki-san saltó del sofá al igual de los demás

-Sí , desgraciadamente hay alguien resucitando Arrancars y Ulquiorra iba a ser uno de ellos . Por lo que sabemos los Arrancars que son revividos por éste ser vuelven a la vida mucho más fuertes , y si Ulquiorra ya era fuerte antes , imaginaros si llega a ser revivido por el enemigo ...Los únicos Arrancars vivos que quedan son : Harribel-san y su Fracción , Nel-san y su Fracción , Nnoitra y su Fracción , y por último Grimmjow-san ...A Ulquiorra no lo podemos meter en ése grupo porque cuando yo llegué para revivirlo él ya respiraba , estaba vivo , aunque como que después volvió a morir y esa vez fui yo quien lo revivió por completo pues no es un Arrancar del enemigo , pero tampoco es un Arrancar normal . Aún no sabemos los poderes que puede llegar a tener pero si de algo estamos seguros es de que si no hubiéramos llegado en ése preciso instante a Hueco Mundo ; Ulquiorra ahora mismo sería un enemigo muy poderoso al que enfrentar...

-Entiendo , Cifer-san...

-Porfavor , no utilicen apodos humanos conmigo , es ...Molesto - Todos miraron a Ulquiorra ; unos fastidiads y otros con sorpresa al ser la primera vez que lo veían hablar

-Por eso mismo solo le llamo Ulquiorra- Sonreí al contemplar las caras estupefactas de todos

-Bien, entonces ...Ulquiorra , ¿Tú recuerdas algo de tu vida pasada? - Grimmjow-san y yo nos giramos en dirección a Ulquiorra , el cerró los ojos y después de un rato negó con la cabeza

-Ya veo...

-Pero ... - Todos volvimos nuestra atención a Ulquiorra - Sé que por lo visto os hice daño , por eso lo siento - Se levantó de la silla e hizo una reverencia - A ti también te pido perdón ...Mujer - Me miró con esos ojos esmeralda que hacían que recordara todos mis meses de sufrimiento , mi cárcel de barrotes ... Sonreí al ver que ya nada de eso importaba cuando Ulquiorra pedía perdón ante mí

-Ulquiorra... Ya nada de eso importa , lo que realmente importa es que estás bien , aquí , con nosotros... - Ulquiorra me miró y hasta se sonrojó . Era la primera ver que veía esa expresión en su cara , me pareció realmente guapo...

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí - Ésta vez fue Kurosaki-kun quien habló - ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE DEMONIOS VIVIS JUNTOS!? -...¿¡EHHH!? Los tres nos miramos dándonos cuenta de que en realidad no había ninguna razón en particular...

-Pues... No lo sé , símplemente se dieron así las cosas...- Después de ésto siguieron preguntándonos cosas , el ambiente era realajado. Pasadas unas cuantas horas cenamos todos juntos riendo y contando anécdotas ,después de ésto nos despedimos de mis amigos y nos fuimos a dormir.

**(Narrado por Grimmjow)**

Después de que la Princesita se fue a dormir Ulquiorra y yo nos marchamos hacia el rio a encontrarnos con la marimacho. A media noche ya estábamos allí , solos , porque la marimacho se retrasaba...

\- ¿Se puede saber porque demonios tengo que estar yo aquí?

-¿¡A mi que me cuentas!? No tengo ni idea de lo que pretende esa pirada , símplemente me dijo " trae a tu amiguito el emo "

-¿Emo? Los humanos no han perdido el respeto... ¿Y porque demonios tengo que ser yo el emo ?

-¿Enserio? ¿¡Y te sorprende que te llamen emo!? Según lo que sé en el mundo humano ser emo es ser alguien como tú

-¿Como yo?

-Sí , alguien que no habla , paliducho , antisocial , marginado...

\- Vale , ya pillo el concepto , Gato salvaje..

-¿¡CÓMO ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR CARA DE ACERLGA / EMO /PALIDUCHO!?

\- Según lo que sé en el mundo humano se un Gato salvaje es ser tú...

-¡ TE VOY A MATAR! JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR

-Sinceramente ...Dudo mucho que lo consigas GATITO SALVAJE - Estaba a punto de cogerle del cuello y mandarlo volando a Hueco Mundo cuando la marimacho apareció

-Wow...Veo que se llevan muy bien - La muy...¡Se estaba riendo!

-Así que...Tu eres Arisawa Tatsuki - Ulquiorra apartó mis manos y se puso a hablar con la marimacho

-Sí

-¿Para que nos querías ver?- Ulquiorra seguía tranquilo pero ... Algo raro pasaba . Cuando yo la hablaba simplemente me miraba mal , pero a Ulquiorra lo miraba con odio.

-Es muy simple , quiero que se alejen de Orihime- Está loca si cree que me voy a alejar de ella así porque sí

-No lo vamos a hacer marimacho - Sonrió amargamente

-Puedes decir lo que quieras , puedes llamarme como quieras , puedes intentar engañar a Orihime ...Pero a mi no me podéis engañar . Tú - Señaló a Ulquiorra-la secuestraste , la apartaste de sus amigos , la apartaste de mí... Vosotros causasteis demasiadas muertes , no puedo dejar que la contaminéis con vuestra maldad , no puedo dejar que la volváis a hacer daño... - Agachó la cabeza - Ella es lo más preciado que tengo y no puedo permitir que la hagais daño , no quiero volver a verla tan apagada como la vi entonces , no quiero que su sonrisa se desvanezca.

Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ella se puso en posición defensiva , lista para atacarlo en cualquier momento:

-¿Que pretendes volviendo ahora? ... No te entiendo

-No he venido porque yo así lo quisiera , me revivieron , me revivió ella .No pretendo que me entiendas , tampoco pretendo caerte bien , ni que no tengas ganas de matarme o lo intentes cada vez que me veas . Solo intento remediar los errores del pasado , quiero protegerla de todo y todos los que la intenten dañar ; así que no me pidas que me aleje de ella , porque nunca , escúchame bien ...NUNCA lo voy a hacer - La marimacho se quedó mirando a Ulquiorra con impotencia , odio , tristeza y un poco de duda

-Muy bien , si lo que quieres es ayudar a Orihime ¿Porqué no lo haces lejos de ella?

-Porque ella no quiere eso

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo ella?

-Sí , pero además hay otra cosa que necesito saber

-¿Que necesitas saber?

-No te incumbe , pero en cualquier caso es algo que sólo yo puedo hacer . Ahora si no tienes nada más que decir nos vamos a casa , si tu amiga se levanta y ve que no estamos se preocupará . Adiós - Miré a Ulquiorra y comencé a caminar hacia donde ellos estaban , entonces la amiga de la Princesita cogió por el brazo a Ulquiorra y la susurró algo.

En el camino a casa no hablamos de nada , comprobé que la Princesita no se había despertado y me fuí a dormir

**Al día siguiente (Narrado por Orihime)**

Cuando me levanté no tenía ganas de ir al colegio , pero desgraciadamente para mí era Martes y mi deber era ir a clase . Me levanté de la cama , fui a abrir la ventana y dejé ventilando la habitación , después me fui a la cocina ; saqué el zumo , la mermelada y la mantequilla de la nevera , cogí la tostadora y la encendí poniendo el pan dentro . Después fui al cuarto de los chicos y toqué la puerta varias veces:

-Chicos , es hora de levantarse , vamos a llegar tarde... - Toqué unas cuanta veces más , entonces escuché una puerta abrirse , era la del cuarto de baño

-Orihime ¿Porqué no entras directamente?-él tenía razón , ya había llamado a la puerta como 15 veces , ya estaba más que avisado así que entré en el cuarto

\- ¡Grimmjow-san levántate! - Parecía que no me escuchaba , o bien no quería escucharme . Entonces me fui a la ventana , la abrí y después subí las persianas dejando que la luz entrara .No hizo ningún efecto por lo que me acerqué a su futón Parece tan bueno mientras duerme Me acerqué y moví su pelo azul cielo Es tan suave Cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo aparté mi mano lo más rápido que pude Orihime ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Después comencé a llamarlo y zarandearlo " ¡ GRIMMJOW-SAN LEVÁNTATE!" La tercera vez que le grité él abrió los ojos , me miró, se destapó y ...

-¿G-Grimmjow-san? -Me cogió y me metió dentro de la cama Se está genial Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que Grimmjow-san era una especia de estufa , la cama estaba el doble o el triple de caliente que la mía. Orihime piensa un momento la situación , estás dentro de la cama de un HOMBRE ...¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

-Parejita siento interrumpir pero va siendo hora de que dejéis de hacer lo que estéis haciendo y nos vayamos al instituto - ¿¡ULQUIORRA!? Grimmjow-san abrió los ojos , me miró ,y sonrió diciendo "Buenos días Perincesita"

-GRIMMJOW-SAN DESPIÉRTA- Me levanté del futón y después le dí una bofetada , cuando salí de la habitación vi a Ulquiorra y le dí un golpe en el pecho " ¡ULQUIORRA ERES UN TONTO!"

Oí como decía " Primero emo y ahora tonto , voy de mal en peor"

**Una hora después**

Iba por los pasillos de la escuela y ví que iba bastante más adelantada a Grimmjow-san y a Ulquiorra , igualmente giré a la izquierda y entonces , sentí como alguien me cogía del brazo y me arrastraba hacia un aula .Después escuché el sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose , y vi cómo mi captor me daba la vuelta para que pudiera verle...

-¿K-kurosaki-kun? - Oh no , se me había olvidado que ya no le llamaba así...

-Porfin me llamas así de nuevo...Orihime -Sonrió y me abrazó tan fuerte que por un momento sentí como el aire era incapaz de llegar a mis pulmones, después aflojó el abrazo . No sabía que hacer , había esperado por tanto tiempo ver esta faceta de Kurosaki-kun , que ahora tenía miedo de estropearlo todo y que después nos volviéramos a enfadar . - Sólo quédate así un poco más Orihime - Sentí cómo mis brazos se movían solos para devolverle el abrazo a la vez que mis fuerzas se desvanecían

-Kurosaki-kun... - Sonreí , porfín todo había vuelto a ser igual que antes entre nosotros. Después de unos minutos rompió el abrazo y ...

Me besó.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho todo lo que he tardado en subir el capítulo (lo he acabado hace 5 minutos) , pero he estado muy ocupada ; me he puesto mala , he tenido que entregar trabajos y hacer bastantes exámenes por lo que se me ha complicado un poco sacar tiempo para escribir.

Al ser el capítulo 30 , decidí hacer un especial y por eso este capítulo tiene GrimmHime , UlquiHimme e IchiHime (Para todo tipo de parejas) , además es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora en todas mis historias(7712 palabras) . Por cierto ; ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE!

Matta nee :)


	31. Chapter 31

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

****LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

****Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

****Atención : las comillas son diálogos que por x o por y omito****

****y las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

****Capítulo 31(editado):The heart wants what it wants...  
****

**_**(Narrado por Orihime)**_**

Iba por los pasillos de la escuela y ví que iba bastante más adelantada a Grimmjow-san y a Ulquiorra , igualmente giré a la izquierda y entonces , sentí como alguien me cogía del brazo y me arrastraba hacia un aula .Después escuché el sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose , y vi cómo mi captor me daba la vuelta para que pudiera verle...

-¿K-kurosaki-kun? - Oh no , se me había olvidado que ya no le llamaba así...

-Porfin me llamas así de nuevo...Orihime -Sonrió y me abrazó tan fuerte que por un momento sentí como el aire era incapaz de llegar a mis pulmones, después aflojó el abrazo . No sabía que hacer , había esperado por tanto tiempo ver esta faceta de Kurosaki-kun , que ahora tenía miedo de estropearlo todo y que después nos volviéramos a enfadar . - Sólo quédate así un poco más Orihime - Sentí cómo mis brazos se movían solos para devolverle el abrazo a la vez que mis fuerzas se desvanecían

-Kurosaki-kun... - Sonreí , porfín todo había vuelto a ser igual que antes entre nosotros. Después de unos minutos rompió el abrazo y ...

Me besó.

**_**Flashback**_**

-Mmmh... - Cuando me desperté apenas eran las 7 de la mañana , me levanté ,quité las alarmas , heché las sábanas hacia atrás , me estiré y por último abrí dejando que el sol iluminara la habitación Y ahora a despertar a los chicos . Caminé descalza y con una camisa larga que podía valer de vestido por los pasillos de mi casa antes solitaria y ahora superpoblada .Cuando llegué al cuarto de los chicos un olor un tanto peculiar llegó a mis fosas nasales**_ E-esto es... _**Corrí hacia la cocina y me encontré a Grimmjow-san y a Ulquiorra cocinando -¡ESTO ES UN SUEÑO!- Me acerqué a ellos y salté a abrazarlos

-Princesita ... Me alegro de que ésto te haga ilusión , pero tenemos otra sorpresita

-¿Otra? - Grimmjow-san y Ulquiorra se miraron de reojo-Es ¿Mala?

-Nah , sólo es ...

-Desconcertante - Sentenció Ulquiorra

-¿Desconcertante?-Grimmjow-san suspiro

-Sí - Se revolvió el pelo cabreado - Están habiendo unos cambios en Las Nochas y me necesitan allí así que hoy te tendrás que venir de vuelta con el emo/cara de acelga/paliducho / tonto /ulquiorra-Sonreí al ver la cantidad de motes de Ulquiorra. - Yo sólo os acompañaré y luego me marcharé.

Después de eso desayunamos ,y cuando íbamos por los pasillos de la escuela Grimmjow-san y Ulquiorra comenzaron a hablar, quedando yo mucho más adelante que ellos...

**Presente narrado por Orihime**

**_¿Q-qu-que está haciendo Kurosaki-kun? ¿Porqué me está besando?_ **Desesperada intenté zafarme de su agarré pero lo intensificó aún más _**M-me está haciendo daño **_Sentía como mis pulmones se quedaban sin aire pero seguí intentando apartarlo de mí_** Kurosaki-kun , no puedo res-pi...**_

-¡SUÉLTALA! - Abrí los ojos y pude ver cómo el agarre de Ichigo se aflojaba a causa de un puñetazo , casi sin fuerzas me solté de su agarre y caí en los brazos de mi rescatador **_Ulquiorra_**

-MALDITO IMBÉCIL...¡ELLA ES MÍA! ¿Lo entiendes? MÍA Y SÓLO MÍA - En ese momento Ulquiorra susurró las únicas palabras capaces de ralentizar el ritmo de mi corazón " Tranquila , ahora ya no estás sola , yo te protegeré" -¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LA ANDAS DICIENDO!?- Ulquiorra lo ignoró y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse más y más a mí hasta que sus labios rozaron la piel de mi frente ,sentí como el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleraba **_¿Que es éstoque estoy sintiendo?_ **Le miré complétamente sonrojada y pude ver cómo mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su pelo azabache era movido grácilmente por por el viento proviniente de cierta ventana abierta . Mientras mis ojos se mantenían fijos en él sentí como Kurosaki-kun venía hacia nosotros hecho una furia , entonces Ulquiorra abrió lentamente sus ojos jade , sentí cómo me quedaba sin aliento , sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que ahora soy incapaz de explicar , sólo puedo decir que era una mirada tierna , pero intensa , fiera , pero dulce , pero sobre todo era una mirada de**_ Amor..._ **. Sentí cómo me pósaba en el suelo para después mandarme que me resguardara detrás de él , asentí , pero entonces me dí cuenta **_OH , no , él no puede pelear , si lo hace toda la Sociedad de Almas se nos hechará encima ...¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO!_ **Aparté a Ulquiorra hacia un lado nada más que ví las intenciones de Kurosaki-kun , ya estaba en su modo Bankai con el Getsuga tensho preparado **_Tranquila Orihime , todo va a estar bien , acuérdate de las lecciones de Urahara-san_** En ese instante recordé dónde tenía mis orquillas , las saqué y pronuncié...

-¡Shiten Kōshun!

Al momento delante de Kurosaki-kun apareció la misma técnica que empleé contra Ginjo-san. Escuché a Kurosaki-kun decir "Inoue apártate , ese escudo no me podrá para , ni tú tampoco ¡VOY A MATAR A ULQUIORRA TE GUSTE O NO!"

-Orihime , yo puedo con él- Escuché cómo Ulquiorra intententaba frenarme por lo que no me quedó de otra...Lo siento Ulquiorra

-¡Santen Kesshun! - Utilicé mi escudo para que así Ulquiorra no pudiera entrar

Después de pronunciar esas palabras escuché cómo la puerta se abría y Kurosaki-kun impactaba contra el Shiten Kōshun y después salir disparado por los aires

-¡KUROSAKI!- Ví cómo Ishida-kun corría hacia dónde Kurosaki-kun estaba tendido , pero le paré negando con la cabeza . Poco a poco comencé a caminar hacia donde Kurosaki-kun se encontraba ante los reclamos de Ulquiorra y la mirada atónita de quienes únicamente estubieron presentes al final

-¿Porqué? Kurosaki...¿Porqué me besaste?

-Símplemente tenía ganas de hacerlo ...¿Que pasa ? ¿No te gustó? ¿No era ese tu sueño? - Reí con un deje de ironía en mi sonrisa - ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?

-Jajajaja , Tú Kurosaki , tú me haces gracia , me hace gracia lo patético que puedes llegar a ser ¿Que pasa? ¿Buscas un nuevo jueguete con el que jugar? ¿Es eso? ... Pues lo siento Kurosaki , pero yo no soy el juguete de nadie y más vale que te enteres ahora porque después será demasiado trade , voy a hacer como que nada de ésto ha pasado , cómo que símplemente fue un momento tuyo de locura ¿Entendido? - Comencé a caminar y entonces Kurosaki-kun se levantó jadeante y me cogió de la muñeca -¿Qué quieres Kurosaki? Pensé que ya te había dejado claras la cosas

-¿Porqué? - Comenzó a bajar el tono de voz

\- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar

-¿Porqué te arriesgas a tanto por él? ¡¿Porqué?! - Comenzó a zaranderme , pero ya no me importaba , nada de lo que tubiera que ver con él me importaba- ¿Tan importante es para tí ? ¿Es más importante que ... yo?-dejó de zarandearme para símplemente cogerme por los hombros

-Sí , es mucho más importante que tú - Entonces aparté con mi mano sus manos -A partir de ahora no me busques , no me hables , no me llames y sobre todo no me toques . Sólo mantendremos contancto para lo imprescindible-Comencé a caminar y al ver a Ulquiorra me paré en seco y me puse frente a él- Y te contestaré a una última pregunta te diré el porqué me arrisgo a tanto por él , me arriesgo porque ... Le quiero - Sin esperar a una reacción por parte de nadie coloqué mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, me acerqué y poniendo me de puntillas le besé ...

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien? 'ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el trigesimo primer capítulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	32. Chapter 31 (2)

Hola queridos lectores :)

**Esto no es un capitulo **es una especie de explicación de porqué estoy tardando más en subir capítulos y porque son cortos:

1º) He de recordar que aunque pueda llegar a molestar lo que voy a escribir ahora ; **mis capítulos normalmente oscilan las 1500 palabras** para que no se haga muy pesado leerlos (a excepción de especiales como el capítulo 30 que tuvo 7800 palabras)

2º) Estoy teniendo medio millon de exámenes y otro medio millón de trabajos = ¡1 millón de problemas ! TT

3º) He estado y estoy mala, por lo que me cuesta bastante encontrar tiempo

4º) Mi ordenador tiene días y semanas de huelga indefinida y decide cno coger el WIFI ( Entre vosotros y yo , creo que me está troleando TT)

Y este es un breve resumende todo lo que me está pasando , por eso lo siento si a algunos de mis lectores les ha enfadado la poca consistencia de los caps o que tardase mucho en hacerlos , o las dos cosas , de verdad voy a comenzar a subir más rápido y los haré más largos :)

PD: para cualquier sugerencia me podeis encontrar en Youtube como Pinuni Cifer y en mi cuenta de google como Pinuni Cifer (Tambien ;) )

Matta nee :)


	33. Chapter 33

****TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH****

****LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA****

****Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!****

****Atención : las comillas son diálogos que por x o por y omito****

****y las letras en cursiva con negrita son pensamientos muy fuertes del personaje****

****Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****

**Capítulo 32: Tengo ganas de tí  
**

** (Flashback narrado por Orihime)**

-¿Porqué te arriesgas a tanto por él? ¡¿Porqué?! - Comenzó a zaranderme , pero ya no me importaba , nada de lo que tubiera que ver con él me importaba- ¿Tan importante es para tí ? ¿Es más importante que ... yo?-dejó de zarandearme para símplemente cogerme por los hombros

-Sí , es mucho más importante que tú - Entonces aparté con mi mano sus manos -A partir de ahora no me busques , no me hables , no me llames y sobre todo no me toques . Sólo mantendremos contancto para lo imprescindible-Comencé a caminar y al ver a Ulquiorra me paré en seco y me puse frente a él- Y te contestaré a una última pregunta te diré el porqué me arrisgo a tanto por él , me arriesgo porque ... Le quiero - Sin esperar a una reacción por parte de nadie coloqué mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, me acerqué y poniendo me de puntillas le besé ...

**(Presente narrado por Orihime)**

_**Dios ¿¡QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!? ¿¡PORQUÉ ESTOY BESANDO A ULQUIORRA!?**_ Estaba a punto de apartarme cuando sentí cómo Ulquiorra me cogía por la cintura y me acercaba más a él**_ ¿Pero que demonios?_** **_¿¡Ulquiorra me está devolviendo el beso!? _** Abrí los ojos y sentí la intensa mirada jade de Ulquiorra , qudé hipnotizada con el brillo de sus ojos**_ está tan cerca , estamos tan cerca ...No se si a esto se le llama perder la cabeza pero si es así no me importa porque se siente tan malditamente bien ... _**

Perdida en sus ojos cerré los mios poco a poco , intensificando cada vez más el beso , disfrutando cada milésima de segundo que pasabamos el uno con el otro ...Me agarré más fuerte a su cuello tirando más de él hacia mí , al final el quedó agachado a mi altura y yo dejé de estar de puntillas .No sé cómo llegamos hasta este punto , pero si algo tenía claro es que éste era uno de esos puntos denominados de no retorno.

Poco a poco sentí que el aire dejaba de llegar a mis pulmones, pero no me importaba , era evidente que iba a exprimir ese momento lo máximo posible . Me subí a los zapatos de Ulquiorra , me cogía su pelo apartándolo un momento para coger una bocanada de aire y después volví a besarle , con pasión , con ganas , con fiereza , con cariño , con amor , estaba en metida en una batalla que no me importaría para nada perder ... No tenía nada que ver éste beso con el que había tenido con Kurosaki-kun , ya nada era igual , ahora todo estaba claro , pero ¿Estaría para él igual de claro que para mí?

En ese momento sentí como algo dentro de mi pecho se rompía ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si sólo me está siguiendo la corriente ? ¿Y si solo me tiene ...Pena?

Después de ésto abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos de Ulquiorra cerrados , veía de nuevo su pelo moverse y , no sé si estaba siendo justa o injusta pero de cualquier forma , a pesar de saber cómo era Ulquiorra , él no era el Ulquiorra que me secuestró en Hueco Mundo , él no era la cuarta espada , él era otro Ulquiorra ...¿Entonces qué tanto sabía de éste nuevo Ulquiorra?

Me separé de Ulquiorra y me despedí de mis compañeros con un " Y ahora si nos disculpáis" Ulquiorra me siguió sin decir nada y yo me adentré en el aula donde como siempre me esperaban Chizuru y Tatsuki-chan con sus saludos

**_(Narrado por Rukia desde que entró en la sala )_**

No daba crédito a lo que con mis oídos escuchaba , no quería dárme cuenta de que todo había sido una imaginación mía yo nunca le había gustado a Ichigo ...**_ Ichigo la besó , la besó a ella ¿Dónde quedo yo en todo esto? ¿Que soy yo para él ? ¿Tan sólo soy una compañera más? ¿Es eso?_**

Vi cómo Orihime le plantaba cara y lo manadaba a pase por así decirlo , en cierto modo se lo merecía , pero **_, ¿Desde cuando era así Orihime? ¿Desde cuando no acataba todo lo que Ichigo decía ? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado fuera?_**. Orihime intentaba marcharse pero Ichigo la retenía , estab herido y aún así iba por ella .

Intenté caminar hacía dónde ellos estaban pero Ishida no me dejó , al igual que hizo antes Orihime con él , me obstruyo el paso con su brazo y a el se le unió chad con un " Esto es entre ellos , nosotros no nos podemos meter" . Bajé la mirada avergonzada era la única incapaz de mantener la compostura , sentí verguenza de ser la portadora del apellido Kuchiki y ni tan siquira poder controlar mis instintos ...¿Que demonios me estaba pasando?

Después de que Orihime se soltara del agarre de Ichigo fue dónde se encontraba Ulquiorra y tenminó dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta cuando le besó . En ese instante giré intintivamente la cabeza hacia dónde esta Ichigo , no reaccionaba , parecía hecho polvo , en cambio Orihime ... **_Está feliz _ **

Cuando Orihime se marchó fui dónde estaba Ichigo, me arrodillé a su lado :

-Ichigo ¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí?

-Necesitaba comprobar algo , sólo eso

-¿Comprobar ...algo? ¿Por eso la has besado? ¿Para comprobar algo?

.-Sí - Hice con mi mano un puño , después liberé mi mano y se la estampé en la cara

-¡Eres un Imbécil! - Me marché corriendo a pesar de que Ichigo me llamaba . Mientras corría por los pasillos me tropecé con alguien

-Te encuentras bien

-Emmh , si , perdón y adiós - No me digné a mirarle la cara , las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro me nublaban la vista lo suficiente como para sólo poder ver a un chico alto de pelo negro . Después de chocarme con él me fui corriendo del instituto y me perdí el resto de las clases

**_(Narrado por Orihime)_**

Pasaron las clases , pero no eran como los demás días en que se me hacían eternas , sino que las de hoy se pasaban rápidas y bajo la atenta mirada de cierto ojiverde _** Tranquila Orihime , sólo haz como que no te estás dando cuenta de nada , haz como que nada ha pasado ¿Fácil verdad? ... ¡NOO! NO ES NADA FÁCIL** _Cada vez que intentaba mirarle me acordaba de sus labios sobre los mios , de su aliento mentolado entrelazándose con el mío y del baile que mantuvimos con nuestras bocas ... _**¡DIOS ORIHIME ! TE ESTÁS YENDO DEL TEMA ¡SE SUPONE QUE NO HAS DE PENSAR EN ESO!**_

-Orihime...

-¿¡QUÉ!? - Cuando me giré hacia mi derecha me dí cuenta de que Ulquiorra era quien me llamaba , y decidí aparentar no estar loca ... -Emhh...Dime Ulquiorra-Me miró de forma escéptica y sonrió **_Madre mía es tan guapo cuando sonríe ... ¡ORIHIME CÉNTRATE QUE ESTÁS MUY PERDIDA!_**

-No sé que fue lo que te pasó antes , pero era para decirte que ya es la hora del recreo ¿Quieres ir a la azotea? - Asentí

Fuimos caminando a lo largo del pasillo que se suponía nos llevaría a la azotea , y , que evidentemente nos llevaba hacia ella . Mis zapatos iban creando siluetas sin forma en el suelo , chirriando a cada movimiento ¡Estaba muy nerviosa!

¿Que se supone que le diría si me preguntaba sobre el beso? ¿Que haría si me decía que yo no le gusto? ¿Que demonios haría?

Todas estas cosas pasaban por mi mente cuando casi sin esperarlo me topé con la puerta que conducía a la azotea , con algo de reparo la abrí y me topé con un paisaje magnífico

-Es ...Precioso - Giré sobre mi misma varias veces no pudiendo creer lo que veía ,; miles de pétalos de mi flor preferida caían sobre mí , era casi mágico . Olvidándome de todo cogí la muñeca de Ulquiorra y le llevé corriendo hacia las barandillas - Mira Ulquiorra -Le señalé un punto perdido en la inmensidad de la ciudad -¿A que es precioso? -Al ver que no contestaba me giré y vi cómo me miraba , sentía que me estaba analizando .

_**Oh , oh ... Creo que esto me suena de algo ...**_

Poco a poco comencé a bajar la mano con la que antes señalaba , per él fue más rápido y cogí mi mano arrastrándome hacia donde él estaba . De pronto quedé atrapada entre sus brazos , los latidos de mi corazón cada vez iban más rápidos , sentía su mirada clavada en mí .Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y mis ojos no podían mirar hacia otro sitio que no fueran esos carnosos labios

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? - En ese momento desperté , tenía mi mano izquierda arropada por su mano derecha y mi mano derecha aprisionada contra su pecho . Intenté moverme , pero su mano derecha en mi cintura me lo impedia **_... Vaya , esto está siendo insospechadamente incómodo_**

Me revolví como pude intentando soltarme de su agarre , pero nada surtía efecto ¡Por Dios , era un Arrancar! ¿Cómo iba a soltarme yo solita? . Seguí intentando soltarme pero entonces...

-Mujer... - Dejé de hacer fuerza en cuanto el pronunció esas palabras , y aprobechando mi momento de debilidad tiró me mi mano izquierda hacia el quedando a tan sólo un palmo de distancia-¿Te gusto? - _**¿Eh? ¿¡EHHHH!? ¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir?  
**_

Hubo un momento en el que pensé que todo eran imaginaciones mías pero , su cercanía me confirmó lo que sospechaba** _ Esto es real_**

-Ul- ulquiorra no sé de qué me está hablando ... - Me acercó más a él - Para ¿Que haces ?**  
**

-¿Estás segura? ¿De vedad no sabes de qué te estoy hablando? - Su mirada estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en mí , y la cercanía entre nuestras bocas no me estaba ayudando precisamente mucho que digamos...

-No , n-no sé de que me hablas Ulquiorra , y ahora si me lo permites suel ... - Me separó de él

-Muy bien , entonces explícame porqué me besaste delante de Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Fue solo para darle celos?-**_ Y es a esto a lo que no quería llegar_** \- ¿Es eso? ¿Sólo me utilizaste cómo arma arrojadiza para hacerle daño? ¿Eso es lo que significo para tí? - **_No , esto no es lo que debería de estar pasando..._**

-Ulquiorra...

-Déjalo , creo que lo has dejado todo muy claro - Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de la azotea - A , y lo siento por haberte causado tantos problemas , a partir de ahora viviré con Urahara , o en Hueco Mundo , aún no lo sé , pero ya no tendrás que volver a verme en tu casa . Después del horario lectivo iré por mis cosas y esa será la última vez que me veas - **_No ,no ,no ... Esto no es lo que quería ,no quiero volver a perderlo otra vez_**

Corrí hacia donde él se encontraba y me adelanté a sus pasos , posicionándome así delante de la puerta

-¿Que hacer Orihime? Venga , apártate de la puerta quiero pasar ... - Comenzó a caminar

\- ¡No! Antes escúchame - Cogí aire - Sí , te utilicé para darle celos a Kurosaki-kun , pero ... No me salieron las cosas como yo quería ¿Sabes? ... Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo por tí , y no quiero volverte a perder , no otra vez ¿Entiendes? Cuando desapareciste -De mis ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas - Adelantaste tu mano , me tendiste tu mano y , aunque al prinicpio no estaba segura de si debía cogerla o no , al final me decanté por alcanzarla y entonces ...¡ Entonces te conbertiste en cenizas ante mis ojos!- Me derrumbé tras pronunciar esas palabras y caí de rodillas , Ulquiorra se arrodilló y me tendió su mano ,la acepté - Y no es justo , no es justo que todo se vuelva a repetir , no quiero volver a perderte , no quiero volver a pasar las noches llorando , no quiero volver a sertirme culpable , no quiero pensar que pude hacer algo más por tí , no quiero ... -En ese instante Ulquiorra levantó mi barbilla con su dedo índice , para después secar las lágrimas que recorrían mi caradesde mis ojos hasta el mentón , para finalmente aterrizar en el frío suelo ...Hizo más fuerte el contacto de su mano con la mía

-¿Lo sientes verdad? ¿Sientes el contacto de tu mano con la mía ? - Asentí - ¿Ves que estoy aquí junto a tí? - Volví a asentir - Pues entonces al igual que no has dudado de lo anterior , no vuelvas a dudar en que nunca me volverás a perder - Sonreí ante sus palabras, sus ojos jade mostraban un brillo que nunca antes había visto reflejado en sus ojos . Entonces , tars yo sonreír él me abrazó , con cuidado , con amor y me susurró las siguientes palabras "Te quiero Orihime Inoue" Asentí y respodí con un "Yo también te quiero Ulquiorra Cifer" Él sonrió y poco a poco me apartó de él para al final fundirnos en un beso que al empezar sabía a un "Te quiero Mujer" "Te quiero Murciélago"

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien? 'ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Esta vez me he portado bien y he hecho un capítulo de 2160 palabras ;)**

**Bueno este es el trigesimo segundo capítulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	34. Chapter 34

****ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.****

****-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-****

****CAPITULO 33: Metamorphosis****

**_Han pasado los días , y la verdad no es que no me guste la situación en la que estoy ahora con Ulquiorra pero...Es algo extraño , por una parte hecho de menos a Grimmjow-san , y por otra no quiero que vuelva porque quiero quedarme así con Ulquiorra . Lo sé , no hay quien me entienda._**

**_Llevamos sin saber nada de Grimmjow-san 2 días y eso me preocupa , pero es la sexta espada , sé que estará bien, o al menos eso espero .Aunque la verdad no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso desde lo que nos pasó con Kurosaki-kun , llevo si hablar con él desde ese día , es domingo y sé que mañana tendré que volver al instituto pero además de estudiar tengo otras cosas que hacer como por ejemplo entrenar ..._**

\- ¡Vamos Orihime-chan !

\- ¡Hai! Koten Zanshun - Después de pronunciar eso salté por encima de una roca y derribé otra , jadeé agotada , llevaba así una hora mientras que Ulquiorra símplemente tenía que"canalizar su energía". Me quedé por un rato mirando a Ulquiorra , desde que nos habíamos besado nada entre nosotros había cambiado , seguíamos con nuestras mismas rutinas , pero...Bueno , ahora que lo recuerdo algo si que ha cambiado desde ese día...

**_Flashback(narrado por Orihime)_**

Cuando las clases acabaron nos fuimos a casa cogidos de la mano , veía la envidia tatuada en la cara de la gente al vernos pasar y eso me hizo sonreir . Nunca pensé en que ese día pudiera llegar , Ulquiorra me vio

-¿De que te ríes? - Me susurró en el oído ,al instante me sonrojé -¿Tienes fiebre? - Se paró en medio de la calle tiró con su mano de la mía acercándome así más a él .Después de tenerme en la posición que quería apartó el flequillo que caía por mi frente con su mano libre y después de fue acercando lentamente a mí , nuestros labios casi se rozaron , y yo cerré los ojos cuando derrepente cambió su ruta y en vez de terminar en mis labios ,terminó en mi frente - Parece que no tienes fiebre - Enfadada hice un puchero a lo que él respondió con un " Lo siento , no pude evitarlo" , después de lo cual se acercó a mi oído y casi besándolo susurró "Por cierto , me gustas aún más cuando haces pucheros" Comenzó a correr

-¡ULQUIORRA! VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO ¡ULQUIORRA! - Salí corriendo detrás de él .Al final mientras corría para pillarlo él se quedó quieto y mientras yo intentaba frenar para no darme contra su espalda , pero cundo creía que irremediablemente nos daríamos cerré los ojos y entonces me dí contra algo cálido que me abrazaba . Abrí los ojos y al subir la vista me encontré con Ulquiorra sonriendo , enseñándome con esa sonrisa cada unos de sus níveos dientes , mientras que cuando veía sus ojos podía apreciar cómo con ellos igualmente me sonreía .Entonces ,sonreí al igual que él - Te pillé - Comencé a acercarme a él cogiéndolo de la corbata del colegio

-¿Eh? - Antes de que pudiera volver a decir otra palabra le besé , pero esta vez no fue un beso largo , sólo fue un piquito .Sonreí complacida por su reacción y comencé a correr hacia casa con un "Lo siento , no pude evitarlo ... y por cierto me gustas mucho más cuando pones esa cara " Cuando comencé a Correr lo primero que escuche fue - Créeme , desearías no haber hecho eso - Después de eso Ulquiorra comenzó a correr detrás mío , y cuando me tuvo cerca me cogió en brazos y utilizó su Sonido elevándome de un salto a la altura de las nubes

-BÁJAME ULQUIORRA ¡Estamos muy alto!

-Te dije que te arrepentirías - Mantenía los ojos cerrados por el pánico que le tengo a las alturas , pero entonces los abrí, los abrí al darme cuenta de con quien estaba , estaba con el hombre que amaba... Me abracé a él - ¿Tienes miedo?

-No , no tengo miedo - _**Ahora que lo pienso hemos dicho estas mismas palabras en varias situaciones diferentes y cada una de las veces ha sonado complétamente diferente** _. Le miré_** Al menos sus ojos jade no han cambiado , bueno o tal vez sí , en cualquier caso el Ulquiorra de ahora no me desagrada**_ Me acerqué a él y dibujé las líneas verdes que antes caían desde los ojos al mentón

-Orihime -Paró de caminar - ¿Pasa algo?

-No , no pasa nada - Después de eso cerré los ojos

Me desperté al día siguiente por la mañana

-¿Que hora es? - Cuando me iba a levantar de la cama ví como a mi izquierda dormía un angelical Ulquiorra .Le acaricié el pelo que caía por su nívea frente y me quedé mirándolo por un rato , iba a volver a quedarme dormida cuando me decidí por levantarme y darle una sorpresa a mi murciélago dormilón .

Fui a la cocina y comencé a rebuscar por todas partes

-¿Dónde estaban las cosas? - Después de 20 minutos encontré chocolate a la taza y lo calenté 10 mins al microondas , después saqué del congelador los churros y me puse a freirlos mientras escuchaba la televisión

-Hola , de nuevo reportamos extrañas explosiones en los alrededores de la ciudad de Karakura , los testigos de dichas explosiones afirman que todo ocurrió de nada y que cuando se acercaron escucharon susurros provinientes del subsuelo . La policía afirma que solo es un efecto secundario del shock que sufrieron debido a las explosiones . Hasta aquí toda la información de hoy... - Apagué la tele antes de que la señora acabara de hablar con un solo pensamiento en mente

-Grimmjow-san ¿Que es lo que está pasando?

Cuando acabé de freir los churros hice zumo para ambos y lo serví todo en una bandeja , después me fui con cuidado hasta mi habitación donde comprobé que Ulquiorra seguía durmiendo.

-Buenos días Ulquiorra - dejé la bandeja en la mesita de noche y me acerqué a gatas al lado de la cama donde Ulquiorra dormía , me acerqué a su oido y susurré un - Despierta Ulquiorra - Entonces él tiró de mí acercándome a su pecho , o más bien quedando aplastada contra su pecho

-Ulquiorra he hecho el desayuno , hay que levantarse

-Déjame un poco más así

-Ulquiorra se supone que has de levantarte, y , no tenerme aquí como si fuera un muñequito de peluche - NO hubo contestación

-Quédate aquí

-Vale , pero suéltame siento que no puedo respirar - Al momento de decirlo me soltó y yo aprobeché para escabullirme , pero cuando pensé que ya estaba fuera de peligro...

-Pensé haber dicho que te quedaras conmigo-Él abrió los ojos , me cogió de la muñeca y me tiró debajo de él posicionándose él encima mío. En realidad no estaba incómoda pero tenía un mal presentimiento , había visto en algunas peliculas que esto era lo que pasaba antes de que ...

-Ulquiorra no podemos hacer esto

-¿Hacer que ? Orihime - Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello y entonces sopló al lado de la Yugular

-Ulquiorra , esto no está bien... - En realidad quería volver a sentir esas cosquillas en mi cuello , pero si no quería que Tatsuki-chan no la matara ésto no podía seguir adelante. Por lo visto hoy mis plegarias no eras escuchadas , porque él volvió a hacer lo mismo - Ulquiorra si sigues haciendo esto tu vida correrá peligro ¿No lo entiendes?

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que voy a correr peligro?

-¡ Tatsuki-chan te matará!

-Ese intento de mujer gorila ¿Me matará?

-Si , ese intento de mujer gor...¡Tatsuki-chan no es ningún gorila! - Hice un puchero y entonces me acordé de sus palabras...

-Creí haberte advertido sobre hacer ese tipo de caras

-Pero Ulqui...

-Pero nada ,ahora no creo poder contenerme... Orihime ... - Comenzó a acercarse a mí poco a poco , como si no tuviera prisa alguna Maldición Orihime ¿¡PORQUE HICISTE UN PUCHERO!? ¡ACABAS DE DESATAR EL APOCALIPSIS! Ví como se acercaba a mí cada vez más , cerré los ojos y los siguiente que sentí fue algo...¿Extraño?

\- Buen probecho Orihime - Cuando abrí los ojos Ulquiorra estaba con un churro que goteaba chocolate

-Ulquiorra , no me digas que ...

-No hace falta que te lo diga , sólo míralo por tí misma - Me miré en un espejo y entonces ví mis labios complétamente pintados de cocolate

-¿Se pude saber porqué has hecho esto?

-Odio todo lo dulce

-¿Y por eso me has pitado color chocolate?

-Si , bueno por eso y porque quiero probar un experimento -Antes que siquiera poder decir una sola palabra Ulquiorra se abalanzó sobre mí ; lamiendo el chocolate de mis labios y luego besándome . No se en que instante pasó ni cómo pero sentí cómo me perdía en nuestro baile privado , cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por todas esas sensaciones cuando ... Se alejó de mí - Tenía razón

-¿En que?

-Gracias a tí ahora me gusta el chocolate , me voy a duchar ... Pero antes - Gateó por la cama hasta quedar encima mío y entonces me susurró al oido " Aún tengo ganas de desayunar así que prepárate para la segunda ronda " Se separó de mí y se fue cerrando la puerta del baño a su paso

-¡ ULQUIORRA ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR!

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro hasta después de la cena

-Orihime me voy ya a dormir que mañana toca entrenamiento

-Vale , yo me quedo recogiendo - Me quedé un rato en la cocina fregando los platos y limpiando la mesa .Después me fui al sofá y me tumbé a ver la tele ; estaba viento una película sobre una chica que comienza a recibir correos de alguien que vivía en esa casa 4 años antes que ella y cómo poco a poco se enamoran cuando me quedé dormida

-¡NO! PARA DÉJAME...

-¿Que es ese ruido? -Me levanté del sofá adormilada y fui al lugar de dónde provenian los gritos - ¿Ulquiorra? -Entré en la habitación y ví a Ulquiorra retorciéndose en el fuuton-Ulquiorra ¿Que te pasa? - Me acerqué a él , estaba sudando .En un intento por saber si tenía fiebre aparté los cabellos que se le pegaban a la cara pero entonces él abrió los ojos y con una fuerza inhumana me cogió de la muñeca apartándome de él

-No porque ahora esté débil creas que te voy a dejar tocarme Mujer... - _**Mujer ¿Ha dicho Mujer? Ulquiorra ¿Ha dicho Mujer? eso quiere decir que...**_

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?

\- ¿De que demonios estás hablando Mujer? Tú eres mi prisionera y mi deber es mantenerte vigilada las 24horas del día .Es imposible que te olvide a no ser que Aizen -sama me lo ordene

-A-aizen-sama

-Ya era hora humana , por fin demuestras un poco de respeto , y ahora quédate quieta sin armar un alboroto por todo , es molesto -Estaba petrificada , sí , creo que ese es el único adjetivo capaz de describirme en ese instante . Mi sistema nervioso estaba paralizado , mi respiración cortada , y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban con cada segundo que pasaba . Sentía como la información que me acaba de dar Ulquiorra era escuchada una y otra y otra vez en mi mente , como si fuera una melodía lenta y repetitiva cuyo único fin era torturarme...

_**Mujer , prisionera , 24 horas , molesta, Aizen-sama, orden ...** _Mi interior gritaba , mi corazón lloraba sangre y mis labios se secaban por el frío que mi interior sentía ante las puñaladas de hielo envenenado incrustados en mi alma con cada una de las palabras que el ser que reposaba ante mí

-Duérmete Mujer - Y cómo si de un encantamiento se tratara caí rendida en un profundo sueño .

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté estaba en el salón , dónde supuéstamente no había dormido la noche anterior .Fui a la habitación de Ulquiorra pero...No estaba .Fui a la cocina y en la mesa me encontré con una nota que decía " He hecho el desayuno , cómelo . Nos veremos en el entrenamiento"

Me duché y me vestí con la ropa del entrenamiento y una vez más me puse las orquillas a cada lado de mi cabeza . Después de eso salí corriendo a la zona de entrenamiento.

_**Fin flashback de Orihime**_

_**Flashback narrado por Ulquiorra**_

Estos días todo iba bien entre nosotros , bueno más que bien iba genial pero esa noche algo cambió...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el trigésimo tercer capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	35. Chapter 35

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 34: Cuando la verdad se hace presente y la mentira se desvanece ¿Que te dice tu corazón que sientes?  
**

**Flashback narrado por Ulquiorra**

Estos días todo iba bien entre nosotros , bueno más que bien iba genial pero esa noche algo cambió...

-Orihime , ya me voy a dormir , no te olvides que mañana hay entrenamiento – Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta embelesado por la sonrisa que me regalaba y sin más me despedí adentrándome en mi oscura habitación .

Cerré la puerta y ni siquiera fui capaz de encender la luz cuando cuando mi cabeza se dió de bruces contra el fuuton :

_**¿Dónde estoy?**_ Sentía cómo cada célula de mi cuerpo era succionada como si de una especie de agujero negro se tratara . Intente resistirme pero mi cuerpo no respondía...

-Esto ...No puede ser... - Una vez más volvía a ver aquella infinidad de colores que ví justo antes de conocer a Orihime . Sentí calor , frío , antigravided , supergravidez .Sentí como una vez más las puertas del Infierno se abrían para mí y cómo con una sonrisa socarrona su dueño las cerraba .

Sentí cómo un material ligero se pegaba a cada parte de mi cuerpo , como si de pequeñas bolitas de azúcar se tratara ;ante todo mantuve los ojos abieros pero hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho .Cuando por fin vislumbré el paisaje que se alzaba ante mí sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho y cómo cada uno de los recobecos de mi mente era dominada por un sentimiento ajeno a mi . Parecía que mi cabeza iba a explotar, por lo que exausto abandoné mi cuerpo a su suerte mientras mis brazos se alzaban en ese cielo negro como el tizón y mi cabello propinaba latigazos a mi cara que cansada del maltrato cerró los ojos ante ese paisaje desolador. Caía a toda velocidad desde una cielo negro iluminado por una luna brillantte y pura , hasta un desierto blanco en el que reinaba una vegetación casi muerta ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Me desperté en una habitación de paredes blancas , en una cama de colcha verde enegrecida . Con gran efuerzo logré levantarme y llevé mi mano izquierda a la cabeza pero algo me lo impidió ; mi máscara de hollow . ¿Pero cómo podía estar palpando esa especie segundo cráneo cuando yo estaba en un gigai?

Avancé colérico hacia una especie de puerta ovalada que se abría pulsando una especie de timbre . Lo pulsé y temeroso entre en la estancia ;era un cuarto de baño , como el de Orihime en casa , con una ducha , un lavavo , un vide y un vater . Era un baño común y corriente .

Relajado me dí la vuelta para encontrarme con mi reflejo en el espejo

-No puede ser... - Consternado analicé mi imagen proyectada sobre el espejo .Llevaba unas ropas blancas con bordes negro ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Harto de mi propio reflejo le propiné un puñetazo a ese objeto diabólico cuyo único fin era torturar mi existencia ...

Salí de la estancia y cuando la puerta se cerró tras de mí ya no estaba en esa habitación sino que estab en la de ...

-Orihime - Ví a Orihime sentada con un uniforme parecido al mío y con su pelo desparramado por el suelo como si de la más precida y desconcertante enredadera se tratara. Estaba de espaldas a mí por lo que me acerqué tendiéndola una mano para que se levantara . Me puse justo a su lado derecho y la llame - Orihime - Pero la chica no reaccinó , símplemente se quedó tal y como estaba antes , con la vista fijada en algún punto en el infinito , con el rosto inexpugnable como si de una fortaleza se tratara . Por más que lo intenté no puede hacer que me viese y tampoco pude comprender el significado que escondían esos ojos irisados antes tan alegres y ahora muertos como los de un cervatillo morivundo se tratara .

Después de un rato decidí fijar mi vista en el mismo punto que ella contemplaba , era un vantanuco por el que apenas pasaba la brisa, fortificado con barrotes los cuales impedían desde mi posición observar lo que ella veía , por lo que me posicioné justo delante de Orihime dándola la espalda con tal de ver aquello que ella con tanta templanza contemplaba ; La Luna

El astro lunar se alzaba imponente ante nosotros como si de un acto divino se tratara. Me volví hacia Orihime la cual seguía enseimismada con el astro lunar , tuve ganas de abrazarla , de apartar las hebras que caían por su frente , de decirla que su pelo me gustaba de cualquier forma , de preguntarla porqué ya no tenía brillo en su mirada ...Quise hacer tantas cosas que al final terminé por callarmelas todas al saber que nunca las respondería .

Disimuladamente oteé la habitación , contaba con ; un sofá verde bosque , un pequeño ventanuco con barrotes ,una mesa y silla en blanco al igual que las cutro paredes que la rodeaban y por último un cuarto de baño , o almenos eso fue lo que supuse. Cuando me giré para ver la puerta de entrada ésta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido que denotaba cuan descuidada estaba esa habitación . Apareció ensalzado por la luz del exterior una especie de hollow con una mascara que cubría toda su cara , y que portaba consigo un carrito con la comida para ¿Orihime?

La miré , ahora estaba depie , al la defensiva . No miraba el carrito , miraba en dirección a la puerta donde desde las tienieblas se alzó una esbelta figura masculia que apareció cuando esa especie de hollow cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación.

Caminó a paso lento , como si no tuviera prisa , dejando así que la luz de la luna lo iluminara poco a poco desde sus sandalias negra shasta las manos que guardaba en el bolsillo . Cuando la luz llego a la parte del cuello se paró en seco y ví cómo el brillo de sus ojos se mantenía tranquilo , impasible ante cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera llegar a ocurrir.

-Come Mujer - El extraño la hablaba con rudeza , tosco , sin tacto...

-No quiero , ya te he dicho que no tengo hambre -Orihime respondía con fiereza , esperando un contraataque por parte de la figura masculina

-Mujer , has de comer, son ordenes de Aizen-sama y si hace falta yo mismo haré que las cumplas-Orihime no respondió. Espero a que ese sujeto fuera descubierto a la luz de la luna para sentanciar con un

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?

-Que yo mismo me encargaré de que comas forzando la comida por tu garganta... - Orihime no respondió - Tienes una hora , si cuando yo vuelva aun no has comido cumpliré mi misión ya sea por las buenas o por las malas . Tú decides Mujer... - Con aire de superioridad comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta despidiendose con un burlesco - Haz que la muerte de tus amigos no sea en vano-Los ojos de Orihime centellearon a la luz de la luna ungidos en la cólera que le producía ese ser repugnante .

Y lo peor de todo era que ese ser era yo .

_**¿Que significa todo esto? ¿Es una pesadilla?** _

Dejé a Orihime comiendo y salí en busca de ese ser que parecía ser una copia exacta de mí .Cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta estaba de nuevo en otra sala , habían reunidas alrededor de 12 personas y ninguna de ellas me sonaba excepto por dos personas : mi copia y Grimmjow_** ¿Que demonios hace Grimmjow aquí?**_

Parecía que nadie notaba mi presencia por lo que me quedé escuchando la conversación que tenían :Todo trataba sobre una llave especial que iban a utilizar y para la cual habría que arrasar con ...Karakura . No entendía nada , parecía que estaba atrapado en un universo alternativo , ese ser repugnante no era yo , y y ese felino de cabellos azulados y mirada asesina no podía ser Grimmjow .

Sentí como mi mundo se paraba cuando explicaron lo que pensaban hacer con Orihime :

-¿Y con esa humana que pasará? ¿Podemos divertirnos con ella? - Escuché la sonrisa socarrona de uno de los chicos que se sentaban junto a mí . Tenía el pelo negro lacio y le caía a ambos lados de la cara , parecería una fregona con boca si no fuera por ese parche que ocultaba su ojos izquierdo.

-Cállate Nnoitra , no tienes derecho a hablar así a Aizen-sama - Esa parecía mi voz , era exáctamente una copia perfecta tanto de mi voz como de mi cuerpo . ¿Y quien era ese tal Aizen-sama al que yo tenía tanto respeto?

Como si alguien me hubiera leido la mente un sujeto de cabellos marrones abrió sus ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa a mi copia mediante la cual esta símplemente volvió la vista al frente .

-No podeis tocar a Orihime , ella es muy preciada para lo que queremos conseguir ; tiene un poder que alcanza casi el de un dios . Además , la razón principal por la que la hemos "secuestrado" ha sido para separarla de los Ryoka que tanto la protegían y hacerles venir dudando de si ella les habría traicionado o no , consiguiendo así poner a toda la Sociedad de Almas en su contra - El sujeto de cabellos ondulados volvió a cerrar los ojos juntando sus manos en frente de su cara impidiendo así que cualquira pudiera ver la terrorífica sonrisa que les dedicó a todos cuando sentenció con un -Es el peón que en el ajedrez hace escena intentando salvar la partida pero termina por estropearlo toda haciendo que el Rey muera , y yo seré la pieza que me coma al Rey mientras que tú Ulquiorra serás quien se encargará de ese molesto peón .Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella , lo dejo a tu parecer . Podeis marcharos

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y cuando al fin pude ver a mi clon caí de rodillas al suelo .Mi cabeza palpitaba , la vista me fallaba y solo pude decir " Maldita sea" Cuando volví a caer en el torbellino negro...

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en la habitación del principio , aquella con colcha verdosa ennegrecida y de paredes blancas como si nada tuviera vida .

Cuando me levanté ví a mi clon frente a mí , sentí cómo su mirada estaba fija en mí .Era una mirada gelida , sin sentimientos ni compasión , sin intriga ni aprensión . Sólo era una mirada indiferente

-¿Lo sabes ya? - No contesté , no sabía a lo que se refería , sólo me levanté esperando que siguiera -Digno de mí no contestar si no veo importante la pregunta o encuentro absurda la respuesta ...Eso significa que no lo sabes ¿Verdad ? No sabes quién soy , y tampoco sabes que haces aquí-Se acercó a mí pero no me moví - Déjame mostrarte aquello que tanto anelas ... La verdad sobre tu pasado - Puso su mano sobre mi frente y sentí cómo mis parpados se cerraban y mi cuerpo se adormecía.

Al abrir los ojos ví a una criatura de ojos verdosos que vagaba por el desierto , sola y desesperada por encontrar a alguien más . Debido a su desesperación sigió por un camino que lo llevó hasta un bosque lleno de espinas donde parte de su mascara se rompió y dónde al fin y al cabo descansó . La arena se movía como un huracán a su alrededor y de la nada apareció la figura de cabellos ondulados tendiéndole una mano , éste la aceptó y de la máscara sólo quedó la parte izquierda.

-A partir de ahora tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecen . Yo seré tu amo y señor ¿Aceptas Ulquiorra?

-Acepto ...Aizen-sama -La criatura se desplazó a un plano diferente un palacio blanco en el día y noche visitaba a Orihime recitando cada poco la misma frase " ¿A quien perteneces?" y terminaba por derrumbarla cuando la hablaba de que todos sus maigos iban a morir. Orihime se mantuvo fría hasta que un día le dió una bofetada . En ese momento sentí cómo mi cara y pecho dolían .

Hurgué en los sentimientos más reconditos del espada y lo encontré ...Tenía dudas ¿Pero de qué dudaba?

Poco a poco lo vi evolucionar , ví cómo con cada batalla las dudas se hacían más fuertes dentro de él .Cómo en la soledad de su habitación alzaba su mano contra la nada con una sola preguunta "¿Que me has hecho Mujer?" . Una de las batallas que mantuvo fue con Grimmjow el cual le mandó a un mundo alterno donde tuvo que caminar por horas solo , tal y cómo hacía unos años había experimentado en aquel desierto árido.

Unos minutos después su duda salió a la luz cuando se la formulo a la propia Orihime

-¿Que es un corazón? ¿Lo podré ver si atravieso tu pecho? - Alzó la mano rozando su pecho - ¿Lo podré ver si te saco los ojos? - Orihime no respondió , las respuestas sobraban cuando amboss conectaban sus miradas pero aun así ese maldito clon intentaba saber algo que nunca hasta el final podría comprender .

Ví como ese Shinigami Sustituto aparecía en escena y cómo Orihime prefería salvarlo a él antes que a mí

**¿Que es esto que siento? ¿Porqué siento que mis entrañas sangran cada vez que ella es intimidada por su mirada?¿Porqué siento que mi pecho recibe miles de puñaladas cuando decide que prefiere que desaparezca ese clon antes que el Shinigami ? ¿De verdad soy ese al otro lado de la pantalla? ¿De verdad fui yo quien la hice sufrir tanto? ¿Fui yo quien la arrunó la vida?**

No pude seguir perdido en mis vacilaciones porque algo llamó mi atención súbitamente

-¿Me tienes miedo Mujer? - Mi clon alzó su mano hacia la dirección de Orihime mientras parte de su cuerpo se convertía poco a poco en las cenizas que iban flotar como la arena en ese árido desierto

-No , no te tengo miedo - Poco a poco el clon apartó la mano al ver cómo las incesantes lágrimas de Orihime brotaban de sus irisados ojos. Orihime trató de alcanzar su mano pero esta se desvaneció en tre sus dedos .

" Ahora lo entiendo , aquello que he tenido todo este tiempo en la palma de mi mano es un Corazón"... Y así con el viento de Hueco Mundo mi clon se desvaneció y flotó hasta que Orihime me revivió tal y como soy ahora.

Me sentí mareado de nuevo cuando sentí cómo era succuionado por un agujero negro gigante

-Ese eras tú Ulquiorra - Una voz me habló desde la oscuridad - Ahora que ya sabes la verdad has de decidir ¿Que quieres quedarte a su lado o alejarte de ella? ¿Eres o no merecedor de su amor? ...Sólo espero que no cometas los mismos errores que yo en el pasado - Me quedé pensantivo escuchando a mi conciencia iniciandome a elegir un camino

¿Pero que camino debía de tomar? La había hecho daño , y sí , eso ya lo sabía , pero me temo que Grimmjow no fue todo lo explícito que debió de haber sido cuando me habló de mi pasado con sería igual , no podría ni mirarla a la cara . ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sabiendo todo el daño que la había causado? ¿Cómo podía siquiera plantearme la posibilidad de estar a su lado?...

Abrí los ojos , estaba en mi habitación , en la casa de Orihime . Me preparé ,hice el dasuyo y la puse una carta donde decía que la esperaba para entrenar . Estube tentado a entrar en su cuarto y probar sus carnos labios , o acariciar su mejilla , por lo menos quería verla dormir ... Pero no , no podía ,no cuando sabía la clase de ser repugnante que había sido con ella

-Lo siento Orihime...

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de la casa en dirección a la tienda de Urahara

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el trigésimo cuarto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	36. Chapter 36

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 35: Better not to think ´bout you  
**

**Narrador omnisciente**

Orihime seguía peleando contra las rocas mientras Ulquiorra mantenía una postura de yoga con la cual debía de encontrar su reiatsu pasado ¿Pero que pasaría si Ulquiorra confesara que ahora se acordaba de todo? ¿Que tenía más poder y control que nunca? ¿Que pasaría cuando Orihime se enterara de la verdad que la estaba escondiendo?

Fácil , lo mandaría a la mierda con palabras bonitas por todo el daño que la había hecho . Por eso él callaba y meditaba como el buen alumno que era , pero sabía que algo malo , algo muy malo se avecinaba y debían de prepararse para lo peor ; por lo que quisiera que no , debería de reunirse con Urahara , Orihime y Grimmjow para contarles lo que le había pasado , todo lo que había pasado ... Pero cada cosa a su tiempo , ahora debía de entrenar , y luego ya vería que hacer con su caótica vida.

-¡Orihime! - La chica dejó de saltar de un sitio a otro y se giró hacia quien lo llamaba - Tenemos que hablar sobre...

-Pensé haberte dejado claro que no teníamos nada que hablar , a no ser que fuera estríctamente necesario ; y espero que sea por que es estrictamente necesario hablar conmigo por lo que estás aquí... - La chica mantuvo la mirada sin vacilar en ningún momento cuando el chico delante de ella se despeinó el pelo con aire desganado y levantó el rostro al compás de sus pisadas . Aguantó la mirada a pesar de las ganas que tenía de abofetearlo , de gritarle , de llorar , de abrazarle , de decirle que porque la estaba haciendo eso ... Aguantó a pesar del dolor que suponía para ella.

-Orihime te debo mucho ... Pero sobre todo te debo una disculpa - Se acercó a ella alzando su mano , apunto de acariciarla la cara , a lo cual Ulquiorra reaccionó levantándose . Pero era demasiado tarde , porque Orihime ahora era dura como una piedra .

Apartó la mano de Ichigo y sin ningún miramiento le dijo " Vete al grano , no me importan tus excusas" .Él resopló cansado , cansado de fingir , cansado de pelear , cansado de debatir , cansado de pensar que la estaba perdiendo por tercera vez...

-No son excusas Orihime ...

-Si lo son Ichigo , y lo sabes tan bien como yo...

-Escúchame , ésto es importante . Te diré porque hice " eso" hace unos días y luego tú decidirás si quieres volver a hablarme o no ¿ Vale ?- La chica se lo pensó un rato _**Conque para el besarme solo fue " eso"**_ .

Estaba con un Ulquiorra , y era feliz , pero algo en su corazón se ablandaba cada vez que el chico poseedor que cabeza anaranjada y ojos achocolatados la pedía algo ..._**Confía en él Orihime , confía , aunque esta vaya a ser la última vez ... Confía**_

-Está bien, pero date prisa -Ichigo suspiró , pero no de forma pesada como otras veces , suspiró aliviado y con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa

Ulquiorra miró atento cada una de las reacciones de ambos , sobre todo observó como Orihime se mantenía de piedra mientras que su corazón se derretía con cada sonrisa del de los cabellos anaranjados. Sabía que no podía recriminarla nada , y menos aún cuando él había sido el monstruo que casi destroza su vida en pedazos irreconocibles . Porque eso era lo que habría ghecho si no hubiera muerto .

Aunque también recordó las palabras de su anterior yo animándolo a no volver a cagarla .

-Orihime , si he estado tan raro contigo ha sido por una buena razón...

-¿Cual?

-La Sociedad de Almas ya se ha enterado de lo que has hecho ... - Orihime palideció , y Ulquiorra en un acto de furia sorpresiva se desplazó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta donde el Shinigami Sustituto se encontraba . Lo cogió del cuello y fuera de sus cabales gritó

-¿¡HAS SIDO TÚ!? ¿TE FUISTE DE LA LENGUA MALDITO DESGRACIADO? ¡¿A PESAR DE HABERTE DADO OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE NO HACERLA DAÑO HAS VUELTO A HACERLO?! - Ulquiorra se descontroló y como prueba de ello su reiatsu se hizo visible .Era un reiatsu verde ennegrecido capaz de cortar en pedazos reduciendo al tamaño de una ceniza casi todas las piedras que presidían la sala de entrenamiento .

Cuando el reiatsu se hizo presente fue cómo si de una explosión se tratara ; el suelo alrededor de Ulquiorra e Ichigo se hundió y elevó sus restos hasta el cielo .Ulquiorra quedó cubierto por una especie de aura que lo protegía de cualquier ataque del exterior ; mientras que sus ojos, antes jade, ahora se habían combertido em un verde aguamarina que brillaba más que nada en aquella estancia deshabitada.

Ichido trató de apartarse de la cuarta espada pero cuando lo hizo vió con desesperación que ni siquiera era capz de mover un músculo . Cada parte de su cuerpo se había adormecido , pero sus ojos seguían despiertos , aterrados al ver en que tipo de bestia se había combertido Ulquiorra ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para proteger a Orihime?

-¡ Ulquiorra para ! ¡LO VAS A MATAR! - Orihime gritó con toda su alma mientras la persona a la que iban destinadas aquellas palabras soltaba a su enemigo y bajaba la intensidad de su reiatsu hasta hacer que ya no fuera visible.

Orihime estaba igual que Ichigo , no sabía que hacer ¿Quién demonios era esa persona? ¿Cómo podía Ulquiorra tener tanto poder cuando no recordaba su pasado ?

En ese momento Orihime se levantóy con sumo cuidado fue hacia el portador de esos pozos verdes

-Ulquiorra tu... ¿Lo has recordado ... todo? - él apartó la vista avergonzado .No podía quedarse ahí con ella sabiendo todo el daño que la había hecho . Símplemente no podía - Ulqui...

-Lo siento , lo siento mucho Orihime - El chico se acercó a ella y la besó la frente , después de eso la abrazó y cuando menos se lo esperaba la dió un golpe seco y certero en la nuca ; la chica se desmayó quedando en los brazos de Ulquiorra mientras este caminaba seguro hacia la casa de Urahara y la depositaba en uno de los fuutones dejándola a cargo de Ururu

Después de eso se dispuso a bajar hasta donde Ichigo lo esperaba

-¿Porque has hecho eso? - Muy a su pesar Ichigo sabía que Ulquiorra quería de verdad a Orihiem y que verla sabiendo todo lo que había pasado no sería facil

-Eso no es de tu incumbenciaa ,y ahora explícame cómo se ha enterado la Sociedad de Almas

-No lo sabemos , pero podéis estar seguros de que no ha sido mediante nosotros. Hace poco Renji nos preguntó si había algo que quisiéramos contarle , y cuando le mentímos diciéndole que no , el nos dijo que era imposible porque la tercera división había recibido un mensaje en el que se relataba todo lo sucedido . El mensaje fue enviado hasta todas las divisiones incluida la primera división , en la cual el Comandante había decretado el estado de alerta naranja

Ulquiorra escuchó atentamente lo que el Shinigami Sustituto le relataba . Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza pero ninguno era combiencente

-¿Dónde se encuentra Aizen-sama?- Ichigo se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y sonrió socarronamente

-¿Aún lo llamas así?

-Sí -Hizo como que no lo había escuchado y prosiguió -Quiero saber dónde está y porque ya no reside en Hueco Mundo

-Aizen está en una carce de máxima seguridad en el Seireitei

-¿Porqué? - Ichigo reprimió un gritó de rabia

-Por haber secuestrado a Orihime , haberta torturado física y psicológicamente , haberla hecho pasar por una desertora , haberla utilizado y haber puesto en haque mate al mundo entero ¿Te parece poco? Si quieres continuo pero lo próximo que diré no te va a gustar - Ulquiorra sabía que lo siguiente que le diría sería que haber creado a los Arrancar mediante el Hougyoku era otro de sus pecados . Por una parte sabía que el daño que le había hecho a Orihime no podía ser perdonado ; pero de alguna forma se sentía en deuda con él por haberle salvado de la desesperación que reinaba en su alma...

-Bien , eso quiere decir que él no es quien está detras de todo esto...

-Hemos estado en posibles enemigos de los Shinigamis y no se nos ocurre nadie aparte de los Arrancar - Ulquiorra se puso a pensar en posibles aliados Hollows y no encontró ninguno excepto ellos mismos con lo cual ...

-Es una revuelta interna ...

-¿Crees que es alguno de los Hollowsería capaz de algo así ?-Ulquiorra lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar fuera del campo de entrenamiento - ¡Ey! ¡QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

-Lo sé ... He de ir a investigar quién está detrás de todo esto - Dejó de caminar y súbitamente sin que Ichigo pudier creerselo recitó las palabras más inquietantes que el Shinigami Sistituto hubiera podido escuchar - Te dejo a Orihime a tu cargo .Si la haces sufrir juro que volveré y acabaré contigo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que se me ocurra ... Y por si se te ha olvidadado no sería la primera vez que murieras a mis manos- Después de esto y sin que Ichigo pudiera decir palabra desapareció .

Un hombre fornido y trajeado de negro caminaba por un pasillo en verde azulado , en cuyo final se ubicaba una puerta de madre de nogal . Al llegar dió dos golpes escuchando un " Adelante" como única respuesta :

-Señor la Cuarta Espada ha despertado sus poderes y le busca ¿Quiere que le interceptemos ?

-No , Uquiorra no es enemigo para vosotros , pero tampoco lo es para mí - Puso sus menudos brazos con a penas músculo sobre la mesa mientras sus ojos amarillentos brillaron con la luz de los fluorescentes - Sólo tenemos que esperar el momento adecuado

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el trigésimo quinto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee!**


	37. Chapter 37

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 36: Darling...  
**

**(Narrado por Orihime)**

Vi cómo Ulquiorra se posicionaba detrás mió y después todo se volvía negro** ¿Que demonios me ha pasado? **

Me desperté en un cuartucho oscuro , palpé lo que había a mi alrededor y caminé a gatas por la estancia hasta que ví dónde estaba .

Bajé las escaleras que conducían al campo de entrenamiento y escuché como Ulquiorra hablaba con Kurosaki-kun .Sabía que si salía nunca me contarían de que hablaban por lo que decidíesconderme tras una de las rocas.

**Se va para investigar ...¿Porque no me lleva con él? Piensa que seré un lastre? ¿Que lo voy a retrasar?...¿Es eso Ulquiorra? ¿Tu tampoco confías en mí**

-Volveré Kurosaki , y espero por tu propio bien que cuides de ella , si me entero de que has sufrido por tu culpa te torturare de la forma mas lenta , agónica e imaginativamente mordaz que te puedas imaginar- Tras decir eso se fue...

Poco a poco comencé a bajar las escaleras .**En un principio pensé que Ulquiorra no confiaba en mí , que me veía como una carga , pero en realidad lo único que intenta es protegerme...**

Kurosaki-kun se giró hacia donde yo estaba y agachó la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo , pero lo había oido todo y sabía que él no era el culpable de lo que nos estaba pasando

-Inoue yo...

-Solo respondeme a una pregunta -Se tensó y asintió - ¿Porque me besaste?- Abrió los ojos y se rascó la nuca exasperado

-Inoue , la Sociedad de Almas nos estaba vigilando .Renji había sido enviado a la Tierra para informar sobre la situación , Ranguiku y Toshiro lo acompañaban y yo pensé...Que si nos veían besarnos ,a pesar de lo egoista que pueda llegar a parecer al aprobecharme de tus aniguos sentimientos, se darían por satisfechos si nos veían como pareja , demostrando así que tú no estabas del lado de esos Espadas y que tampoco habías tenido que ver en nada de lo que está pasando...

-Espera, acabas de decir que así les demostraría que no tenía nada que ver en " lo que está pasando" ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- Kurosaki-kun palideció y comenzó a murmurar

-Inoue , es mejor que no lo sepas , no quiero verte envuelta en más líos , bastante tienes con que la Sociedad de Almas sospeche de tí

-Y dime ¿Cómo se supone que me defenderé si la Ssociedad de Almas viene a por mí? No sé e que se me acusa , ni siquiera sé porqué están resucitando Arrancars y Espadas , no entiendo nada ... Pero lo único que sí tengo claro es que no voy a dejar solo a Ulquiorra .Acaba de recordar todo lo que hizo como Espada , acaba de recordar la forma en que te mató , la forma en la que me trató y secuestró... Acaba de recordar cómo secuertró a la chica que le gusta...

Kurosaki-kun me miró frunciendo el ceño , sabía que no le gustaba el hecho e que Ulquiorra y yo nos quisiésemos , y con todo lo que había pasado no le culpapa , pero... Yo también me merecía ser feliz.

Suspiró y dándome una última mirada comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en el árido y rocoso suelo de entrenamiento.

-Orihime... No sabes la que se te viene encima , creeme ...

**En Hueco Mundo :**

-Grimmjow ¿Que demonios intentas decir? ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

-Joder Nel , ya se que es difícil de creer pero ,dime¿Quién sino haría todo esto?- La peliverde se quedó pensando un momento. No podía ser , él estaba muerto , pero... Grimmjow tenía razón no habría nadie más capaz de hacer esto ¿No?

-Hay que reunirse , avisa a los demás mientras yo pienso un plan que acabe con toda esta locura -Nel comenzó a caminar , pero entonces Grimmjow la cogió por la muñeca y la giró hacia él

-Gracias por creerme Neliel -La abrazó y después se marchó dejándola sola en aquel interminable pasillo pintado de un monocromático blanco que contrastaba con el rubor que ahora cubría sus mejillas

-Genial... Creo que ya no seré capaz de pensar -Se dejó resbalar por al pared que reposaba detrás de ella y ya en el suelo se cogió de las rodillas - Maldito minino con fachada de chulo y corazón niño pequeño ... ¡Maldito cupido, te odio por hacerme esto ! - Enterró la cabeza entre sus piernas y se quedó ahí hasta que el rubor bajó de tono

En el campo de entrenamiento:

-Osea que ... Los Hollows están multiplicandose . Por así decirlo es como cuando los Quincys los mataban pero al revés ¿No? - Ichigo asintió frotandose la cara con ambas manos - ¿Y el Seireitei lo sabe?

-Supongo que sí , si ya saben lo de Ulquiorra supongo que hallan ivestigado

-Hay que reunirse , hoy , todos.

-Vale , pero¿Que quedaremos en tu casa los 5?

-Kurosaki-kun , he dicho todos .Y todos quiere decir , Abarai-san , Hitsugaya-kun y rangiku-chan si es que no hay más Shinigamis en Karakura

-¿Estás loca Orihime? Si les explicamos todo te matarán . No , ni hablar , Ulquiorra me dejó a tu cargo y por mucho que me joda esta vez he de hacerle caso porque no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño - Orihime caminó hacia Ichigo

-Lo sineto , pero no soy de tu propiedad , por lo tanto mi vida no te pertenece . Mi vida es mía y haré lo que yo quiera con ella , además pensé haberte demostrado cuento he mejorado así que no te comportes como si yo fuera la damisela en apuros que necesita a su principe azul para salvarla . Porque ya tengo poder suficiente para salvarme , y además mi principe no es ni azul ni naranja , es verde . Por lo que intenta esta vez no meterte en mis asuntos o si no me verás realmente cabreada

Ichigo sonrió y murmuró un " Como diga guerrera naranja". Orihime sonrió y le contestó con un " Adelante Naranjito"

**Narrado por Ulquiorra:**

Me fui del campo ed entrenamiento pensando las palabras del Shinigami pelo zanahoria .Mierda , se me están pegando los motes de la Sexta Espada...

Caminé por las calles de Karakura y me quedé en la orilla del rio , pensando en cuanto habían cambiado las cosas , en que la última vez que estuve aquí como Hollow fue para secuestrar a Orihime , y en que este fue precisamente nuestro punto de encuentro.

Caminé por la orilla sin rumbo alg uno , observando cómo los peces salian a la superficie en busca de alimento ,y alguno que otro hacía piruetas haciéndome admirar su silueta a la luz de la Luna.

La Luna , aquella que tanto hacía admirado ella , mientras que yo decidía mantenerla prisionera .Prisionera en un mundo que no era el suyo , en una habitación que no era la suya , rodeada de gente que solo quería hacer daño .Gente a la que no conocía y tampoco quería **¿Cómo pude hacerla eso? Ni tan siquiera entiendo como puedo seguir viviendo sabiendo todo lo que la había hecho , todo lo que la podría haber hecho...**

Me senté en la hierva y cogí una de las piedritas que bordeaban el rio , la apreté haciendo un puño con ella dentro .Y luego con toda mi fuerza la tiré al río haciendo que desde donde se había sumergido la piedra salieran pequeñas circunferencias que poco a poco se expandían terminando por desaparecer . Igual que hice yo ...

Me tumbé en la hierba y puse mis brazos justo detrás de mi cabeza sirviendo de soporte. La Luna se mantenía en lo alto del firmamento , blanca , llena de luz , casi tan pura como ella . Pero no , no era igual que la de Hueco Mundo .Porque Huceo Mundo está roto , no tiene color , en cambio este mundo rebosa color , emociones , y sentimiento . Y Huco Mundo , es un mundo hueco , sin alma , sin corazón , vacío , sin nada...

Cerré los ojos y cuando porfín comenzaba a relajarme escuché cómo alguien gimoteaba al son en que sus pasos se arrastraban por la hierba cubierta por el rocío de la madrugada.

No pensaba levantarme , pero ; ese sonido me molestaba , esa persona me molestaba y en resumen , algo me impulsaba a preguntarla ...

-¿Porqué lloras? - No veía su rostro , pero nada más que la ví la reconocí .

Era una chica menuda , de cabello corto azabache y sobre todo una Shinigami : Kuchiki Rukia

Me levanté de mi cómoda e improvisada cama y me preparé para un ataque , aunque en su estado dudaba mucho que fuera capaz siquiera a apuntar bien.

Se giró hacia mí y con el dorso de su mano secó sus lágrimas .Sus ojos violaceos brillaban demás y sus ojeras normalmente poco notables ahora eran de un color casi negruzco y rojizo ; parecía no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche , y la culpa de todo parecían tenla esas lágrimas que salían de forma imparable desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla .La cual se movía de arriba a abajo mientras en un vano intento por no sollozar se mordía los labios y sorbía los mocos de su nariz al ritmo en que sus hombros se combulsionaban y sus brazos y piernas temblaban

-No es de mi incumbencia pero ...¿Que haces en ese deplorable estado por las calles en vez de estar con tu Shinigami Sustituto?- Con lo primero sonrió murmurando un " Tan impertinente como siempre" . Pero con lo segundo su cara se volvió triste y severa .Parecía que no acertaba mucho con las preguntas...

-Es por ese "Shinigami sustituto " por lo que estoy así

-Déjame adivinar ¿Habeis peleado? - Asintió-¿Y tan dificil es hacer las paces como haceis siempre?

-Esta vez es diferente . No es por el trabajo ,ni porque sea un terco , cabezota ,sin cerebro... Es por algo mucho peor . Algo que aunque me duela no podré cambiar .-Rukia se sentó en la hierba y yo hice lo mismo

-¿Tan grave es?- Asintió y se cogío las rodillas apoyando su frente en ellas- Y ...¿Que te parece si me lo cuentas y así te desahogas un poco? - La hica me miró atónita y luego asintió con una leve sonrisa

-Verás ... A mí me gusta Ichigo desde hace un tiempo

-Querrás decir que desde hace bastante tiempo ¿No? - Ella asintió ruborizada

-¿Tanto se notaba?

-Creo que no hace falta que te lo conteste si hasta yo me dí cuenta ...Ahora sigue contando , porque...No será esa la razón de tus lloriqueos ¿Verdad? - Ella comenzó a negar con las manos

-No , el problemas es que yo no le gusto

-¿Como lo sabes?

-No creo que después de cómo besó a Orihime a alguien le puedan llegar a quedar dudas sobre lo que siente por ella-Guardé silencio .Hacía bastante que no me acordaba de ese beso

-¿Hablaste con él?-Asintió -¿Y que te dijo?

-Dijo que el tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo

-¿Y que razones crees que pueda tener?

-Que ella le gusta ¿Cual si no? - Sonreí . Había dejado a mi Mujer con el chico que la había besado a penas dos días atrás ...Que alguien me dé un puñetazo porfavor...

Tras unos minutos de silencio lo entendí ¿Una razon? La razón no se utiliza en el amor , la razón deja de existir cuando se trata de un tema del corazón ...

-¿Y no has pensado en cualquier otro motivo?

-No , no creo que pueda haber otro motivo para besar a alguien

-Tienes que hablar con Kurosaki y decirle que te diga sus razones al besar a Orihime . Creo que te llevarás una sorpresa.

Me levanté de la hierba y justo cuando ella iba a hablar utilicé el ía cosas más importantes que hacer...

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el trigésimo sexto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	38. Chapter 38

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 37: Tsubaki  
**

**(Narrado por Orihime)**

Entré con Kurosaki-kun a su casa , y me encontré con Karin-chan , Yuzu-chan y Kurosaki Isshin -san.

-¡O-ri-hi-me -chann! - Isshin-san se lanzó a abrazarme y Kurosaki-kun le hizo la zancadilla haciendo que se cayese al suelo-¿¡ES ESA FORMA DE TRATAR A TU PADRE!?

-Cállate viejo... Inoue, sígueme , los demás nos esperan arriba- Kurosaki-kun comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba

-Orihime -chan ¿Ha visto cómo me trata mi hijo? - Coemnzó a reptar por el suelo y se abrazó llorando a mi pierna - Orihime-chan ¿ Te interesaría ser mi hij...-No pudo terminar la frase porque Kurosaki-kun le lanzó la zapatilla a la cabeza

-Esto es maltrato a un padre ¡QUE SEPAS QUE TE VOY A DENUNCIAR MAL HIJO!

-Sí , como no ...Inoue sube antes de que el viejo intente algo nuevo - Asentí y después de hacer una reverencia en forma de disculpa subí escuchando de fondo un "NO LLAMES ASÍ A TU PADRE".

Después de esa "bienvenida" pasé por un largo pasillo con numerosas habitaciones hasta llegar a una de la que colgaba un 15 . Sonreí para mis adentros , hace unos meses estaría complétamente sonrojada y nerviosa a más no poder , sentiría que las fuerzas se me iban y comenzaría a temblar.

-¿De que te ríes Inoue?

-No , no es nada ¿Entramos? - Sonreí y él asintió suspirando y girando el pomo de la puerta.

Cuando ésta se abrió nos encontramos con Ranguiku-san , Histugaya-kun , Abarai-san , Ishida-kun , Sado-kun y Kuchiki-san. ésta última apartó la mirada de la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde Abarai-san estaba , éste la sonrío y ella lo hizo de vuelta.

Miré de reojo a Kurosaki-kun y ví cómo tensaba su mandíbula y hacía de sus manos dos puños.

**_Conque era eso , a Kurosaki-kun le gusta Kuchiki-san... Bueno , dejémos que sufra un poco para que pruebe su propia medicina _**

Sonreí triunfal , tal vez estaba siendo cruel , pero él también lo había sido se lo merecía ¿No?.

Cogí aire , lo solté y comencé a caminar pasando el umbral de la puerta . Hoy dejaría de ser Inoue Orihime , la dulce , amigable , simpática y débil Inoue Orihime .Para convertirme en la peor pesadilla ed todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino , porque hoy , hoy muchas cosas cambiarían y una de ellas sería yo.

Cuando todos estábamos dentro de la habitación y Kurosaki-kun había cerrado la puerta le dí un fuerte golpe a la pared con la palma de mi mano y poco a poco alcé el rostro, entrecerré los ojos y miré a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-Supongo que sabeis el motibo de esta reunión . Pero por si no lo sabeis seré breve . Alguien está reviviendo Espadas y hay que pararlo . Primero de todo , Los Espadas : Tia Harribel y su fracción , Neliel Tu Odershvank, Grimmjow Jaguerjaques , Nnoitra Jiruga y ...Ulquiorra Cifer ; no son nuestros enemigos.

-¿¡Que demonios estás diciendo Inoue!? Ellos son nuestros enemigos naturales- Miré a quien había pronunciado esas palabras...

-Teniente Abarai , le agradecería que antes de hablar me deje acabar a mí ¿Entendido? - Asintió y dejó de hablar -Sigamos , lo segundo es que YO mando - Fueron a hablar y yo los paré - Si alguien tiene alguna queja que la exponga al final . Antes de continuar tengo que explicaros que es lo que hay que hacer : tenemos que ir a Hueco Mundo - Tenía una jaqueca horrible y precisamente se ponen a murmurar y chillar cosas que no entendía ... Me estaban probocando .

Comencé a hacer visible mi reiatsu y todos dejaron de hablar para mirarlo . Mi reiatsu era en coral , con multiples gamas de rosas anaranjados y mis ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras todo mi atuendo cambiaba y en mi mano se veía una especie de daga.

-Inoue ¿Puedes explicaros de que va todo esto?

-Pensé que había dejado claro que antes de que hablaran me dejaran explicarles todo. Supongo que primero les explicaré que es lo que acaba de pasar y luego iremos al tema de Hueco Mundo.

_**Flashback ( en la tienda de Urahara ) Narrador externo**_

-Inoue -san , Kurosaki -san ¿Y se van? - Urahara apareció detrás de los chicos haciendo que estos se detubieran.

-Eh , si Urahara-san ...Tenemos- Orihime miró a Ichigo interrogante y el chico completó la frase

-Cosas que hacer-Urahara los miró con el abanico frente a su rostro , haciendo parecer sus ojos más felinos de lo normal

-Chicos , chicos , chicos... ¿No creen que esasa cosas que tengan que hacer con cosas que me interasan? - Ichigo y Orihime se miraron y tras un suspiro interminable por parte del ojicastaño comenzaron a contarle a Urahara todo lo ocurrido.

Al finalizar Urahara llamó a Orihime y la volvió a pedir sus unos diez minutros volvió con ellas en las manos, pero...Había algo diferente

-Urahara-san ¿Para que necesit...

-Orihime-chan ponte las orquillas y orueba a elevar tu reiatsu- Orihime alcanzó las orquillas y se las puso en su pelo como siempre hacía cunado no llevaba las ropas de entrenamiento.-Muy bien , ahora eleva tu reiatsu-Asintió y comenzó a elevar su reiatsu, pero...No era visible- Vamos Orihime-chan , se que puedes hacerlo mejor

una vez más Orihime lo intentó pero no era capaz , era como si su cuerpo la impidiera hacerlo .Como si algo dentro de ella se bloqueara .Sentía cómo cada músculo se tensaba hasta entumecerse cada vez que lo intentaba...

-U-urahara-s-san yo ...No pue- Antes de siquiera acabar la frase una Zampakutopasara justo por delante de su cara cortando parte e su flequillo

-Orihime-chan , será mejor que te lo tomes enserio , porque no piensodejar que te marches sin que seas capaz de aumentar tu reiatsu .Aún son las 12 de la mañana tenemos tiempo de sobra. Y tú Kurosaki-san , ni se te ocurra entrometerte o las cosas pintarán muy mla para tí-Urahara miró desafiante a Ichigo, el cual tras ver como su compañera asentía dejó que Urahara siguiera . Y éste comenzó con una serie de movimientos que a Orihime la eran difíciles de esquivar , además ..¿Para que quería que aumentara su reiatsu?

Orihime saltó hacia atrás , cogiendo impulso de una de las enormes piedras que poblaban el lugary dándole una patada con su pie a la Zampakuto de Urahara . La Zampakuto se estrelló contra la piedra que hacia solo unos instantes sobrevolava Orihime y la partió en dos

-Lo siento Orihime-chan pero esto es por tu bien... - Orihime se quedó quieta esperando su próximo ataque pero eso era lo último que debió de haber hecho-"¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!"...Hadō #33 .

La bola de fuego azul salió de la mano de Urahara con destino el cuerpo de Orihime. Orihime saltó y la bola impactó contra el suelo y éste estalló en mil de poder reaccionar Urahara comenzó unos ataques en serie con el Sōkatsui , Orihime siguió esquivando los ataques , pero estaba cansada , sentía cómo cada ataque iba más rápido , cómo ella se hacía más lenta.

Tropezó con una de las piedras que decoraban el lugar y cayó hacia detrás. Urahara comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba , Orihime se había hecho daño y no podía caminar.

-¿Es por Ulquiorra?-Orihime levantó la vista y vió a Urahara con una mirada severa pero burlona-¿ Es por ese Hollow de mierda por quien estás así de débil?¿Enserio ? Sabía que eras débil , y un estorbo para tu grupo . Pero nunca pensé que fueras tan patética- La ira se acumulaba en Orihime con cada palabra que el tendero escupía

**Patética , estorbo , débil ...¿Ha pensado todo eso sobre mí durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por eso me excluía cada vez que podía? Por eso me trataba como a una niña? ¿Por eso...**

Orihime comenzó a pensar en todas aquellas veces en la que se quedó fuera de una misión , o en las que los chicos se iban con Rukia y ella era la última en enterarse. Se acordó de todas aquellas veces en que para exculparse por marginarla la había dicho que era por su bien , que no quería que la hicieran daño ya que al se tan dulce no era capaz ni de matar a una mosca . Se acordó de todas las veces en la que la agradeció por curar a alguien que estuviera acordó de cuando ella decía que era su deber y el decía que no era así y que era una parte fundamental del equipo...

**Y todo ha sido mentira. Nunca me dijo la verdad , sólo me engañaba par que me fiara , para que bajara la guardia , para que dejara de martirizarme por no tener poder... Sólo me mintió , igual que han hecho todos. Ellos dicen que "así me protegen" , pero lo único que hacen es aislarme ...**

Orihime no podía más , estaba rota por dentro , había vivido 4 años de mentiras , 4 años de ilusiones perdidas , que nunca existieron y que jamas podrían ser algo más después de ser concebidas .

Urahara comenzó a caminar de vuelta a donde la pelea comenzó . Orihime se levantó del suelo ayudada por el viento que ahora se arremolinaba a su alrededor .una solitaria lágrima cayó desde sus irisados ojos hasta el árido suelo , entonces el reiatsu de Orihime se hizo visible con una explosión en ese árido terreno.

El reiatsu era en varias tonalidades entre rosados y anaranjados. El color coral hizo presencia en ese desierto , y cierta persona soltó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se agarraba el bolso y sostenía a Benihime con la otra mano .

-Shun shun Rikka... - Orihime pronunció esas palabras casi sin darse cuenta , cómo si aun estuviera dormida. Su atuendo cambió de un jersey menta y una falda rosa palo a unos shorts negros una camisa blanca con escote de palabra de honor y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y abotonaba desde la parte final del escote hasta que comenzaban los pelo hasta entonces suelto adornado con sus dos orquillas pasó a tener un semirecogido en el pelo , el cual acababa adornado en el medio por una orquilla de doce pétalos viejas orquillas fueron sustituidas por una nueva con los doce pétalos recogidos en su interior. Sus pies hasta ahora calzados con unas francesitas color canela pasaron a estar calzados por unas botas altas de tacón grises adornados con doce botones blancos enlazados por cordones en negro.

Orihime en un movimiento ágil y preciso llegó hasta donde Urahara se encontraba.Él la vio venir y volvió a utilizar el Hado 33 pero Orihime utilizó el Shiten Kōshun y repelió su ataque.

-Koten Zanshun- Orihime llamó a uno de los pétalos de su flor y éste atacó a Urahara haciéndole un corte en la mejilla izquierda .Urahara sonrió y lanzó un ataque con Benihime.

Orihime esquivó el ataque agachándose y lanzando una patada baja haciendo que se tambaleará y cuando lo consiguió pronunció un:

-Tsubaki- Se sentó encima de Urahara y vio cómo en su mano aparecía una Wakazashi *. Era parecida a una Zampakuto pero era una cuarto más pequeña . Su filo relucía con un brillo azulado el Seppa* era en color blanco y la Tsuka* era en coral.

¿Ese era Tsubaki? ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

Entonces escuchó unas palmas. Miró hacia donde hasta entonces estaba Urahara y era un ¿Clon?

-Orihime , lo has hecho muy bien

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

***Wakazashi: Katana pero más pequeña**

***Seppa: empuñadura**

***Tsuka: parate de la Wakazashi con banda**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el trigésimo septimo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	39. Chapter 39

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 38: ¡Te tengo!  
**

**(Narrado por Orihime)**

Entonces escuché unas palmas. Miré hacia donde hasta entonces estaba Urahara y era un ¿Clon?

-Orihime , lo has hecho muy bien

Me levante y poco a poco del suelo y poniendo la Wakazashi delante mío en forma de defensa me encaminé hacia donde estaba Urahara.

-Creeme no hace falta que utilices eso contra mí

-¿A sí?... ¿Porqué será que no me lo creo-No soportaba cómo había tratado a Ulquiorra después de todo lo que había hecho para cambiar.

-¿Has visto cómo al hacer visible tu reiatsu dtodo en ti ha cambiado?-Asentí-¿Y de quién crees que fue la culpa?

-Tuya

-Exacto . Necesitaba probocarte con algo y lo único que encontré capaz de hacerte enfadar tanto fue a...

-Ulquiorra...

-Oye siento lo que dije antes de él pero todo fue para ver cómo eres en acción y si te puedo dejar seguir con tus planes suicidas de ir a Hueco Mundo a por Ulquiorra-Abrí los ojos como platos¿Cómo sabía él todo eso?

-¿Y tú cómo estás tan seguro de que eeso sea lo que tengo en mente?

-Porfavor Orihime-chan ... Yo siempre me entero de todo y mi información nunca es falsa , busco la mejor calidad en todo -Urahara sonrió y yo me ví forzada a contarle todo mi plan -Vas a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo y un poco más si lo que pretendes es hacer que las SS no solo no pongan cargos en tu contra sino que además quieres que te ayuden y te dejen a ti al mando de toda la operación ¿Te das cuenta del riesgo de esta operación?

-Lo sé , sé que es complicado que confien en mí pero si no lo hacen de una forma, lo harán de otra porque no pienso dejar solo a Ulquiorra y eso han de entenderlo por muy enemigos que sean.-Ví cómo Urahara se acercaba a mí

-Sé que podrás hacerlo pequeña - Alzó una mano y con ella tocó mi frente- Sólo vete con cuidado. Yo os estaré esperando aquí así que cuando acabes la charla con los capitanes y tenientes de las SS venid a verme y yo os llevaré a Hueco Mundo- Sonreí y miré a Kurosaki-kun dándole a entender que ya era hora de marcharnos

**_(Fin del Flashback)_**

-Necesito que me ayudeis a traer de vuelta a Ulquiorra porque...

-¿Porqué Orihime? ¿Porque ahora de repente te gusta?

-No , no es sólo eso ...

-¿Entonces?-Bajé la cabeza , no estaba muy segura de que éste plan fuera a salir bien pero si tuviera que tragarme mi orgullo y dignidad si quería que me ayudaran ... eso sería lo que haría

-Hay alguien detrás de los Espadas resucitándolos y Ulquiorra fue resucitado por completo por mí en vez de por ese ser

-¿Ulquiorra se acuerda de su pasado?

-No , bueno sí ...Al principio no se acordaba de nadie, ni siquiera de Grimmjow-san o de mí. Pero ayer por la noche le emezó a subir la fiebre y comenzó a comportarsediferente ...Como en Hueco Mundo. Hoy por la mána iba apreguntarle que era lo que había pasado pero no pude por culpa del entreamiento , entonces cuando entró Kurosaki-kun una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé dándome cuenta de que había recuperado la pidió perdón y me dijo que si no me lo había dicho antes fue porque pensaba que nunca se lo perdonaría , que lo odiaría .Y despues de eso...

-¿Que fue lo que pasó Orihime'-Me dejó desmayada para que no pudiera escuchar su conversación con Kurosaki-kun...

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!? ¿Después de que te hizo eso tras preocuparte tanto por él ¿Aún lo quieres ayudar?

-¡SÍ!-Todos se callaron- Lo quiero ayudar porque ...Siento que es lo que debo hacer , siento que esté donde esté me necesita -Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y al mirar al destinatario sonreí

-Ulquiorra no quería hacerla daño , sólo quiso apartarla del peligo y pensó que cuanto menos supiera menos dañada saldría . Y después de saber que ella sabía lo de que ya había recuperado su memoria pensó que si se apartaba de ella tal vez nadie la hiciera dañ lo úncio que falló en sus planes fue que cuando él estaba dejándome al cargo de Orihime ella ya estaba despierta y había escuchada toda la combersación...

-Siento que si no voy a ayudarlo ese ser lo engañará con algo y lo atraerá hacia él y no puedo perderlo otra vez , no lo soportaría...-Todos guardaron silencio y para mi sorpresa Kuchiki-san comenzó a hablar

-Yo apoyo a Orihime...-Se levantó y puso su mano en mi otro hombro

-¿Se puede saber que hacer?

-¡Renji cállate!- El Teniente abarai se calló- Ántes de venir aquí estaba en la rivera del río y me encontré con Ulquiorra-Todos la miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos-Me ayudó a su manera a tomar una decisión , y es por esa decisión por la que estoy aquí y voy a ayudar a Orihime ¿QUIEN ESTÁ CONMIGO?-Kuchiki-san gritó su pregunta y poco a poco todos se levantaron de sus asientos y vienieron a darme su apoyo para lo que necitara

-Supongo que ya es hora de irnos a Huceo Mundo-Sonreí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la tienda de Urahara

**_(En otra parte Narrado por Ulquiorra)_**

Abrí una Garganta y comencéa caminar por ella creando una ruta ver con mi Reiatsu.

-Mujer- Desde que al había dejado en la tienda de Urahara Kisuke no había podido parar de pensar en ella

**¿Que pensará cuando se depierte? ¿Estará enfadada cuando vea que la he dejado sola?¿Dejaré de gustarla y se irá a los brazos de Kurosaki Ichigo? **Estos son solo uina pequeña muestra de la cantidad de pensamientos que he tenido acerca de la Mujer.

Según recorría el camino hacia Hueco Mundo sentía cómo un extraño sentimiento me envolvía **¿Nostalgia? Tal vez ¿Pena? Puede ¿Miedo? No , imposible...**

A los pocos minutos vislumbré una luz al final del camino . Miré hacia arriba y sonreí al recordar que esa Luna era la que tanto le gustaba admirara a la Mujer . En ese momento hubiera deseado poder tener uno de esos aparatos que utilizaba la Mujer para capturar los moemntos en papel...

**_(Flashback)_**

Estabamos caminando a casa después del primer día de entrenamiento.

-Grimmjow-san ya te he dicho que no

-¿¡PORQUÉ NO!?

-Pues...¡PORQUE NO YA ESTÁ!

-Pues a partir de ahora en vez de ser Princesita vas a ser Dictadora- Orihime abrió los ojos y se dirigió corriendo hacia mí

-Me ha llamado Dictadora...¡Grimmjow-san me odia!-Orihime se puso a llorar y fulminé con la mirada a Grimmjow el cual ahora corria a quien sabe donde

-Eh , eh ...Shhh , tranquila que yo estoy aquí - Palmeé su cabeza y ella asintió . Comenzamos a caminar y a nuestra izquierda vimos un parque, ella me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta que quedamos sobre un montón de flores de múltiples colores pastel .

-Espera , voy a sacar la cámara - La miré alzando una ceja

-¿Que es una cámara Mujer?-Ella me miró sorprendida por mis és miró el sulo dubitativa y tras colocar su dedo índice en el mentó pocedió a contestar mi pregunta

-Una cámara es un artilujo que plasma momentos en papal por así decirlo-Seguí sin entender cómo se podía hacer eso -¿Porqué mejor no te lo enseño?-Asentí

Ella sacó un artulugio de la bolsa de deporte y una luz verde se hizo presente en la parte superior izquierda del artilugio

-Ven , ponte así -Orihime se puso delante míoquedando yo detrás ypuso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello . Sonrió y de ese artilugio del demonio salió una luz que me dejó ciego

-¿Que ha sido eso Mujer? ¿El artilugio ese no está atacando?-Orihime se agarró de la barriga y comenzó ha reir al punto de llegar a llorar. No la podía ver bien porque veía motas de todos lo colores allí donde mirara

-¿Estás viendo fuegos artificiales?

-¿Que es eso Mujer?-Sonrió y me enseñó un video . Eran demasiado ruido para algo tan pequeño , pero a ella pareció gustarle así que se me ocurrió una idea

-¿Sería algo como esto ?-Ella alzó la mirada hacia donde yo estaba y se asustó

-No Ulquiorra , no es un Cero-Moví las manos e hice el Cero más pequeño y compacto, depués lo lancé hacia arriba y ella lo siguió con la estalló ví cómo su cara se iluminaba

-Eso ha sido precioso Ulquiorra... - Me miró a los ojos mientras decenas de chispas verdes la iluminaban en su desdenso a la hierva del parque

**_(Fin del flashback)_**

Me adentré en Las Noches , ese palacio que antes brillaba con luz propia y ahora no era más que un vertedero de escombros, la parte más intacta de las noches era la Sala del Trono , la enfermería las habitaciones de los Espadas y la de la Mujer.

-¿Ulquiorra? Hey paliducho ¿Que haces aquí?-Miró detrás mío y después me miró ceñudo-¿Dónde está la Princesita?

-No la traje conmigo

-¿¡La has dejado sola !?

-Estará bien acompañada

-¿Por quién'

-Por Kurosaki Ichigo

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡LA HAS DEJADO CON ESE IMBÉCIL!?

-Ella sabe cuidarse sola , no necesita ningún guardián para defenderse.-Grimmjow suspiró ¿Hatiado? ¿Fatigado?... de la nada su jesto se volvió serio

-Tu...¿Cómo sabías dónde está Huceo Mundo?-Silencio- ¿Has recuperado la memoria?-Asentí - Y veo , eso cambia las imagino que fue por eso por lo que huiste de la Princesita

-Ese no es asunto tuyo

-Sí que lo es , y lo sabes...

-Hmp- No iba a decirle que estabamos saliendo , no era ni el momento ni el lugar

-Bueno , mejor vamos a la Sala de Reuniones-Le miré exceptico -¿No pretenderas quedarte aquí sin saludar no?

-En realidad s...

-Mejor no me respondas...

_**(En la tienda de Urahara Narrado por Orihime)**_

-Ho,ho, ho ,que sorpresa chicos ¿Cómo vosotros por aqui?-Sonrió a la vez que el abanico tapaba su rostro y me giñaba un ojos con confianza

-Ehm.. Estabamos aquí para que nos lleve a Huco Mundo Urahara-san

-¿Para que necesitan ir a Huceo Mundo?- Me volvió a giñar un ojo

-Ya sabe .. Para salvar a Ulquiorra y eso

-Mmhhh... No sé Orihime-chan lo veo muy peligrosos para una chica tan bella como tú - Me volvió a giñar el ojos y yo sonreí de forma forzada **¿Se puede saber que le pasa a éste ahora?**

-Urahara deja el drama y llevanos de una maldita vez y no tenemos ni el tiempo ni la paciencia necesaria como para que tu te pongas aquí a hacer todo un drama

-Kuchiki-san ... Que cruel eres- Urahara -san simuló una lágrima y después nos abrió una Garganta- Suerte chicos

-Gracias Urahara -san-Le sonreí y el me susurró **"Ten cuidado Orihime"** a lo que yo le respondí asintiendo.

Cuando estubimos dentro de la Garganta solamente podía pensar en Ulquiorra

**¿Estaría bien? ¿Estábamos yendo a buscarlo al sitio correcto?** Suspiré pesadamente y aprté esas dudas de mi mente ** Él estará bien , es fuerte .Además Grimmjow-san estará ahí para ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite**

**"Ulquiorra , esperame...Esta vez seré yo quien te salve"**

_**(La Noches Narrado por Ulquiorra)**_

Mientras caminabamos por los largos pasillos de Las Noches Grimmjow me explicaba cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Ibamos caminano cunado llegamos a la que en algún momento fue la habitación de la Mujer. Me paré en seco recordando cada momento que pasé en ese cuarto , todas las veces que la intenté derrumbar y cómo cada vez que lo inetntaba ella se levantaba más alta ,más rápida y más fuerte que la vez naterior.

Recordé la vez que me abofeteó por decirla que todos sus maigos iban a morir y que en el fondo muy dentro de ella sabía que era la única culpable de que todo esto estubiera pasando.

-Ulquiorra ...Oy ¿Estás bien?

-Sí , sigamos caminado . Hay mucho que hacer-Asintió y unos minutos después estábamos frente a la Sala de Reuniones.

Grimmjow entró haciendo un escándalo y tanto Neliel como las fracciones de la 3ª Espada protestaron con su llegada

-Ey , ey , tranquilas fieras-Ellas volvieron a gritar- Si , si , si venga callaros ya- Después de un rato de reproches solo se escucharon unos cuantos murmullos-A ver ...No sé como decirlo a sí que mejor os lo enseño-Se giró hacia mí y dijo **" Ulquiorra sal"**

Al hacerlo todos se levantaron de sus asientos en posición defensiva

-Eh , un momento , tranquilo todo el mundo que Ulquiorra no quiere hacer daño a nadi ¿ Verdad? - Me miró suplicante

-Supongo

-¡JODER ULQUIORRA NO ME ESTÁS AYUDANDO!

-No hables por mí cuando yo no te he dado permiso

-¿¡ENCIMA!? ¿ENCIMA DE TODO LO QUE HAGO POR TÍ ME HABLAS ASÍ?

-Si

-Esto ya es el colmo paliducho/ emo/ cara de acelga ¡TE RETO!

-No tengo ganas de pelear con alguien que ni siquera se merece que levante mi mano contra él

-¡ULQUIORRA!- Grimjow se iba a lanzar contra mí cuando apareció una sonriente Neliel renándolo - No jodas Neliel...

-Cuidado con las flores que sueltas por esa boca por que te puedo dejar sin lo que más deseas- Grimmjow se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y se quedó quieto - Y tú ... Bienvenido Ulquiorra

-Gracias Neliel

-Bien , supongo que deberíamos de comenzar la reunión ¿No creen? - Todos asentimos y la 3º Espada comenzó a hablar- Sabemos que hay alguien que está reviviendo Arrancars .Hasta ahora no había supuesto ninguna amenada , pero cuando la Cuarta Espada estubo a punto de ser revivida estubiemos en jaque mate . Así que , debemos de ir a por ellos y patearles el trasero.¿Quien está conmigo?-Todos gritaron al unísono un estridente **"Yo"**

-Lo único que nos falla es saber a por quien vamos- Me levanté del asiento y sonreí

-El canalla que está detrás de todo esto es...

_**(En Las Noches Narrado por Orihime)**_

Corrimos por los pasillos de Las Noches y una vez estubimos en frente de la Sala de Reuniones ...

-El canalla que está detrás de todo esto es...

-Es Szayeaporro Granz- Abrí las puertas haciendo que todos se giraran para vernos a mi y amis acompañantes - El genio detrás de todo esto es Szayelaporro Granz la antigua 8ª Espada-Sonreí triunfal y añadí - Por cierto nos apuntamos a eso de patearle el trasero

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el trigésimo octavo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	40. Chapter 40

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento en presente de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 39:Preseinto que habrá problemas...  
**

**(Narrado por Orihime)**

_**(En Las Noches Narrado por Orihime)**_

Corrimos por los pasillos de Las Noches y una vez estubimos en frente de la Sala de Reuniones ...

-El canalla que está detrás de todo esto es...

-Es Szayeaporro Granz- Abrí las puertas haciendo que todos se giraran para vernos a mi y amis acompañantes - El genio detrás de todo esto es Szayelaporro Granz la antigua 8ª Espada-Sonreí triunfal y añadí - Por cierto nos apuntamos a eso de patearle el trasero

Nel-chan vino corriendo nada más vernos:

-¡ITZYGO!

-¡NO! ESPERA...-Muy tarde , Nel-chan ya estaba ahogando a Kurosaki-kun en su abrazo

Solté una sonrisilla insonora y cuando me giré al frente vi a Grimmjow-san, el cual al momento comenzó acaminar hacia mí , pero se paró a un par de metros de donde yo estaba:

-¿Que pasa Princesita? ¿No piensas venir a saludar ni nada?

-No sé a quien le hablar , supuestamente ya no me dirías más así , ahora soy una Dictadora ¿No?

-¿Aún sigues con eso?-Giré la cabeza hacia otro lado para no verle- Anda , ven - Seguí sin mirarle-¿Me vas a dejar aquí solito?

-¿Si voy dejarás el drama?-Asintió - Bueno , si insistes tanto supongo que tendré que ir , pero que conste que yo no quie...-Antes de poder darme cuenta Grimmjow puso sus brazos alrededor mío con mi cara enterrada en su pecho.

-Anda , pero si lo estabas deseando-Me removí intranquila , no quería que nos vieran - Tranquila ...-Susurró en mi oreja- Nadie nos ve , todos están muy... Ocupados-Heché un vistazo y era cierto

Abarai-san y Nnoitra-san discutían , mientras Ishida-kun y Sado-kun intentaban hacer que Nel-chan soltara a Kurosaki-kun .

Por otra parte Hitsugaya-kun y Matsumoto-san hablaban con la 3ª Espada , Tia Halibel y sus fracciones. Kuchiki-san hablaba con Ulquiorra ¿De qué estarían hablando?

...

Una vez visto el panorama me relajé y dejé que esa calidez tan hogareña me loción de baño infectó mis sentidos cómo el mejor calmante para mis los barzos de Grimmjow-san podía sentir que si el resto del mundo ardiera en llamas yo estaría protegida y ni siquiera el humo me tocaría, porque ese era el efecto que él tenía en mí.

Sentía cómo estando en sus brazos el resto del mundo desaparecía, por lo que me puse de puntillas y apoyé mi mentón en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello,alcé mi brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello enterrando mis manos en la espesura de su melena, ya no tan corta , azul celeste...

-Te heché mucho , mucho de menos Grimmjow , no sabes cuanto ... Y-yo , e-estaba realmente preocupada , tenía miedo de que algo te pasara...

-Shhh , ya pasó , estoy bien...-Susurró a mi oreja y eso me hizo estremecer , pero cuando comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza y a apretarme más contra él sentí cómo todas las semanas que habíamos estado separados se evaporaban como la espuma del mar...- No me puede pasar nada mientras te tenga a tí cerca,porque... Bueno , ya sabes , he de protegerte-Sonreí , a Grrimmjow-san siempre le ha costado mucho sacar sus emociones ...A flote

-Yo también te quiero Grimmjow-Sentí cómo se tensaba y sonreí. Nunca había visto a Grimmjow-san nervioso y aunque ahora tampoco lo estubiera viendo , por la forma en la que me abrazaba podía casí jurarlo

-Y-yo ... Yo también Princesita - Se relajó y esta vez ambos sonreimos

-Ey , vosostros ...La parejita cursi del fondo-Apache nos llamó y ambos nos rompimos el abrazo avergonzados- Hagan eso donde no tenga que verlo

-¡Cállate Apache!

-¿Que has dicho Grimmjow?

-¡QUE TE CALLES! ¿Me has oido o te lo repito?

-¡GRIMMJOW!-Apach puso un pie en la sala de reuniones y elevó su reiatsu .Pero toda la pelea acabó en cuanto la 3ª Espada elevó un poco su reiatsu , era realmente fascinante la cantidad de reiatsu que poseía esa mujer

-Ya tendreis tiempo de pelearos después , ahora es hora de planear un ataque contra el antes de nada quiero que todos los Espadas y Arrancars os lavanteis , y tú ,Inoue Orihime , también-Todos hicieron caso de lo que la 3ª Esapada ordenaba-Ahoraquiero que tanto los Espadas como los Arrancars os inclineis y le hagais una reverencia a Inoue Orihime - Le miré sorprendida y con la boca abierta a punto que caerse al suelo nada más que ví cómo todos me hacían una reverencia

-Chicos , enserio , no hace falta-Todos icieron caso omiso de mi petición

-Desde ahora seremos tu escudo , tu defensa y tu ataque . Tus siervos y soldados . Y tú , si aceptas , serás nuestra reina , La Reina de Hueco Mundo -Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar lo que Haribel-san había é los ojos y suspiré . Me acerqué al sitio donde hacia la reverencia y la toqué el hombro suavemente

-No puedo aceptarlo

-¡Orihime!-Kurosaki-kun gritó mi nombre y yo percibí eso como un "Estás loca .Dí que sí"

-No puedo aceptarlo porque vosotros no soys ni mi escudo , ni mi defensa ni mi ataque , y mucho menos soys o sereis siervos o soldados míos-Percibí la decepcion en sus rostros-Lévantense , no me gusta que hagan esto. No me gusta que mis amigos hagan esto- Todos se levantaron y me miraron sorprendidos

-Orihime-sama...

-Haribel -san , porfavor no me llames así , me siento..Incómoda con tanta formalidad-Sonreí y ella ocultó el rostro avergonzada-Sé que habeis sufrido más de lo que ningún otro ser haya podido llegar a sufrir , sé lo fuertes que soys e igualmente sé lo crueles que podeis llegar a ser...- Sus rostros palidecieron-..Pero también sé de la bondad que alberga vuestro corazón- Todos me miraron con admiración y una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica enmarcando sus rostros-Por tanto , no más reverencias , no más formalidades y no más Reina de Hueco Mundo , porque la única merecedora de ese título serías tú - Sus orbes se abrieron como platos y yo sonreí complacida

-¡ESA ES MI PRINCESITA!-Gritó Grimmjow acercándose a mí y cogiéndome en brazos nada más verme

-Grimmjow jajaja , me voy a caer...-Reí al ver la cara de alegría de Grimmjow-san , parecía un niño con jueguete nuevo

De improvisto, las chicas me apartaron de Grimmjow-san y comenzaron a llorar a mares mientras se sorbían los mocos y decían cosas cómo " Nosotras sabíamos que a pesar de parecer una estirada , enchufada , pija , miedosa , débil..." Vaya concepto tienen sobre mí Dejé de escuchar en cuanto Nel-chan me abrazó y comenzó a decir cosas cómo "Hime-chan yos iempre , siempre , siempre , siempre confié en tí"

Iba a contestar cuandoNnoitra-san me cogío de un brazo y mi tiró al airé.Grité al sentir a pocos centímetros de mi cara el techo mientras él vitoreaba mi nombre.

De pronto sentí cómo un reiatsu demasiado familiar se elevaba y Noitra-san jadeaba y caía al suelo. Cerré los ojos esperando la inminente caida pero sólo sentí cómo unos brazos firmes me sostenían . Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la fría miarada de...

-Ulquiorra...- Lo dije cómo en un susurro y él al momento me depositó en el suelo y bajó la instensidad de su reiatsu hasta que este volvió a ser invisible

-Dejemos esto para luego , ahora hay cosas más importantes que atender-Todos reflexionaron por un momento y al instante aceptarón que tenía razón - Bien , comencemos :

Lo primero que sabemos es que el enemigo ha estado reviviendo Arrancars y que su próximo objetivo era revivir Espadas, la prueba está en que gracias a eso y a que la señorita Orihime Inoue me encontrara estoy hoy aquí . Lo siguiente que sabemos por experiencia propia es que; aunque al principio se pierde la memoria , conforme pasa el tiempo la memoria regresa en sueños , y por ese lapsus de tiempos e puede llegar a perder todos los recuerdos nuevos que hayas generado desde que te hay algo más , yo estoy en mi "forma natural"...

Todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando a qué se refería , pero entonces una idea cruzó mi mente

Me levanté del asiento y me acerqué a él:

Toqué su cara y estaba caliente ; no había máscara , ni lágrimas verdes ,y tampoco tenía un labio negro ...

-No estás utilizando un Gigai ¿Verdad?-El asintió mientras todos los demás lo miraban atónito - Cuando ...¿Cuando pasó esto?

-Cuando llegué a Hueco Mundo , nada más poner un pie en la arena comencé a marearme y a mitad de camino me desmayé .Cuando me desperté pensé que tal vez era un fallo del Gigai y me lo quité dejándolo tirado en la arena , no pensé tenrlo que volver a poner así que no volví a por él ...Me díc uenta de todo cuando al llegar a las puertas de Las Noches una ráfaga de viento se desató y sentí todo mi cuerpo lleno de arena , por lo que me fui a duchar y al salir y mirarme al espejo estaba así...

-Vale , lo primero que haremos al acabar la Reunión será ir a por tu Gigai y después contactar con Urahara - Todos asintieron - Continuaré yo con la explicación si no te importa - Él se dirigió al asiento y yo comencé a hablar-Con los datos de los que disponíamos comencé a investigar aliados de los Hollows y no hay ninguno , al menos no que se conozca, por lo que tiene que ser uno de los vuestros quien haya hecho todo esto...No podía ser un simple Arrancar ya que no tienen el poder necesario para hacer ésto , y además se necesitan muchos conociemientos para hurdir éste plan con lo que llegué a la conclusión junto con Ulquiorra de que debía de ser la antigua 8ªEspada : Szayel aporro Granz

-Pero , Inoue-san , eso es imposible . El teniente Abarai , la teniente Nemu ,el capitán de la 13ª división y yo vimos cómo moría-Dijo Ishida-kun consternado por la noticia

-Precisamente por eso lo digo ¿Quién iba a dudar de un muerto? Nadie... Es la excusa perfecta para hacer todo esto¿Si está muerto cómo puede hacer esto? Eso es lo que todo el mundo se preguntaría , pero tratándose de éste sujeto todo es posible

-Inoue, ese científico loco debe de estar cumpliendo condena en el Infierno¿Cómo va a haber hecho todo esto con tanta vigilancia?

-Ahí es a donde yo quería llegar Kurosaki -kun ¿Os acordaís de cuando esos sujetos salieron del Infierno?-Todos menos los ESpadas asintieron-Pues por ese periodo de tiempo Szayel Aproo debió de llegar al Infierno, contando con el veneno que le inyecto Mayuri-san...A partir de ahí solo hay que unir las piezas; Kurosaki-kun mató a esos sujetos con lo cual la guarida que tenían quedaría vacia y por tanto sin vigilancia ya que no había nadie que quisiera habitarla . Pero si que había , había una persona y esa persona es la antigua 8ª Espada . Desde ahí podría todo lo que quisiera ya que nadie se inmiscuiría . Las SS tienen prohibido entrar al territoria y el resto de los residentes del Infirno y sus jefes no podrían pararlo . Con lo cual ¿Que teine en mente Szayelaporro?

-Hacerse con el control del Infierno...-Susurró Kurosaki-kun mientras todos me observaban atentamente

-¡Exacto! ¿Y quienes serían los únicos capaces de pararlo?

-Los Espadas - Concluyó Tier Haribel

-¿Pero no es demasiado riesgo? Todos aquí tienen un rango mayor que el suyo-Preguntó Apache

-No , precisamente por eso lo hace , espera que todos os confiéis y vayais a por él en grupo dejando Las Noches y Hueco Mundo sin nadie -Argumenté eufórica

-¿Pero para que haría eso?- Pensó Abarai-san en voz alta

-Para encerrarnos en el Infierno y él hacerse con el control de Hueco Mundo - Concuyó miré y sonreí. Sólo él podría entenderlo todo sin hacer preguntas y llegar al mismo punto que yo

...

Cuando la Reunión acabó Nel-chan nos dijo a cada "invitado" cual sería su habitación habitació quedaron en el tercer piso de las noches , pero conmigo la cosa fue diferente . Nel-chan me dejó en el segundo piso , más concretamente en las dependencias de los Espadas.

-Tu habitación será ésta Hime - Al abrir la puerta me encontré con una habitación con las paredes decoradas en tonos canela , una cama de 1´50 con los cojines y las colchas decorados con flores ,con un pequeño baúl a los pies de la cama en color blanco y una mesita de noche en madera , una mesa cuyas patas quedaban enrolladas en caracol y el tapete era un bordado de flores con un jarron de camelias en el cetro , las sillas eran iguales y como cojínes tenía unos de color rosa con flores verdes y violetas . Lo siente que ví fue un gran ventanal desde dónde veía el vasto desierto de Hueco Mundo - ¿Te gusta?

-¿Estás de broma? ¡ME ENCANTA!

-Me alegro , ahí tienes el cuarto de baño - Me señaló justo a mi derecha y me quedé impresionada con lo que ví ; empotrada en la pared había una librería en blanco nacarado y un armario en el mismo tono justo a su entrar al cuarto de baño me quedé sin habla , la porcelana de la bañera , el lavavo , el lava manos , el vide y el vater relucían . Los mangos de cada grifo parecían de oro , y las paredes y el suelo plagados de azulejos brillaban como si fueran nuevos

-¿Quién ,quién ha montado todo esto?

-Mmmh...yo

-Nel-chan , esto es...¡Impresionante!-La abracé fuerte y dimos saltos por toda la habitación

-Hime-chna me tengo que ir pero si tienes algún problema avísame estoy dos habitaciones a tu izquierda

-Y ¿Quienes son mis ...Vecinos?

-A tu izquierda está Ulquiorra, y a tu izquierda Grimmjow . Ahora no están porque se han ido a por el Gigai , pero en cada habitación hay un número , ese es el número de Espada -Me guiñó un ojo y se marchó a su habitación cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Me lancé en bomba a la cama quedando boca arriva y suspiré pesadamente :

-Presiento que va a haber problemas...

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el trigésimo noveno capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	41. Chapter 41

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento en presente de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 40: Entrenamientos desastrosos...  
**

**(Narrado por Orihime)**

_**(En Las Noches Narrado por Orihime)**_

-Y ¿Quienes son mis ...Vecinos?

-A tu izquierda está Ulquiorra, y a tu izquierda Grimmjow . Ahora no están porque se han ido a por el Gigai , pero en cada habitación hay un número , ese es el número de Espada -Me guiñó un ojo y se marchó a su habitación cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Me lancé en bomba a la cama quedando boca arriva y suspiré pesadamente :

-Presiento que va a haber problemas...

...

Han pasado 3 días desde que llegamos a Las Noches .

Encontramos el Gigai de Ulquiorra y después llamamos a Urahara-san para que lo examinara ,y al no encontrarle nada extraño , se lo llevó a Karakura para hacerle un examen exaustivo.

Tuvimos varias reuniones y en ellas se decidió que cada sHinigami/Quincy/ Fullbringer pelearía con un arrancar:

Haribel -san con Hitsugaya-kun

Mila Rose-san con Abarai-kun

Sun sun-san con Sado-kun

Nnoitra-san con Ishida-kun

Nel-chan con Kurosaki-kun

Ulquiorra con Kuchiki-san

Grimmjow-san conmigo

Hoy será el primer día de entrenamiento .

Me he levantado pronto ,hecho la cama y despejado con un más que merecido baño mañanero,después de lo cual me he puesto mi uniforme para entrenar , que es el mismo que utilicé con Urahara-san hasta que el último día las cosas cambiaron...

Escucho unos repiqueteos en mi puerta y el corazón se me encoje pensando en si será Ulquiorra ;casi no hemos podido hablar , bueno , más bien desde lo del Gigai no hemos vuelto a á raro , muy raro...

Abro la puerta con la infantil ilusión de verlo a él , a él y sólo a él frente a mi puerta. Quería verlo con su típico rostro imperturbable , con esos labios ennegrecidos a la par que carnosos ,quería ver cómo su pelo azabache, ya sin máscara, se revolvía con intensidad expresando su "libertad"...Pero sobretodo quería esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan hasta el punto de ahogarme en su intensidad, de ahogarme en su vacío existencial y también en su mar de imperturbable tranquilidad...

-¿Que hay Princesita? ¿Poniéndote mona para mí?-Pero , una vez más , no era él...

-Más querrías...- Le saqué la lengua a forma de burla y lo invité a pasar a mi cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a un lado de mi cama-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien ...que?

-Que porque estás en mi habitación

-Porque tú me has invitado

-No

-¿No?

-¡NO!

-Si tú lo dices...

-Ahhh... Me refiero a porqué has venido a mi cuarto si habíamos quedado en el gimnasio

-Ah , eso , bueno , me aburría y vine ...

-Ya veo...-Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Grimmjow-san se levantó

-¿Nos vamos?-Asentí y comencé a caminar detrás suyo

Cuando Grimmjow-san abrió la puerta se quedó quieto impidiéndome pasar , por lo que decidí pasar a la fuerza y cuando lo hice me encontré con Ulquiorra...Nos miraba alternativamente a Grimmjow-san y a mi , una y otra vez , hasta que apartó la mirada y dándonos la espalda finalizó su visita con un...

-Ya veo , siento haberlos interrumpido...

-No , Ulquio...-No pude terminar la frase cuando antes de poder siquiera decir su nombre desapareció utilizando Sonido...

-Ey...-Ví cómo Grimmjow-san alzaba su mano para tocarme el hombro , pero rápidamente lo esquivé

-Mejor , vamos a entrenar-Asintió y comenzamos nuestra travesía hasta la sala de entrenamientos.

Al llegar ví a los demás reunidos , Harribel-san explicaba cómo funcionaría el entrenamiento:

-Hoy el entrenamiento consistirá en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo , os enseñaremos los puntos débiles de los Hollow y cómo remediar los vuestros , sabiendo esto solo me queda deciros que cada uno estará en un box separado del resto en el que se podrá modificar el clima y terreno de entrenamiento...Todos, tomároslo enserio , estamos en guerra...- Harribel-san comenzó a andar seguida por Hitsugaya-kun hacia uno de los boxes y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando entré a nuestro box éste tenía el clima frío de las noches del desierto .El amiente era seco , árido , y con cada brisa que se levantaba mis ojos se llenaban de la arena que volaba libre en el ambiente:

-Hoy no necesitarás tus poderes , símplemente combatiremos cuerpo a cuerpo .Lo primero será hacer un combate normal sin que yo te dé ninguna pista sobre puntos débiles ni tú a mi ¿Entendido?-Asentí -Bueno , pues comencemos

El viento pareció tener vida y nos azotó con la fuerza de un huracán .

No lo ví desaparecer , sólo ví como volvía a aparecer frente a mí y me lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara que paré con un claro esfuerzo poniendo mi antebrazo derecho frente a mi cara .Lo paré , sí , pero eso no fue suficiente ;su golpe me hizo retoceder varios metros hacia atrás. Frené con mis manos y tras alzar la vista y ver que venía hacia mí observé cada figura del paisaje ...No había nada , no teníamos dónde apoyarnos , todo era arena. Entonces reordé algo y sonreí , por suerte Grimmjow-san no lo vió

Me quedé quieta esprando a que se acercara más a mí , quería tentarlo , quería que me viene indefensa , dubitativa y entonces golpearlo , noquearlo...¿Era cruel?...No , sólo estaba siendo práctica

-PRINCESITA, LA ESTRATEGIA DE ESPERAR MI ATAQUE NO TE SERVIRÁ, TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ-Se acercó a mí formando una vez más un puño con su mano , ésta vez su puño apuntaba a mi estó í , Grimmjow-san era más inocente de lo que pensaba

Su mano rozó la tela de mi camiseta , entonces salté hacia adelante, cogí su mano y la hice hacer el mismo recorrido que mi cuerpo . Mientras hacía mi mortal hacia delante sobrevolando a Grimmjow-san metí su antebrazo en mi axila y al llegar a su espalda tirá de su brazo hacia delante y de mis piernas hacia atrás . Pero no sentí el golpe , no le había dado

-¿Que dem...-Cuando me giré a mi izquierda y aún el el aire conseguí ver su figura , ya no estaba detrás mío . Maldita se ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes?

Me fijé en su cara , no parecía alegre , más bien parecía ...¿Triste?

Pronunció algo , pero no llegué a oirlo porque antes de siquira poder entender algo él ya estab detrás mío, me giré y ví su mano derecha alzada...

Negro ... Caí al suelo sin siquiera poder moverme escuchando un leve susurro en mi mente

"Lo siento"

Sentía la arena incrustándose en cada poro de mi piel , y decidí dejar de pensar , dejarlo todo de lado , proque ya nada importba . Tenía sueño , estab cansada, mis párpados de mantenían cerrados. Me dejé llevar por una brisa suave que acrició mi mejilla , pero en ella no había arena , no , había un susurro , uno que no pude entender por más que quise...Ya estaba dormida

Después de un rato sentí cómoalguién me elevaba , mi peso se balanceaba de un sitio a otro , estaba cansada y sus brazos eran fuerte , fibrosos , pero sobre todo eran cálidos y suaves al roce con mi piel ¿Quien era?No lo sabía ...No entendía quién podría llevarme en brazos con tanto amor

Sus brazos abandonaron mi espalda baja y mi nuca , posándome sobre una superficie mullida , la cual a medida que más superficie de mi cuerpo se posaba sobre ella , más se hundía...

Era agradable , más bien diría que era acogedor y hogareño la forma en la que éste sujeto me trataba . Una vez estaba sobre esa superficie partó el pelo que caía por mi cara gentilmente , posando sus dedos sobre ésta y trazando rutas imaginarias con tal de apartar esas hebras rebeldes que tapaban mi cara.

Me tapó con una especie de tela de tacto sedoso y aterciopelado , tenía frío ...¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Ah , es verdad , estaba dormida.

La superficie sobre la que mi cuerpo reposaba se inclinó hacia un lado , dejé de sentir frío para comenzar a sentir calor , pero no un calor del tipo fiebre , sino que sentí calidez corporal .

Percibí la calidez de un cuerpo que no era el mío , escuché un susurro procedente de una boca que no era la mía, y sentí unos lábios que no eran míos besárme , el besó fue tan suave , tan lento , tan.. cálido que quise continuarlo , pero se me olvidaba que estaba dormida , sí , esataba complétamente dormida...

Me desperté con lso rayos de la luna cruzando mi ventana . Rocé mis labis con mis dedos , estában calientes y picaban ...¿Qué fue lo que había soñado...?

¡ ESPERAD!

He pensado que als er éste el capítulo 40 os mereceís más que nada en el mundo decidir el próximo capítulo. Por lo que decidireís quien lo narra , y dependiendo de ello así irá el transcurso de la historia .

Los personajes a elegir son :

-Grimmjow

-Orihime

-Rukia

-Ulquiorra

-Narrador externo

Según el personaje que se elija el rumbo de la historia cambiará

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	42. Chapter 42

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento en presente de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**CAPITULO 41 : Lo siento Rukia...  
**

**(Narrado por Rukia )**

Ulquiorra me llevó hasta mi habitación:

-Esta es señorita Kuchiki – Abrió la puerta y me encontré con una amplísima habitación con paredes en morado y el resto de la habitación a juego con ellas .

La cama era amplia y tenía una colcha lila con diversas marchas no uniformes a lo largo y ancho . La mesita era de un blanco impoluto con una lámpara rosa palo encima .Justo enfrente había un escritorio blanco con una cajonera de 4 cajones justo debajo y el suelo al su alrededor enmoquetado en lila al igual que la silla con ruedas , mientras que el resto del suelo es de parqué.

A la izquierda había unas cortinas en rosa alilado , las cuales ocultaban la cristalera con el típico paisaje de Las Noches .Cerca de la puerta de entrada hay un enorme armario empotrado en la pared , con las manijas en plata las puertas en morado degradándose a lila y los cajones en blanco.

Al lado del escritorio a mano derecha había una especie de cápsula partida a la mitad de cristal opaco en blanco nacarado...Pero no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía

-Ulquiorra ¿Eso que es ?

-Una puerta -Me quedé como estaba , eso me lo imaginaba...

-No , me refería a que tiene dentro

-Haberlo dicho , no entiendo porque la Mujer y tú dais tanto rodeos en las cosas- Mi cara no tiene precio , lo digo enserio . Soy una noble ¡ NO PUEDE HABLARME DE ESTA FORMA Y LUEGO MARCHARSE SIN MÁS !

Comenzó a caminar hacia esa puerta y al acercarse la puerta se abrió , dejándome ver un baño de porcelana rosa y con los grifos en plata .

¡Era perfecto !

-Ulqui...-Me giré para darle las gracias a Ulquiorra pero él no me miraba , estaba mirando en dirección a la puerta. Era tan predecible lo que podía estar pensando … Me acerqué a donde él estaba , puse mi mano en su hombro y asentí .No hizo falta que hiciera más , él lo entendió y se marchó dejándome sola en mi nueva habitación.

Me acerqué a lo que sería mi mayor pasión :

-Hola bebé … - La puerta del baño se abrió y me adentré en la estancia haciendo que la puerta se cerrara - ¡YEY!

…

Puse una toalla blanca alrededor de mi cintura y otra enrollando mi pelo .Salí del baño a por la ropa y al salir del baño me encontré con unas zapatillas en forma de Chappy, me las puse en los pies dando vueltas por la habitación y tras dar un pequeño traspiés caí sobre la cama. Miré en dirección a la almohada y había un peluche de Chappy con una pequeña nota al lado

"Gracias"

¿Quién pensaría que Ulquiorra era tan detallista?Sonreí , realmente había cambiado y se merecía una segunda oportunidad con Orihime.

…

Me puse unos shorts negros, una camiseta blanca vaporosa y una camisola nacarada con flores de cerezo por la espalda. Me puse las zapatillas y salí de la habitación a dar un paseo por Las Noches.

Recorrí varios pasillos hasta que llegué al final de uno de ellos y al hacerlos escuché pasos encima de mí , miré el techo y después busqué cómo subir.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y me encontré con un pequeño rincón oscuro donde se veía el principio de una escalera , me encaminé hacia la escalera y una luz la iluminó . Comencé a subir los abrillantados peldaños de la escalera la cuales conducían a otro pasillo parecido al que había dejado en la planta de abajo. Comencé a recorrerlo y me encontré con varias puertas con números en ellas , todas tenían números menos una , la cual se podía ver entreabierta.

Me acerqué con curiosidad y al otear a mi alrededor y ver que no había nadie abrí un poco la puerta viendo cómo Ulquiorra metía a Orihime dentro de las sabanas y la cubría con un simple pero completo "Volveré Orihime"

…

Han pasado tres días desde aquello y mi relación con Ulquiorra va viento en popa . Creo que él sabe que me he dado cuenta de lo que hace cada noche , pero aun así aún no me ha dicho nada .

Hoy empiezan nos entrenamientos entre Hollows /Shinigamis/Fullbringuers , estoy nerviosa, me ha tocado con Ulquiorra y es un rival muy fuerte , no se si seré capaz siquiera de rozarle , ni cómo de serio se tomará el entrenamiento.

Y...Aún no he hablado con Ichigo , a pesar de que Ulquiorra me dijo lo que tenía que hacer , no he sido capaz a cruzar palabra con él , bueno , casi no he hablado con nadie , últimamente con el único que hablo en con Ulquiorra.

Me da pena , va todas las noches a ver a Orihime y a darla un beso de buenas noches en la frente , después pasea por Las Noches y antes de irse a dormir va a la antigua habitación de Orihime y desde allí ve la Luna . No se si duerma allí o en su habitación , pero cada mañana está igual que el día anterior , nunca cambia su expresión , excepto cuando se habla de Orihime en cuyo caso parece hacer una mueca de tristeza inmensa.

…

Camino por los pasillos de Las Noches sumida en mis pensamientos , tan sumida estaba en ellos , que no me dí cuenta de hacia donde me dirigía hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ello.

-¿Ulquiorra?-Me escondí en peldaño de la escalera que quedaba en diagonal a la habitación de Orihime . Ulquiorra estaba frente a la puerta dando vueltas sobre sí mismo , hasta que se decidió por dar unos cuantos toques en la puerta , la cual se abrió incluso antes de que Ulquiorra la tocara .

No se si los que la abrieron se dieran cuenta , pero Ulquiorra tenía la cara tatuada con una mueca de irritación notoria como poco desde mi humilde punto de vista .

Intenté ver cual era la puerta frente a la que estaba Ulquiorra y me quedé sin palabras . Ahogué un pequeño grito de sorpresa tapándome la boca con ambas manos , pero aun así un pequeño gritito se escuchó en el pasillo . Un grito que Ulquiorra pareció escuchar cuando al momento hizo un puño con una de sus manos para después meterlas en su hakama.

-Ya veo , siento haberlos interrumpido...-Ulquiorra dejó de mirar a quienes estaban en la puerta ;Grimmjow y Orihime...

-No , Ulqui...-Orihime apartó a Grimmjow de la puerta e intentó alcanzar a Ulquiorra , pero antes de poder darme cuenta , ya me había cogido en volandas utilizando sonido ...Vaya , parece que si me había visto

Al momento estaba en mi habitación .Ulquiorra me dejó pausadamente en el suelo , tomándose su tiempo para no hacerme daño, estaba temblando …

-Ulquiorra... Yo – Intenté hablar pero él caminó hacia la puerta

-Es hora de entrenar-Abrió la puerta y le seguí sin hablar , tenía mucho que decir pero nada que hablar . No era asunto mío lo que pasara entre ellos , pero verlo sufrir así me dolía en el alma .

Cuando fuí yo la que estaba llorando él fue quien vino a ayudarme , él fue quien me animó , quién me dió consejo e hizo magia al hacer florecer una sonrisa donde antes solo había sollozos y dos lagos vilacios lloraban la pérdida de un ser amado

…

El acmino hacia el Box de entrenamiento fue en completo silencio .

Ví a Grimmjow y a Orihime , y no pude evitar pensar el daño que la ignorancia hacía . Si Orihime supiera todo lo que estaba sufriendo Ulquiorra , hablaría con él y arreglaría las cosas...

-Bien , ya pueden comenzar .

Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar hacia el Box que nos había tocado; era una tierra árida , con lava entre las grietas de las rocas y pequeños cráteres que expulsaban vapor de agua de forma intermitente e irregular.

-Hoy lo único que has de saber hacer es frenar mis golpes , iré flojo , pero no por eso creas que voy a dejar de ser estricto o ponértelo fácil...¿Preparada? -Asentí -Muy bien , no me pierdas de vista , calcula mis movimientos antes de que vaya a hacerlos , y sobre todo no te distraigas...

Aasentí mirando esos gélidos ojos verdes , y al momento ya no estaba .

Me giré y lo ví aparecer detrás mío , me lanzó una patada a la cara y aunque conseguí pararla me tiró al suelo .Moví mi cabeza para despejarme y volví a levantarme y al hacerlo Ulquiorra estaba frente a mí ,me cogió por el cuello de mi uniforme Shinigami y me levantó del suelo...

-Pensé haberte advertido sobre que lo peor que podías hacer era distraerte . Volveré a repetírtelo ; sigue mis movimientos , no pierdas detalle de lo que haga , leeme la mente y esquiva cada golpe . No me des una victoria tan fácil Teniente... - Me volvió a dejar en el suelo y cuando se dió la vuelta arrastré mi pierna por el suelo en un intento por hacerle tropezar , él símplemente saltó y se giró para verme – Que golpe más bajo atacar por la espalda , no es digno de una noble del Seireitei

-Ahora no soy una noble del Seireitei , soy tu oponente , y lo digno e indigno dejan de tener sentido en las peleas-Una especie de sonrisa invisible se asomó por las comisuras de sus labios

-Muy bien , entonces empezaremos enserio Señorita Kuchiki...¿Preparada? -Asentí con altanería- Eso espero , porque no pienso dejarme ganar por una Shinigami

-Lo mismo digo Cuarta Espada -Sonreí y comenzamos a pelear

…

La pelea había acabado , Ulquiorra era muy superior a mí , si eso hubiera sido una auténtica batalla me hubiera ganado sin ningún esfuerzo ,menos mal que no lo era...

-Ulquiorra , Orihime y tú … - Su rostro se tensó

-Hora de descansar – Ulquiorra comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida , pero esta vez me tenía que escuchar quisiera , o no quisiera...Me interpuse entre él y la puerta de salida

-¡NO!- Agachó la cabeza e intentó abrir una vez más la puerta , pero no le dejé– No , Ulquiorra…- Le cogí el rostro con ambas manos-No te dejaré seguir huyendo – Me mantuvo la mirada y seguí hablando -Te gusta Orihime ¿Verdad? - Él no contesto- Pues si te gusta lucha por ella, no dejes que otro te quite el lugar que te has ganado , no dejes que todos tus esfuerzos no sirvan para nada

-No la merezco

-Sí la mereces , símplemente con lo que acabas de decir te la mereces más que cualquier otro-Apartó la mirada- ¿Has visto a Grimmjow ? Él está yendo a por todas , y si no haces nada terminará quedándose con Orijhime , y cuando te des cuenta de lo que has perdido será demasiado tarde

-Soy quien la secuestró , quien la apartó de sus amigos , quién acabó con todas sus esperanzas , soy quien la manipuló , quien la destruyó mentalmente ...Soy un asesino que ni siquiera se merece su perdón

-No Ulquiorra , tú más que nadie se merece su perdón , porque tú has cambiado , tú la has ayudado , tú las has protegido y nunca , ni siquiera en el pasado la has abandonado ...Ulquiorra ya no eres el mismo de antes , si los demás te damos otra oportunidad entonces...¿Porqué te empeñas en martirizarte y desaprovechas la segunda oportunidad que la vida te ha dado?-Me miró por unos instantes y una sonrisa fantasmal se tatuó en su cara

-Gracias Kuchiki Rukia- Me revolvió el pelo sonriente y se marchó dejando en el aire unas últimas palabras dedicadas a mí **" Sé de otro que también ha cambiado"**

-Lo que me faltaba Ulquiorra siendo irónico-Sonreí y miré ese techo lleno de sensores – Lo sé , se que hay un idiota llamado Ichigo Kurosaki que también ha cambiado...

…

Salí de la habitación hacia el cuarto de Ichigo , repiqueteé la puerta y al no haber respuesta la intenté abrir ...Estaba cerrada

Todo el mundo había salido de los entrenamientos , así que supuse que el único sitio en el que podría estar era en la habitación de Neliel.

Subí las escaleras que comunicaban con las habitaciones de los Espadas y escuché dos voces muy conocidas en el pasillo frente a la habitación de cierta pelinaranja:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No es asunto tuyo

-Lo es y lo sabes Grimmjow …

-No , fíjate que no lo sé ¿Dónde has estado estos días?

-No es asunto tuyo...

-SÍ LO ES ULQUIORRA ...Sí lo es

-¿Porqué?

-Porque estoy enamorado de ella – Miré a Orihime , la cual reposaba en los brazos de Grimmjow , parecía estar dormida , pero suponía que no era nada de eso

Ulquiorra se acercó a Grimmjow y cogió a Orihime , Grimmjow no opuso resistencia símplemente se quedó ahí , en medio del pasillo ,como una estatua...

Ulquiorra se llevó a Orihime a su cuarto .

Me dí la vuelta y justamente cuando pensé que todo había pasado escuché una voz detrás mío:

-G-grimmjow...- Nel estaba frente a Grimmjow . Él la miró y pasando cerca suyo pronunció un

-Ahora no Neliel …

Me giré para ver la escena y justo al hacerlo ví cómo Ichigo salía de la habitación de Nel y corría a abrazarla.

-Ya pasó Nel … Estoy aquí ¿Recuerdas? Tu Itzygo está aquí -Ellos volvieron a entrar al cuarto de Nel y mi visión se volvió borrosa , no sabía si me estaba mareando o llorando hasta que ví cómo delante mío aparecía Ulquiorra susurrando un "**Lo siento , Rukia"**...

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo primer capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	43. Chapter 43

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento en presente de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**_CAP 42: Luna menguante , luna de amantes_**

**_(POV ULQUIORRA)_**

¿Qué demonios hacía ahí la mujer Shinigami?

-¿Kuchiki?-Alza la vista y veo como de sus ojos violáceos caen lágrimas sin cesar, y cómo su nariz respingona se va vuelto roja de tanto llorar ….- Lo siento , Kuchiki

-Ulquiorra… - Intenta levantarse , supongo que para no dar pena , pero se cae .La cojo en mis brazos y la llevo hasta su habitació la puerta tras de mí y la dejo tumbada en su cama . Me dispongo a irme cuando una mano temblorosa me agarra de la chaqueta

-¿Qué quieres Kuchiki?- No me responde – Muy bien , si eso era todo me voy- Quité su mano de mi chaqueta y comencé a caminar hacia la salida

-¡NO!-Saltó de la cama y se abrazó a mi espalda- N-no te vayas , porfavor Ulquiorra…Sólo , solo quédate a mi lado hasta que me duerma – La miré de reojo , las lágrimas seguían con el mismo recorrido de antes , pero ahora a eso se le sumaba sollozos y sorbidas de mocos de forma intermitente . Suspiré y me resigné a que esa noche tardaría más en hacer mi nocturna rutina…

-Está bien – Ella alzó la mirada no creyéndose lo que decía – Pero más te vale dormirte pronto, soy la cuarta Espada no una niñera de cuarta ¿Entendiste?-Asintió efusivamente mientras sonreía.

Se metió en la cama con un peluche de un conejo gigante ¿Cómo la pude haber regalado tal monstruosidad? ¿Qué pasa si es un nuevo tipo de Hollow? …¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Cuando la Shinigami se durmiera debía de quitarla ese Hollow …Conejo

-¿Lo viste verdad?- Miré a la mujer Shinigami no entendiendo lo que decía , pero aun así asentí -¿Qué patético verdad? No tenía suficiente con saber que a Ichigo posiblemente le gustara Orihime , sino que ahora también le gusta Nel – Se dio un manotazo en la frente y sonrió sin fuerzas-Que patético…- Con su antebrazo oculto sus ojos de los míos y desde donde estaba pude ver como aún así , de ellos seguían saliendo lágrimas

-No es patético …-Ella apartó su antebrazo y me miró con esperanza-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

-B-bueno , sin querer ví tu pelea con Grimmjow,-Me miró y al momento apartó la mirada avergonzada- y cómo cuando tú te llevaste a Orihime a su cuarto Grimmjow se quedó quieto en el pasillo , entonces apareció Nel e intentó hablar con él , pero Grimmjow solo se marchó dejándola sola. Nel se puso a llorar y entonces Ichigo …-Tomó aire- Ichigo apareció a su lado y la abrazó diciendo que no llorara porque ahí estaba él para ella, que el era su Itzygo…

Me quedé pensativo un momento , nos había visto a Grimmjow y a mi peleando y luego a Grimmjow y a Nel … Hay una parte que no entiendo ¿Porqué lloraba Nel? No será que … Siente algo por Grimmjow…

En cuanto al Shinigami Sustituto ciertamente tenía motivos para estar celosa y la basura de Kurosaki se lo ponía muy fácil a la mujer Shinigami para pensar mal …Pero , no tenía porque ser cierto eso de que le gustara Neliel

Cuando vino a Las Noches venía acompañado de ella en forma de niña pequeña, cuando lo ataqué ella pidió piedad , cuando peleamos él la protegió , cuando peleó contra Nnoitra ella se transformó para salvarlo a él …Todo eso evidentemente crea un vínculo especial , que no tiene porqué ser amor , pero …Cabe la posibilidad de que sí lo sea.

-No tiene porque gustarle Neliel , recuerda todo lo que vivieron juntos en el pasado ; el rescate de la Mujer , las peleas en La Noches…Son muchas cosas en poco tiempo , eso evidentemente les ha marcado y tienen una relación fuerte , pero esa relación puede ser simplemente amistad ¿Lo entiendes verdad- Cuando la miré ella ya se había dormido- De verdad… No sé ni para que me molesto en hablar

Me quedé mirándola por un momento y luego me marché.

Fui hasta el anterior cuarto de la Mujer y como cada noche me quedé de pie como hacía ella y miré la Luna.

**¿Qué clase de monstruo era? ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola e un mundo diferente del suyo , desconocido, cruel y plagado de monstruos que se deleitarían devorándola? ¿Porqué volvió? No lo entiendo , la dejé inconsciente , no me despedí de ella y aquí no la dirijo la palabra cuando está consciente…¿Qué demonios la pasa a ésta Mujer? A mi Mujer…**

**No la entiendo , lo intento , pero no la entiendo .Es un enigma para mí entender su forma de pensar , sus inhóspitas explicaciones sobre los sentimientos , el corazón, me habla sobre cosas que mis ojos no ven . Y si mis ojos que todo lo ven no lo ven , es que no existe …**

**Pero si no existen entonces…Entonces ¿Porqué tengo ésta sensación de dolor y calidez cuando la miro? ¿Estoy loco? Sí , posiblemente esté loco por quererla conmigo , por no querer que se marche , que la dañen o alejen de mí que soy el peor monstruo con el que podría haberse encontrado . **

**Soy una maldición que la persigue desde mi vida pasada hasta ahora ,y si sigo cerca de ella , la terminaré matando , lo sé , sé que soy puro veneno , y sé que ella es mi medicina . **

**Sé que soy tóxico , y que ella es demasiado pura para estar cerca de mí , y aun así … A pesar de que sé que soy letal , que acabaría con mi ángel y su cantar…Sigo pegado a ella , porque si no la tengo cerca el que se muere soy yo…**

**Llámame egoísta , llámame lo que quieras querida Luna , pero no la apartes de mí , porque si lo haces soy capaz de escalar los cielos y destruirte , de traerla de vuelta aunque luego me odie , soy capaz de todo por no perderla . Porque ella es la frágil llama que ilumina mi camino , y si ella se acaba me zambulliré en la oscuridad eterna que significan la desolación , desesperanza y desesperación…**

**Pero no , sé que si te la llevas no iré por ella , porque lo único que me importa es ella , y si ella es feliz sin mí la dejaré ir , eso sí , no la hagas llorar porque entonces volveré a por ella , y me darán igual los designios que el destino tenga preparados para mí , a todos ellos los desafiaré si con ello consigo un minuto más a su lado , una sonrisa tan pura como la verdad de su mano , y un beso nacido del corazón y entregado a los míos mediante sus labios…**

Me dí la vuelta y salí de esa habitación ¿Cuántas horas había estado? No lo sabía… Sólo sabía que si no me iba a mi cuarto pronto alguien me encontraría y mi secreto dejaría de serlo.

…

A la mañana siguiente como cada día me preparé , desayuné y fui a por la mujer Shinigami .

-Kuchiki , hora de entrenar – Repiqueteé la puerta y al momento ésta se abrió mostrándome a una Rukia feliz y contenta. ¿No había estado ayer llorando por las esquinas?

-Buenos días Ulquiorra – chan- Comenzamos a caminar

-No me llames así porfavor , me molesta

-Bien , pues Ulquiorra-kun

-No

-Mhhh…¿Ulquiorra-san?

-No

-¡Ya sé! Ulquiorra…-sama

-No

-Ulquiorra –chin- Me paré en seco haciendo que la Kuchiki que diera contra mi espalda

-¿Tu que crees?- Me giré para verla mientras ella se sobaba la frente

-¿Qué sí?- Me dijo toda feliz con los ojos llenos de estrellas

-Pues no

-¿Qué tal si te llamo … Cifer-san?

-¿Cuánto vas a seguir con esto?

-Hasta que me contestes

-Mal – Comencé a bajar los escalones de la escalera que daban con los Box de entrenamiento

-¿Y que tal… ¡AHH! – Me giré hacia donde provenía el sonido y ví cómo La Kuchiki se tropezaba con uno de los escalones . La cogí antes de que se golpeara y después la puse en mi hombro

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

-Di bien mi nombre

-Ulquiorra-chi

-Incorrecto

-Ulquiorra –chi ¡BAJAME!-No contesté- Ulquiorra –chi ,Ulquiorra –chi, Ulquiorra –chi , Ulquiorra –chi ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES!

-Y yo te he dicho que digas mi nombre – Se cruzó de brazos en mi espalda y casi podría jurar que hizo un puchero de lo más infantil casi como la…-Mujer – Frente a mí aparecieron Grimmjow y la Mujer , ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos , y Grimmjow sonreía socarrona y chulescamente , lo estaba disfrutando

-Vaya , vaya Ulquiorra …Parece que no pierdes el tiempo-Bajé a la mujer Shinigami de mi espalda y la posé en el suelo

-Cierra el pico Sexta ,lo que haga o no haga no es de tu incumbencia

-Vaya , en eso tienes razón-Grimmjow volvió a sonreír , y sabía porqué , le estaba dando todas las cartas para ganarse a la Mujer

-Ulquiorra…- Miré a la Mujer , su tono de voz…Me dolía escucharlo , así que ni siquiera fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos cuando decidí que ya era hora de irnos a entrenar

-Vámonos Rukia , que aquí no hacemos nada-Comencé a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a los BOX mientras sentía cómo me rompía por dentro .

Llegamos a los Box , la Kuchiki entró , pero yo no fui capaz de hacerlo , había algo que me carcomía por dentro , no podía dejar las cosas así con la Mujer

-Kuchiki , escoge tú el terreno ,ahora vuelvo…-Comencé a caminar de vuelta a donde antes me había encontrado con la Mujer sin esperar respuesta por parte de la Shinigami . Tenía que aclarar las cosas , tenía que hacerla ver a la Mujer que de verdad la amaba

**_(Pov Orihime)_**

Grimmjow –san y yo estábamos caminando hacia los Box cuando escuchamos un ruido a nuestra izquierda.

-Ulquiorra –chi ,Ulquiorra –chi, Ulquiorra –chi , Ulquiorra –chi ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES!

-¿Ulquiorra-chi? – Grimmjow y yo teníamos la misma duda¿Quién osaba llamar así a la temible curta Espada Ulquiorra Cifer

-Y yo te he dicho que digas mi nombre - ¿Ulquiorra? ¿Ulquiorra no había matado a quien lo había llamado así?Ni siquiera a mí me dejaba llamarlo así porque era una "apelativo humano y los humanos son basura" según él –Mujer- Frente a nosotros apareció Ulquiorra con Kuchiki-san sobre su hombro. Me miraba con un ápice de asombro , por lo visto no se esperaba que nadie lo viera en una escena "así" con Kuchiki-san… Y creo que la que menos se esperaba que lo pillara era yo.

-Vaya , vaya Ulquiorra…Parece que no pierdes el tiempo-Ulquiorra cambió su rostro nada más que Grimmjow comenzó a hablar . Sabía que Grimmjow –san le picaría hasta hacerlo saltar , pero lo que no me imaginaba fue lo que Ulquiorra contestó

-Cierra el pico Sexta ,lo que haga o no haga no es de tu incumbencia.-Sbía que esa respuesta era típica de Ulquiorra , pero ¿No era yo su novia? ¿Entonces porqué me ocultaba cosas?

-Vaya en eso tienes razón- Grimmjow-san volvió a sonreír ante la respuesta de Ulquiorra , no me gustaba el rumbo de la conversación así que me decidí a intervenir..

-Ulquiorra… - Me fui a acercar a él para pedirle hablar a solas cuando él volvió a hablar

-Vámonos Rukia- Kuchiki –san nos miró intermitentemente a los dos y asintió .Una vez más Ulquiorra se alejaba de mí dejándome ver únicamente el movimiento en la bifurcación de su traje…

-No te preocupes por el emo/cara de acelga , ya sabes como es de imbécil

-Sí , lo sé , pero…-Sentí cómo mis ojos se humedecían - ¿Eh? ¿Estoy llorando? Jajajaja, será que se me ha metido algo en el ojos , sí , debe de ser eso – Miré a Grimmjow –san , su cara transmitía tristeza , impotencia y preocupación – No es nada Grimmjow –san , en un momentín se me irán-Pero no se irían yo lo sabía , porque mi corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez que recordaba todas las veces que me ha ignorado , todas las veces en las que no me ha hablado , todas las veces en las que esperaba en la puerta de su cuarto y él no aparecía . Estaría con Kuchiki-san hablando, se me olvidaba…Claro , realmente eran cercanos , ella lo llamaba Ulquiorra-chi y él a ella Rukia …

A mí solo me llamaba …Mujer

-No , no dejaré que sigas llorando por ese imbécil- Grimmjow-san se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y luego me secó las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos .Sus dedos eran cálidos en comparación a los de Ulquiorra , y me ayudaban a relajarme . En cambio los de Ulquiorra enviaban una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y me ponían nerviosa , tan nerviosa que se me olvidaba respirar-Mírame – Le miré-Yo nunca te abandonaré ¿Entendiste?-Asentí y las lágrimas volvieron a salir y él me abrazó- Shh …Tranquila , llora todo lo que quieras que yo no me moveré de aquí-Más lágrimas salieron…

Su abrazo era tierno , delicado y protector , me gustaban esos brazos , pero eran muy diferentes a los de Ulquiorra ; su abrazo me hacía derretirme hasta el punto de que las piernas me temblaran , sus brazos eran una especie de coraza contra cualquier enemigo donde pasase lo que pasase yo estaría segura. El aroma de Grimmjow era fuerte y endulzado , olía bien , pero el olor de Ulquiorra era varonil y refrescante.

Grimmjow-san rompió el abrazo , me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me miró a los ojos

-Orihime…- Posiblemente esa fuera una de las pocas veces en las que Grimmjjow-san me llamab por mi nombre.

Sus ojos eran profundos y con la sombra de la luz brillaban más de lo normal , era de un azul claro , me recordaba a cuando una vez fui al campo con Sora y después de comer nos tumbamos en la hierba mirando al cielo, era un cielo azul completamente despejado en el que no se veía el Sol , era realmente bonito . En cambio los ojos de Ulquiorra me recordaban a lo frondoso de una selva ,a lo precioso de una esmeralda , a lo hechizante del misterio , y al peligro de la oscuridad. ; su brillo era diferente. Cuando Ulquiorra me miraba sentía que sus ojos que cautivaban , en cambio con Grimmjow sólo sentía ganas de abazarlo como se hace con un peluche, y con Ulquiorra lo único que quería era para el tiempo y quedarme para siempre mirando esos ojos hechizantes. Y besarlo , sí , quería besarlo como estaba haciendo Grimmjow ahora mismo

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo segundo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	44. Chapter 44

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento en presente de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**_CAP 43: Rukia...Gracias_**

Caminaba rápido por los pasillos de Las Noches , no sabía que decirla , pero si algo estaba claro era que debía de aclararlo todo. No podía seguir así , debía de decirla cuanto la quería , cuanto la había hechado de menos y lo que me había costado dejarla libre y no hablarla .

Debía decirla que cada noche iba a verla mientras dormía , y que cada noche me iba a su anterior cuarto y me arrepentía de cómo la había tratado , de cómo por mi culpa había llorado…Me arrepentía , me arrepentía de no haberme negado a los deseos de un amo capricho y malcriado .

Pero lo hecho hecho está , y por mucho que quisiera enmendar mi error ya nada cambiaría el pasado . Sólo necesitábamos acabar con esta guerra cuanto antes , y volver a la Tierra ,volver ese instituto , volver a Karakura , volver a su casa …Necesitábamos volver a casa , a nuestra casa...

Necesitábamos dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar sólo en nosotros , sólo en cómo seguir adelante y dejar todo esto en el pasado , sólo necesitábamos tiempo a solas , sin nadie que nos molestase , sin riñas sin sentido , sin Shinigamis ni hollows …Sólo necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros…

Sólo necesitaba abrazarla y decirla que nunca más la dejaría marchar , que nunca más la volvería a hacer daño , que nunca más la dejaría volver a llorar...Quería decirla que cada día serían risas , que todo lo que haría sería por ella , que la cuidaría y mimaría como nunca había hecho en mi vida , y que lo único que pedía a cambio era su compañía y su sonrisa.

Porque su sonrisa era el motor de mi vida , y si mi fuente de energía es su luz , entonces dejo mi vida en sus manos , y si ella se marchaba terminaría muriendo solo , en un mar de oscuridad sin una misera pizca de su luminosidad.

…

Corrí , corrí porque necesitaba verla , corrí porque necesitaba abrazarla , besarla y aclararle cada mal entendido que hemos tenido desde que habíamos llegado a Hueco Mundo , desde que había recuperado mi memoria …Necesitaba decirla "Esta vez no me iré"

Sí , necesitaba decirla todas esas cosas hasta que al pasar la esquina donde antes había encontrado a Orihime la ví…Pero , no estaba sola , había alguien más

Me acerqué poco a poco , no tenía prisa por saber lo que pasaba …Bueno , más bien no quería saber lo que estaba pasando frente a mis ojos.

No podía creer que mi luz , mi Mujer , la única persona a la que había amado con todo mi ser , con todo mi ennegrecido corazón y mi corrupta alma se estuviera besando frente a mi con la Sexta Espada , con Grimmjow Jaguerjakes , con alguien a quien alguna vez consideré mi primer , único y mejor amigo…

Ella estaba de espaldas a mí , no me veía , y Grimmjow tampoco ;tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos a los costados de su rostro… Lo estaba disfrutando , el muy …Lo estaba disfrutando mientras yo sentía cómo me rompía en pedazos que sabía no se podrían reconstruir; porque el único pegamento capaz de volver a unirlos lo tenía la mujer que me había desgarrado el corazón , la mujer que me había hecho creer en él y la mujer que lo había destruido con sus labios , esos labios que alguna vez me besaron , esos que me llamaron con una sonrisa adornándolos , esos que hacían muecas cuando la hacía rabiar por algo , pero sobre todos esos son los labios capaces de pegar los pedazos de mi ya casi inexistente corazón…

Estaba estático viendo esa escena que sólo me hacía más daño , los músculos no me respondían y la sangre se me helaba cada vez que los veía ; cada vez que sus labios se juntaban , cada vez que veía como ella se mantenía sumisa ante él y lo rebelde que había sido conmigo , cada vez que los labios de Grimmjow se movían sobre los de ella manipulando con ambas manos su cabeza…

Quise caminar hacia ellos y dí un paso en su dirección , pero entonces me dí cuenta de lo que el dia antes en el cuarto de ella había jurado "** lo único que me importa es ella , y si ella es feliz sin mí la dejaré ir , eso sí , no la hagas llorar porque entonces volveré a por ella , y me darán igual los designios que el destino tenga preparados para mí , a todos ellos los desafiaré si con ello consigo un minuto más a su lado , una sonrisa tan pura como la verdad de su mano , y un beso nacido del corazón y entregado a los míos mediante sus labios"**Y en ese momento no me pareció estar triste

Sonreí con resignación .Tal vez era hora de dejar que la paloma dejara la jaula… Tal vez era tiempo de que me diera cuenta de cómo debían de ser las cosas , y de que todo lo demás es sólo fantasía , y las fantasías no se cumplen … En mi caso por experiencia y propia digo que sólo las pesadillas se cumplen , y sólo ellas son capaces de mostrarte la cruda realidad ….

Retrocedí hasta que la sombra de la esquina de la pared me tapó , hasta que dejé de sentir el dolor de mi desgarrado corazón … Hasta que dejé de oir los sonidos que hacían al besarse esos dos…

…

-¿Ulquiorra?-La Shinigami me miró extrañada-¿Dónde…

-Hora de entrenar – No hizo más preguntas y comenzamos el entrenamiento…

…

Después de la hora de la cena, como siempre , todos los Espadas , Shinigamis y Fullbringers nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa presidencial para hablar de cómo ha ido la jornada ,en cuanto a la parte de entrenamiento se refiere .

Rukia y yo no habíamos hablado de mi "escapada" en los entrenamientos , pero sabía que quería preguntarme el porque de mi repentina desaparición y mi cambio de humor al volver .

Sé que no es justo que la oculte cosas cuando ella me ha estado contando todo lo que a preocupaba sin siquiera pensárselo por un momento , pero…Me cuesta , me cuesta confiar en alguien cuando la Mujer, me ha hecho tanto daño con un gesto tan simple , un beso …

-Os toca – Harribel nos miró a Rukia y a mi ,pero yo no hablé, no podía, al menos no en ese momento . Sabía que se estaba impacientando, pero no me importaba ,no pensaba hablar , o más bien no podía hablar. Mi garganta parecía haberse anudado , y mis cuerdas vocales parecían prender de un hilo tan fino que al hablar se partiría y dejaría ver a los demás que en realidad si creía en el corazón , y que precisamente cuando más creía en él , éste se rompió…

-¡Sí! – Miré a quien hablaba y era Rukia- Hemos practicado en un paisaje rocoso , la temperatura ambiente oscilaba entre los 8 y los 12 grados. El paisaje se modificaba automáticamente según el entrenamiento avanzaba , y …-Esta vez ella fue la encargada de hacer el reporte diario .Al estar ella de pie , podía ver cómo la temblaban las piernas , y también podía ver cómo mantenía las manos fuera de la vista de los demás mientras se agarraba de su hakama …¿Porqué lo hacía?

…

Acompañé a la Kuchiki a su cuarto y me marché al mío esperando no encontrarme con nadie por el camino , deseo que por una vez sí se cumplió.

Llegué mi cuarto y cerré la puerta mientras me tiraba en la cama de cabeza sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa

¿Para qué? Total , a nadie le importaba cómo estuviera , y nadie me vería.

Cerré los ojos esperando que el día acabara , que por fin pudiera olvidar todo lo que me pasaba , pero no podía…Mis ojos se negaban a cerrarse aun cuando la oscuridad era lo único podían ver

Me dí la vuelta y quedé mirando al techo boca arriba

Cerré los ojos y volví a recordarlo todo

**"Me miro las manos…Se están convirtiendo en polvo , yo me estoy convirtiendo en polvo .**

**Bajo la mirada cuando siento que mis ojos han cambiado , y los cierro cuando siento que me estoy yendo , que ya no pertenezco a esta árida tierra , a este mundo desolado , que ya no le pertenezco a ningún amo… Y entonces pienso en ella **

**-Mujer- Me giro para verla , pero no se donde está , la veo y alzo la mano buscándola y entonces una vez más ,por última vez la pregunto :-¿Me tienes miedo Mujer?-Muevo mi brazo intentándola alcanzar , intentando que me de una respuesta ya , porque no me queda tiempo , porque necesito saberlo , necesito saber que cumplí mi función…Que la dí miedo**

**-No – Mi brazo deja de moverse , mis latidos se aceleran y mi respiración parece dejar de cumplir su función principal ;hacerme respirar.-No te tengo miedo…Ulquiorra**

**No necesitaba saber más , no necesitaba más respuestas porque ella me las había dado todas con esas simples palabras . Sentí como ese peso que hasta ahora horadaba en mi pecho desaparecía , sentí como ese agujero desaparecía , y sentí cómo con él mi parte Hollow también lo hacía…**

**Tal vez fuera su voz suave y herida , tal vez fueran sus lágrimas , tal vez sus palabras , tal vez no fuera nada , o tal vez fuera todo lo que hizo que mi interior se derrumbara como si de un efecto mariposa se tratara**

**Comencé a apartar mi mano de su camino a ella , y giré la cara justo para ver cómo ella me tocaba , y cómo volvía una vez más a intentar cogerme , retenerme , cómo intentaba que no me marchara , y cómo impotente observaba que cada parte que ella tocaba se desvanecía en el aire , se desvanecía en la nada , se desvanecía formando parte de la arena de la que en ese Mundo se pisaba**

**-Ya veo …–Su acuosa mirada se dirigió a mí una vez más mientras una ráfaga de viento me apartaba de su mirada"**

Abrí los ojos y miré al techo con mi mano extendida en su dirección:

-Conque eso que ha estado todo el rato en la palma de mi mano era el "Corazón"

Dejé caer como un peso muerto mi brazo sobre el colchón, y después cerré los ojos cansado.

Me giré sobre un lado y me quedé mirando el ventanal de mi cuarto.

La Luna , como no , era lo único que se veía .La Luna era ella en este monocromático mundo , lo era hasta que prefirió ser el mundo de otro , ser la Luna de otro , ser la luz , el motor en la vida de otro…

Me giré hacia el otro lado , no quería verlo , no quería ver la realidad , no quería ver nada que me recordara a ella

-Toc - toc – Ignoré el repiqueteo en la puerta , quería dormir , no tenía ganas de atender a nadie-Toc-toc…-Seguí ignorando el sonido…-Toc - toc , toc - toc , toc –toc, toc-toc..

Me levanté de mal humor y maldiciendo a quien estuviera llamando a la puerta

-¿¡Se puede saber que…-Antes de que pudiera terminar de abrir la puerta y acabar de hablar alguien me empujó dentro de mi habitación mientras me tapaba la boca

-SHH-¿KUCHIKI?-Ulquiorra a mi también me alegra verte , pero si no hicieras ruido sería genial…

-MMhh…-¿Exactamente porqué estaba en mi cuarto?

-Sí , ya lo sé , no me vas a decir lo que te pasa porque eres solitario y nihilista , te gusta encerrarte en ti mismo y no contar lo que sientes porque te sientes débil al hacerlo y no crees en el corazón , pero…Tengo la solución a todos tus problemas-Me enseñó una bolsa que llevaba en la otra mano-Películas juegos y comida basura ¿Te apuntas?

-Mhh , mhh , mmmh

-Me lo tomaré como un sí-Cuando acabó la oración me quitó la mano de la boca y utilizó su Shumpo para llevarnos a una sala-¡Et voilá!

Miré la habitación y era la sala de conferencias convertida en un cine

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí , no esta …Nada mal

-¿Nada mal? ¿Solo eso?-Puso los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas y me miró con desaprobación – Llevo una hora preparando todo esto ¿Y tú solo me dices ;nada mal?-Esperó durante unos segundos una respuesta que nunca llegó y después suspiró – Supongo que viniendo de ti ya es mucho -¿Se supone que eso es un halago?

…

Vimos "Titanic" "Skyfall" y "Scary movie"

La pregunté que porqué había elegido esas películas , me miró confundida , no entendiendo el porqué la preguntaba , pero después de ponerme esa cara rara decidió contestarme

-La Tercera película te la puse para hacerte reir

-¿Te causa risa ver cómo la gente muere?

-No , no .La gracia de la película no reside en las muertes Ulquiorra , reside en el humor negro. Para que lo entiendas en todas las cosas malas que les pasan pero que a la vez son muy graciosas ¿Entiendes?-Asentí

-¿Y la segunda?

-La segunda me recordó a ti-La miré desconcertado-Me recordó a ti porque el agente 007 es un super hombre capaz de todo por hacer el bien. Y tú eres un super Espada capaz de todo por hacer el bien-Una pequeña sonrisilla se coló en mi rostro he hizo mella en mis labios , los cuales se curvaron en contra de mi voluntad

-A ver Ulquiorra ahora te toca a tí¿Cómo describirías la primera película?

-Es una película porno porque la chica aparece enseñando sus atributos y se ve el acto …

-¿Eh?

-Que es una película porno porque a la …

-No , si ya te había oído , lo que pasa es que me cuesta creer lo que has dicho

-No te entiendo ¿La opiniones no son juicios subjetivos emitidos por un sujeto?

-Sí , pero…-Suspiró y tras eso procedió a explicarme las cosas-Esta película es una de las películas de romance por excelencia ¿ No te lo pareció al ver cómo luchaban por su amor ?

-No estaban luchando por su amor , sólo estaban retrasando lo inevitable

-¿A qué te refieres Ulquiorra?

-Al final él muere por salvarla , y ella en vez de reanimarlo , o de anteponer sus ganas a estar con él antes que salvarse lo que hace es soltar su mano y ver cómo se hunde el cuerpo de su amado ¿Y todo para qué? Para salvarse a sí misma. –Vi como la Kuchiki me miraba pensativa. Bajé la mirada cabizbajo , pero ella alzó mi rostro poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de esta

-Ulquiorra ,¿Sabes porqué elegí esa película?-Negué-Porque me recordó a Orihime y a ti .Me recordó a vosotros en como ella fue a salvarlo cuando el barco se hundía , en como se enfrentó a los demás por él , en cómo él prefiere quedarse en el agua helada antes que dejar que ella siga pasando frío y sobre todo en cómo cuando él se muere ella prefiere ser pobre antes que volver con quienes le hicieron daño a su amado…-Suspiró meditando lo siguiente que iba a decir y al mirarme a los ojos pude ver en los de ella decisión - Sé que no me vas a decir lo que os pasó, pero sea lo que sea siempre hay una salida para todo

-No , no la hay , esta vez se acabó , también ella merece ser feliz ¿No?-Su mirada se volvió triste , pero sobre todo me transmitió impotencia ¿Porqué me ayudaba?

-Ulquiorra…-Aparté sus manos de mi rostro y las sostuve entre las mías

-¿Porqué?¿Porqué te importa tanto lo que me pase?

-Porque cuando yo estaba llorando en la orilla del río tú me consolaste ,porque cuando me sentía sola me dejaste estar a tu lado ,porque para darme la bienvenida a Las Noches te preocupaste de que mi habitación fuera a mi gusto , pero sobre todo porque cuando vi a Nell con Ichigo tú fuiste el único que estuvo conmigo consolándome y cumpliste todas mis peticiones por muy ridículas que fueran , como la de quedarte a mi lado hasta que me durmiera ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí , me auerdo…-La Kuchiki sonrió y se acercó a las bolsas de comida que había traido

-¿Te apuntas?

…

**"Ha pasado una semana y no puedo parar de pensar en ese día , no puedo parar de revivir esa imagen , esos besos , en mi mente .Siento que estoy a punto de volverme loco…**

**Llevo varios días sin ir a verla por las noches a su cuarto , y cada vez voy menos a la que fue su celda porque me recuerda que la hice sufrir demasiado y que ahora lo estoy pagando…**

**¿Qué si me lo merezco? Sí**

**¿Qué si lo acepto? Sí**

**¿Qué si voy a luchar por ella…? No**

**No puedo volver a destrozarla la vida . Antes de que la secuestrara ella tenía una vida "normal" y feliz , sin preocupaciones , pero cuando aparecí yo todo su mundo se derrumbó , igual que ella. Y cuando porfin estaba fuera de su vida Grimmjow aparece diciéndola que debe de resucitarme , y una vez más su vida da un giro de 360º , se enfrenta a la Sociedad de Almas y a sus amigos y los convence a para venir a Hueco Mundo , a Las Noches , al lugar donde la torturaron a buscar al hombre que la torturó…"**

Camino por los pasillos de Las Noches , subo las escaleras que conducen a los pisos de los Espada ,llego a la puerta de mi habitación y de reojo miro la puerta de al lado , la de la Muj…La de Inoue Orihime…

Doy varios pasos hacia su puerta , pero me paro en seco al darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo … **No puedo , no puedo volver a meterme en su vida , no puedo volver a destruírsela , no cuando lo único que he conseguido con eso ha sido hacerla daño…Tengo que dejarla ir , tengo que apartarme de su camino y dejarla volar libre , tengo que dejarla ser feliz , tengo que dejarla vivir…**

Finalmente vuelvo a donde estaba antes y musito un "Buenas noches" antes de abrir las puertas de mi habitación…

…

-Bien ,el motivo de crear los entrenamientos mixtos entre Shinigamis , Fullbringuers y Arrancars ha sido que todos aprendamos del contrario , pero hasta ahora ningún combate ha sido 100% serio . Con lo cual tras pensarlo mucho he decidido que el próximo entrenamiento que hagamos será casi a muerte , y digo casi , porque en ningún momento se puede matar al contrincante , como mucho se le puede dejar inconsciente o con heridas que la Señorita Inoue sea capaz de curar sin tener que emplear mucho tiempo….– Harribel nos explicó las normas de los próximos combates.

Miré de reojo a mi izquierda , donde ví a Inoue Orihime y la Sextra Espada Grimmjow Jaguerjaquez .

Cada vez que los veía sentía cómo mi cuerpo se revolvía .Me daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que recordaba lo que una semana antes, en un acto de bondad por mi parte, ví.

Inoue Orihime precía incómoda con la presencia de La Sexta , y él parecía rehusarse a mirarla , es más , dentro de lo posible parecían estar más alejados que las demás parejas de combate , pero posiblemente sólo fueran cosas mías , después de todo ya se habían besado . No creo que ahora fuera el momento ni el lugar de avergonzarse

-…Comenzaremos con un combate de prueba entre Ulquiorra y Kuchiki Rukia , una de las parejas que más ha avanzado en los entrenamientos rutinarios-Miré a la Kuchiki , parecía nerviosa , no , más bien parecía excitada ¿La gustaba pelear?... Nunca entenderé a los humanos , definitivamente nunca lo lograré-Bien , os colocareis en el Box 0 y nosotros miraremos desde el cristal reforzado . Se permite todo excepto matar al contrario. Mucha suerte a los dos y jugad bien vuestras cartas

La Kuchiki y yo nos dirigimos al Box en silencio ¿Cómo iba a pelearme con ella después de todo lo que me había ayudado? …No podía , no , más bien no quería…

En esta semana he empezado a creer que ella es eso que los humanos llaman " mejor amiga" , que en mi caso pasa a ser única amiga…

-Ey , Ulquiorra ¿Me estás escuchando?

-No

-Tan directo como siempre-Sonrió –Bueno , te estaba diciendo que quiero que pelees enserio y que no te reprimas a no ser que veas que me matas .Yo aún no te he enseñado todas mis técnicas- Me giñó un ojo y sonreí

-¿Enserio?-Asintió – En ese caso , será un placer pelear contra usted señorita Kuchiki

-Lo mismo digo Ulquiorra – Ella sonrió visiblemente más que yo , y mientras ella sonreía yo me giré para ver cómo Kurosaki Ichigo y Orihime Inoue , ponían una expresión que en ese momento no pude descifrar , pero que me recordó en cierto modo a la que yo puse cuando ví a La Sexta Espada y a Orihime Inoue besándose .Aunque eso era diferente , yo la quería ,pero ella a mí no…

…

Una vez dentro del Box 0 Rukia eligió terreno ; una especie de Acantilado en cuya superficie se veía correr el magma y geisers , mientras que del precipicio emergían lenguas de magma.

-¿Estás segura?

-Complétamente-Me puse serio y al momento se escuchó un pitido que anunciaba que ya podía comenzar la batalla.

…

Llevábamos 1 minuto dentro del Box y aún ninguno se había movido

-¿No piensas comenzar?

-¿No piensas ponerte tu vestimenta de Shinigami?

-No la necesito

-Ah , en ese caso…-Aparecí detrás de ella poniendo mi antebrazo bajo su garganta y agarrándose al otro brazo que anteriormente había apoyado sobre su hombro y tirando de su cuello hacia arriba-Supongo que esto no te importará

-No , en realidad no me importa… Hadō Ichi Shō -Rukia utilizó una de sus manos para lanzarme un destello azul , el cual me desplazó a cierta distancia de ella , distancia más que suficiente para recomponerse y alejarse de mí "Chica lista"

-Nada mal…

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo –Sonrió y me puse derecho en pose de defensa

-Te toca Kuchiki

-Si insistes- Hizo un gesto desinteresado y cuando su mirada hizo contacto con la mía la suya se volvió en un acto felino hacia mí .

Utilizó el Shunpo y apareció frente a mí , después detrás y cuando ya estaba punto de tocarla ella desapareció de mi campo de visión . Miré hacia arriba y la vi murmurando algo que no entendí , hasta que al final escuché…

-Kido Yon Hainawa – De la mano de la Kuchiki salió un haz de luz amarillo , parecido a un rayo . Lo esquivé pensando que al hacerlo desaparecería …Craso error.

Al hacerlo esa especie de rayo me cogió del pie y tras levantarme a su altura Rukia pronunció otro encantamiento , pero esta vez no la dejé acabarlo .

Me giré en el aire y la dí una patada en el costado , supuse que al hacerlo se desharía y eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Ella cayó al suelo con tal fuerza que rebotó , y yo me aproveché de sus circunstancias para utilizar mi sonido y presionar con mi mano su cuello , de tal forma en que no fuera capaz de salir huyendo como antes había hecho

-Jaque señorita Kuchiki

-Yo no estaría tan seguro…-Miré hacia todos lados y no ví nada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto-Me señaló mi pantalón y al momento me dí cuenta de su movimiento . Quería darme en la entrepierna

-Si estás pensando en castrarme por la vía rápida de una patada te aviso que no funcionará

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-Bueno , si insistes…¡Habrá que probarlo!-Ví como Rukia elevaba la mano y suspiré agotado ¿Es que no me entendí cuando la hablaba?...Un momento eso es…

Me aparté de ella al sentir un dolor punzante en mi ingle

-¿Qué DEMONIOS HICISTE?

-¿Te dolió ? No lo entiendo , pero si era imposible que te hiciera daño…Aunque tal vez lo que te hizo daño fue que condujera todo mi reiatsu hacia mi rodilla …Sí , en realidad tiene sentido ¿No crees Ulquiorra?- Me miró desafiante y burlona

-Ja , muy bien Kuchiki , espero que estés preparada para lo que espera

-Eso quiere decir que ahora irás enserio

-Yo siempre voy en serio

-Eso espero

…

-Gané-Caí sobre Rukia con mi antebrazo apoyado en su cuello , y cuando intentó alcanzarme con sus manos la hice girar y las puse en su espalda apoyándome con una rodilla en su espalda baja

Sonó un pitido y me separé de ella dejándola levantarse

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah , sí , he estado peor Uqluiorra , no te preocupes –Sonrió mientras se cogía de las muñecas . Me sentí culpable , yo la había hecho eso , así que la cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta la salida . Estaba llena de magulladuras hechas por mi culpa , eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer

-Me lo has puesto un poco difícil Kuchiki , te felicito

-Vaya, el gran Ulquiorra Cifer me está alagando…¿Eso significa que te puedo llamar Ulquiorra-chi?

-Ni lo sueñes

-Ya decía yo – Puso un puchero y al momento sonrió- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal he estado?-Posé a Rukia en el suelo nada más que ví acercarse a sus amigos

-¡HAS ESTADO GENIAL RUKIA!

-Gracias Renji

-Opino igual que Abarai-san Kuchiki-san , ha estado magnifica

-Gracias Ishida

-Esa patada fue… Muy buena

-Gracias Chad jajaja – Rukia comenzó a reírse , y a causa de eso comenzó a toser mientras se agarraba la barriga

-¿Estas bien Shinigami?

-Ya te he dicho que sí Ulquiorra-Sonrió – Eres una niña que pega muy fuerte solo eso

-Soy un hombre Kuchiki

-No desde que te dí esa patada- Puse una cara seria cuando ella y sus amigos comenzaron a reir.

-Rukia-chan lo hiciste genial-Neliel fue a saltar encima de Rukia cuando Ishid, Sado y Abarai la sujetaron para que no lo hiciera …Posiblemente si hubiera conseguido su objetivo ahora mismo Rukia estaría agonizando

-Hola Rukia , lo hiciste genial , felicidades…-Miré a quien la hablaba y no era otro más que Kurosaki Ichigo…

-G-g-gracias Ichigo …-Pasaron varios segundos y nadie habló . Ví la cara de Rukia y no parecía estar en su mejor momento ¿Se lo debía no?

Me acerqué ella y reposé mi ante brazo en su hombro izquierdo mientras que con mi otra mano la revolvía el pelo

-Vamonos , han de Curarte

-¡Espera Ulquiorra!- Antes de que dijera nada más la cargé sobre mis hombros y comencé a caminar con ella a mi espalda-¡Ulquiorra! Bájame , ahora …¿¡Me estás escuchando!? ¡ULQUIORRA!

Mientras llevaba a Rukia en mi espalda ví cómo La Sexta Espada y Orihime Inoue se acercaban corriendo a nosotros , y cómo al vernos frenaban. Seguí mi camino sin prestarles atención hasta qué

-U-ulquiorra…-Frené en seco al escuchar la amarga melodía de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios , y me quedé estático en la misma posición de antes al escuchar sus pasos acercándose a mí-T-tengo que curaros

Al escuchar esas palabras miré a Rukia llena de magulladuras y estuve deacuerdo con ella en una cosa , tenía que curar a Rukia.

Comencé a bajarla lenta y suavemente de mis hombros primero posando las pintas de sus pies , y después todo su peso en ambos pies…Ella me miró no sabiendo que hacer , yo asentí y ella siguió su camino hacia Orihime

Al ver que se acercaba a ella yo seguí mi camino

-¿Ulquiorra? A ti también he de curarte

-No es necesario…

-¡SI LO ES! ¿Es que no te has mirado? Tienes la ropa hecha jirones .Déjame que te cure Ulquiorra-Orihime Inoue intentó acercarse a mí, pero eso no lo podía permitir

-HE DICH…He dicho que no es necesario. Tengo un avanzado nivel de regeneración así que no necesitaré de sus cuidados Señorita Inoue , hora si me disulpa….

Desaparecí de su vista antes de que pudiera rebatirme nada , no tenía ganas de discutir , al menos hoy no…

…

A la mañana siguiente me reuní con Rukia , parecía estar completamente en forma y recuperada. Hoy tendríamos un entrenamiento Rutinario:

-¿Qué terreno elegirás hoy?

-Uno con dianas-La miré extrañado ¿Para qué querría dianas? – Es para llevar a cabo una idea que he tenido-Ella sonrió y al momento su típico toque burlesco emergió-Te reto …El último en llegar al Box es un Ulquiorra

-Yo soy Ulquiorra

-¡POR ESO SERÁS EL ÚLTIMO!-La Kuchiki Utilizó Shunpo y antes de responderla ya la había perdido de vista…

-Ya verás cuando te encuentre Kuchiki….

…

-Muchos me conocéis ,pero para los que no , soy el Capitán de la Décima división:Hitsugaya Toshiro . Y ella es mi Teniente :Matsumoto Ranguiku.

-El Capitán Hitsugaya , la Teniente Matsumoto , el Teniene Abarai y yo seremos los encargados de enseñaros: Bakudo y Kido. Yo seré la encargada de enseñar Bakudo, el teniente Abarai enseñará Kido y el Capitán y la Teniente de la Décima División serán los encargados de pelear contra vosotros y haceros utilizar el Kido y el Bakudo. –Rukia fue la encargada de dar los nombres de quienes entrarian en el ejercicio:

-Inoue Orihime

-Nnoitra Jiruga

-Grimmjow Jaquierjaques

-Ulquiorra Cifer

-¿Porqué nosotros?

-En tu caso Orihime Inoue es porque tienes las mismas características que Hachi en cuanto a poder, y en el caso de los Espada- Dijo mirándome el capitán de la 10 división- Es porque al haber estado medio muertos , o ser resucitados , pensamos que podrían tener algo especial…Los demás entrenad como de costumbre y podeis organizar los grupos como queráis.

…

Nnoitra y Grimmjow Jaguerjaques eligieron Kido. En cambio Orihime Inoue y yo elegimos Bakudo…

-Ola chicos, yo soy Rukia y …evidentemente me conocéis , así que mejor nos dejamos las presentaciones y os comienzo a enseñar ¿Os parece?-Ambos asentimos-Muy bien – Nos miró a ambos , de uno a otro y luego me miró a mí sonriendo-Ulquiorra , da un paso adelante-Hice lo que me pidió y me puse justo frente a ella-Muy bien , ahora quiero , que tú , Orihime observes lo que voy a hacer

-¡Hai!

Al momento caí de rodillas al suelo con los brazos cruzados en mi espalda

-¿Pero qué?...

-Orihime eso es el primer hechizo de Bakudo , se llama Sai y consiste en que las extremidades del oponente quedan inutilizadas-Me miró y se puso seria-Ulquiorra , ahora quiero que trates de deshacer el Bakudo-Cerré los ojos , inhalé y expiré durante unos segundos y al momento sentí cómo la barrara que me rodeaba se deshacía poco a poco . Después de eso el hechizo desapreció y pude mover mis brazos y piernas .Pensé que Rukia estaría orgullosa por haberlo conseguido , pero estaba muy seria-Esperad aquí un momento

Rukia se fue para hablar con el Capitán de la Décima División Hitsugaya Toshiro , y mientras lo hacía ambos me señalaban repetidas veces , al final hubo un gran silencio y cuando el Capitán asintió Rukia me hizo ir hasta donde ellos estaban

-Voy a volver a hacer lo de antes ¿Vale?-Asentí y una vez más volví a sentir lo mismo que la anterior vez…Pero , esta vez sentí cómo si la barrera a mi alrededor fuera mucho más fácil de deshacer-¿Qué opina Capitán?-Miré al Capitán de la Décima División y éste hizo lo mismo , después de un rato suspiró y asintió con la cabeza

-Está bien Kuchiki , lo haré porqué sé que sólo me pedirías algo así si estuvieras muy segura de tus conjeturas-Rukia sonrió y tras hacer un gesto de respeto se fue hacia donde mi compañera de grupo esperaba-Ulquiorra , tú tienes un nivel muy alto en cuanto a cantidad y control de Reiatsu , con lo que yo te eneñaré Kido y Bakudo-Asentí y el entrenamiento comenzó

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo tercer capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	45. Chapter 45

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita cursiva es un pensamiento en presente de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**_CAP 43/2: ¡ULQUIORRA!_**

…

Al día siguiente:

-¡Ulquiora lo has hecho genial!- Rukia salta sobre mi espalda y se cuelga de ella como un mono. Llevamos 2 días de entrenamiento en las artes del Hado .

El Capitán de la Décima División es bastante callado , preciso y discreto , y es me facilita las cosas a la hora de concentrarme y no pensar en otras cosas

-No ha sido para tanto Shinigami , sólo es que vuestro arte , el Hado , es muy fácil para mí-Rukia se bajó de mi espalda y pareció sufrir "un ataque de risa"

-Me hace gracia que digas eso , porque hay Shinigamis de rangos altos como el de Teniente o Capitán , que no controlan ni Kido ni Bakudo-Siguió un rato más riéndose y después comenzó a caminar aún con visos de risa en su rostro

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-Rukia saludó a todos y corrió a colgarse de la espalda del Teniente Abarai

-¡Oye Rukia! Quítate de encima de mí¿Sabía que pesas más de lo que parece?-Rukia se bajó de la espalda de Abarai y le tocó el pecho ante la vista de todos

-Bakudo Ichi ¡SAI!-Al momento el Teniente estaba tirado en el suelo y Rukia le pisaba la cabeza-¿Quién dices que pesa más de lo que parece Renji?

-NADIE

-¿¡QUIÉN!?

-¡ULQUIORRA! ES ULQUIORRA-Todos giraron la vista a mí mientras que Rukia le quitaba el hechizo a Renji para echarse a reir libremente

Genial…

…

La primera parte del entrenamiento ha acabado ,así que he decidido irme a tomar un pequeño descanso a mi cuarto , y ya de paso cambiarme ésta ropa sucia y hecha trizas , por una nueva.

Abrí el grifo de la bañera y mientras el ambiente se humedecía y el vaho empañaba el cristal del baño , me acerqué al armario a por un cambio de ropa

Entré al baño y la ropa que llevaba puesta la dejé en un cesto para ropa sucia , después me metí a la ducha y respiré el vaho , y sentí quelas fosas nasales me ardían , y sentí que mi cuerpo se quemaba , pero ya nada me importaba.

Porque sin ella no era nada ,y si no era nada , entonces nada me importaba.

**¿Porqué? ¿Por qué la tuve que perder?**-Le dí un puñetazo a la pared del baño-**¿Porqué?**

Me quedé recostado en esa pared mientras las gotas de agua me quemaban ,mientras de mi pelo chorreaba agua , mientras el agua me calaba hasta los huesos, mientras me pinchaba como miles de agujas , mientras sentí como si mi cabeza estallara cada vez que veía imágenes de ella , mientras que recordaba su nombre …

-Orihime Inoue…-Cuando acabé de decir su nombre volví a estrellar mi puño contrala pared , rompiendo uno de los azulejos que la decoraban…

Acto seguido cerré el agua y me cambié de ropa , no quería estar ni un minuto más en ese lugar

…

-Si que has tardado Ulquiorra…-La Kuchiki salió a mi encuentro nada más que aparecí por el umbral de la puerta

-Me entretuve con algunas cosas-La Shinigami sonrió pícara , sinceramente no sé lo que estaría imaginando , pero al momento la sonrisa se le borró nada más que vió mi mano . Yo seguí su mirada y me la tapé con la otra mano ¿Porqué demonios sangraba? Había sido un golpe de nada.

Ahora que me acuerdo , los golpes de la lucha con Rukia aún no se han regenerado ¿Será que tengo alguna falla en mi organismo?

-Ulquiorra , estás sangrando-Apartó mi mano y visualizó la que sangraba . No sangraba negro , sangraba…Como un humano-¡Orihime! Ven a curarlo porfavor

-Hai**-¿Me estoy volviendo humano? ¿Es eso? ¿El haber sido resucitado me ha vuelto humano? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTÁ PASANDO!?-**Déjme ver la herida Ulquiorra…-Al sentir el tacto de su mano con la mía la aparté de un manotazo , y al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios la miré a los ojos quedando petrificado , estaba en shock . Era humano , era como ella ¿O me estaba volviendo como ella? Estaba asustado , muy asustado , pero eso no se lo podía decir a nadie , no …¿Qué les iba a decir? **"Me estoy volviendo humano así que soy prácticamente inservible**" ¡NO! Tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que le encontrara una maldita explicación a todo esto

-No necesito de sus cuidados Señorita Inoue , soy una Espada , la Cuarta Espada , no soy ningún humano que necesite ser salvado , recuérdelo para la próxima vez.

Comencé a caminar hasta donde estaba mi "maestro" en Hado y el entrenamiento comenzó mientras sentía una mirada filosa observando cada uno de mis movimientos , sabía de quién era , pero aún así no miré para cerciorarme , eso sería un gesto estúpidamente humano…

….

Los entrenamientos ya han terminado , y mañana tendremos una "batalla" entre nosotros para saber quienes pueden utilizar Hado y quienes no , así cómo saber quien es mejor en ello y comprobar así su teoría sobre los Arrancars resucitados o medio muertos

…

Hoy son los entrenamientos. Y ayer , por muy incleible que parezca dormí toda la noche sin pensar en ningún momento en "ella" . Supongo que a eso se le puede llamar progreso…

-¿Nervioso?

-No , nunca estoy nervioso

-Jajajaja , supuse que dirías algo así-Puso una mano sobre mi hombro e intentó darme ánimos – Tú sólo haz lo que mejor sabes hacer

-¿Y qué se supone que es?

-Estar tranquilo- La fulminé con la mirada y ella sólo sonrió

-Lo siento , lo siento , es sólo que no pude controlarme , necesitaba ver tu cara cuando te lo dijera-Quitó su mano de mi hombro y se quedó riéndose sola , mientras yo continué mi camino-¡EY! ¡QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE! ….Ulquiorra no me dejes sola …QUE TENGO MIEDO-Rukia cogió carrerilla y saltó a mi espalda-Ulquiorra-chi , a una dama no se la deja tirada , por cierto …

-Yo no veo a ninguna dama

-ULQUIORRA-La Kuchiki me cogió del pelo e intentó teledirigir agarrándome de él

-¡TENIENTE!-Miré al frente y me encontré al Capitán de la Décima División mirando a la Kuchiki reprobatoriamente. Rukia se bajó de mi espalda mientras el Capitán suspiraba – Ulquiorra , volvámos antes del entrenamiento antes de que la Teniente intente algún tipo de experimento contigo…

…

-Hoy es el tercer día de entrenamientos y todos los "monitores" creemos que ya va siendo hora de ver los resultados del entrenamiento , con lo que hoy tendréis que pasar varias pruebas . La primera prueba será de puntería con Kido, la segunda prueba será en una pelea contra uno de los monitores utilizar Bakudo y Kido , y en la tercera prueba os peleareis en grupos de dos entre vosotros.

La primera prueba fue relativamente fácil ; nos ponían una diana frente a nosotros y teníamos que dar en ella , pero no podíamos hacerla estallar , teníamos que perforarla lo más cerca del centro que pudiésemos . Esa prueba todos la hicimos bien; yo dí en el centro , Nnoitra casi a un lado, La Sexta Espada un poco más arriba y Orihime Inoue dio en el centro igual que yo.

La segunda prueba fue por parejas ; Orihime Inoue con la Teniente de la Décima división , Nnoitra contra Rukia , Grimmjow Jaguerjaques contra Abarai Renji y yo contra el Capitán de la Décima división. Orihime y Ranguiku quedaron empates , Nnoitra perdió contra Rukia , y La Sexta y yo ganamos a nuestros oponentes mientras que nos dedicábamos miradas desafiantes

-Bien , ha llegado el momento de comenzar con la tercera esta prueba peleareis en parejas , según lo que hemos visto en las anteriores pruebas . Los grupos serán los siguientes ; Nnoitra /Orihime , Grimmjow/Ulquiorra-Se hizo el silencio en la sala nada más los grupos fueron escogidos. Ví que Rukia me miraba asustada , y tuve la tentación de devolverla la mirada , pero me retracté en cuanto el Capitán volvió a hablar-Los primeros en pelear serán el equipo de Nnoitra y Orihime

Nnoitra y Orihime se miraron , ella le sonrió y la pelea comenzó.

Al principio iban Orihime pareció apagarse , cada vez esquivaba peor los golpes , y a cada golpe su escudo se resquebrajaba un poco más, pero conforme la pelea avanzó Nnoitra fue perdiendo terreno .Orihime Se dio cuenta de que al utilizar tanto su escudo el Reiatsu del que disponía mermaba considerablemente , igual que pasaba cuando utilizaba un hechizo de Bakudo o Kido, con lo que llegó a la conclusión de que la lucha física era lo mejor . Esa fue la clave para ganar a Nnoitra.

-¡PARAD!-El Capitán decretó el final de la partida cuando Orihime hizo que Nnoitra cayera al suelo de cara y cogió uno de sus brazos tirando hacia ella mientras clavaba su zapato en el dorso de su espalda.

Sentí alivio al ver cómo Orihime salía casi ilesa de su pelea , pero la alegría me duró poco , ya que unos minutos después de las felicitaciones el Capitán volvió a hablar.

-Os toca-Nos miró a Grimmjow y a mí , y tras mirarnos entre nosotros ambos asentimos conformes-Espero una pelea limpia ¿Entendido?

-Sí – Grimmjow caminó hasta el centro del tatami de pelea con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto cansado

-Bien , podeis comenzar cuando queráis – Todos se apartaron de nosotros yéndose hacia una cristalera ,manteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

Veía a Grimmjow y sentía las ganas de reventarle la cara , de hacer cenizas con sus restos y esparcirlas en el viento. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que sentí yo l estar frente a ella y no poder tocarla , quería que viviera cómo era convertirse en la nada , quería que sufriera el tormento que viví al no poder recordarla , al tener pesadillas y soñarla….Al besarla , y sentir tanto pero no recordar nada…**_Quería Verlo Sufrir_**

-¿No vas a hacer nada Ulquiorra? No me digas que ahora me tienes miedo – Sonrió socarronamente– Eso sería demasiado patético …Incluso tratándose de ti

Me estaba aguantando , pero realmente tenía ganas de partirle la cara , realmente quería partirme los nudillos amasando su cara

-No he venido para hablar , si hubiera quería hacerlo , al último al que hubiera acudido habría sido a ti- Él volvió a sonreír y comenzó a retirar las manos de los bolsillos

-Cuando quieras…

-No necesito una invitación para patearte la cara , pero ya que insistes…-Utilicé Sonido y me coloqué justo a su izquierda-La acepto-Estiré mi brazo derecho y efectué un lariat que lo tiró al é a caminar hacia donde él estaba y pude ver cómo tosía intentando respirar.

Sí , eso era lo que quería que sintiese , la quemazón de no poder respirar , el angustia al ver que el aire se te va…

-Vaya , vaya – Freno en seco quedando a cierta distancia de él al ver cómo se pone de pie –Nada mal para tratarse del emo/cara de acelga Ulquiorra Cifer

-Preferiría que un minino como tú no me buscara motes .Tú me desagradas , pero tus patéticos motes lo hacen aún más…

-Jajajaja , parece que hoy nos hemos levantado con el pie izquierdo Ulquiorra , o…Prefieres que te llame Ulquiorra –chi ¿Es eso Ulquiorra? ¿Prefieres que te llamemos Ulquiorra-chi?

Interiormente agradecía que Rukia se encontrara a una distancia prudente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes que necesitas buscar un tema de conversación para distraerme e intentar atacarme? Vaya , eso es patético hasta tratándose de ti …Sexta- Hice incapié en su número porque sabía lo mucho que odiaba tener una rango menor al mío

-¿Tan pocas ideas tienes que necesitas copiármelas mías? Vaya , tal vez deba de denunciarte por lo que los humanos llaman "Copyright"-Comenzó a reir y tuve más ganas de pegarle ¿Eran sólo cosas mías o parecía estarlo pidiendo a gritos?-Bien , ya podemos dejar esta educativa conversación y pelear Ulquiorra

-Te lo agradezco , empezabas a aburrirme…

Al acabar de hablar Grimmjow se lanzó obre mí tirándome al suelo del tatami , en plena caída tiré una patada al aire que él esquivó , pero que le hizo caerse en el suelo y me sirvió de apoyo a la hora de dar un mortal y propinarle un puñetazo que consiguió esquivar fácilmente.

-Nada mal Sexta

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo Ulquiorra

-No lo parecía hace un rato cuando hasta respirar te era complicado

-Joder Ulqui , las ves todas-Nada más escucharle utilizar un diminutivo con mi nombre utilicé Sonido y lo agarré del cuello con fuerza hasta enterrarlo en el tatami

-Pensé haberte dejado claro que no me gustaban los diminutivos , pero ya veo que en tu caso las cosas tardan en quedarte grabadas , tal vez lo mejor sean los puños ¿No crees?-Lo mantenía cogido del cuello mientras hablaba , me gustaba sentir su corazón palpitando como un potro desbocado .

-¿Si? Vaya ,no parecía eso cuando el otro día Orihime y yo os encontramos a la enana y a ti tan acaramelados- Comenzó a reir y tuve que apartar la mano para no ahogarlo, aún no ,tal vez cuando acabara de hablar sí lo hiciera , pero eso quería disfrutarlo , quería sentír cómo que arañaba intentado que no lo matara, quería verle luchar por vivir y ser yo quien se la arrancara tal y como él me había hecho a mí.

-Grimmjow , si no quieres morir prematuramente lo mejor será que te calles

-Jajajaja , gracias por la oferta pero me gusta demasiado ver como te contienes con cada cosa que te digo – Comenzó a quitarse el polvo de la ropa y caminó hacia mí con chulería-Siguiendo con el tema de antes….¿Por donde iba? A sí …Estaba hablando de lo mucho que te gusta que te llame tu querida "Rukia" con diminutivos jajajaja .Déjame decirte Ulquiorra que nunca pensé que esos fueran tus gustos, pero lo mejor-Dijo señalándome- es que gracias a ti me ha pasado algo maravilloso , y bueno , después me pasó algo no tan maravilloso ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

Apreté los puños con rabia esperando que no continuara…No podía matarlo delante de tanta gente , pero si me provocaba sin duda alguna lo haría…

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que me pasó?

-Grimmjow cállate

-Wow , vaya genio gastas Ulquiorra …Eres un maleducado , ni siquiera me has dejado contarte la buena noticia

-Sexta cierra ese agujero que tienes por boca ahora mismo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

-Uyy que …¿Sabes qué? Que no me importa , y ¿Sabes porqué? Porque la buena noticia es que besé a Orihime...

Después de eso se hizo el silencio. No podía reaccionar ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Lo mataba o esperaba a que no hubiera testigos?

-¡Oy! ¿Te pasa algo Ulquiorra? Te veo más raro de lo normal – Sí , tal vez lo mejor sería matarlo ahora y hacerlo callar para siempre…Pero , si le mato la haría daño a ella , porque ella es feliz con él- A claro , es verdad , se me olvidaba que tú ya lo sabías , que tonto soy – Lo miré a los ojos ¿A qué se refería con que yo ya lo sabía?-Sí ¿No te acuerdas? Tú estabas ahí mientras la besaba- Abrí los ojos sorprendido

-Tú… ¿Sabías que os estaba viendo?

-Claro , siempre he sido malo reconociendo el reiatsu de los demás pero el tuyo…Era tan potente que lo sentí desde el principio-Me quedé quieto como una estatua ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía de reaccionar ante eso?-Vamos Ulquiorra , no ha sido para tanto ¿Sabes? Sólo ha sido un beso

-¿Sólo un beso?

-Claro , ahora te diré la mala noticia…Bueno , pues después de que tú desaparecieras y nosotros dejáramos de besarnos , la Princesita se puso a llorar diciendo que ella no quería eso , que porqué lo había hecho y bla . bla , bla .Lo importante es que por lo visto te quiere a ti hermano , así que es toda tuya , espero que seais muy felices y comáis muchas perdices …-Ví cómo Grimmjow caminaba hacia la salida

**"lo único que me importa es ella , y si ella es feliz sin mí la dejaré ir , eso sí , no la hagas llorar porque entonces volveré a por ella , y me darán igual los designios que el destino tenga preparados para mí , a todos ellos los desafiaré si con ello consigo un minuto más a su lado , una sonrisa tan pura como la verdad de su mano , y un beso nacido del corazón y entregado a los míos mediante sus labios…" **Y entonces no aguanté más

-Hachigyo Sogai

Ví cómo a nuestro alrededor se formaba una especie de barrera naranja que luego desparecía . Había escuchado que cuando fueron a por Kurosaki Ichigo ésta fue la barrera que utilizaron para que nadie lo encontrara , y también que éra uno de los Kido más difíciles de aprender , por eso busqué información y la aprendí por mi cuenta…

-Sexta , te voy a dar el mismo consejo que le dí a Kurosaki Ichigo cuando peleó contra mí. –Comencé a caminar hacia donde el estaba , esperándome con los ojos abiertos , parecía asustado….Mejor-Visualiza mis movimientos antes de que los haga y no te fies de ellos , pero sobre todo- Utilicé Sonido y le susurré al oído-Nunca me pierdas de vista-Ví cómo él giraba la cabeza justo en el momento en el que estrujé mi mano contra su cara y lo lanzaba contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

Escuché como una melodía el placentero sonido del cuerpo de Grimmjow estrellándose contra una pared.Ví cómo caía al suelo y sonreí macabramente , me acerqué a él y lo sostuve en el aire cogiéndolo del pescuezo

-¿Qu-qué coño te pasa Ulquiorra? Ya te dije que es tuya ¿No?

-La hiciste llorar

-¿Qué?

-Me prometí que si era feliz contigo os dejaría el camino libre , pero si la hacías llorar …Te mataría-Comencé a formar un cero cuando escuché una voz femenina dentro de la barrer

-¡No lo hagas Ulquiorra!-Solté a Grimmjow haciéndole caer al suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a salvarte

-¿Salvarme?No , no has venido a salvarme a mí , sino que has venido a salvarle a él-Señalé a Grimmjow

-¿Qué pasa Princesita? ¿Ahora eres un caballero andante? O…¿Vienes para que te bese como hacías antes?-Me acerqué a Grimmjow , me senté encima de él y comencé a darle puñetazos

-¡NO! PARA ULQUIORRA LO VAS A MATAR

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer- La cara de Grimmjow se movía en todas las direcciónes ,su rostro estaba lleno de sangre , los ojos estaban hinchados y parecía haber perdido la consciencia.

Orihime gritaba que parra pero yo no la escuchaba , me sentía bien viendo a Grimmjow desvalido , y haciéndole sufrir todo lo ella había sufrido

-¡PARA ULQUIORRA!-Escuché los pasos de Orihime dirigéndose a mí y lo siguiente que sentí fue que algo me golpeaba el codo seguido de un sonido seco y sordo.

En ese momento dejé de golpear a Grimmjow , y al girarme ví a Orihime tirada en el suelo con la nariz sangrando y los ojos cerrados

-ORIHIME-Me acerqué a ella , y …-Estás llorando-Orihime abrió los ojos y al verme intentó acercarse a mí , pero yo la aparté , yo la había hecho eso , yo la había hecho daño , yo la había hecho llorar…No era mejor que esa basura de Grimmjow…

-Ulquiorra , tranquilo , esto no es nada de verdad

-Yo te he hecho esto-La barrera que había hecho anteriormente se derrumbó y pude escuchar los gritos de Rukia acercándose a nosotros, seguida del resto de Shinigamis-Yo…Te he hecho sangrar , yo te he hecho llorar , yo …Soy la causa de tu infelicidad

-No , no Ulquiorra ¿De qué estás hablando?- Rukia intentó ayudarla a levantarse , pero ella la apartó de mala manera para acercarse a mí. Se quitó la sangre con el dorso de su mano y mientras yo intentaba huir de ella , ella se acercaba a mí.-Ulquiorra , esto no fue tu culpa , tu no sabías que esto pasaría

-¿Y qué? ¿Me diras eso la próxima vez que te haga llorar? ¿La próxima vez que te haga sangrar? ¿La próxima vez que deje tu vida destrozada? ¿Me lo dirás?...

-Ulquiorra…

-No , no quiero una próxima vez-Ella se quedó frente a mí y yo posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y bajé las vista hasta sus pies-Soy como una bomba a punto de explotar , y tú estás demasiado cerca como para salir ilesa ¿Lo entiendes?-Levanté la mirada y la zarandéé suavemente

-¿Y que pasaría si prefiero salir herida antes que perderte?-Ella colocó sus manos gentilmente a ambos lados de mi rostro y sonrió-¿No me vas a dejar decidir que hacer con mi vida?

-No , no si eso significa verte herida –Aparté sus manos de mis rosto y me alejé de ella

-Pero Ulquiorra , yo quiero estar a tu lado, no quiero perderte , no otra vez ¿Entiendes?Tú… no puedes volver a hacerme esto , tú..no puedes…-La lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos recorriendo su cara y acabando en el suelo , ella intentó apartarlas con el dorso de us manos , pero con ello lo único que consiguió fue que más de ellas salieran-No puedes Ulquiorra , no puedes

Comencé a caminar en su dirección , pasé una de mis manos por su pelo acariciándolo , y la otra la pasé por su cara secando sus lágrimas .Ella alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos con sus hipnotizadores ojos grises…

-Lo siento Orihime, pero me temo que no puedo seguir viéndote sufrir-Cogí con ambas manos su cara y besé su frente – Eres libre de no perdonarme – Sonreí como normalmente hacía ella y desaparecí

(Narrador externo)

-¡ULQUIORRA!

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo tercer capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	46. Chapter 46

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita son cosas dichas por los personajes**

**la cursiva es un pensamiento en primera persona de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**PORFAVOR ES IMPORTANTE ¡LEED LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

**_CAP 44: Querido Ulquiorra Cifer..._**

**(Narrador externo)**

**-¡ULQUIORRA!-** Orihime gritó sintiendo que se le rasgaba la garganta , pero de nada la servía gritar porque él ya no estaba.

-**Orihime …**\- Rukia se acercó a ella intentando abrazarla para tranquilizarla , pero Orihime la apartó de un manotazo y la miró con rencor y con ira , mucha ira .

La miraba como diciéndola **"Todo esto es tu culpa"** Y Rukia , que había entendido el mensaje ,no sabía que decir ¿Realmente tenía toda la culpa?

Orihime se encaminó hacia donde yacía Grimmjow, le miró con un mezcla entre lástima y decepción

**-¿Porqué lo hiciste? Sabías que intentaría matarte y la encargada de decírselo todo iba a ser Rukia , así que ….¿Porqué?-**Ella sabía que él no contestaría , pero aun así necesitaba preguntárselo , necesitaba saber porqué había comenzado la pelea ¿Qué buscaba cabreando de esa manera a la Cuarta Espada? Se quedó mirando su rostro , y recordó todo lo que había hecho por ella tiempo atrás , así que apartando las dudas de su mente comenzó a curarle.

Ichigo intentó acercarse a Rukia ,ella se había ido a la salida del box intentando que nadie notara que lloraba

**"Si sólo se lo hubiera dicho…Si sólo se lo hubiera dicho nada de esto habría ocurrido"**

**-Rukia-**Ella se giró para mirarlo mientras sus violáceos ojos volvían a ser acuosos-**Ey , no llores…¿Recuerdas ? Siempre estaré aquí para ti**-Pasó su mano derecha por el cabello de ella y mientras se lo acariciaba la atrajo a él en un abrazo que más que de dos amigos , parecía el de dos amantes , dos amantes que habían estado demasiado tiempo separados

Ella lloró mientras se aferraba a la camiseta de él , y él maldecía no poder hacer nada por frenar las lágrimas que ella derramaba .Ella repetía que todo había sido su culpa, y él decía que no se culpara de algo en lo que no había tenido que ver. Ella se deshacía en sollozos mientras que él hacía de soporte para que ella no se cayera.

Ella dejó de llorar y le susurró **"Sácame de aquí"** , y él lo hizo , porque siempre haría todo lo que ella le pidiera…

Mientras tanto Neliel lloraba sosteniendo entre sus manos una mano de Grimmjow

**"Eres imbécil"** Ella decía **"¡Siempre queriendo pelea y cuando la encuentras terminas hecho un desastre!"**Ella gritaba**"Más te vale mejorarte"** Ella rogaba **"No me dejes Grimmjow…No me dejes" **Ella lloraba mientras bajaba la cabeza y alzaba a una de sus manos para que tocara su frente

Orihime veía la escena , y algo que en otras ocasiones le hubiera sacado una pequeña sonrisa , ahora la repateaba en lo más hondo de su ser **"¿Porqu****é**** todos pueden ser felices menos yo?" "¿Qué he hecho tan malo para merecer tanto castigo?"**

**-Ya está , lo llevaré a su cuarto para que descanse**

**-¡Yo también voy!- **Nel se dio pisa a la hora de levantarse para coger la mano de Grimmjow mientras los Shun Shun Rikka de Orihime se lo llevabanacompañados por las dulces palabras de una maternal Neliel **"Tranquilo , no me volveré a ir de tu lado"**

**-Cómo quieras…-**Todos miraron a Orhime cuando pronunció esas palabras , no eran propias de ella , o al menos no lo eran de la Orihime que todos conocían

**…**

**(Narrador Ulquiorra)**

_Siento que una vez más la estoy abandonando , pero ésta vez no es como otras veces , ésta vez lo hago como castigo , sí…Lo hago como castigo a mí mismo, como castigo por destrozar su vida cada vez que aparezco en ella, porque todas las veces que aparezco la acusan de traidora, porque cada vez que aparezco ella sufre, y sobre todo porque cada vez que lo hago la quito la sonrisa y en su lugar hago que nazcan lágrimas…_

_Camino por el ancho desierto de Hueco Mundo ,como hacía algunos siglos había hecho , sí , cómo había hecho antes de que Aizen-sama me hombre tiene la culpa de que todo esto esté pasando, él fue el que me hizo secuestrarla, él fue el que hizo que la acusaran de traición la primera vez , él fue quien propició que Kurosaki Ichigo me asesinara y ha sido por su culpa que ahora estoy de nuevo en este maldito mundo teñido de negro, parado en el tiempo y con tantos crímenes en su historial que uno más ya le da igual…Es un mundo sin corazón , igual que sus habitantes_

_Siento que el viento corta y levanto la cabeza mirando a la Luna , esa Luna que se mantiene pura en un mundo teñido por la desesperación , la codicia y la sangre de los débiles . Es un mundo corrompido por el pecado, es el epicentro del mal , y fue a éste impuro lugar donde yo traje a ese ángel terrenal._

_Ese viento que parece capaz de cortarme la piel es una mezcla entre arena y aire , me agacho para cogerla entre mis manos ,es la arena de la que he surgido , y siento cuando roza mi piel que es la voluntad de los muertos de vengarse de aquellos que sobrevivimos en éste mundo cruel_.

_Sigo caminando hasta que frente a mí encuentro una figura que viste una túnica negra y va acompañado por otra figura bien trajeada_

**-Ulquiorra…Cuanto tiempo ¿No crees?**

**-¿Quién eres?**

**-Ah , perdón , que falta de modales por mi parte**-Se quitó la capa de la cabeza y entonces , a pesar de estar a trasluz vislumbré una sonrisa macabra tatuada en su cara , unos ojos ámbar que escrutaban cada cosa que le rodeaba tras unas gafas esperpénticas acompañadas de un estridente cabello rosa**-¿Ya sabes quién soy? Sí , ya lo sabes , y puede que te lo temieras de antes , después de todo ya no tienes amnesia ¿Verdad…Cuarta?-**Szayel…

**-¿A qué has venido Octava? –**Hice incapié al nombrarle por su rango y he de decir que disfruté de la mirada de advertencia que me dedicó.Sonreí de medio lado con el resultado ¿Quién se creía esa basura para hablarme como a un igual?

**-Creo que ya lo sabes, después de todo no habéis estado investigando y entrenando tanto para nada…He venido a por ti , Ulquiorra Cifer .**

**-Siento decirte que eso no será posible**

**-Me reiría , créeme , me reiría si no fuera porque sé que no tienes sentido del humor y que lo dices completamente en serio , así que…En vez de risa me provocas lástima-**Apreté los nudillos y al momento el hombre que le acompañaba se posicionó delante de é le ordenó_ que se apartara y éste obedeció arrodillándose a su lado._

**-¿Sigues domesticando fracciones?...Veo que te aburres bastante-**Le miré de forma burlesca , despreciando su obra

**-Siento tener que corregirte , pero no es que me aburra , es que me aburrís vosotros.**

**-¿Podríamos dejar ésta conversación sin sentido? No me gusta mezclarme con escoria inferior a mí –**Comencé a caminar pasando por su lado y al hacerlo le escuché susurrarme algo , algo que me paralizó y me hizo girarme con fiereza en su dirección

**"Tú , portador de Murciélago …Me perteneces"**

**-¿Qué te pasa Ulquiorra? Pareces alterado – **Intenté acercarme , pero al hacerlo fui repelido y lanzado varios metros por una especie de campo de fuerza que su acompañante creó -**¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? Ahora tendré que arreglarte **

**-¿De que demonios hablas?**

**-Ah , es verdad , aún no te lo había dicho . Yo soy el que hizo posible que esa humana te resucitara –**Le miré con odio** – Vaya , ahora no me acuerdo de como se llamaba … Creo que era algo así como…**

**-No tienes porqué nombrarla , no viene a cuento**

**-Ah , sí , ya me acuerdo , se llamaba Orihime Inoue … Pero creo que tú la llamabas diferente-**Mis ojos destilaron ira al hacer contacto con los de él , mientras que los suyos sonreían burlonamente con cada gesto de impotencia que hacía**\- Ah , claro te estaba explicando porqué ahora eres uno de mis juguetes .Mmmh , veamos , ah sí , estaba en la parte en la que esa Mujer-**Me miró con malicia**\- te resucitaba . Bueno , verás . En un principio yo era quien pensaba resucitarte por completo , pero esa Mujer y la Sexta Espada se interpusieron .Pero creo que eso ha sido lo mejor ¿Sabes porqué?-**No respondí** – Porque eso me sirvió para darle un chivatazo a la Sociedad de Almas- **Me levanté del suelo y fui a por él, el guarda espaldas apareció parando mi lariat hacia Szayel.Él era el culpable de que ahora la llamaran tridora , era el culpable de que yo viniera a Hueco Mundo , de que ella me siguiera , de que la dejara de hablar y Grimmjow aprovechara para quitármela…Él era el culpable de que yo la hubiera hecho llorar**-Y ¿Sabías que ahora van a por esa Mujer? Jajaja¿No te parece gracioso Ulquiorra? Siempre terminas involucrándola hasta el grado de que las SS terminan por considerarla una traidora-** Seguía peleando contra su guardaespaldas quería quitármelo de en medio para poder matar a Szayel, quería clavar mis puños en su cara , reventar sus órganos uno a uno con patadas , quería ver cómo se lo comían los Hollow , y después quería resucitarlo para poder volver a hacerle lo mismo.

Pero parecía que con cada movimiento que hacía me debilitaba y su guardaespaldas ganaba fuerza**-¿Te pasa algo Ulquiorra? Pareces cansado …Ah , es verdad , no te lo he dicho aún –**El guardaespaldas me tiró al suelo poniéndome los brazos en la espalda y incando sus rodillas sobre estos , para después coger con ambas manos mi barbilla y hacerme mirar hacia arriba

**-¡AHHHH!-**Dolía , dolía tanto que me costaba respirar ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Sentía cómo si ese gorila que tenía encima de mí me estuviera robando la energía

-**Verás , al pasar tanto tiempo lejos del infierno , te estás debilitando .En realidad me debes la vida , porque si yo no te hubiera rescatado ahora estarías ahí pudriéndote-**Le miré con impotencia mientras él se agachaba a mi lado **– Vaya , vaya Cuarta , nunca pensé verte tan…Humano**

Sentí que se me iba el aliento cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca , cuando al mirar la Luna ya no veía su brillo , cuando en mi mente acepté que lo que decía por mucho que me doliera era verdad

-**Tranquilo , yo te arreglaré**-Antes de siquiera poder mover un músculo sentí cómo con el toque de su dedo índice en mi frente todo se volvía borroso , todo dejaba de tener luz para volverse oscuridad…Oscuro como yo , oscuro como el cielo de este mudo , oscuro….Oscuro como mi vida sin ella

**"Entonces dime Mujer…¿Qué es el corazón?"**

**….**

**(Narrador Orihime) **

_Subo las escaleras hacia los cuartos de los Espadas con mis Shun Shun Rikka llevando consigo a Grimmjow y con Nel-chan cogiendo su mano …Como si con eso consiguiera retenerlo su lado_

_Si con eso hubiera conseguido retener a mi lado a Uquiorra jamás hubiera soltado su mano_

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Grimmjow y dejé que todos entraran. Una vez que lo posaron en la cama las mandé volver a las orquillas y abrí la puerta de la habitación para salir de allí…

**-Espera…-**Me giré y ví que Nel-chan se levantaba de la cama aún con la mano de Grimmjow entre las suyas-**Gracias Orihime**_ –_Hizo una reverencia y me giré saliendo de la habitación

Caminé hasta mi habitación y una vez hube cerrado la puerta me dejé escurrir por ésta mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas recorrían mi dejaba de ver la luz del ventanal y la Luna se volvía borrosa.

Quería gritar , pero para eso necesitaba que nadie me escuchara , que nadie me intentara ayudar o que en el peor de los casos intentara entrar

\- Hachigyo Sogai-Formé la misma barrera que Ulquiorra creó cuando peleó contra Grimmjow

**_"¿Porqué te fuiste? De verdad te hice tanto daño"_** Miré el ventanal _ para después comenzar a llorar otra vez mientras me abrazaba a mi misma** "Lo siento , lo siento mucho Ulquiorra…Te quiero"**_

_Grito , grito porque lo necesito , grito hasta que me duele , hasta que siento que mis cuerdas vocales me piden parar. Y peleo , peleo con la pared , peleo con el suelo , peleo con la cama , peleo con todo pero mi rival soy yo misma._

_¿Porqué demonios besé a Grimmjow? No lo entiendo , yo no quería besarle a él , quería besar a Ulquiorra , quería tenerle a mi lado , quería acariciar su pelo como él había hecho conmigo , quería secárselo , quería demostrarle que yo también sabía cocinar bien. Quería decirle cuanto le necesitaba , que no podía vivir sin él , que lo amaba …Quería tantas cosas que al final no hice nada_

_Quería tanto tocar su pelo, abrazarlo , besarlo …Que terminé buscando un sustituto en vez de esperarlo , en vez de comprender cómo se sentía con todo lo que estaba pasando_

_Quería demostrarle lo buena que era y por eso terminé demostrándoselo a todos menos a él…_

**_-Tonta …Tonta , TONTA , ¡TONTA! ,¡TONTAA!-_**Golpeé la pared con toda la fuerza que tenía , la golpeé hasta que mis nudillos sangraron-**Vuelve …¡NECESITO QUE VUELVAS ULQUIORRA!**-Volví a golpear la pared sintiendo cómo el gotelé se incrustaba en mis nudillos-**Vuelve …No me dejes sola…Te prometo que no seré pesada , que no te presionaré .Prometo darte tu espacio y tiempo , te daré todo el tiempo que é tan cerca o tan lejos como quieras , pero vuelve Ulquiorra…No puedo seguir sin ti**

Me dejé caer con las manos a los lados y la sangre decorando la alfombra que habías elegido para mi acurruqué como una niña, mirando cada fibra , tiñéndola del color de la vida y la muerte , cogiéndolas entre mis manos simulando que eras tú, preguntándome…

**"Y ahora…¿Dónde te buscaré?"**

**…**

**_1MES DESPUÉS…_**

**(Narrador Orihime)**

_Querido Ulquiorra Cifer:_

_Hace una semana que no me levanto de la cama , los demás están buscándote pero yo ya he perdido toda esperanza._

_La primeras dos semanas organicé búsquedas por todo Hueco Mundo y las SS , le pedí ayuda al Capitán Comandante y le convencí de que si ser traidora era amarte , entonces yo lo era. El hombre se compadeció de mí y a pesar de negarme ayuda no me encarceló ._

_Las cosas han cambiado ¿Sabes? _

_Grimmjow y Nel-chan , al igual que Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun están saliendo , llevan juntos más o menos desde que tú te fuiste …Irónico ¿Verdad? Nos separamos nosotros y los demás encuentran su felicidad…_

_Me siento sola Ulquiorra , ya no sé por dónde buscarte…Hemos pensado en todo y lo único que nos queda es ir al Infierno , pero quiero pensar que no estás ahí. _

_Prefiero pensar que estás pensando en que hacer con tu vida, paseando por algún rincón de Hueco Mundo que aún no hemos hallado . Tal vez estés en algún escondite secreto , sí , prefiero pensar eso antes que aterrizar en el mundo real y darme cuenta de que ahora eres nuestro enemigo , de que todo por lo que hemos luchado no ha servido de nada…_

_¿Realmente eres nuestro enemigo? No , prefiero que no respondas , prefiero pensar que sigues siendo uno de nosotros pero necesitas tiempo para pensar en una solución para todo.Sí , prefiero pensar en que cuando la encuentres volverás…_

_Se despide de ti atentamente :_

_Orihime Inoue_

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

**Yo ya estoy mejor , pero he tenido algunas complicaciones ; me han querido operar y a causa de eso he tenido que hacer los examenes finales 2 semanas después que mis compañeros estando aún salieron bien y eso , pero si quería aprobar no podía escribir capitulos...Ha sido horrible (T-T)**

**Pero lo importante es que he vuelto a subir capítulos y que ahora subiré más a menudo(a pesar de que ahora cogí un catarro , que se le va a hacer...)**

**AVISO: A ESTE FIC LE QUEDARÁN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS APROXIMADAMENTE Y SI QUIEREN EPÍLOGO NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAN**

**Les recomiendo muy mucho que vean el último fanfic que he sacado , es un Au que se llama "El chico que convirtió mis sueños en pesadillas" Está todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime y es puramente Ulquihime :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo cuarto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	47. Chapter 47

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita son cosas dichas por los personajes**

**la cursiva es un pensamiento en primera persona de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**¡FELIZ NAVIAD A TOD S!**

**_CAP 45: Ulquiorra...Eres mío_**

**_Hace 1mes_**

**_(Narrador Ulquiorra)_**

_Abro los ojos y no veo nada .Acomodo mis ojos a la luz …Genial , no hay luz.A no ser que a ese ápice de claridad que penetra por debajo de la rendija de la puerta se la pueda llamar luz._

Muevo las palmas de mis manos

**-Duro-**Primero delante de mí

**-Rígido-**Después debajo de mí

**-Blando y áspero-**Donde tenía posada la cabeza

_Conclusión :Estoy en una cama peor que las que les solíamos dar a los Arrancars de servicio_

_Me siento en la cama , me duele la espalda ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?_

_Empiezo a hacer memoria y lo recuerdo todo ; recuerdo la paliza que le dí a Grimmjow ,el puñetazo a Orihime , sus lágrimas , el desierto de Hueco Mundo ,mi humanidad , y también recuerdo a_

_-_**Szayel Aporro Granzt , Octava Espada**

_Paso las manos por mi pelo y miro fijamente la puerta. Pongo las pies en el suelo y siento frío , un frío casi humano , los Hollos ya seamos de mayor o menor grado no experimentamos ese grado de "sentir"._

_Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta y la intento abrir , pero no se abre , está cerrada._

**_-Patético_**_-¿En serio quieren encerrarme en este cuchitril y que me quede esperando su llegada?...Y una mierda – **Cero**_

Comenzó a emanar energía y ví cómo se formaba un pequeño círculo frente a mi dedo índice , y al momento sentí como si me estuvieran comiendo la energía desde dentro. Miré la muñeca y las venas se movían cómo si además de haber sangre hubiera algo más.

**"¿Pero qué demonios?"**

El cero se dispersó y sentí que me mareaba me dolían los ojos como cuando los humanos tienen jaquecas y éstos empiezan a palpitar, como cuando parece que el ojo se te va a salir de las cuencas . Sí , posiblemente fuera algo parecido a eso.

Caí de rodillas sobre el frío cemento raspándomelas al contacto con el suelo, me llevé las manos a la cabeza gritando por el dolor, mis venas dolían , mi cabeza parecía querer explotar y mis ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas

¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

**-Vaya , vaya Ulquiorra…Que aspecto tan lamentable ¿Quién se atrevería a decir ahora que eres la antigua Cuarta Espada? ¿El poseedor de Murciélago?** –Escuché la voz de Szayel Aporro , y quise levantarme , pero no pude.-**Apuesto por que has intentado utilizar tus poderes ¿Me equivoco? No , claro que no , yo nunca me equivoco-**Miré en todas las direcciones buscando de dónde provenía esa voz ¿Sería yo que estaba volviéndome loco?No , era demasiado clara , no podía ser únicamente invención mía.

Me apoyé en una de las pareces y cerrando los ojos fui poco a poco palpando su superficie. Era de cemento , se me parecía a esos bunquers que habían contruido los humanos a mediados del siglo XX

Me subí a la cama y cuando toqué una de las esquinas de la pared conseguí percibir algo pulido **"Una cámara"**

-**Aprende a cerrar ese agujero negro que tienes por boca Szayel** –Le dí un puñetazo y al momento escuché la puerta abrirse.

Me tiré de la cama intentando llegar a la puerta , pero yo estaba demasiado débil y la puerta demasiado lejos ¿Conclusión?

-**Llevároslo , habrá que enseñarle una lección**-Me cogieron entre dos de sus guardas , me pusieron esposas en pies y manos y me sacaron de ese "Búnquer"

Escuchaba risas por los pasillos pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerme consciente.

Procuré fijarme lo más que pudiera en cada detalle de los lugares por donde pasaba

**"Suelos de baldosas , paredes lisas en un blanco puro" **_Casi parece que esté en un manicomio humano antes que en ….¿Dónde estoy? _

A partir de ahí todos mis razonamientos parecieron perder solidez .No sabía dónde estaba ¿Estaba en el infierno? ¿Estaba en la tierra? ¿Estaría siendo capturado mediante Szayel para conveniencia del Seireitei?¿Dónde estaba?

Intenté zafarme del agarre de los guardas pero las esposas me apretaban , dolía y el dolor aumentaba cada vez que me movía , msi muñecas sangraban , pero necesitaba , salir si me quedaba podrían intentar algo contra Orihime , podrían coaccionarla para que fuera a buscarme y no podía permitir eso , no me había ido para causarla más problemas de los que la había ocasionado…

-¡A POR ÉL!-Intenté correr por esos pasillos dispares ; unos cortos , otros largos , unos pequeños y otros grandes. Me perdía tantas veces que contarlas solo hubiera sido una pérdida .Tropecé tantas veces que terminó costándome andar, tantas que los guardas me terminaron por atrapar.

_Pienso en todo lo que me habría ahorrado si solo la hubiera hablado , si en vez de dejarla a cargo de Grimmjow , la hubiera cuidado yo , si la hubiera ido a visitar a su cuarto mientras estaba despierta…Son tantas las cosas que habría tenido que hacer , y son tantas las cosas que nunca debí de hacer que me faltarían vidas si quisiera nombrarlas todas…._

_Si hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer cunado lo debía hacer nada de esto estaría pasando_

_…_

Me llevaron a una sala con camillas y muchísimo inventario médico

**-Quédate quieto hasta que el Amo Szayel llegue**

**-No sabes lo patético que suena que llames Amo a esa basura antes que a mí-**Me miró con ira y les indicó a dos guardias que me pusieran en la camilla, ellos asintieron y al hacerlo me ataron los pies , las manos, las piernas y el busto con unas correas que tenía a los lados la camilla.

Ahora fue mi turno de retarle con la mirada , y tuve que presenciar con impotencia cómo él sonreía y me volvía a repetir lo mismo de antes:

**-Como decía; quédate quieto hasta que el Amo Szayel llegue-** Recalcó lo de "amo" y tuve serios problemas a la hora de aguantarme y no patalear como un niño.

Había 5 guardias, uno fue a avisar a la Octava de mi localización y de cómo me encontraba , 2 se fueron a montar guardia fuera de la habitación y los otros dos se quedaron montando guardia cada uno a un lado de la puerta.

Mientras ellos me miraban decidí que lo mejor que podría hacer era observar la habitación ;

Había tanques con líquidos verdes , azules y transparentes, jeringas de diversos tamaños y formas, bisturís , alicates, probetas y diferentes tubos de ensayo.

En una parte más alejada de donde estaba pude ver una especie de ordenadores con un montón de esas cosas llamadas "Microchips" en una caja.

…

Pasaron los minutos y la puerta se abrió

**-Que poca educación al dejarte aquí esperando y maniatado. Déjame ayudarte a desatarte…¡Ay Se me olvidaba! ERES MI PRISIONERO**-Comenzó a reírse y a mi me entraron arcadas al ver que entre sus dientes había restos de ropa, acababa de merendar Fracción cruda

**-Veo que has estado muy…Ocupado comiendo Fracciones**-Empezaba a entender porqué todos le tenían tanto miedo

**-Bien , Ulquiorra , bien. Me gusta tu sarcástico sentido del humor .Y espero que lo que voy a hacer ahora te guste tanto como a mí**-Sonrió y cogió una jeringuilla de tamaño considerable. Después se acercó a un tubo de ensayo con un color azul y puso un poco de ese líquido en la jeringuilla. Posteriormente se acercó a otros 3 tubos de ensayo , uno verde , otro marrón y por último uno transparente e hizo lo mismo que con le anterior.

Después se acercó a mí ,me enseñó la jeringa y comenzó a cuando me la volvió a enseñar la jeringa había cambiado; tenía una base de líquido amarillo, una especie de filamentos morados y unas bolitas anaranjadas que se movían entre el líquido. Era como si los líquidos no pudieran juntarse…

Dejó la jeringa a un lado y llamó a sus guardias; ambos me sujetaron la cabeza mientras el que había ido a informar a la Octava me ponía correas en el cuello y una especia de banda de acero en la frente

**-¿Sabes porque tu Cero no funcionó**?-No respondí-**Es porque llevas un mirochip en tu organismo , uno que controla tu energía y no la deja salir, de tal forma que; si intentas utilizarla éste lo que hace es expandirla por tu organismo haciendo que en el mejor de los casos te pase lo de antes , y en el peor …Bueno , en el peor de los casos estallarías desde dentro y tendría que resucitarte otra vez ¿Sabes lo cansado que es resucitar?**

**-Sé la clase de rata inmunda que eres y con eso me basta-**La Octava pareció ofenderse con mi comentario.

Cogió una especie de fórceps entre sus manos y lo acercó a mí.Comencé a moverme al ver que venía con eso hacia mí , pero al moverme las correas me raspaban el cuello, eran ásperas y el hilo me cortaba.

Los guardias volvieron a sujetarme mientras la Octava se acercaba cada vez más y más.

-**Abridle los ojos**-Miré a los guardias cuando la Octava habló . Ellos se acercaban cada vez más a mí, me sentí inútil ¿Y yo había sido la Cuarta Espada?

Sentí el frío del hierro en la cuenca de mi ojo izquierdo , al sentirlo me estremecí y le mordí la mano.Él me golpeó la cara y metió otro fórceps en el ojo derecho.

Intenté cerrar los ojos , pero no podía , esos malditos aparatos me lo impedían.

La Octava sonreía y yo me impacientaba con cada segundo que pasaba ¿Qué demonios iba a hacerme?

Ví cómo se daba la vuelta dándome la espalda , y cómo al girarse tenía esa extraña jeringuilla entre sus manos

**-¿Preparado Ulquiorra?...Espero que sí**

Se acercó a mí y yo volví a revolverme , cabeceé ,pataleé, mordí , arañé…O al menos eso intenté , porque nada de eso preció surtir efecto en cuanto esa aguja penetró mi pupila

**-¡AAAHHH!**

**-¡Hahahaha! ¿Te gusta Ulquiorra?-**Se apartó de mi ojo izquierdo quitándome los fórceps que tenía en este par luego coger otra aguja y rellenarla con los líquidos

El ojo me sangraba y los dolores de cabeza de antes no eran nada comparados con los de ahora .Comencé a moverme haciendo que la camilla se desequilibrara, los guardias se acercaron , pero al tocarme salieron disparados. Comencé a temblar , temblaba tanto que mis dientes castañeaban y parecían querer partirme la lengua.

Las correas se desataron y al levantar mi mano arrastré a Szayel haci mí . Agarré su cuello con tanta fuerza que pensé que lo mataría .

**-¿Cómo te has atrevido a atarme? ¡A MI! A LA CUARTA ESPADA ULQUIORRA CIFER**

Szayel balbuceaba y ponía los ojos en blanco mientras sus venas se marcaban en su rostro. Comenzó a palpar en una mesa algo , algo que según yo no tenía importancia, porque después de matarlo todo habría acabado.

Que mal hice en subestimarlo…

Szayel levantó una de sus manos y la dirigió a mi cuello , sentí un pinchazo , y luego ví como los guardias me devolvían a la camilla ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

La Octava se acercó a mí sudoroso , desabotonándose uno de los botones del cuello de su camisa para luego abrirme el ojo derecho por sí mismo e inyectarme el líquido de la aguja.

Veía cómo se acercaba y su cara de placer al ver que no podía hacer nada….

**-Duerme Ulquiorra, que ya me encargaré personalmente de "Recibirte" cuando te despiertes**

**…**

_Ha pasado una semana y cada día es lo mismo , cuando me despierto me peleo con los guardias , les muerdo , les araño…Lo intento todo para escapar , pero cada vez que me inyectan esa cosa me vuelvo loco , duele tanto…Joder, duele tanto que no me puedo controlar a mí mismo._

_La primera vez que me pasó la Octava dijo que si seguía así podría llegar a estallar desde dentro y tendría que volver a "resucitarme"_

_Últimamente está experimentando nuevas cosas conmigo:_

_Ahora me lleva a una sala después de que me inyecta ese líquido viscoso, es una sala con las paredes acolchadas en gris, una vez más en el centro había una camilla en forma de crucifijo con correas , y justo detrás de ésta había dos tanques con agua dentro y una bandeja a un lado con una especie de orejeras._

**_-Tumbadle_**_ –_Los guardias me cogieron por los brazos haciendo que mis pies se arrastraran por el frío suelo. Los tenía amoratados , hinchados, arañados…Directamente ya no les sentía.

Creo que de tanto aguantar el dolor terminé por acostumbrarme a él ,en ese momento era de lo único que podía fiarme.

El dolor no me abandonaría , no dejaría de hacerme sentir vivo y no me quitaría las ganas de morir.

El dolor era mi balanza en ese mundo desequilibrado , era el encargado de mantenerme cuerdo , o al menos lo intentaba en la medida de lo posible.

Me tumbaron en la camilla , me ataron y luego me mojaron el cuerpo ¿Qué demonios intentaban hacer?

Vi cómo la Octava se acercaba a esos tanques con agua mientras sonreía. Cogió esas orejeras entre sus manos y las mojó en el agua de los tanques, después se acercó una especie de mesa de control , donde reguló la intensidad de las luces y comencé a ver una luz azul detrás de mí , una luz titilante que parecía moverse , y acompañado de la luz escuchaba un ensordecedor zumbido y unos chisporretazos.

**-Esto te gustará**-Sonrió complacido al ver que me costaba hasta mantenerme consciente y me puso esas "orejeras" en la cabeza. Estaban mojadas y su tacto era rugoso, como el de una …_Esponja_

Justo después de decirlo me pusieron una especie de mordedor y al momento las luces azules y los chisporretazos aumentaron considerablemente

**"Disfruta"**

Sí , recuerdo que eso fue lo que escuché justo antes de que presionara un botón y miles de voltios recorrieran mi cuerpo , justo antes de que comenzara a ver la habitación de colores diferentes , justo antes de que mi cuerpo se levantara de la camilla y mis oídos comenzaran a sangrar…Y justo antes de dejar de sentir la recordé a ella…A Orihime Inoue .

Recordé a Mi Mujer…

…

(Narrador externo)

En el despacho de la Octava Espada éste piensa en porqué los tratamientos que utiliza contra Ulquiorra no funcionan

**-Señor , permiso**

**-Adelante-Szayel está mirando una de las cristaleras de la habitación cuando uno de sus más fiele guardias entra**

**-Aquí le traigo el informe Señor**

**-Déjalo encima de la mesa**

**-Como ordene-**Posó el informe donde su Amo le dijo y justo cuando se iba Szayel se dio la vuelta y le miró

**-Espera…Dime ¿Porqué crees que el tratamiento no funciona?**

**-Señor , yo sólo soy un trabajador inútil , no merezco tanta atención en mi person…**

**-Si , si , si .Me da igual las ñoñerías que digas sólo dime porque**

**-Emhh, bueno , puede que sea porque el microchip esté dañado**

**-No , no puede ser eso , lo he comprobado varias veces personalmente**

**\- O tal vez…Claro , tal vez necesita ponerle una barrera a su poder**

**-Entiendo…¿Te refieres a una barrera bilológica?**

**-Sí , señor , y…Humildemente permítame que le diga que no se me ocurre una barrera biológica más poderosa que usted mismo-**Szayel lo miró analizándolo , sopesando los pros y los contras de lo que ese inmundo esclavo decía y pensó que podía funcionar …No , definitivamente funcionaría

**-Buen trabajo**

**-Gracias Señor .Si me permite…-**El hombre se dio la vuelta , pero no había llegado a la puerta cuando Szayel le disparó un Cero

**-No necesito sabiondos en mi laboratorio …-**Su sirviente quedó hecho cenizas .

Poco después llamó a dos guardias

**-Me someteré una operación de fusión de núcleos con la Cuarta Espada Ulquiorra Cifer , quiero todo preparado para dentro de media hora**

**….**

**1 mes después…**

**-¿Estás listo?**

De entre las sombras apareció una figura esbelta y pálida, salvaje y elegante, de ojos gélidos y electrizantes…Apareció…

**-Sí , Amo**

Ulquiorra Cifer…

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO**

**AVISO: A ESTE FIC LE QUEDARÁN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS APROXIMADAMENTE Y SI QUIEREN EPÍLOGO NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAN**

**Les recomiendo muy mucho que vean el último fanfic que he sacado , es un Au que se llama "El chico que convirtió mis sueños en pesadillas" Está todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime y es puramente Ulquihime :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo quinto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	48. Chapter 48

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita son cosas dichas por los personajes**

**la cursiva es un pensamiento en primera persona de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**_Cap 46 : La pulsera de la perdición_**

**(Narrador Orihime Inoue)**

Guardé la carta en mi mesita , junto a las otras 30 que te había escrito y volví a cerrarlo.

Miré por el ventanal y me encontré con la misma estampa desoladora de todos los días…

_Aparto la vista sintiendo que ésta se vuelve borrosa , ese árido desierto me traía a la mente tantos recuerdos…Y en todos ellos estás tú ;Ulquiorra…_

_Ha pasado un mes desde que te marchaste y aún me pregunto …¿Porqué? ¿Porqué el destino se empeña en separarnos? ¿Es tan malo amarnos? ¿Estamos a caso cometiendo algún pecado?_

Me encojó en la cama sentada , agarrándome de las rodillas y enterrando mi cabeza en ellas , reposando sobre la mullida colcha…

_¿Qué pasó Ulquiorra? ¿En que momento nuestro amor se volvió un amor maldito?_

**-Inoue ¿Cómo andas?**

**-Kurosaki-kun …Bien , bueno, eso intento **–Sonreí y el se acercó a la cama con una enorme bandeja llena de comida **-¿Y esto?**

**-Este es el desayuno de la princesa de Las Noches**

**-Supongo que son privilegios de la realeza**

**-Supones bien…¿En que piensas tanto?**

**-Nose..Supongo que en nada y en todo a la vez. Son tantas cosas que nombrarlas una por una llevaría mucho tiempo**

**-Creo que te entiendo…-**Kurosaki dejó la bandeja en mi mesita y se acercó a revolverme el pelo-**Cuando lo termines me llamas para recogértelo ¿Vale?**

**-Vale-**Kurosaki salió cerrado la puerta tras de sí y comencé a comer. No tenía hambre , pero ya que se había tomado la molestia para traerlo lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar comer.

**-¿Se puede?-**Escuché varios golpecitos en la puerta y poco después una cabellera negra se asomó por la puerta .

**-Kuchiki-san, claro , pasa** – Sonreí lánguidamente y Rukia se acercó a mi sentándose en la cama

**-Orihime…Verás , hemos programado una reunión para hoy a la que creo deberías asistir**

**-No tengo muchas ganas Kuchiki-san , no me encuentro bien…**

**-Es sobre el paradero de Ulquiorra-**Me puse de rodillas en la cama y la zarandeé por los hombros

**-¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Le habéis visto? ¿Habeis hablado con él?-**Ella puso sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que yo apartara las mías**-¿P – p-pasa algo Kuchiki-san?**

**-Él… Está con el enemigo Orihime**

**-Os habréis equivocado , ese no puede ser Ulquiorra**\- Aparté la mirada y me senté agarrándome las piernas

**-¿Porqué no lo dejas ya?**

**-No se de que me hablas…-**Me cogió ambas manos entre las suyas

**-A Ulquiorra…-**Aparté la vista-**Orihime ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que dejes de esperarle? Él no va a volver…**

**-Kuchiki-san…**

-**Mira , a todos se nos ha hecho difícil ver que él en ningún momento fue como nos hizo creer , que nos engañó .Pero…**

**-No hay ningún pero que valga-**Aparté mis manos de las suyas y la miré con toda la rabia contenida que tenía en mi interior-**No sabeis nada de él**

**-Orihime…Sé que para ti es más difícil que para los demás , pero todos le queríamos , cada uno a su forma , pero todos lo hacíamos**

**-No , ninguno os preocupasteis por sus gustos , por como era , por sus miedos , por lo que significaban sus gestos , jamás le quisisteis cerca…¡A NINGUNO OS IMPORTABA ULQUIORRA!**

**-¡Ya basta Orihime!-**Kuchiki –san se levantó de la cama con los ojos llorosos y me miró con rabia mientras hacía dos puños con sus manos-**Todos le queríamos al igual que a ti , y por eso mismo estamos teniendo paciencia con tus ñoñerías .Pero la verdad es que todo esto está pasando por tu culpa.-**Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa-** Me da igual lo mucho que pueda dolerte lo que te voy a decir Orihime , pero alguien debe de decirte la verdad…Si tú no te hubieras besado con Grimmjow nada de esto habría pasado , si en vez de encargarme a mí que se lo dijera todo tú se lo hubieras dicho él aún estaría aquí , y si Grimmjow hubiera cerrado la boca Ulquiorra …¡AÚN ESTARÍA AQUÍ!-**Kuchiki-san rompió a llorar

_Es verdad , yo lo he creado todo , todo esto es mi culpa…_

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a Kuchiki-san , ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Poco a poco rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos y la abracé

**-Lo siento Kuchiki-san , sé que todos le queríais , pero…Siento que no puedo hacer nada porque él vuelva y creo que eso me está volviendo loca**-Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro-**De verdad que lo siento**

**-Yo …No sé que me ha pasado Orihime ,entiendo lo mal que lo estás pasando y todo eso , me he pasado diciéndote todo lo que dije , pero echaba de menos a la Orihime risueña y torpona que siempre nos alegraba el día a todos con una sonrisa .Nada es lo mismo sin ti Orihime.**

**-Entonces la antigua Orihime ha vuelto-**Sonreí y Kuchiki-san me abrazó más fuerte

**-Gracias , necesitaba volver a ver a mi te veo en la reunión de las ocho – **Me volvió a abrazar y se marchó de la habitación

Conforme los segundos pasaron mi vista se volvió borrosa , mis piernas temblaron y me caí de rodillas al suelo mientras los sollozos comenzaban.

Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y dejé que el tiempo pasara mientras lloraba y sollozaba.

**-¿Porqué Ulquiorra? ¿Porqué me dejaste sola?**

**…**

Salí de la bañera y me recogí el pelo y el cuerpo en 2 toallas. Después de eso me sequé , me puse una coleta y me cambié a la ropa de entrenamiento.

Salí de la habitación directa a la sala de í el Box 0 y planteé una imagen estratificada de los diversos niveles del infierno tal y como estaban la última vez que los chicos estuvieron allí.

El Laberinto :Es el primer nivel lleno de estructuras cubicas blancas, algunas llenas y otras huecas. Entre ellas se encuentra un camino azul que zigzaguea todo este nivel dividiéndose y volviéndose a juntar. En este nivel se encuentran la mayoría de las almas que esta en el infierno, y por lo tanto también se encuentran casi el total de los Kushandas. Existe una zona en el que el camino se termina dando lugar a un vacío con unas nubes las cuales llevaran al siguiente nivel del Infierno

El Mar :Es una basta extensión de agua con pequeñas superficies de tierra blanca y con varios restos óseos de "cadáveres" de Kushanadas atravesados y ensartados por espadas gigantes. Para atravesar al siguiente nivel se ha de bucear todo el mar hasta el fondo, una vez atravesado se llegará al siguiente nivel.

Las Montañas de Ácido:Este nivel esta lleno de pozas de ácido amarrillo que rezuman y caen como cascadas a través de desniveles que perfilan montañas y los cuales dan lugar a dicha orografía tan característica y pintoresca. El suelo esta recubierto de tierra y de nubes. El cielo en su lugar esta formado por el fondo del agua del nivel anterior. Si se atraviesan las nubes del suelo se llega por último al nivel más profundo del infierno

El Corazón del Infierno :Se trata del nivel más profundo, donde los Togabito vivían y se escondían, usándolo como "base de operaciones". Es una gran planicie, de nubes amarillas que recuerdan al ácido de las pozas, en el centro de este existe un pozo de magma, rodeada de una estructura con columnas y un esqueleto gigante. Cuando sucede el incidente con Kurosaki-kun, a su regreso este sitio se torna más oscuro y malvado, todo lleno de magma y volcanes, e incluso con rayos y truenos.

Después si no me acuerdo mal , ellos me explicaron que había dos tipo de moradores en el Infierno:

Los pecadores( también llamados los Togabito) :Eran las almas corruptas del ser devorados por los guardianes del Infierno y están encadenados a éste mediante unas cadenas . Por lo que cuando salen al mundo exterior no se les puede ver la cara y que sino los Kushanada les atrapan y les devuelven al Infierno atravesándoles con una Espada.

Los Kushanada : son los que vigilan el Infierno (guardianes) y se encargan de comerse todo lo haya a su paso , especialmente a todos aquellos que no deberían de estar en el Infierno.

Decidí después de ver cada nivel en holograma que ese sería mi entrenamiento.

…

Salí del Box de entrenamiento y miré la hora. Eran las seis , me ducharía y bajaría a la reunión , pero antes iría a por algo de comer a la cocina.

Llegué a la cocina , era amplia , de titanio y con electrodomésticos y utensilios de última generación.

Me acerqué al están de la fruta y cogí una manzana

**-Inoue-san**

**-¡Harribel-san!-**Me acerqué a ella y la abracé – **Hacía mucho que no te veía …Bueno , en realidad hace un tiempo que no veo a mucha gente por, ya sabes…**

**-¿La Cuarta?**

**-Sí …**

**-Ya te lo dijeron ¿Cierto?-**Asentí-**¿Y qué piensas?**

**-En realidad da igual lo que piense ¿No?-**Me senté sobre la encimera haciendo que ella quedara frente a mí

**-Para mí sí que importa**

**-Gracias Harribel-san ¿Sabes qué pienso ahora?**-Negó- **Pienso que en realidad eres muy buena persona , y que en tu anterior vida debiste de sufrir mucho por ello , por ello por tu lealtad incondicional. Hay demasiada gente mala en este mundo , intenta fiarte sólo de quienes realmente lo merezcan-**Ella cerró los ojos y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina

**-¿Eso quiere decir que no contestarás a mi pregunta?-**Sonreí-**Lo suponía…Por cierto , gracias**

Subí a la habitación poco después y cundo cerré la puerta sentí cómo una pesada lágrima resbalaba por mi rostro y se anclaba en el suelo…

**"¿Y qué piensas?"**

_¿Qué qué pienso?_ Me dejé caer por la puerta y me acurruqué como una niña asustada . Como una niña perdida en el bosque .Como una niña en una habitación oscura sin una luz que la dirija por una ruta.

Y entonces me volví a preguntar … _¿Qué pienso?_

...Me metí al baño y al salir de la bañera la imagen que me dio el espejo hizo que me diera lástima de mi misma ; El pelo no tenía brillo y era considerablemente menor del que tenía antes en cantidad , tenía ojeras negras bajo mis ojos , y estos parecían más los de un pez muerto , sin brillo , que los míos. La piel estaba muy pálida , nada quedaba ya de ese sonrojo siempre presente en mis mejillas. Mis labios...los toqué con la mano y estaban áridos, cortados…

Me miré el resto del cuerpo y había adelgazado muchísimo , se me notaban los huesos de las costillas y la cadera….

¿Esa era yo? ¿En eso me había convertido?

Me tapé el cuerpo con una toalla , estaba horrorizada ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esos extremos?

Me cambié de ropa y salí de la habitación , pero esta vez hechándome un poco de maquillaje para al menos no asustar a quienes me encontrara en la reunión

Caminé por los pasillos de Las Noches y conforme me acercaba a la Sala de Reuniones más veces pensaba en lo que la Tercera me había dicho ¿Qué quería?. ..

Las piernas me temblaban , no entendía porqué estaba tan nerviosa pero el caso es que lo estaba.

Me apoyé en una pared , tomé aire y seguí caminando.

Cuando llegué a la sala , ya estaban todos.

**-¡Orihime! Ya pensábamos que no vendrías-**Kuchiki-san se acercó a mi con un sonrisa y después la siguieron los demás

**-Perdón , creo que me entretuve demasiado**

-¡O-ri-hi-me-chann!- Con miedo observe cómo Nel-chan se acercaba a mí-**¡Ya tenía ganas de abrazarte Orihime-chann!-**Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que todo el color que había perdido durante esos días volvió a mi rostro

**-¡OY! Nel , deja de abrazarla ¿No ves que no respira?**

**-Jo Grimmi, nadie aguanta mis abrazos-**Me soltó y me miró para saber si estaba bien , después sonrió y me volvió a abrazar , pero esta vez mucho más suave.-**Enserio, me legro de volver a verte**

**-Yo también Nel-chan**

**-¿Qué tal si nos dejamos los emotivos reencuentros para luego y comenzamos con la reunión?**

**-Perdón Nnoitra-san**

**-Te lo perdonaré si me concedes la revancha**

**-Eso está hecho-**Me revolvió el pelo y después de eso se fue a sentar en su asiento

Todos nos sentamos y la reunión comenzó

**"La ocho y cuarto…Esto va para largo"**

…

**-Según los cálculos que hemos hecho Ulquiorra se encuentra en el Infierno, en la parte más profunda para ser más exactos**.-Dijo Grimmjow

**-En el Infierno hay varios niveles que ya conocemos,, el laberinto , el mar, las montañas de ácido y el corazón de Infierno-**Dijo Kuchiki-san

**-Lo más probable es que se encuentre en el último nivel que habéis nombrado-**Dijo Grimmjow

**-¿Y que haremos cuando estemos allí?-**Dijo Nel-chan

**-Atacar. Sí queremos que el mundo no se vaya a la mierda debemos de acabar con la rebelión en el Infierno-**Dijo Grimmjow

**-¿Los mataremos?-**Dijo Ishida-kun

**-Depende , si podemos capturarlos vivos mejor, sinceramente no tengo ganas d****de matar a Ulquiorra-**Todo el mundo daba por supuesto que Ulquiorra era el enemigo. Quería levantarme e irme de esa maldita reunión , ya no sabía ni que hacía ahí , pero esperé. Alguien cogió mi mano y me susurró un** "Tranquila Orihime-can , ni aunque quisiéramos podríamos matarle , y por si te sirve de consuelo yo creo en la inocencia de Ulquiorra.Él jamás haría algo así" **Mentalmente agradecí sus palabras

**-¿Y cómo podemos entrar? Según lo que sabemos la SS tiene prohibido entrar en el Infierno y los guardias no dudarán en comernos si nos colamos-**Dijo una de las Fracciones de Harribel-san

**-Se puede entrar abriendo un portal , no se puede entrar sin ningún riesgo , pero para evitarnos males mayores… Todo aquel que no sea Hollow o Shinigami deberá de quedarse aquí , protegiendo Las Noches**-Dijo Grimmjow

**-¡ME NIEGO! –**Me levanté de la silla y dí un golpe en la mesa ante la sorpresa de todos**-Si pensáis que me voy a quedar aquí viendo como el resto se va a buscar a Ulquiorra después de todo lo que he entrenado , lo siento mucho pero no**

**-Yo estoy con Orihime-chan .Ella se ha esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí , no se merece esto**

**-¿Te crees que no lo sé Nel? Yo fui quien estuvo con ella en los entrenamientos, pero las reglas no las pongo yo. Todos corremos peligro al entrar en el Infierno , pero quienes más tienen son los humanos , porque al cabo de un tiempo en su pecho crece una cadenas que poco a poco va mermando hasta convertir en Hollow a la persona. Y no voy a dejarla sufrir ese riesgo**

**-¡ES MI VIDA!-**Miré a Grimmjow con ira , no se lo merecía , pero estaba demasiado harta como para ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias de mis reacciones**-Lo siento Grimmjow por paarla contigo pero estoy harta de que todos intenten mangonearme la vida . Es mía y yo decido cómo vivirla**

**-No quería enfadarme Orihime , pero si no acatas las normas…**

**-¿¡Qué pasa si no acato las normas!?**

**-No podrás participar en esta misión**

**-¡Grimmi!-**Gritó Nel-chan , y yo puse un brazo delante de ella haciéndola callar

**-¿Lo dices enserio?**

**-Complétame**

**-Pues ahí te quedas**

**Me dí media vuelta y me marché de ahí dejando**

…

**_(En el Infierno) Narrador Omnisciente_**

**-¿Estás listo?**

Entre las sombras apareció una figura esbelta y pálida, salvaje y elegante, de ojos gélidos y electrizantes…Apareció…

**-Sí , Amo**

**-Tu misión será traer desde La Noches , en Hueco Mundo, a éste castillo a Orihime Inoue**

**-Como usted ordene Amo**

**-Pero la quiero viva. Quiero que la engañes , quiero que finjas…Quererla**

**-Entendido Amo**

**…**

**(En Las Noches)**

**Narra Orihime**

Entro a mi cuarto , doy un portazo y me tiro en la cama agotada , cabreada y con ganas de matar a Grimmjow ¿Cómo puede hacerme eso?

Apagué la luz y me acerqué a la cortina de mi cuarto , la abrí y miré a la Luna

**-Dime…¿Crees que algún día lo volveré a ver? ¿Podré llegar a ser feliz con él?-**Definitivamente la Luna no me respondería , así que cerré la cortina susurrando un –**Imposible ¿Cierto?**

Mientras cerraba la cortina ví algo brillando de forma fugaz y me acerqué palpando la superficie de mi tocador para saber lo que é algo frío como el hielo y sentí una corriente eléctrica al examinarlo un poco mejor me dí cuenta de lo que era y una vez más me heché a llorar

Era la pulsera, la pulsera que dio Ulquiorra, la que utilicé para despedirme de mis amigos, la que utilicé para traicionarlos al esconder a Grimmjow…Una vez más estaba en mis manos

Me acerqué a la cama, sostuve la pulsera entre mis manos y mientras admiraba las vistas del ventanal me dormí

(En el sueño)

**-Despierta…-**Abrí los ojos y estaba sobre una superficie opaca negra. Miré a mi alrededor y todo era del mismo color.

Intenté acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad y volví a oir esa voz

**-Despierta…**

**-¿Q-qu-quién es?**

**-Ponte la pulsera que te regalé** -¿La pulsera que me regaló? Pero si no sabía quien era como iba a saber de qué pulsera me hablaba…A no ser que

**-¿Ulquiorra? ¿Eres tú?**

**-Ven a la salida de Las Noches**

**-¡No! Espera , donde estás , no te marches**

**-Te estoy esperando…**

**-¡ULQUIORRA ESPERAME!**

Sentí un frío gélido en mi espalda y al girarme …Me desperté

**-¡Ulquiorra!**

Me puse la pulsera , salí de la cama de un salto. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí corriendo hacia la salida de Las Noches.

No sabía si me lo iba a encontrar , no sabía si lo que había soñado era real o sólo era otro espejismo creado por mi mente , pero lo que sí sabía era que agotaría todas las posibilidades de verle que tuviera.

_Sólo espérame un poco más Ulquiorra , enseguida estoy contigo_

Corrí por los pasillos , me caí y me levanté para volver a correr. Necesitaba verlo y estaba tan cerca , tan cerca que no podía dejarlo marchar. Abrí la puerta haciendo que me entrara arena en los ojos y me costara ver , puse mi brazo como "escudo" y volví a intentarlo .

Frente a mi vi dos zapatos negros y al apartar mi brazo e ir subiendo la vista le ví a él…

**-Te estaba esperando…**

**-¿Ulquiorra?...-**Tenía un brillo parecido a cuando me …Secuestró ¿Le habría pasado algo?-**¿Dónde has estado? Todos te hemos buscado, yo…Estaba muy preocupada por ti**

**-A partir de ahora no tendrás que volver a estarlo**

**-¿Eh?-**Vi cómo extendía su mano en mi dirección

**-¿Quieres venir conmigo en un viaje sin retorno?-** No sé porqué pero aunque algo en mi interior me decía **"Corre, huye , aléjate de él"** Yo extendí mi mano hacia él , la mano de la pulsera, ésa que me mandó ponerme , esa por la cual no podrían rastrearme , esa por la cual…Iría de cabeza a la perdición

Con un tirón de manos me acercó a él. Él estaba frío, su mano estaba frío , él en sí estaba siendo frío…Pero no pude pensar mucho más antes de que sintiera un familiar y agudo dolor en la nuca

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO**

**AVISO: A ESTE FIC LE QUEDARÁN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS APROXIMADAMENTE Y SI QUIEREN EPÍLOGO NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAN**

**Les recomiendo muy mucho que vean el último fanfic que he sacado , es un Au que se llama "El chico que convirtió mis sueños en pesadillas" Está todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime y es puramente Ulquihime :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo quinto capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	49. Chapter 49

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita son cosas dichas por los personajes**

**la cursiva es un pensamiento en primera persona de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**_Cap47: No me llames así..._**

_Me duele la acomodar mi posición y entonces escucho el crujir de mi espalda._

_Rectifico , me duele la cabeza , la espalda y cada célula de mi cuerpo._

_Siento el cuerpo tan pesado como si me hubieran tirado una losa abrir los ojos, me pesan y no veo nada , me rodea una oscuridad absoluta._

_Decido sentarme ,y al palpar la superficie sobre la que estoy me doy cuenta de que es rasposa , parece cemento._

-**Te has despertado…**

Me giro hacia quien acababa de hablar pero sigo sin ver nada , sólo distingo un pequeño brillo en la oscuridad.

**-¿Quién eres?-**Me duele la cabeza tanto que cuando intento recordar siento que me están golpeando con un bate de beisbol. ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

-**Esa es una información que no precisas saber-**Esa voz… Había algo en esa voz que me sonaba , pero estaba en blanco. Sabía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante pero no sabía qué-**Tu única obligación aquí el acatar las órdenes del Amo**

**-¿El Amo? ¿Quién..**

**-No preguntes nada sólo acata las órdenes y habla cuando se te demande. Si no mantente voz es demasiado ruidosa y tus preguntas me molestan así que hasta que lleguemos con el Amo no hables o te arrancaré las cuerdas vocales**

Tragué fuerte _¿Porqué me trata así? ¿Le he hecho algo malo? ¿Quién es el "Amo"? ¿Quién es él?_

Decidí guardarme mis preguntas y acatar sus órdenes . Necesitaba saber que hacía ahí , y para eso necesitaba ver al que llamaban "Amo".

Sentí que me cogían en la mano.

**-¡AUCH!-**El contacto era demasiado fuerte , me hacía daño

**-¿Dónde está?**

**-¿E-el qué?**

**-La pulsera ¿Dónde está la pulsera que traías puesta? **

**-¿Qué puls…-**Entonces sentí como si estuviera viviendo en tercera persona una película sobre mi vida.

Le escribía cartas , le consideraron un traidor y me dejé de hablar con mis amigos , al final decidí ir a la reunión donde me prohibieron participar , me enfadé y soñé que me hablaba , que volvía a estar con él y me mandaba poner "esa pulsera". Salía de La Noches y me lo encontraba .Sus ojos , su tacto , sus palabras , él…Era frío

Me zarandeó mientras yo seguía de rodillas en el suelo , con la cabeza gacha y la mano que él sostenía levantada

**-¿La has escondido? ¿Piensas que de esa forma te encontrarán? Responde **

**-¿U-ulquiorra? Eres…¿Realmente eres tú Ulquiorra?-**Tiró de mi mano más fuerte y aguanté el dolor

**-No sé que tipo de confianzas tendrías con ese tal Ulquiorra , pero no lo confundas conmigo. Yo soy la Cuarta Espada , no un simple humano como tú o ese al que estás nombrando . Y ahora dime ¿Dónde está la pulsera?**

**-¿No te acurdas de tu nombre?**

**-Humana , te advierto que estás acabando con mi paciencia , así que habla ya o …-**Apretó más fuerte mi muñeca**\- te la romperé**

Y grité , y lloré, y arañé pero él no paró y me siguió haciendo daño.

**-Para …¡ULQUIORRA PARA! ME HACES DAÑO ¡PARA!**

**-Ya te he dicho que no soy ese tal de llamarme así , es patético**

**-Para , porfavor , para …**

**-Pararé cuando me digas donde está la pulsera.**

**-No lo sé…Realmente no lo sé**-Él volvió a hacer fuerza y sentí como si me desgarraran la muñeca**-¡AHH! ¡PARA!¡ PARA! NO ME HAGAS MÁS DAÑO¡PORFAVOR!**

**-Aún no te he roto la muñeca así que deja de quejarte tanto y dime donde está la maldita pulsera.**

**-No lo sé ¡NO LO SÉ! **

**-Tienes 5 segundos para decirme donde está**

**-No lo sé , de verdad que no lo sé**

**-1…**

**-Porfavor**

**-2…**

**-¡No lo sé ¡ Ya te lo he dicho**

**-3…**

**-Debió de perderse cuando me trajiste**

**-4…**

**-¡Para!**

**-5…**

**-¡ULQUIORRA!**

**-Respuesta incorrecta **

En ese momento lo ví , sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que aquel día…El día en que resucité a Kurosaki.

Aún recuerdo como me miró; Me miraba con despreció , con asco , con decepción….Y en ese momento me estaba mirando igual.

Sentí que hacía más fuerza en mi muñeca y justo cuando pensé que me la rompería una lágrima cayó en el cemento y ví como la luz entraba en la habitación..

Cerré los ojos y otra lágrima cayó, y al abrirlos le ví; con sus ojos verdes , su cabello azabache estaba más corto que la última vez que le ví , tenía el cabello mucho más desordenado y el mechón que se bifurcaba en su nariz era mucho menor ,su piel ya no era tan pálida y su brazo, ése con el que me intentaba partir la mano , parecía más fibrado.

**-Cuarta , el Amo desea verla .**

Ulquiorra me miró primero con desprecio y luego sorprendido al mirarme a los ojos , pareció quedarse en trance y luego enfurecerse. Tiró de mi brazo y me empujó hacia los guardias que había en la puerta.

**-Bien , llevárosla**

**-El Amo también requiere tu presencia**

Los guardias me cogieron por los brazos y me pusieron unas cadenas en las manos y los pies , mientras Ulquiorra se unía en nuestra marcha hacia el "Amo"

Sólo podía ver su espalda , era ancha , masculina y fibrada.

Sólo podía ver su hábito de meter las manos en sus pantalones ; Unos pantalones negros con bordado en blanco ,combinados con una chaqueta del mismo color y del mismo bordado , con un gran 4 tatuado en verde en la espalda.

Era del color de sus ojos , verde bosque , verde amazonas , verde de vida verde de oscuridad…Verde de agonía , hipnotizante agonía

Sentí como los guardias tiraban de las codenas que me sostenían y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Mi pelo se movió desde mi espalda hasta mis hombros tapándome la visa e impidiendo que los demás vieran la expresión que ponía.

¿Para eso había entrenado tanto? ¿Para eso me había enfrentado a mis amigos? ¿Para eso había vuelto a mandar a la mierda mi vida?...Si lo hubiera sabido , sólo si lo hubiera sabido , habría mandado todo a la mierda por lo que quería ,y habría vivido mi vida como quería vivirla .

_No más Hueco Mundo , no más Seireitei , no más Shinigamis , no más Arrancar…No más nada_

_Sólo Ulquiorra y yo , haciéndole frente al destino sin nadie que nos estropeara nuestras felicidad , sin nadie que nos guiara a un nuevo final._

_Solo nosotros , solo él , solo yo . Solo quería crear un eclipse entre mi Luna y el Sol._

_Sólo quería juntar a la princesa con el monstruo. Sólo quería huir del príncipe y casarme con el dragón que me devoraría con sus llamas._

_Sólo quería romper el equilibrio del mundo , desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza y resucitarlo cuantas veces fueran en los cuentos de hadas el final siempre es feliz , y este es mi cuento y yo decido con quien lo tengo . Y si yo decido que mi felicidad depende de él ¡Bienvenido sea!_

_Porque el es mi Luna y yo soy su sol , yo soy la princesa y él el dragón , él tiene las alas que me dan la felicidad y yo el pecho donde resguardar su corazón._

Sentí que tiraban de mí hacia arriba , y le ví ; con sus impolutos zapatos negros , sus pantalones de cinturón blanco y hebilla metálica , con su chaqueta y chaqué negro , con su corbata verde bosque y su camisa de un blanco tan puro que rivalizaba con el de la sus manos en los bolsillos y esa mirada fría , impertérrita y de asco dirigida a su presa . Dirigida a mí

**-¿Piensas seguir ahí tirada mucho tiempo?-**Se acercó a mí y con la delicadeza propia de un asesino ,me cogió con el mentón hasta que me hizo levantarme y quedé casi a su altura- **No tolero las faltas de puntualidad , y no voy a incumplir mis principios por una símple humana como tú**

Decidí no contestar, aparté mi cara de sus manos y comencé a caminar . Le haría recordar así fuera lo último que hiciera en mi vida.

Sentía su mirada en mi nuca , penetrante como nunca e intrigada como siempre.

Seguí caminando mientras las cadenas me rozaban en los pies y me hacían cada vez más difícil andar.

Llegamos a una gran puerta roja de amarres metalizados en forma de aro como los castillos medievales. Ulquiorra mandó a los guardias esperar fuera junto a mí y entró en la sala tras pedir permiso para entrar. Pasados unos minutos volvió a salir mandando a los guardias que me escoltaran hasta la sala.

Una vez dentro Ulquiorra se acercó a mí y me susurró que si no me comportaba como él hacía y trataba con respeto al "Amo" sería él mismo el que me mataría.

Los guardias me soltaron y Ulquiorra hizo que caminara siguiéndome con la mirada y amenazando con romperme el brazo.

**-Inoue Orihime…Tenía ganas de verte ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te han tratado bien mis subordinados?**

**-Szayel…**

**-Vaya , veo que recuerdas mi nombre …¿Cómo debería de sentirme porque un ser como "tú"**-Dijo de forma despectiva-**haya hecho un mínimo esfuerzo por recordarme? Alagado supogo.**

**-Ulquiorra**

**-Sí , Amo ¿Qué desea**?-Ulquiorra se puso de rodillas en una pose de sumisión total , como un perro que espera órdenes de su amo

**-Quiero que te levantes y me digas que te provoca ésta mujer**-Ulquiorra me examinó con la mirada .Yo le miraba ilusionada mientras él me recorría excrutándome con su analítica mirada.

Pero cuando llegó a mi pelo sus ojos parecieron brillar y apartó la mirada , lo miré confundida, me miró cara a cara y volvió a tu típico rostro impertérrito.

En ningún momento me miró a los ojos , de mi cara sólo miró la barbilla ¿Significaba eso que me estaba recordando?

**-No siento nada más que asco, lástima y desprecio de que exista un ser tan débil. Éste es un mundo hecho para los fuertes , no para los débiles. El mundo no está hecho para compadecer a los débiles , está hecho para destruirlos**

Miré a Ulquiorra y realmente sentí que no le conocía. Ese no esa el Ulquiorra que me preguntaba sobre el corazón. No era el Ulquiorra que sentía respeto y admiración por Aizen , era un Ulquiorra nuevo , una burda copia del anterior ya que éste decidió adorar a alguien de rango inferior al suyo, algo completamente imposible al hablar de la antigua Cuarta Espada.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y ¿Qué habían hecho con Ulquiorra? _

_¿Porqu__é_ _me mira con odio? ¿Qué es eso tan malo que le he hecho para que me mire así?_

_Cómo lo hace un león con su presa, como si él fuera el malo de la película , el encargado de hacer que un héroe me salvara de él ¿Porqué? _

_¿Porqué siempre tenía que interpretar el peor papel? ¿Porqué siempre tenía que ser el malo cuando yo ansiaba tener con él el beso final de la película?_

**-Bueno , bueno Ulquiorra , tampoco hace falta que seas tan rudo con nuestra invitada-**La Octava Espada sonrió complacido con la respuesta de Ulquiorra y yo no pude por menos que dedicarle una mirada intimidatoria

**-Como ordene Amo –**Miré a Ulquiorra anonadada ¿De verdad aún seguía sin reconocerme? O… ¿Estaba fingiendo no conocerme? Claro ,tenía que ser eso . Le miré y sonreí

**-Ulquiorra ,quitala las cadenas . No queremos que nuestra invitada se sienta incómoda** –Ulquiorra se acercó a mí y me quitó las cadenas mientras Szayel se acercaba a mí cogiéndome del mentón y haciendo que Ulquiorra se apartara al terminar su tarea

**-Dime Orihime Inoue…¿Te has vuelto más fuerte?**

**-Sí**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Sí**

**-Entonces ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-**Me soltó la cara y me hizo mirar la habitación mientras él reía histéricamente

**-Estoy aquí por …Ulquiorra-**Le miré a los ojos y él apartó la mirada, avergonzada volví mi mirada a Szayel y éste nos miró a ambos mientras se ponía en su sitio las gafas.

**-Ya veo que el sentimiento es mutuo**-Sonrió y tras eso miró a Ulquiorra y le hizo una señal . éste me cogió por el brazo y me obligó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que lo hacía su "Amo".

Todo el trayecto me pregunté si utilizar tanta fuerza en mí era estrictamente necesario cuando Szayel no nos miraba.

Pero aún así me callé , no quería que se descubriera nuestra tapadera.

Pasados unos minutos llegamos a una puerta enorme. Era metalizada y para entrar necesitamos que Szayel pasara por el identificador y se hiciera un examen de retina.

Después de eso las puertas se abrieron de par en par y todos entramos, al entrar las puertas se cerraron tras nosotros .

La luces estaban apagadas , por lo que no conseguía ver nada . Miré en la dirección en la que se suponía tendría que estar Ulquiorra y ví dos esferas verdes observándome.

No sabía si me estaba viendo de verdad o si sólo hacía lo que yo , lo único que podía decir era que su mirada escondía algo detrás que yo no era capaz de ver.

De repente las luces se encendieron y se vió una máquina que había visto otras veces en los hospitales , una especie de máquina de resonancia. Miré a Ulquiorra que aún me tenía cogída del brazo ¿Realmente hacía falta llegar a tanto en la actuación?

Szayel le hizo una señal y Ulquiorra hechó a andar arrastrándome a mí con él. Me tumbaron en la camilla y me pusieron correas por el torso y el estómago , cogieron mis brazos y piernas y ambos los ataron con esposas. Miré a Ulquiorra asustada , desesperada ¿Qué me pensaba hacer Szayel?

La Octava Espada se dirigió a una puerta la cual daba a una sala que estaba protegida por un cristal ,y comenzó a toquetear un montón de botones de lo que parecía una sala de control , mientras Ulquiorra cogía varios parches con una especie de saliente en forma de tubo y me los colocaba en la parte del ante brazo, después cogió una especie de banda y me la colocó en la frente .La banda estaba llena de parches en la parte baja y estos se pegaban a mi frente como lapas.

Comencé a respirar más fuerte , más audible , más entrecortado …Estaba aterrada

Y cuando peor estaba vi cómo Ulquiorra se acercaba a mí , y me quedé embobada mientras miraba sus esferas verdosas , esas que hacía escasos minutos había visto brillando en la oscuridad.

**-Ulquiorra…-**Él no contestó , prefirió quedarse callado y responderme con dos picotazos , uno en cada brazo .Le ví mirándome , viéndome aterrada , viendo cómo esperaba su señal para marcharnos . Una marcha que cada vez veía más distante , sobre todo cuando él se marchó dejándome sola con una vía en cada brazo.

No sin antes regalarme unas palabras que me darían pesadillas , esas que tuve cuando le ví morirse , esas que tuve cuando le ví marcharse en el entrenamiento, esas que tuve cuando se marchó de Hueco Mundo:

**-Pensé que ya te había dejado claro que no me llames así , no me llamo así y no me conoces .Deja ya de tratarme como si alguna vez hubiéramos sido cercanos , porque no lo hemos sido , no lo somos , ni lo seremos**

Las luces se apagaron y por un instante todo estaba a oscuras , hasta que el tubo en el que estaba comenzó a hacer el ruido propio de un motor y mi camilla comenzó a moverse hacia su interior , una luz iluminó el tubo y comencé a moverme , pero cada vez que me movía las cadenas me arañaban , estaban oxidadas y con motas anaranjadas por cada uno de sus engarces.

Sentí frio en mis venas y al mirarme los brazos sentí una punzada ¿Era por ese líquido que subía por el tubo de la vía? Sí , debía de ser por eso que mi cabeza daba vueltas , debía ser por eso que al mirarme los brazos las venas habían cambiado de color y ahora eran de color coral , debía de ser por eso que mi piel brillaba , debía de ser por eso que mi cuerpo se levantaba de la camilla y Szayel me dedicaba unas escuetas y dañinas palabras:

**-Disfruta de tu bienvenida , Princesa de Hueco Mundo…**

**"Estoy sola"** pensé mientras sentía que me desvanecía **"Estoy sola"** Pensé mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban **"Estoy sola"** pensé mientras visualizaba su rostro en mi mente , él me sonreía y me tendía su mano para que la cogiera .Lo recordé todo mientras sonreía por última vez **"Estoy sola"** pensé , mientras comenzaba a ver todo en rojo y lágrimas de sangre caían desde mis ojos a la camilla, dejando mis carrillos tintados con el color que no distingue entre la vida y la muerte…

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ola !**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO**

**AVISO: A ESTE FIC LE QUEDARÁN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS APROXIMADAMENTE Y SI QUIEREN EPÍLOGO NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAN**

**Les recomiendo muy mucho que vean el último fanfic que he sacado , es un Au que se llama "El chico que convirtió mis sueños en pesadillas" Está todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime y es puramente Ulquihime :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo séptimo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**Matta nee**


	50. Chapter 50

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita son cosas dichas por los personajes**

**la cursiva es un pensamiento en primera persona de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Cap 48: "Soy Ulquiorra Cifer , fiel siervo de mi Amo"**

El sonido de la máquina cesó a la vez en que el cuerpo de la mujer caía sobre la camilla haciendo que el ruido sordo invadiera la habitación.

**-Por hoy hemos terminado** –Comenzó a toquetear los monitores y poco después se giró para mirarme mientras se recolocaba las gafas**-Llévatela a su habitación .**

Y eso hice .

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía a la sala donde se encontraba esa mujer y conforme las luces se encendían más me acercaba a ella.

La miré de refilón , no queriéndome fijar mucho en ella , no entendía porqué el Amo necesitaba a esa débil escoria las órdenes del Amo eran incuestionables.

Quité todos los aparatos que tenía enchufados y arranqué las vías que le había pinchado.

**-Débil**-Eso fue lo único que se me pasó por la mente al verla en un estado tan deplorable. La cogí en brazos y caminé hacia su habitación.

Era una humana , una símple , débil , asquerosa y patética humana ¿Qué más daba que tuviera poderes? Yo también los tenía , y lo míos eran mucho mayores que los de ella ,entonces…¿Porqué esa escoria de humana era tan importante para el Amo?

No lo sabía , y aunque tenía ganas de saberlo jamás lo admitiría..

Llegamos a la habitación de la prisionera.

Era una habitación pequeña , casi sin luz y con una litera suspensa en el aire , sujeta a la pared por por cadenas ; una en la parte delantera de la cama y la otra en la parte trasera.

La miré el rostro y ví cómo una especie de fluido transparente caía desde sus parpados cerrados hasta sus mejillas , llevándose consigo el color carmesí de la que los humanos lo llaman lágrimas.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida y me pareció escuchar un tímido susurro , algo así como el lamento de un animal herido . Me giré , y me acercé más a la humana observando como esas lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras gimoteab algo que no era capaz a comprender.

Acercé mi cara a la suya , puse mi oreja a milímetros de su boca y su voz se hizo nítida…

**-Ulquiorra ...**

Me alejé de ella instantáneamente , su voz parecía romperse con cada letra que pronunciaba ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué lloraba por alguien que no escucharía jamás sus llantos ni súplicas?

**-Patético**

Sí ,simplemente era eso , era el pateticismo humano el que la llevaba a ser tan débil e ingenua al aferrarse a la esperanza de que aquel a quien llamaba la salvara, porque primeramente en ningún momento existió la esperanza y por tanto ella sólo se aferra a la nada.

Mi mirada se dirigió a ella y después a la puerta.

\- **Abridla**

Unos guardias la abrieron y salí de la habitación dejando que tímidos rayos de luz artificial bañaran su ensangrentado rostro

….

A la mañana siguiente volví a su cuarto.

Seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado la noche anterior

**-Levántate-** Me puse frente a ella haciendo que la sombra de mi figura se cerniera sobre su débil y maltrecho cuerpo

Ella comenzó a moverse tímidamente , abriendo los ojos y volviéndolos a cerrar . Parecía un último intento desesperado por convencerse de que únicamente era una pesadilla , de que esa no era su realidad .Pero sí lo era.

Sus ojos conectaron con los míos y aturdida sonrió , después pasó su mirada por mi vestimenta y todo rastro de sonrisa se difuminó. Comenzó a recular hasta tocar la pared y la arañó buscando una salida .

Me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la muñeca haciéndola gritar

-**He dicho vamos-**Las pupilas en sus ojos se agrandaron y empequeñecieron . Mi mirada la perforó como lo haría una bala al aire ; perforando la nube y dejando un hueco en ella que poco a poco se dispersaría haciéndose más grande .

**-No – **Miraba el suelo y negaba con la cabeza

**-Vamos-**Insistí .Ella me miró por última vez y entonces algo en ella se descolocó . Comenzó a gritar y a forzajear conmigo sabiendo que yo sin a penas parpadear podía matarla

**-No …No , no , no ¡NO! No quiero volver , porfavor Ulquiorra , no quiero .Para , haz que pare todo esto**-La miré a los ojos ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerar que desobedecería al Amo por ella? ¿Por un ser tan inmundo y repugnante como ella? .La miré con altanería y comencé a hablar

**-Está bien .Guardias….-**Ella abrió los ojos y pude ver como un atisbo de esperanza se colaba en ellos haciendo que su característico brillo volviera a hacer acto de presencia .Y entonces saboreé con un gusto insólito en mí las siguiente palabras recitadas- **Haceros cargo de ella**

Vi cómo su boca se abría , como primero perdía el brillo de su mirada y después pataleaba , ví cómo intentaba alcanzarme mientras la arrastraban , ví cómo gritaba el nombre de Ulquiorra y cómo después de unos segundos el silencio inundaba la instancia a la misma velocidad en que sus párpados se cerraban como efecto por la morfina administrada.

-**Así estás mejor mujer …Callada y sin hacer de cada pequeño acto una montaña.**

….

**-¡AAHHH! ¡NO! N¡NO , NO , NO! ¡AHHH! ¡PARAD PORFAVOR , PARAD!**

Una vez más su cuerpo se elevaba y ella gritaba

-**Ya casi está** –Miré al Amo. Su sonrisa lo delataba , una vez más disfrutaba torturando a esa basura humana . Me miró y se recolocó las gafas de pasta plateada-**¿Sabes porque hago esto?**

**-No , Amo-**Sonrió satisfecho con mi respuesta

-**Quiero que la mires bien , porque ella es la clave de todo**.-Miré a esa humana y tras un buen rato pensando en cómo un ser tan insignificante podía ser "la clave de todo" , hablé

-**Amo , si se me permite, me gustaría formularle una pregunta-Se** giró hacia mí y me hizo una seña para proseguir - **¿Qué es "la clave de todo"? ¿Y porqué "esa humana"?-**Esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y me señaló la máquina donde esa basura humana se retorcía

-**Como ya creo sabes , en el mundo existen especies endémicas ;Shinigamis , Hollos , Vizards , Arrancars ,Humanos , Quincys y por último los Fullbringers forman parte de ésta última raza.**

**Los Fullbringuers son una mezcla entre humanos y el resto de especies , unos se parecen a los Hollws , otros a los Shinigamis , otros a los Quincy y otros simplemente no se parecen a ninguna de las clases .Esos son llamados "eslabones perdidos" .La mayoría no tienen ningún tipo de cualidad que les haga ser especiales pero ella , "esa humana"-**La señaló a través del cristal haciendo que viera cómo se retorcía de dolor y todo su cuerpo centelleaba chispas de color coral**\- tiene una cualidad excepcional, es capaz de rechazar hechos en el tiempo .Básicamente es capaz de que ocurra lo que ella quiere que ocurra. A esa cualidad algunos la han llamado "Don de Dios". Y en eso se basa todo , en alimentar la capacidad que tiene de que todo ocurra a su voluntad , dentro de una medida en que se la pueda controlar .Ella es la llave que voy a utilizar para salir del Infierno y hacerme con el control de todos los mundos…En otras palabras , pienso absorber todo su poder cuando esté en su máximo apogeo**

Siguió retorciéndose unos minutos más y de nuevo todo acabó.

Estaba de vuelta en su cuarto , una vez más su aspecto era lamentable **…."Pienso absorber todo su poder cuando esté en su máximo apogeo "** Y entonces llegué a una conclusión:

-**Morirás**

Comencé a caminar de vuelta hacia la puerta , ésta se abrió y mientras se cerraba llegué a ver cómo una vez más susurraba su nombre **"Ulquiorra"**

…

-**Despierta-**Me quedé refirmado en la pared cerca de la puerta y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera por los numerosos grumos solidificados propio del gotelé de las paredes de la habitación.

Ella buscó algo a tientas , y al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos y con sorpresa vislumbró cada rincón de la habitación. No sé porqué pero me había hecho a la idea de que después de tres días despertándose en la misma habitación , al fin dejaría de sorprenderse .Pero por lo visto el pateticismo humano no tiene límites.

**-Ulquiorra**

**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames como si me conocieras? ¿A caso deseas que te rompa la muñeca?-**Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos , al momento los apartó y se agarró la muñeca que desde el día que llegó amenazo con romper-**Me lo imaginaba. El Amo requiere tu presencia, vámonos**

Una vez más ella se levantó de su asiento y esperó sumisa tras de mí mientras la puerta se abría y su pelo caía sobre su rostro haciendo de cortina.

Comenzamos a caminar por los largos pasillos de la mansión y ella habló…

**-Has…¿Has salido alguna vez de este sitio?**

Pensé en dejar de caminar para contestarla con las normas de educación y cortesía que se me habían sido inculcadas , pero ella no lo merecía. Solo era la mascota con la que el amo jugaría , y después la tiraría como el ser inservible que era.

**-No**

**-¿Porqué? ¿No te dejan salir? O…¿No tienes curiosidad por conocer el mundo que te rodea?**

**-Eres demasiado ruidosa ,cállate.-**Y acató mi órden , el silencio hizo presencia durante unos minutos , hasta que , esta vez hablé yo -**Ya hemos llegado-**La humana miró la puerta con un tinte de miedo y curiosidad en su mirada

Esa no era la puerta donde la habíamos llevado todos los días, y era tipico de los humanos tener miedo ; a la oscuridad , a los monstruos ,a los dioses paganos , a la naturaleza , a las guerras ,a lo desconocido , a ellos mismos. La vida humana se fundamenta en crear cualquier cosa capaz de disipar sus miedos , y cundo no encuentran la forma de hacerlo el miedo les invade y es ahí cuando todo termina.

**-Entra**-La empujé una vez abierta la puerta he hice que al intentar no caerse finas hebras de su pelo rozaran el impoluto suelo .La cogí por el codo y la hice acercarse al Amo.

**-Le traigo a la prisionera Amo**

**-Gracias Ulquiorra** –El amo se giro hacia nosotros e hice que la humana me imitara al hacer una reverencia-**Ahora vete, tengo asuntos que tratar con ella**

Vi como ella me miraba buscando ayuda , patético…

**-Como guste , Amo**

Una vez más pude ver cómo ese fluido transparente recorría sus mejillas y por primera vez algo se revolvió dentro de mí al ver cómo me sonreía.

Sus labios se movieron silenciosos, enmarcando con lágrimas un lastimoso **"Hasta siempre Ulquiorra"**

Por un momento me paralicé observando cómo la mujer de cabellos ensangrentados me daba la espalda , indicándome que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero yo ya lo sabía .Sabía que era libre ,y que nada de lo que ella hiciera me era de interés , sabía que mi deber era únicamente vigilarla y eso haría .

Hice una última reverencia hacia el Amo y me despedí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Probablemente no fue de lo más racional el comportamiento que tuve a continuación, pero igualmente lo hice.

-**Guardias, podeis iros**\- El séquito de guardias me miraron extrañados, y luego se miraron entre sí .Comencé a caminar hacia ellos exasperdo**-¿No me habéis entendido?-**Asintieron-**Fuera de mi vista , ya **

Comenzaron a caminar en diversas direcciones y yo me quedé en la puerta escuchando la conversación que tenía lugar en el interior de la habitación

_(Narrador externo_)

Szayel comenzó a caminar en dirección a una mesa ancha , de roble macizo y adornos propios del mejor ebanista .

La estancia era amplia recubierta de estanterías con millones de libros que , en ocasiones , Orihime no era ni capaz de descifrar el título de la portada

-**Bueno … Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas , y hoy pienso respondértelas**–Orihime lo miró cómo últimamente hacía , con una mirada fiera pero asustadiza-**Oh , por favor , Orihime .No pongas esa expresión en tu cara , te hace ver en un estado deplorable**

**-Gracias por la apreciación , Octava, veo que al menos nos parecemos en algo **–Su mirada era afilada , y su sonrisa socarrona era retadora . Se reolocó por enésima vez en el día sus gafas y dejó el cómodo sillón

**-Querida Orihime…** –Se fue acercando poco a poco a ella , justo como el cazador que acecha a su presa.-**Hoy me siento generoso , asi que…-**La miró lamiéndose los labios y acercando una mano a ella , haciendo que le mirara a los ojos-**No desaproveches tu oportunidad – **La soltó de forma brusca , y ella lo miró con asco , repudiando su tacto

Lo estudió con frialdad .Le miró , allí , sentado en su cómo sillón de cuero marrón, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa de roble macizo y observándola como lo haría con un nuevo espécimen ;Deseando destripar hasta el más recóndito de sus entresijos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez era cierto que lo tenía todo perdido , pero al menos quería saber cómo había sucedido.

Le miró y ésta vez pudo ver en él el chispeante brillo del excitamiento, el que le provocaba ver cómo la tenía a sus pies , a punto de ceder , a punto de preguntar.

-**Ulquiorra**-Y lo hizo mientras él la sonreía con un complicidad digna del capo de la mafia- **¿Qué le has hecho a Ulquiorra?-**Él se decantó por hacerse el interesante , por demorar su respuesta lo máximo posible y con ello hacerla sufrir

-**Ah…Eso , en realidad fue fácil ;sólo lo convertí en….¿Cómo decís los humanos? A sí , mi "soldadito de plomo"** – El sonrió con frialdad , mirando de reojo cómo ella se mordía los labios al tiempo que apretaba los nudillos haciendo que perdieran su color natural y se asemejaran al del Espada cuya identidad se había vuelto tan borrosa como la mirada lagrimosa que ahora su espécimen reprimía con severidad

-**No quiero saber en qué le has convertido , quiero saber cómo le has convertido y con qué propósitos** – Le miró haciendo que una vez más su pelo color atardecer endureciera su grisácea mirada complaciendo a quién la observaba. Él se recolocó las gafas y cruzó los brazos en el pecho , elevando uno de ellos momentáneamente para apartar los finos hilos rosados que se cruzaban interfiriendo entre sus miradas. Oro contra plata

-**Si eso es lo que quieres saber te complaceré , pero he de decirte que no voy a responder más de tus preguntas** –Asintió – **Bien , sólo lo enlacé a mí, para traerte hasta mí**

…El silencio reinó por tanto tiempo que se formó en una dictadura al que ninguno de los dos quiso rebelarse .Ella porque no sabía que decir y cada palabra que formaba en su cabeza le parecía inconexa al formularla.Él porque disfrutaba de su estupor , estaba ganando .

Pero se aburrió pronto , como siempre que la situación le dejaba de parecer macabramente graciosa

-**Me encantaría que me siguieras halagando con tu sorpresa, pero me gustaría poder seguir contando cómo he llegado a hacer mi obra maestra** – Orihime le miró incrédula , cómo al macábro doctor que le vio vida a Frankenstein- **Empézaré por el principio ; él debía de resucitar , y para que eso fuera posible rescatamos algunos de sus restos y les inyectamos un tipo de gen encargado de esparcir por el resto de sus células y móleculas la condición de humano de forma progresiva hasta crear un organismo enteramente humano **–Ella le miraba no entendiendo nada . Él se masajeó las sienes exasperado por el analfabetismo de su receptora **\- Para que me entiendas es como si le hubiera inyectado un virus que estaría encubándose , en letargo , hasta que le resucitara . Pero tú , querida…Humana .Te adelantaste a todo seguida por ese imbécil con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez hueca, por si no entiendes a quien me refiero , es a ese indeseable de Grimmjow , en fin...Debido a que vosotros intervinisteis, el virus no funcionó como debería y en vez de volverlo débil y humano , lo volvió más fuerte .Pero el virus seguía teniendo la función de volverlo humano ,por lo que en ocasiones era inestable , su memoria se desvaneció y volvió**.-Sonrió , mientras Orihime enmudecía intentando asimilar los datos- **Pero no te sientas mal , en realidad has contribuido a mis planes de una forma expléndida , me has proporcionado la meta en bandeja de plata y te diré cómo. Primero comenzasteis un tórrido romance que duró menos de lo que tenías previsto , él recuperó la memoria , se sintió culpable , te abandonó y se fue a Hueco Mundo . Y tú , como la heroína que pretendías ser ,seguiste a tu amante junto a todos tus amoguitos ,pero no tuviste en cuenta los sentimientos de Grimmjow…-**Orihime abrió los ojos y le miró con ellos acuosos- **Ni tampoco los de Ulquiorra …-**Cada vez era más difícil no llorar-** Por Dios , ni siquiera tuviste en cuenta los tuyos**-Una cálida y solitaria lágrima se desplazó por su carrilo derecho , llegando con un símple "Plonc" al pulido suelo de la habitación- , **y ahí** –La señaló mientras otra lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos-**Ahí** **fue cuando todo surgió , Ulquiorra se sentía tan culpable que no era capaz a mirarte , y Grimmjow lo aprovechó y peleó por ti .Y, creeme , nunca pensé que diría esto , pero Grimmjow supo cómo jugar sus cartas , Ulquiorra te vio con él y cuando tuvo que luchar en su contra se descontroló y te vió llorando , el desencadenante de todo el cosmos creado dentro de este caótico desastre . Y huyó de ti** –La señaló mientras sonreía socarron . La lágrimas fluían sin que Orihime se diera cuenta de ello , ya no necesitaban el permiso de su dueño para expresar que estaba muriendo en vida**-y de todo lo que tú representabas .Por ese entonces el virus ya estaba haciendo efecto y cada vez era más humano , sus poderes estaban descontrolados , perdía fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba y su regeneración instantánea dejó de funcionar tras la pelea con grimmjow ,mis hombres lo encontraron y lo trajeron hasta mí , hasta aquí** –Señaló la estancia haciendo referencia al entorno general- **Primero le inyecte componentes capaces de reactivar el virus , pero poco después me dí cuenta de que sólo con una inyección directa en el nervio ocular conseguiría volverlo vulnerable .El que tú hubieras intervenido lo desbarató todo . Pero…-**Sonrió y Orihime lo miró con tal mueca de horror en la cara que Szayel no pudo por más que desear grabarla en su memoria y reproducirla en una serie infinita- **Gracias a mi gran ingenio , llegué a la conclusión de que lo que debía de hacer era someterlo a mí , por lo que probé a insertarle un chip , y también numerosas torturas , pero ninguna parecía hacer efecto. Hasta que me dí cuenta de que la única forma de someterle a mí era uniéndolo a mí , fusionándonos , haciendo que un mismo núcleo , es decir ;yo , se dividiera y me enlazara a él . Siendo Su amo y señor. A partir de ahí todo fue muy fácil , se olvidó de ti y luego le pedí que te trajera haciendo todo lo que hiciera falta .-**Orihime no podía más , le miraba y se horrorizaba , se miraba a sí misma y se daba lástima , lloraba y ningún sonido salía de su garganta .Sólo podía agarrarse la cabeza con las manos intentando recomponer el rompecabezas .

Y le vió a él , al Ulquiorra que la cautivo bajo las órdenes de Aizen , el de la máscara de un blanco impoluto , lágrimas verdes y agujero en el pecho . Y le vio muriendo , se vio a sí misma llorando por él y cómo al intentarlo alcanzar él se desvanecía. Volvió a verlo cuando le resucitó , cuando vivieron juntos , cuando compartieron clase y curso , cuando se enamoraron , cuando se separaron , cuando le siguió , cuando le engañó , cómo vió tras el cristal , y cómo se despidieron…

**-Y …He de reconocer que fue difícil , se negaba a ayudarme. Tal vez…S****í ,tal vez no se rindió por ti .Claro…** –Se recolocó las gafas y movió su pelo hacia atrás - ,**siempre eres tú** –La señaló –**Murió por ti , resucitó por ti , huyó a Hueco Mundo por ti y huyó de Hueco mundo por ti .Terminó aquí por ti-**Alzó los brazos abarcando todo el espacio que pudo y Orihime volvió a mirarle . A él parecía que los ojos se le saldrían de la emoción .Y a ella parecía que se le iba a caer el hecho mil pedazos , junto a sus lágrimas al pulido y brillante suelo su destrozado corazón **– Eres la pieza clave de todo este entramado de hilos que conectan a unos con otros y terminan contigo y Ulquiorra como protagonistas de la función.**

Orihime se tapó los oídos y agachó la cabeza hasta que su nariz rozó el suelo. No quería escuchar nada más , no quería recordar , sólo quería morirse y olvidarse de todo.

-**Si Ulquiorra está así es por tu causa **– Y entonces le vió frente a ella , agachado y susurrándole al oído todo aquello que no quería escuchar

Y estalló , estalló con un grito que contenía millones de emociones, y con unas lágrimas que nacían de ver como su alma se quebraba recordando cada palabra.

Porque sabía que él tenía razón y no le quería escuchar , sólo quería olvidar . Quería olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ulquiorra , porque esta vez no volvería , porque aunque se hubiera propuesto salvarlo no lo conseguiría jamás. Porque era débil y los cimientos que sostenían su mundo se tambaleaban

-**Guardias…Llevárosla**

Y mientras Orihime lloraba desconsolada Ulquiorra llamó a los guardias y se fue hacia su habitación a intentar poner en orden todo lo que había escuchado.

**…**

**_(Narrado por Ulquiorra)_**

En el cuarto día ella estaba diferente , no hablaba , no lloraba , no expresaba emoción , únicamente se aterrorizaba al despertar y después mostraba una mirada monótona. ¿Estaba abandonando su humanidad?

Cuando las pruebas del cuarto día comenzaron su cuerpo se iluminó de un color coral ensangrentado y no gritó , únicamente se elevó y retorció . Algo en ella cambió…

Al llegar a su habitación , como siempre , la dejé en su cama y comencé a caminar , pero escuchar su voz me frenó:

-**Tú-**Me giré hacia ella **-¿Sabes quien eres?**

-**Soy Ulquiorra Cifer-**Pensé en mis siguientes palabras pensando en el día anterior , aún no podía creer esa conversación . Tal vez sólo había sido una forma de torturar a la mujer , por lo que concluí con un **-fiel siervo de mi Amo-** Ella trató de recomponerse sentándose en la chirriante e inestable litera mientras con una de sus manos quitaba la sangre que había dejado un curso desde sus ojos , pasando por sus mejillas y desapareciendo a la altura de su barbilla ,esa imagen se me hizo familiar, algo en mí me pedía que me acercara a ella, pero pense que debía de ser el efecto de su poder y sólo quería que fuera más cercano a ella .

Sonrió

-**No sabes quien eres…-**Tras mi respuesta se dio media vuelta y se colocó mirando hacia la pared , haciendo dibujos imaginarios con el gotelé , buscando a tientas una superficie a la que agarrarse mientras sentía que todo su mundo estaba a punto de caer

Desaparecí de la habitación y esta vez mientras la puerta se cerraba no fui capaz de ver su cara , sólo su melena ensangrentada.

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EXPLICACIÓN: He dejado de subir capítulos tan seguido porque estuve en el hospital y además a eso se le han unido exámenes y cuestiones personales por lo que pido perdón por antelación ya que no se cuando pueda seguir subiendo capítulos ni cada cuanto .Y ahora sí , el saludo : **

**Ola!**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO**

**AVISO: A ESTE FIC LE QUEDARÁN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS APROXIMADAMENTE Y SI QUIEREN EPÍLOGO NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAN**

**Les recomiendo muy mucho que vean el último fanfic que he sacado , es un Au que se llama "El chico que convirtió mis sueños en pesadillas" Está todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime y es puramente Ulquihime :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo octavo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**nee Matta**


	51. Chapter 51

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita son cosas dichas por los personajes**

**la cursiva es un pensamiento en primera persona de alguno de los personajes**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Cap 49 : "Fue entonces ,cuando ví tus lágrimas ,y supe que no quería verme reflejado en ellas"**

(Orihime narradora)

Recordé las palabras de Kuchiki-san y sentí que me rompería:

**"****-¡Ya basta Orihime! le queríamos al igual que a ti , y por eso mismo estamos teniendo paciencia con tus ñoñerías .Pero la verdad es que todo esto está pasando por tu culpa** .**Me da igual lo mucho que pueda dolerte lo que te voy a decir Orihime , pero alguien debe de decirte la verdad…Si tú no te hubieras besado con Grimmjow nada de esto habría pasado , si en vez de encargarme a mí que se lo dijera todo tú se lo hubieras dicho él aún estaría aquí , y si Grimmjow hubiera cerrado la boca Ulquiorra …¡AÚN ESTARÍA AQUÍ!"**

Y mientras gritaba desconsolada me dí cuenta de cómo todo había cambiado , de que mi vida jamás volvería ser la que un dia fue .

Me dí cuenta de que por mucho que gritara nada cambiaría , de que por mucho que pataleara jamás me liberaría , y finalmente me dí cuenta de que por mucho que llorara él jamás volvería a ser quien era.

Porque él había cambiado , yo había cambiado , todos en realidad habíamos cambiado , y eso era algo intrínseco a nosotros , irremediable , indiscutuble , inconmesurable…Todo había cambiado , y yo era la única que aún no se había dado cuenta de ese imperceptible cambio.

Unas grandes manos me cogieron de los brazos :

**-¡NO!-**Y a pesar de todo lo que había dicho antes , aún no quería aceptar la que desde entonces sería mi nueva realidad . No quería …No podía…**\- ¡SOLTADME!**

Forcejeé con los guardias que me sujetaban y una vez más rompí a llorar.

Lloré porque dolía , me dolía que sus asquerosas manos me tocaran …._Calor_

Dolía resistirse a la realidad …_.Calor_

Dolía ver cómo todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba …._Calor_

Dolía ver cómo las agujas del reloj seguían su curso…_Calor_

Dolía pensar en los demás siendo felices y en cómo yo , una vez más , tras retar al destino perdía la apuesta …._Calor_

Los guardias me arrastraban , sentía el crujir de los adoquines con cada paso que daban .

**-Parad**-_Calor ….Mucho calor_

Ellos siguieron andando , sonriendo y hablando sobre cómo su Amo había podido fijarse en un ser tan inservible como yo.

Entonces alcé la cabeza y ví cómo Szayel me examinaba con sus enfermizos ojos amarillos, y lo recordé:

"**Ulquiorra"**

**"Sí , Amo ¿Qué desea**?-Ulquiorra se puso de rodillas en una pose de sumisión total , como un perro que espera órdenes de su amo"

**"Quiero que te levantes y me digas que te provoca ésta mujer**-Ulquiorra me examinó con la mirada .Yo le miraba ilusionada mientras él me recorría excrutándome con su analítica mirada.

Pero cuando llegó a mi pelo sus ojos parecieron brillar y apartó la mirada , lo miré confundida, me miró cara a cara y volvió a tu típico rostro impertérrito.

En ningún momento me miró a los ojos…"

**-Parad….**

**"-No siento nada más que asco, lástima y desprecio de que exista un ser tan débil. Éste es un mundo hecho para los fuertes , no para los débiles. El mundo no está hecho para compadecer a los débiles , está hecho para destruirlos"**

Los guardias tiraron de mí con fuerza y entonces sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder , ardía ….Era un fuego perpetuo que llevaba en letargo demasiado tiempo , casi desde el mismo instante en que mi alma se decantó por demostrarle al destino que nunca , nada ni nadie podría con "nosotros" un nosotros que cada vez parecía más lejano.

Y esa fue la última lágrima traslúcida que caería en aquella habitación

**-He , dicho , que ….¡PAREIS**

Anclé los pies al suelo con toda la fuerza que pude .Sentí cómo mi cuerpo ardía , los guardias me soltaron y yo sonreí satisfecha mientras lágrimas carmesí tatuaban mi cara .

Todo mi cuerpo brillaba.. Observé mis venas y pude ver con asombro cómo cada vena de mi cuerpo pasaba a adoptar como color el coral.

Sonreí . Me sentía poderosa.

Miré a Szayel desafiante y entonces algo me desconcertó , no podía moverme .Se colocó las gafas al ritmo en que se acercaba a mí:

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes moverte?**

**-¿Qué…?**

**-Lo siento pero el turno de preguntas ha terminado** –Se acercó a mí y de la nada una jeringuilla atravesó la fina piel de mi cuello –**No te lo tomes a mal , sólo es que aún no el la hora-**Acarició mi pelo y antes de desmayarme me cogió por la barbilla y me hizo mirarle a los ojos , a la vez en que susurraba con su típica sonrisa engreída enmarcada en su enfermiza cara **"Olvida todo tu dolor por Ulquiorra , y céntrate en complacerme"**

**…**

Se que puedo pecar de paranoica , pero desde ese día todo cambio , yo no era la misma .Me dí por vencida , el destino nos quería separados , y tal vez era por algo.

Al día siguiente lo único que retumbaba en mi mente eran las palabras de Szayel , debía obedecerle , no sabía el porqué , pero algo en mi me obligaba , sentía que me movía por inercia y que no era yo la que caminaba , la que padecía el dolor o incluso la que hablaba….

Tal vez sí que me dolían las torturas en esa rígida camilla , pero no lo sentía , o al menos no como antes . Algo en mí me decía que eso en realidad no era dolor , era la sensación que un esclavo sentía al complacer a su Amo y ahora Szayel era mi Amo.

Por eso no entiendo cómo le pude hablar:

-**Tú-**Se giró hacia mí **-¿Sabes quien eres?**

-**Soy Ulquiorra Cifer-**hizo una breve pausa meditando lo siguiente que diría y finalmente respodió lo que me temía **-fiel siervo de mi Amo-** Tratré de recomponerme sentándome en la chilliante e inestable litera , mientras con una de mis manos quitaba la sangre que había dejado un curso desde mis ojos , pasando por mis mejillas y desapareciendo a la altura de mi barbilla. Al verme algo en él , algo en el brillo de su mirada pareció cambiar , pero una vez más todo volvió al la normalidad . él volvió a tener su impertérrito rostro y o volví a verme envuelta por la triste y cruda realidad. Y sonreí

-**No sabes quien eres…- **Me dí media vuelta y me quedé mirando hacia la pared evadiéndome de esa abrumadora realidad que se encargaba de recordarme a cada instante que cada cosa que quisiera no la conseguiría. La puerta se cerró haciendo como último reflejo en la pared la sobra que desde hacía cuatro días se cernía sobre mí amenazándome recordándome que el nombrar su nombre no serviría de nada.

_Ulquiorra…_

Y esa fue la última vez que lo nombré , esa fue la última vez que lo lloré .Porque algo n mí había cambiado , algo en él había cambiado. El nosotros del chocolate con churros había sido reemplazado por un nosotros inexistente donde el "nosotros" se había convertido en un "no somos".

-**Hasta siempre…-** Mis párpados se cerraron y fue entonces cuando una vez más escuché sus palabras actuando como un sedante **"Olvida todo tu dolor por Ulquiorra , y céntrate en complacerme"**

Me dejé llevar y entonces supe que todo estaba perdido había sucumbido , pero ya todo daba igual porque ya me había hundido en un océano oscuro y profundo , estaba sin aire y mi cuerpo no respondía . ¿Qué más daba que los tiburones me acecharan? ¿Porqué iba a correr? …Para nada , total , sería comida de tiburón quisiera o no .

O al menos eso fue lo que el destino me enseñó.

**_En Hueco Mundo (narrador externo)_**

**_Hace cuatro días…_**

**-Tsk , maldita sea , no puedo dormir** – Grimmjow se destapa las sábanas y se sienta en la cama. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y termina por quitarse la camiseta y tirarla con fuerza a un rincón ,aja la vista y se coloca las manos tras la cabeza-**Todo esto es tu maldita culpa…Joder**-Le da un puñetazo a la cama

Comienza a caminar e dirección al baño , abre la puerta , se acerca a la ducha y deja el agua correr, se desviste y entra en la ducha .

Se siente culpable, por eso quiere sentir el dolor del gua hirviendo sobre su cuerpo , quiere sentir como miles de humeantes balas le perforan hasta romperle el alma.

Le da un puñetazo a la pared:

-**Si sólo no la hubiera besado , si sólo no la hubiera besado , nada de esto habría pasado**

Da otro puñetazo a la pared y se recarga en ella con los brazos y la cabeza gacha

**-Siempre terminas jodiéndola Grimmjow , siempre , joder…**

Sale de la ducha , se pone una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con otra se seca el pelo .Se acerca a al espejo, lo desempaña con una de sus manos y deja que la toalla posada en su cabeza caiga hasta sus hombros.

**-Si solo….**

Antes de acabar la frase escucha unos golpes en la puerta , se pone unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones anchos , comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abre:

**-Nel…**

**-Hola** –Ella movió sus pies descalzos inquieta , mientras paseaba la mirada de un sitio a otro**-…pasaba por aquí y pensé ¿Porqué no pasar a ver a Grimmi?-**Sonrió inocentemente mientras intentaba disimular su nerviosismo enredando uno de sus dedos en su desenfadada coleta

Él sonrió , le gustaba ver que al menos había alguien que se preocupaba por él. Era tan mona cuando se sonrojaba , ella símplemente le encantaba.

Sonrío con suficiencia y pasando su brazo por la nuca de ella ,la hizo entrar en el cuarto , cerrando la puerta y acorralándola contra la pared.

-**G-¿Grimmi?** – Seguía sonrojada . Grimmjow la miró y se fijó en las pequeñas pecas que tenía en sus mofletes , en sus ojos pardo y en sus labios. Recordó todas aquellas veces en que ella estuvo ahí para él , en cómo se había quedado a su lado cuando pasó todo lo de Ulquiorra - **¿Grimmi?-** Y volvió a fijarse en su rostro , en cómo ella le miraba expectante. En cómo sus piernas se movían intentando disimular su nerviosismo , se fijó en cómo su mirada divagaba por cada rincón de la habitación y en cómo se entrelazaban sus tupidas pestañas cada vez que parpadeaba.

Y la besó.

La cogió por el mentón haciendo que fijara su mirada en él ; pardo contra cielo, verde contra azul , Gamuza contra Pantera.

Poco a poco fueron girando sus cabezas a la vez que Nel cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar y Grimmjow se acercaba más a ella . Nunca se habían besado ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Los labios de Nel eras suaves y jugosos , como cuando comes pipas saladas y te quedan los labios suaves y lisos , en cambio los labios de Grimmjow eran suaves y duros.

Movían sus bocas rítmicamente , era un beso dulce , tímido y lleno de sentimientos.

Ella porque le quería , porque le comprendía y quería permanecer a su lado para ayudarlo.

Él porque se estaba dando cuenta de que la quería , de que ahora mismo era lo más preciado que tenía. Quería atesorarla , protegerla y amarla como se merecía.

Nel pasó sus brazos por la nuca de Grimmjow , cruzándolos acercándolo más a ella. Se puso de puntillas y se agarró de su espalda.

Él la cogió de la cintura y la pegó más a él.

El beso se volvió más fuerte , las manos de Nel se clavaron el piel de la Sexta espada , y las de Grimmjow se clavaban en la cintura de la poseedora de Gamuza.

Poco a poco fueron caminando hacia la cama, Grimmjow dio media vuelta y tumbó a Nel en ella.

Por un momento separaron sus labios y se quedaron mirando .Grimmjow sonrojado ,con el pelo mojado y ensortijado , con el cuerpo bañado en gotas que se semejaban al rocío de la mañana.

Nel tenía la camiseta de tirantes y el pantalón mojado por el contacto con Grimmjow , la coleta medio deshecha y los labios sonrojados.

Se miraron y se volvieron a acercar lentamente…

**-¡GRIMMJOW! **– La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un acalorado Kurosaki que en vez de reparar en la situación en la que la pareja se encontraba , siguió hablando- **¡Inoue no está! ¡HA DESAPARECIDO!**

Grimmjow Nel se miraron él no sabiendo que hacer , si iba a buscarla Nel podría molestarse , pero era su culpa , si él no la hubiera besado , si no la hubiera gritado , si no la hubiera excluido de la misión…

**-Ve…-**Sintió las suaves palabras de Nel en su oreja y el tacto de su mano acariciando su mejilla- **Ahora ella te necesita**\- Le sonrió y él sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, asintió y miró a Kurosaki

**-Vamos a buscarla**-Comenzó a andar hacia la puerta , pero antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta se giró y vió cómo Nel miraba al suelo pensativa-**Ah , me olvidaba** – Grimmjow se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Nel , ella le miró

**-¿Qué haces Grimmjow? Tienes que…**

**-Sólo calla….-**Se agachó la besó dejándola por un segundo sin respiración , se acercó a su oreja y la susurró un quedo **"Te quiero enana" **

**-¡Vamos Grimmjow!**

**-Voy **–Se levantó y la besó la frente y con un "**No lo olvides"** en los labios se marchó de la habitación

**-No lo olvidaré** –Dijo Nel mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

(Narrado por Grimmjow)

La fresita y yo nos separamos , él iría al segundo piso y yo iría a la planta baja , a los entresijos de Las Noches .

_¿Dónde cojones te has metido Princesita?_

Estaba buscándola cuando sentí una brisa repentina desde el pasillo de mi derecha:

Comencé a caminar en dirección a ese pasillo con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora , algo iba mal . Comencé a caminar más rápido **"Algo va mal"** y más rápido **"Algo va muy mal****" **, corrí aún más , chocándome contra las esquinas de los pasillos , tropezando y volviendo a entonces cuando me dí cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado hasta entonces… **"No la siento" **.Y entonces ví la puerta de Las Noches abierta , y ví a un pelinegro abrazando algo , me miró,lo golpeó y cogió ese "algo entre sus brazos" , pero algo falló…

**-¡ORIHIME!-**Pude ver cómo el pelo de Orihime colgaba de sus pálidos brazos y entonces cuando la tormenta de arena se disipó todo cuadró-**Ulquiorra…**

No pude reaccionar, para cuando heché a correr la Garganta ya se había cerrado y de ellos dos no quedaba nada , nada a parte de una pulsera sin engarce.

….

Me reuní con todos y le hablé de lo que había visto .Todos coincidimos en llamar a Urahara , el cual llegó al día siguiente , le dejamos la pulsera y él comenzó a examinarla.

**-Esta pulsera ha sido alterada**

**-¿Cómo que ha sido alterada?-.**Preguntó Rukia

**-Sí , cuando Orihime me dejó examinar su pulsera , ésta tenía un componente donde sólo los Espadas y en su defecto Arrancars o Shinigamis como Aizen , podían verla , pero ahora ese componente ha cambiado . ésta no es su pulsera , al menos no en esencia.**

**-Explíquese Urahara-san** – Esta vez fue Ishida Uryuu el que habló

**-Es muy símple ,¿Nadie se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir la presencia de la señorita Orihime?**

**-Sí , yo me dí cuenta**-Kurosaki se acercó a mí hecho una furia , me agarró por el cuello y me lanzó contra una de las paredes con él sosteniéndome

**-Y ¿Se puede saber por qué cojones no nos dijiste nada?**

**-Porque para cuando me dí cuenta ya era demasiado tarde , ya estaba en la puerta de Las Noches cuando me dí cuenta de que no sentía su presencia , era como si estuviera buscando a un fantasma**

**-Y eso es exactamente lo que estabais** **haciendo**… – Kurosaki me soltó y todos volvieron su atención a Urahara-** Ésta pulsera**-Dijo enseñándonosla-**Sólo responde ante residentes del Infierno**

Todo el mundo se calló, incluso podría haber jurado que el tiempo se paró

**-P-pero eso quiere decir que…-**Nel estaba a punto de llorar

**-Ulquiorra es nuestro enemigo**\- Rukia y Nel rompieron a llorar , yo abracé a Nel mientras Kurosaki intentaba consolar a Rukia

**-No es momento de llorar , es momento de buscar soluciones**\- Harribel apareció de entre las sombras y habló alto de claro-**Es hora de entrenar y hacer un plan para rescatar a Orihime**

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Harribel-san**

**-Pero ya hemos entrenado**-Gritaron Rukia y Abarai

**-No lo suficiente**

**-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo , lo que deberíamos de hacer es ir ahora mismo a por Inoue **

**-La señorita Orihime es valiosa para ellos , así que no la matarán , pero a ti sí te matarán , tú eres su enemigo.Tú y todos-**Dijo examinándonos con una mirada filosa- **Si a eso lo consideras una pérdida de tiempo no se a que estás esperando para irte al Infierno** – Kurosaki fue a responderle , pero Rukia no le dejó –**Bien , si todo está aclarado el entrenamiento comenzará hoy , y en tres días iremos a por Oihime**

Nadie rechistó , no teníamos ganas de discutir , sólo esperábamos que todo terminara pronto.

**_En la actualidad en el Infierno (Narrado por Ulquiorra)_**

_Es el primer día en que no podía verla la cara , es el primer día en que no me llama Ulquiorra , el primero en que no lloraba , no gritaba , no rechistaba…No hacía nada_

_¿Dónde fue toda esa vitalidad? ¿Se fue el día de la reunión?_

**" él debía de resucitar , y para que eso fuera posible rescatamos algunos de sus restos y les inyectamos un tipo de gen encargado de esparcir por el resto de sus células y móleculas la condición de humano de forma progresiva hasta crear un organismo enteramente humano - Para que me entiendas es como si le hubiera inyectado un virus que estaría encubándose , en letargo , hasta que le resucitara . Pero tú , querida…Humana .Te adelantaste a todo seguida por ese imbécil con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez hueca, por si no entiendes a quien me refiero , es a ese indeseable de fin….Debido a que vosotros intervinisteis el virus no funcionó como debería y en vez de volverlo débil y humano , lo volvió más fuerte .Pero el virus seguía teniendo la función de volverlo débil , por lo que en ocasiones era inestable , su memoria se desvaneció y volvió**. **Pero no te sientas mal , en realidad has contribuido a mis planes de una forma expléndida , me has proporcionado la meta en bandeja de plata y te diré cómo. Primero comenzasteis un tórrido romance que duró menos de lo que tenías previsto . él recuperó la memoria , se sintió culpable , te abandonó y se fue a Hueco Mundo . Y tú , como la heroína que pretendías ser seguiste a tu amante junto a todos tus no tuviste en cuenta los sentimientos de Grimmjow, ni tampoco los de Ulquiorra …**Por **Dios , ni siquiera tuviste en cuenta los tuyos** , **y ahí ,ahí** **fue cuando todo surgió , Ulquiorra se sentía tan culpable que no era capaz a mirarte , y Grimmjow lo aprovechó y peleó por ti .Y, creeme , nunca pensé que diría esto , pero Grimmjow supo cómo jugar sus cartas , Ulquiorra te vio con él y cuando tuvo que luchar en su contra se descontroló y te vió llorando , el desencadenante de todo el cosmos creado dentro de este caótico desastre . Y huyó de ti** **y de todo lo que tú representabas .Por ese entonces el virus ya estaba haciendo efecto y cada vez era más humano , sus poderes estaban descontrolados , perdía fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba y su regeneración instantánea dejó de funcionar tras la pelea con hombres lo encontraron y lo trajeron hasta mí , hasta aquí** .**Primero le inyecte componentes capaces de reactivar el virus , pero poco después me dí cuenta de que sólo con una inyección directa en el nervio ocular no conseguiría volverlo vulnerable .El que tú hubieras intervenido lo desbarató todo . Pero…** **Gracias a mi gran ingenio , llegué a la conclusión de que lo que debía de hacer era someterlo a mí , por lo que probé a insertarle un chip , y también numerosas torturas , pero ninguna parecía hacer efecto. Hasta que me dí cuenta de que la única forma de someterle a mí era uniéndolo a mí , fusionándonos , haciendo que un mismo núcleo , es decir ;yo , me dividiera y me enlazara a él . Siendo Su amo y señor. A partir de ahí todo fue muy fácil , se olvidó de ti y luego le pedí que te trajera haciendo todo lo que hiciera falta ."**

_Eso fue lo que dijo el Amo , entonces ¿Eso quiere decir que …ella tiene razón? ¿No sé quien soy?_

**" Tal vez…S****í ,tal vez no se rindió por ti .Clarosiempre eres tú** .**Murió por ti , resucitó por ti , huyó a Hueco Mundo por ti y huyó de Hueco mundo por ti .Terminó aquí por ti. Eres la pieza clave de todo este entramado de hilos que conectan a unos con otros y terminan contigo y Ulquiorra como protagonistas de la función.**

**Si Ulquiorra está así es por tu causa"**

_¿Qué tenía que ver esa humana con mi pasado? ¿Porqué toda mi vida giraba en torno a ella? ¿Porqué estoy así? ¿Qué significa eso?_

Me levanté de la cama , tenía que aclararlo. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos y poco a poco recordé sus preguntas , sus lágrimas y su sentencia final **"No sabes quien eres"**

Llegué a su cuarto y sin tocar la puerta , acalorado y faltándome la respiración abrí la puerta:

**-Explícame ¿Quién soy?**

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EXPLICACIÓN: Digamos que los exámenes me tienen loca , me han pasado un montón de cosas yademás de estudiar tenía que hacer tiempo para escribir por lo que estaba haciendo tantas cosas a la vez que lo que escribía no me gustaba , y al estudiar no se me quedaba nada , y decidí que lo mejor era ir sacando las cosas poco a poco.A partir de ahora subiré mas de seguido .Y ahora sí , el saludo : **

**Oliwis!**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO**

**AVISO: A ESTE FIC LE QUEDARÁN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS APROXIMADAMENTE Y SI QUIEREN EPÍLOGO NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAN**

**Les recomiendo muy mucho que vean el último fanfic que he sacado , es un Au que se llama "El chico que convirtió mis sueños en pesadillas" Está todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime y es puramente Ulquihime :)**

**Bueno este es el cuadragésimo noveno capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**nee Matta**


	52. Chapter 52

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita son cosas dichas por los personajes**

**la cursiva es un pensamiento en primera persona de alguno de los personajes**

**las comillas son diálogos acontecidos u omitidos en el presente**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Cap 50: La verdad cuando cae el telón(parte I)  
**

**(Narrado por Orihime)**

¿Porqué le había hablado? Toda esperanza estaba perdida con él , pero aun así le hablé.

Debía de ser tonta , sí , eso debía de ser…

Acerqué mi mano derecha a la pared y comencé a trazar rutas imaginarias por el grumoso gotelé cementado.** "Olvida todo tu dolor por Ulquiorra , y céntrate en complacerme"**

Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho y decidí dejar de pensar en el tema. Odiaba a Szayel por todo el daño que le había hecho a Ulquiorra, sentía que yo debía de vengar su dolor…

Pero a la vez era como si le debiera algo , cómo si él hubiera hecho algo para ganarse mi perdón…Me sentía dividida

¿Debía de hacer caso a sus palabras? ¿Debía de olvidarme de Ulquiorra?

Mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando la puerta se abrió y en ella apareció una figura agitada. Una figura familiar que con voz autoritaria comenzó a hablar

**-Explícame¿Quién soy?**

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz artificial que penetraba por la puerta y pude ver claramente a la figura que se me hacía familiar…_Ulquiorra_

Y no era otro más que aquél encargado de desvelarme por la noche , hacerme sufrir por el día y aparecerse en mis sueños.

Me sentía mal.

Quería hablarle , pero a la vez algo me lo impedía. Me sentía confusa , desorientada…Me sentía devastada

¿Porqué hablaba ahora que me rendía ante las verdad? ¿Qué tipo de jugarreta del destino era esa? ¿Disfrutaba viéndome indefensa?

Se acercó a mí y me zarandeó por los hombros. Temblaba de rabia

**-Dímelo ,merezco saber la verdad**

Por un momento el brillo en sus ojos pareció cambiar, incluso llegué a pensar en decirle toda la verdad , pero por mucho que quisiera algo en mí me lo impedía…

**"Olvida todo tu dolor por Ulquiorra , y céntrate en complacerme"**

Una vez más esas palabras actuaban de sedante. Ulquiorra seguía zarandeándome , por lo que veía seguía hablándome , el movimiento de sus labios me lo probaba , pero yo no le oía.

A mis oídos sus palabras eran mudas .

Cerré los ojos y todo a mi alrededor enmudeció , al igual que lo hizo el brillo vivaracho que tiempo atrás llenaba de color mis ojos.

**-Orihime…**

Mudas palabras que salían de su boca sin significado alguno , porque aquello que llamamos los humanos corazón , para él era únicamente un órgano inservible al cual habíamos sobrecargado con funciones inútiles que nada tenían que ver con su deber principal…

Eso lo sabía bien , me lo había aprendido de eso me costó reaccionar cuando me llamó como solía hacer antes…

**-¡MUJER!**

Abrí los ojos y le miré sorprendida por su llamado…No me llamaba así desde antes del beso con Grimmjow…¿Qué estaba pasando?

Le miré a los ojos , en ellos había un brillo que en contadas ocasiones había visto.

La primera vez fue en la batalla contra Kurosaki cuando creo el cero que casi nos mata a todos , y la segunda fue cuando me vio llorando tras la batalla contra Grimmjow . Cuando hace un mes se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente.

En sus ojos pude ver temor , nerviosismo y ante todo...Duda

Bajó la cabeza dejando que sus brazos cayeran desde mis hombros hasta la cama que ahora hacía los visos de lecho, cayó de rodillas al suelo y dejó su cabeza reposando en mi pecho.

**-Porfavor…Dímelo**

Mis labios se contorsionaron intentando disimular en vano las ganas de llorar que tanto me había jurado mantener a ía cómo algo en mí se había roto .Hasta entonces parecía que una cadena me tenía presa no dejándome hablar , pero su mandato hizo que el sedante que Szayel había insertado en mi organismo con esas palabras desapareciera** "Olvida todo tu dolor por Ulquiorra , y céntrate en complacerme"**

Por fin la balanza estaba equilibrada . No le debía nada a Szayel , le odiaba…

-**E-eres Ulquiorra Cifer –**Comenzó a subir la cabeza al escuchar mis palabras-**la antigua Cuarta Espada**-sus ojos me miraban atentos , no perdiendo detalle de cada uno de mis gestos**-Tu deber como Cuarta Espada del ExCapitán del Quinto Escuadrónde La Sociedad de Almas Aizen-sama como tú lo llamabas, o Amo , era secuestrarme y hacer de mi carcelero para que la guerra de invierno tuviera lugar. Seguiste las órdenes de Aizen y me hicisteis quedar como una traidora a la Sociedad de Almas debido a la pulsera con la que me trajiste hasta aquí , la cual no les permitía a nadie que no fuera un Espada o Shinigami como Gin o Aizen verme…-**Tomé aire-** Mis amigos…Fueron los que me rescataron…-**No sabía si podría seguir , eran demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, no quería rememorarlos todos a la vez .No sabía si él sería capaz de asimilarlo…No sabía si yo sería capaz de soportarlo…

**-Sigue…Porfavor**-Le miré a los ojos y pude ver en ellos decisión y unas ganas de saciar su curiosidad que hasta ahora nunca había visto en él.

**-M-me torturaste psicológicamente por órdenes de quien alguna vez fue tu amo-**Agaché la mirada , no podía decirle eso y mirarle a la cara- **En tu última pelea contra uno de mis amigos , me intentaste salvar de él y terminaste é alcanzarte pero te convertiste en cenizas diciendo que por fin sabías lo que era el corazó tres años me culpé por tu muerte , pensé que si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte tal vez tu aún estarías vivo-Le miré y ví en sus ojos un deje de tristeza-Al cabo de tres años otro de los Espadas , La Sexta Espada ; Grimmjow Jaguerjaques apareció diciéndome que debía de ir a Las Noches , donde estuve presa y el palacio de Hueco Mundo , porque alguien estaba resucitando a los Arrancars y Espadas muertos y que uno de los que sería resucitado serías tú.Por lo que me enfrenté a mis amigos llegando incluso a romper mi amistad con ellos por ir a resucitarte con mis propias manos.**

**Los Espadas vivos no aprobaban mis medida a pesar del apoyo de Grimmjow , aun así conseguí llevarte al mundo humano , a mi casa para cuidarte y vigilar lo que pudiera pasarte.**

**Conforme los días pasaron las cosas en Hueco Mundo comenzaron a ir mal y Grimmjow se vió obligado a marchar para ayudarles y…Nosotros comenzamos y noviazgo que duró poco porque tú recuperaste tu memoria hasta entonces perdida y decidiste huir de mí por miedo a volver a hacerme daño.**

**Me reuní con mis amigos intentando protegerte de la Sociedad de Almas y todos nos fuimos a buscarte hasta Hueco Mundo.**

**Cuando nos encontramos tú ya no eras un Espada o Arrancar como tal, tu mascara había desaparecido y las líneas verdes que adornaban tu cara tambié mucho más frío conmigo , y conforme los días pasaban dejaste de hablarte hasta que unos días antes de tu partida Grimmjow me besó y tú lo viste, aunque no fue hasta tu pelea con Grimmjow que me dí cuenta. Casi lo matas a golpes , yo intenté intervenir y tú sin querer mientras golpeabas a Grimmjow , me golpeaste a mí.Me viste llorando y decidiste marcharte para no volver a hacerme daño.**

**Así fue como desapareciste , y según lo que Szayel me contó tu regeneración casi no funcionaba y por eso puedo capturarte. Él era quien intentaba resucitarte a ti y al resto de los espadas**

Me quedé mirándole un rarto no sabiendo bien que decir ¡Le había confesado demasiadas cosas a la vez!...Entre ellas una infidelidad con quien fue su mejor amigo

-**Lo sé**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Se el resto de la historia desde que desaparecí…Pero si lo que dices tú es cierto, y lo que escuché del Amo también , eso quiere decir que…Estoy siendo controlado en contra de mi voluntad y mi vida durante este mes ha sido una farsa**

No sabía qué decirle , saber que tu vida actual es una farsa no debía de ser fácil de asimiliar.

**-¿A quién me enfrenté?-**Cambió súbitamente de tema

**-¿Cuándo?**

**-Cuándo me convertí en cenizas**

-**Te enfrentaste a …Ichigo Kurosaki en varias ocasiones y en ambas llegaste a matarlo**-Le miré otra vez para ver cómo le estaba sentando la charla …Y por lo que veía la cosa no pintaba bien

**-¿Quién es Ichigo Kurosaki?-**Su mandíbula se tensó mientras apretaba los puños intentando que yo no le viera

**-Él es quién me rescató**

**-No estoy preguntando quién es en general , estoy preguntando quién es para ti**

**-Es…¡Un gran amigo!-**Sonreí intentando que se olvidara del tema-**Nos conocemos desde que somos pequeños ¡Incluso tenemos el mismo color de pelo! Me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones y…**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-¿Qué?-**De todas las preguntas que pensaba podría llegar a formularme , esa es una de las que no había pensado

**-Te estoy preguntando si ese tal Kurosaki Ichigo te gusta**

**-¡NO! Por supuesto que no…**

**-Entonces te gustaba**-Me miró con ira en sus ojos. Estaba pensativo , pero no tanto como para olvidar su odio repentino hacia Ichigo

**-¿Qué dices Ulquiorra?**

**-No intentes negármelo Mujer , puedo ver cómo hablas de él-**Señaló mi cara-**Tus ojos brillan al recordarle**-Se levantó súbitamente del suelo

**-¡Espera Ulquiorra!**

**-Debo de irme Mujer , he de pensar cuál será mi próximo movimiento**

No podía quedarme ahí parada mientras él volvía a escurrirse entre mis mano , tenía que hablarle , tenía que hacerle ver mis sentimientos

**-¡Espera Ulquiorra!**

Me levanté de la cama y corrí hasta él. Una vez le alcancé , le abracé por la espalda agarrándome de su pecho a su nuevo Hakama

**-No te vayas**

**-Debo de irme Mujer , ya te lo dije antes**-Me apartó de su lado , y se volvió para mirarme , a lo que yo le respondí mirándole con la cabeza gacha-**Por ahora debes de quedarte aquí, el Amo no debe de saber nada-**Alzó su mano hasta mi pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo como alguna vez tiempo atrás hizo

Dio media vuelta y giró el mango de la puerta

**-Dime Ulquiorra…Si dices saber que Kurosaki-kun me gustó en el pasado ¿Cómo es que no sabes quién me gusta en el presente?-**Le miré esperanzada y con los ojos acuosos , pero él no se giró. Como respuesta abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de él susurrando un quedo **"Lo sé" **pululando en el silencio de la habitación.

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oliwis!**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO**

**AVISO: A ESTE FIC LE QUEDARÁN UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULO AÚN , PORQUE SI LO HICIERA TODO EN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULO QUEDARÍA DEMASIADO COMPRIMIDO EL FIANALY...¡ SÍ QUE HARÉ EL ESPÍLOGO QUE TANTO ME HAN PEDIDO! Ya tengo pensado incluso cómo será :)  
**

**Les recomiendo muy mucho que vean el último fanfic que he sacado , es un Au que se llama "El chico que convirtió mis sueños en pesadillas" Está todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime y es puramente Ulquihime :)**

**Si quieren contactarme mi Facebook es : Ulquihime49**

**Y mi cuenta en Google se llama igual. **

**En Youtube soy Pinuni Cifer y tengo varios AMV de esta pareja y de el anime Akatsuki no Yona**

**Bueno este es el quincuagésimo capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**nee Matta**


	53. Chapter 53

**ESTA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MÍA , PERO EL ANIME EN EL QUE ESTÁ BASADO (BLEACH) , LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO , SU CREADOR.**

**la letra en negrita son cosas dichas por los personajes**

**la cursiva es un pensamiento en primera persona de alguno de los personajes**

**las comillas son diálogos acontecidos u omitidos en el presente**

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**POR FAVOR LEED ESTO:**

**Hoy hace 2 años que comencé a publicar en Fanfiction , y no fue con otra mas que con esta historia con la que comencé , por lo que es realmente importante para mí y agradezco muchísimo la cantidad de gente que me sigue , que me pregunta sus dudas , que lee mis otras historias o que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**Este año no ha sido uno de los mejores precisamente debido a mi mala condición de salud por el estrés de los exámenes , los trabajos etc.**

**Pero gracias a ustedes he sabido continuar adelante , y créanme cuando les digo que no ha sido fácil y que sin ustedes no lo hubiera conseguido.**

**Por ello mil gracias , y espero no decepcionarles con mis historias.**

**Por cierto, Orihime cumple el 3 de Septiembre y yo cumplí el 4 de Septiembre , así que felicidades atrasadas Orihime Inoue**

**_Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero si quería subirlo hoy debía de darme prisa, y tampoco quería hacer algo que no me gustara ._**

**Perdón por la interrupción y ya sin más les dejo que lean.**

**Cap 51: La verdad cuando cae el telón(parte II)  
**

Cap 51: "Te pareces al aire , especialmente cuando me faltas"

(Narrador omnisciente)

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta y tomó una gran bocanada de aire , su mundo se tambaleaba como las cartas de un castillo de naipes.

Se recargó en la puerta cerrando los ojos y tras abrirlos se recompuso , llamó a los guardias de la puerta de la prisionera y caminó lejos de su mirada.

Necesitaba saber cómo vencer a quien consideró su amo durante un mes , aquel que le conocía como su "reconfigurador" , porque así estaba Ulquiorra , reconfigurado.

Era una máqu8ina rota , rota por las piezas nuevas que habían reconfigurado una vez más su sistema.

Él era un juguete roto…

…

Caminó por los infernales pasillos hasta llegar a un enorme pasillo de una sola habitación cuya plaquita decía "Ulquiorra cifer" con letras negras con reflejos verdes sobre un fondo plata que hacía las veces de espejo.

Sus ojos esmeralda fueron reflejados en la placa , Ulquiorra apartó la mirada y girando el pomo de la puerta entró a su habitación con un portazo.

Se recargó en la puerta , cerró los ojos y poco a poco sintió como se escurría por la pared ,una vez en el suelo estiró una de sus piernas y la otra la dobló haciendo que la rodilla tocara su mentón.

Llevó una de sus manos a la rodilla y con la otra cogió el pelo que caía por su frente y enredando los dedos en su cabello , se lo apartó.

**"****M-me torturaste psicológicamente por órdenes de quien alguna vez fue tu amo"**

**"Cuando recuperaste tu memoria desapareciste"**

**"¿Te gustaba Ichigo Kurosaki? "No"**

**"Entonces te gusta"**

**"Dime**** Ulquiorra…Si dices saber que Kurosaki-kun me gustó en el pasado ¿Cómo es que no sabes quién me gusta en el presente?"… "Lo sé"**

Dio un golpe seco en la pared ,no quería recordar , no quería seguir pensando que su vida se basaba en una farsa tras otra. No quería pensar en cuanto daño podía haber causado, un daño indiscriminado por órdenes de aquellos que le arruinaban la vida.

Se levanto de un salto , y con determinación se encaminó al cuenta de baño.

Desabrochó su hakama su en su pecho encontró una cicatriz en la que no había caído hasta ese momento.

¿Qué si sintió sorpresa?

No , sintió desesperación .La única persona en la que podía confiar estaba encarcelada por su culpa , la había fallado de demasiadas maneras , y aún así ella esperaba recuperarle .

No lo merecía , no se merecía que nadie esperara recuperarle , él era un monstruo , y como tal debía morir sólo.

Acercó sus pálidos dedos hasta la cicatriz. Ardía, sentía el calor de la cicatriz a través de las yemas de sus dedos.

Miró una vez más al espejo , y lo vió claro

**-Así que …Es por aquí por donde estamos unidos…Por el corazón**

No había que pensar mucho , sólo lo suficiente para sumar dos y dos. La cicatriz la tenía en el pectoral izquierdo , y ahí se encontraba un órgano capaz de bombear sangre a todo el cuerpo y el cual se puede transplantar.

A Szayel sólo le habría hecho falta transplantar uno de los ventrículos de su corazón e intercambiarlo con uno de Ulquiorra.Y al ventrículo transplantado a Ulquiorra sólo le hacía falta una cosa.

**-Un líquido capaz de someterme a su voluntad **

Ya lo tenía , ya tenía todas las piezas que formaban ese enrevesado rompecabezas. Y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, y una mueca parecida a una macabra sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Le dio un puñetazo al espejo haciendo que se agrietara desde el centro a los extremos , y en cada uno de los cristales agrietados se podía ver el macabro y desordenado reflejo de Ulquiorra.

**-Muy bien Szayel , las cartas ya estás sobre la mesa, hora de jugar…**

Se volvió a abrochar el hakama y salió de la habitación en dirección al laboratorio donde tenían lugar los experimentos con Orihime, una vez allí introdujo la clave para desactivar todas las alarmas y comenzó a buscar su historial de lo encontró sintió ganas de vomitar ¿Qué tipo de monstruo inyectaría tales mezclas en el organismo de cualquier ser vivo?

Una de las que más le llamó la atención fue una mezcla de Ketamina líquida, tetrodotoxina , formaldehido , plomo en polvo y anflatoxina.

Esos componentes químicos ya de por sí solos son letales en pequeñas cantidades , por lo que una mezcla de ellos es mortal.

La Ketamina por ejemplo en el campo cardiovascular es letal , el plomo provoca cortocircuitos en el sistema nervioso , el formalheido causa la muerte celular, la anflatoxina muerte por fallo renal/hepático y la tetrodoxina es letal debido a la afección que supone al sistema nervioso.

Según lo que detallaba en el informe , después de inyectarle eso en el nervio ocular Ulquiorra se había vuelto muy violento y tuvo que pincharle un sedante para sobrevivir.

Dejó el historial médico tras leerlo justo al lado del de Orihime y se llevó ambos hacia una habitación que salía reflejada en su informe; no sin antes destruir los tubos de ensayo donde cultivaba la sangre de Orihime.

Una vez fuera de la sala volvió a conectar las cámaras y comenzó su búsqueda de nuevo.

…

Poco después llegó a una sala con una enorme camilla en forma de cruz y con varios tanques de diversos colores , en ellos se podían leer los nombres de los compuestos relatados en el informe .Abrió el "grifo" de los tres tanques y se acercó a un pequeño ordenador donde ,según el informe, en el cajón del escritorio se hallaban los microchips que Szayel utilizó en Ulquiorra.

Cogió unos cuantos metiéndoselos en uno de los bolsillos del hakama.

Después de eso se encaminó a una pequeña nevera donde se especificaba dos líquidos que debilitaron a Ulquiorra , uno era un sedante , y el otro fue el que le inyectaron en el ventrículo de Szayel antes de efectuar el transplante.

Cogió todos los tubos de ensayo con sus jeringuillas y se las metió en el otro bolsillo del antes de salir encontró otros cinco tubos de ensayo que pensó le serían de ayuda y tras cogerlos, comenzó a caminar hacia la "habitación" donde tenían presa a Orihime.

Escondió los informes y los tubos de ensayo en una garganta especial ; compartió parte de su energía espiritual con dichos objetos para que no cayeran al fondo de la nada y luego la hizo tan pequeña como un lunar , lunar que se colocó entre las dos clavículas. A continuación se acercó a los guardias.

-**Abrid**-Los guardias le miraron de arriba abajo y abrieron la puerta-**Sal , el Amo desea verte**

Ulquiorra miró a Orihime con frialdad , procurando que los perros guardianes de Szayel , no notaran nada extraño en su comportamiento.

Orihime comenzó a caminar entre tinieblas hacia Ulquiorra, pero antes de alcanzarle los guardias la cogieron por los brazos.

**-Soltadla , yo me encargo de custodiarla**

**-No Ulquiorra, tú no te vas a encargar de nada **

Ulquiorra se giró reconociendo lo familiar de esa voz, pero no pudo replicar , ni atacar . Sólo le dio tiempo a ver el reflejo de unas gafas y un cabello rosa, mientras de fondo escuchaba como Orihime gritaba.

Sitió una punzada en el cuello, y ya no sintió nada más.

(En Hueco Mundo)

La partida en busca de Orihime está preparada para salir a buscarla al mismísimo Infierno, pero no saben con lo que van a encontrarse.

** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oliwis!**

**¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO**

**AVISO: A ESTE FIC LE QUEDARÁN UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULO AÚN , PORQUE SI LO HICIERA TODO EN UN PAR DE CAPÍTULO QUEDARÍA DEMASIADO COMPRIMIDO EL FIANALY...¡ SÍ QUE HARÉ EL ESPÍLOGO QUE TANTO ME HAN PEDIDO! Ya tengo pensado incluso cómo será :)  
**

**Les recomiendo muy mucho que vean el último fanfic que he sacado , es un Au que se llama "El chico que convirtió mis sueños en pesadillas" Está todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Orihime y es puramente Ulquihime :)**

**Si quieren contactarme mi Facebook es : Ulquihime49**

**Y mi cuenta en Google se llama igual. **

**En Youtube soy Pinuni Cifer y tengo varios AMV de esta pareja y de el anime Akatsuki no Yona**

**Bueno este es el quincuagésimo primer capitulo y espero que les guste mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

**Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 3 terminadas y en desarrollo**

**Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

**Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**nee Matta**


End file.
